Look into my Eyes
by TheCrazyS
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and the SPR is about to find how true those words are with their latest case. But everything isn't as straightforward as it seems, and their newest adversary is quite keen on playing mind games with them. In the midst of it all, love blossoms. But will it be enough to keep them alive?
1. Prologue

**AN: My first mystery-horror story! Hope you like it!**

**IMPORTANT: This story is not a part of my other one-shot series. So Naru and Mai are not together! But it is set after Naru comes back from England!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ghost Hunt (applies throughout the whole story)!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_The man sighed as he worked on the useless elevator._

_The machinery had been giving him a lot of problems. No matter what he did, it refused to work. Given it was old, but still, they had spent more than enough time on it!_

_He looked down the corridor, waiting for his assistant to come back. He had sent the hopeless boy to get some water. It was the middle of summer, and the heat was unbearable. And it did not help him at all that they had to work in this dump._

_His boss had to take the contract of renovating this old, burned down mall. Their company had been getting fewer and fewer contracts, what with all the competition; and the boss had jumped at the offer when it came along. Now they had been working on it for a few weeks, but the place continued to give them trouble. Broken pipes that could not be repaired, machines that would not work, and all that shit._

_His assistant believed it was because the place was haunted._

_He scoffed. Granted, the place had history. But that did not mean there were ghosts around. It was all some stupid superstition. And his assistant was all the more stupid for believing in it. _

_He sighed again, and took out a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket. What was taking the boy so long?_

_He was about to flick the lighter on, when he heard a noise._

_His head snapped up, and he looked down the corridor. Footsteps, soft and light, was all he heard._

_It seems his good for nothing assistant had returned._

"_About time you got back! What took you so long?" He asked, frowning, and slightly relieved that he could finally have some water._

_There was no answer. But the footsteps continued._

_He squinted. The corridor was dark, with the overhead lights not helping much. It was a miracle the old, dust covered lights had been working in the first place. But they just started work on this part of the building, so the new lights had not been set up yet._

"_Yamamoto?" He asked again. He could not see who it was, but he surely heard the footsteps._

_He was about to walk down the corridor, when he saw her._

_A pale woman, with long black hair, that covered her eyes, her head bowed. She had on a dress that reached her knees, and was a colour of midnight blue. The woman was beautiful. She walked as if she was floating, and for a moment, he was mesmerized. It wasn't until she stopped a few feet from him that he snapped out of it._

"_Miss? What are you doing here?" He asked, taking a step towards her, "This is a construction site, it is dangerous." Sure, he did not mind looking at her. But if the boss found out that a non-worker had gained entry into the construction site, there would be hell to pay._

_So he would have to escort her out. How fun._

"_Are you lost? I will take you back. Miss?" He stopped, when he saw her raise her head._

_And his heart jumped, when he saw her eyes._

_Brilliant red eyes. Beautiful red eyes._

_And he was lost._

_He could not move, could not speak. He just stood there, looking into her eyes._

_She smiled then, and raised a pale hand to beckon him._

"_Come." A soft whisper. And he felt himself move. She turned around, and started walking down one corridor to next, up one flight of stairs to another, and he followed._

_He followed till they reached the terrace of the building. Till they were standing close to the edge._

_He knew in his mind that something was wrong. That he should run, shout for help, do something! He struggled to move his body, to step away from the edge, from her. But it was futile. He could not move. He could only stand there, now terrified at not knowing what was going to happen to him, and stare at her._

_She looked at the night sky beyond, and then she turned to him._

_The smile she gave him sent a chill down his spine, and he knew his fate was sealed._

"_Jump."_

_No. No. NO! He wanted to scream, to struggle free, but could do nothing and could only panic as he felt himself follow her command, and shift closer to the edge._

_And he could do nothing, as his body jumped, and he plummeted down to his death._

_And the last thing he saw were her eyes._

_Beautiful red eyes._

* * *

**Okay! That was the prologue!**

**Short, I know!** **But the mystery continues, and SPR will be on the case in the next chapter.**

**Updates will be slow, though (I blame college!). **

**Ciao!**


	2. The New Case

**AN: Here's the second chapter!**

**I could update so soon only because I had a holiday today (lucky!).** **I don't think it will happen again and again though...**

**Thank you all for your interest in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The New Case**

* * *

**May 24, Friday**

Mai Taniyama sighed as she tried to think up of things to write for her essay, but came up empty.

She glared at the offending piece of paper.

She had just started university, and had chosen psychology, history, and science as the subjects for the first year. It was fun, and the subjects were interesting. Plus, the professors were understanding, and did not give them much homework.

Except occasionally, like today.

She did not mind it much. She was already done with her psychology and science essays, only history was left.

'_Describe, in your opinion, to what extent did Adolf Hitler consider his treatment of the Jewish people as justified, and why.'_

Really, his treatment of those innocent people wasn't justified at all, but she had to explain it in no less than a 1000 words.

She had no idea how to start, let alone what to write. And what piled up the pressure was the fact that some of her subject credit depended on this blasted essay.

It was an off day for her.

She sighed again, and pushed the paper away. She did not have to submit it till next Thursday, so she decided she would start working on it tomorrow. Today, she was going to relax, clear her head and have some fun.

She slumped slightly at that thought (there was no fun to be had at the office, even the word itself was a taboo), placing her head on the table and suppressing a groan. No, she wasn't going to sleep; that would be a fatal mistake. Her boss would scold her endlessly, if she did. Or rather, if she got caught.

But better not to risk it. For some reason, she felt like the narcissist had a sixth sense when it came to her wasting time lazing about (trying to make it fun). She definitely wouldn't put it past him to come out of his lair the moment she even thought about taking a short nap, and glare at her before insulting her lack of work ethics and brain cells. Then he would give an order of tea, scowl one last time, and walk back to his office. And her mood would be effectively ruined.

All that due to her just thinking about sleep (think of the horrors that would follow if she thought of doing anything remotely fun-like!).

He did not mind it when she slept on cases, as it proved useful to them. Her dreams helped them to understand the reason behind a particular haunting, and decide on a course of action.

Atleast she was useful, even if it meant she had to sleep on the job.

Not that she was complaining.

Speaking of her boss, she glanced at the clock. It had been two hours now since she had last made him tea, and he had not asked for it again. Normally, he would be ordering her to make it every hour or so. Was something wrong?

She snorted. Here she was, worrying about her boss, and what lack of his precious tea would do to him. The narcissist really needed to get a lid on his addiction for tea, or it would be his downfall.

Mai imagined how he would behave if he suffered from tea withdrawal, and giggled.

It would be funny to watch, that's for sure.

She glanced at his door, hoping he hadn't heard her (and hoping his sixth sense hadn't picked up on her thought of 'funny'). She was already on the verge of pulling her hair out because of the boredom, and if he came out to ruin her day, she would surely turn homicidal.

She knew he loved it when she suffered.

Work, though, had become a smidgen more bearable since Yasuhara had joined. His snarky remarks and weird plans to prank the boss and Lin-san always made her day; especially since it would leave the narcissist frowning some 1-2 years worth of frowns.

She knew she loved it when Naru suffered. It was tit for tat, really.

Ah, she was thinking too much of her boss again.

Dang it!

After Naru had left for England, she had been shattered; mostly because of how her confession had gone.

Disastrous; that was the only word to describe it.

She had known there was really a little hope of him having any feelings for her. If he did, she knew it would be a miracle. But even so, she had confessed. She had only wanted to convey her feelings, whether he reciprocated them or not. She could no longer go on hiding her feelings, especially when he was going to return to England. She could not go on, not knowing what could have been.

But instead of just acknowledging her confession and politely rejecting her, the jerk had doubted her feelings, and made her doubt them herself.

"_Me or Gene?_"

Really, she had been shocked. But then, she had thought that maybe he was right; he was a genius after all. Maybe she was projecting her feelings for the dead twin onto the living, breathing twin.

She had then felt guilty. She knew how much it would have hurt Naru, to be compared to his brother, and to be sought as a replacement for him.

She had wanted to apologize, but could not find the courage. When she had returned to the office, to help pack, he had behaved as if nothing happened. And before going back, he had given her a picture of him and Gene when they had been young.

The picture that now sat on her desk at home.

She had cried every night for a week after he had left. And slowly, it had dawned upon her that she was not mourning Gene as much as her lost chance with the narcissist. Most of her tears were because she missed Naru.

In the end, she realised it was Naru that she loved.

She had been angry then, at the boy. Because he could not face her feelings for him, he had decided that she loved Gene, so that Naru wouldn't have to go to the trouble of breaking a girl's heart.

He was a coward, nothing else.

Her anger had helped her make the resolution of forgetting about the jerk, and finding a new, better love.

And Masako had helped her with it.

After Naru had left, she had grown close to Masako, mostly because both had been in love with the narcissist, and both had been hurt by his abrupt departure. After a week of calling the boy names and listing out his faults and bad habits and everything else bad about him (as a sort of moving-on therapy, something she had read on the internet), they had decided to find a new love, and show the excuse of a human being (Naru, of course) that they could do better than him.

So, Mai had started dating her classmate from school. He was cute, and friendly, and had paid a lot of attention to her. But the flame had run out after two weeks.

"_I don't know Mai, but I feel like you are holding back, like you are not enjoying this relationship._"

That had been his excuse for breaking up.

When she had told Masako, the medium had just made a face, and vowed to find someone for Mai.

Not a week later, Masako had introduced her to one of her co-workers. And he was _hot_. Mai had been happy; he had proved to be a wonderful boyfriend. Gifts, dinners, movies, and what not! But that too had lasted only for a month.

He had fallen in love with someone else.

Cheh.

Masako had tried dating too, but without results. Then she had stopped trying altogether. When Mai had asked her why, she had just blushed and told her that she was in love with someone.

After much prodding, and threatening, Mai learned who it was.

Their priest, John Brown.

Mai had been happy for her friend. Masako confessed that what she had felt for Naru was nothing compared to what she felt for John. But she did not know if the priest would accept her feelings or even return them, or if he _could_ return them (seeing as he was a priest). And so, there had been no progress in their relationship since then, as Masako refused to confess.

Then, her nightmare from England had to return, not three months after he had left.

Mai and the other SPR regulars had continued to work under Madoka, though the cases were few and far in between. So when she dropped the bomb, everyone had rejoiced, except Mai.

And she had finally been feeling like she could move on.

Masako had sympathized with her, but had been against Mai's idea of finding another job. She had told Mai it would seem like she was running away, and that would make the narcissist extremely smug, and give him an unfair advantage over her (more than he already had).

That had been enough to stop Mai.

When he finally arrived, he had greeted them in the same arrogant way, and behaved with her as same as before; insulted her brain, and demanded for tea.

So she too had decided she would act like nothing had happened, like she hadn't confessed and he hadn't broken her heart. She would work for him, and continue to find another love.

Not that that had been easy.

And it did not help her at all that in all 18 years of her life, she had only dated twice (and that too both only in the last three months).

She sighed again at the depressing thought. She so wished there was a new case, just so she could distract herself.

Mai got up from her chair, and stretched. She then walked to the window, and looked out at the world below. It was a beautiful, sunny, summer day. Though it was hot outside, she was quite comfortable in the office as the air conditioner was on. Such joys of working for a rich boss.

"I do not pay you to stare out the window."

Speak of the devil.

"I know. I was taking a break." Mai said, and turned to look at him.

"You have taken enough breaks, and there is still plenty of work to make yourself busy with." Naru commented as he walked to her desk, and patted a pile of papers sitting there.

"I can see that. Work is boring." She snapped slightly, leaning against the window pane, something she had picked up from her boss.

"Oh? That does not mean you can ignore it."

She glared at him. She wanted to scream at him, and tell him where he could put his work, but he signed her pay checks, and she needed the money.

"Fine." She conceded, and moved to her desk.

"But first tea." The narcissist smirked at her, causing her to growl under her breath.

Oh, how she wanted to _rip_ that arrogant smirk off of his _pretty _face; but suppressed the instinct, instead choosing to glare at him again.

"It is a part of your job." Her boss politely pointed out, but the smirk remained in place.

Damn it! Where was Yasuhara when you needed him? He would have been able to make a comment that would have made her snicker, and would have made the boss scowl and turn tail back to his office. But he was busy with extra classes today, so it was her bad luck.

"Of course, sir. Anything you say, sir." She said through gritted teeth, and started moving towards the kitchen.

"It's a good thing you know when to show respect to your superiors. Atleast, you are smart enough to know that. And to say I had lost all hope."

_That's it!_

She was about to punch him right in his arrogant face, when the front door opened.

"Excuse me. Are you open today?" A man, probably in his late thirties, asked as he looked around the door at them, with a slight hesitation in his tone.

Immediately, Mai calmed down and put on her business smile.

"Of course! Please come in."

"Thank you." The man said, relieved. Then he entered the office, and was followed by another man, who seemed young, probably in his early twenties.

"Please sit down here. I will get some tea. Meanwhile, here is the boss." Mai said to the two men, and pointed to Naru.

He glared at her, but turned to their possible clients and bowed slightly. Then he sat down opposite them on the couch.

The two men looked at him surprised. Mai supposed they would be. Naru, even though he was 19 now, was considered too young to run a business by many, almost all clients that they got; though his glare and cold attitude, as well as sharp business acumen, made sure that none dared to comment on it.

Mai then left the three men alone and went to the kitchen, to make tea. Most clients they received would be shaken up by the paranormal activities happening around them, and so she made tea to calm them and help them tell their story better. It always worked.

She returned after five minutes, carrying a tray with four cups filled with delicious tea, if the smell that wafted off of the warm liquid was any indication. She placed a cup each in front of the three men before taking one for herself, and sitting down besides Naru on the couch. She was surprised he had waited for her to return before they started. Lin-san was out for the day, so it was only the two of them.

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya. And this is my assistant, Mai Taniyama. How may we help you?"

"Ah yes. I am Jirou Kaji, and this is Matsu Yamamoto", the older man started, "We are here with a case request."

"Please start from the beginning."

"Well, I run a construction company. And recently, we have been given a contract to renovate an old mall. It was burned down about 20 years ago, and now they want to restore it. We have been working for three weeks now, and things have started happening..." Kaji-san trailed off, and looked at Yamamoto-san, who nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"From the beginning the place has been giving us problems. The pipes we would repair would again break. Then the machinery would stop working, even if it is brand new. And there have also been reports from my men that they hear a woman's voice. We have checked many times, but couldn't find anything. Then there have been rattling sounds. And the windows on all floors would be open when we arrived at work in the morning, even though the night before each and every one of them had been closed properly."

"Are you sure that it is not just a prank? Perhaps some kids are doing this." Naru asked. It seemed as if nothing they had said yet had piqued his interest, since he had yet to write anything in his black notebook.

"No. The site is properly sealed off. And we have a guard at the entry gate at all times", Yamamoto-san said.

"We also have a camera at the entrance. So we can keep an eye on all those who enter", Kaji-san added.

"Hmm. Anything else?"

The two men looked at each other. Then Yamamoto-san turned to them, visibly disturbed.

"My boss died the day before yesterday. He jumped from the terrace of the building." He said with a tremble in his voice, Kaji-san next to him echoing his expression of quiet terror.

Mai gasped.

"He committed suicide?" Naru asked, frowning.

"NO! He could not! Nashi-san was not the type to do anything like that!" Yamamoto-san said urgently, the cup in his hands shaking with him, spilling a little tea on his shirt. "It was so sudden! I was with him till..." He trailed off with a hitch, and Kaji-san patted his arm to calm him down.

Yamamoto-san nodded to the older man, and took a deep breath before continuing, "We had been working on an old elevator. It was midday, and very hot where we were working. So Nashi-san asked me to get some water. Then, after 10 minutes when I returned, he was not there. I looked around but I couldn't find him. Then I heard footsteps from the floor above. So I checked and saw Nashi-san on the third floor, going up the stairs. I called after him, but he didn't answer. I followed him, ran up the stairs, all the while calling out to him, but he did not turn even once. He went up to the terrace. As I reached there, I saw him walking closer to the edge, looking at his side, as if someone was there. I was about to call after him again, when he just turned and jumped off..." Yamamoto-san now had tears in his eyes, "I could do nothing. And before I ran back down, I heard a woman's laughter. I looked around but no one was there."

Yamamoto-san was trembling again, "I was so afraid! I couldn't even move after that..." He trailed off again, and Kaji-san patted him on the back, muttering words of reassurance.

Mai pitied the man, he had to watch his boss die.

"And the most weird thing of all were Nashi's eyes", Kaji-san continued, "When we found him, his eyes were open, and they were blood red in colour. And for a man who jumped, he had a look of complete calm on his face, as if he had only been sleeping."

Naru assumed his thinking position, with one arm around his torso, and other propping up his chin. Mai knew he was intrigued now.

"Please help us! My men have threatened to stop working there now! And with what happened, even I am afraid to go back there! Please!" Kaji-san begged.

Naru thought for a while, and Mai observed him. She knew if this were truly a suicide case, then there was nothing for them to do. But the clients looked convinced that it was not so, and were truly terrified.

Then her boss sighed and looked up at the men.

"We will take your case. Please leave your contact information and address with my assistant. We will need a large room with lots of electrical outlets, and three rooms to use as sleeping quarters. Please make sure there is electricity and water."

He then turned towards her. "Mai, inform the others. Tell them to be here at 7 am sharp the day after tomorrow."

At her nod, he walked back to his office.

"Thank you!" The two men exclaimed, relieved that they agreed to help.

Mai smiled at them, and went to her desk to get a note pad and a pen. Then she passed both to Kaji-san, who wrote down the necessary information.

The men then bowed, thanked her again, and shuffled out of the door.

Mai sighed as she looked over the details Kaji-san wrote down, shaking her head at the distance they were going to have to travel to reach the case site. But atleast she got her wish, they had a case now, even though that meant no time for her essay.

That concerned her little, since she would take it on the case with her. She did not understand why Naru took the case, it did not seem like paranormal to her. Maybe he took it because he was bored. They had not gotten a case for a few weeks now.

Oh well. Time to inform the others.

* * *

**Aaaaaaah! Finished!**

**Hmm... I think this is all confusing...**

**I will make it interesting from next chapter though (or try to).**

**Ciao!**


	3. First Attack

**AN: I'm back with the third chapter!**

**Thank you all for your reviews! And as I said in chapter first, this is not a part of Comforting Mai series!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**First Attack**

* * *

**May 26, Sunday**

Oliver Davis glared at the clock.

She was late. Five minutes late and counting.

He should have gotten used to it by now. But still, every time it happened, it got on his nerves.

And it was not helping matters that the other SPR regulars were making a ruckus in the main office. They had all been on time.

And Mai was late.

Oliver glared at the clock again.

He knew his impatience was more because he did not know if something had happened to his assistant, and only a little about the fact that she was late for _work._

He was in love with her after all.

He sighed.

Yes, the great Oliver Davis was admitting it, that he had fallen hard. And it was all the more possible, seeing as the person he had fallen for was Mai, his bubbly and beautiful assistant, who had the entire office (and more so him) wrapped around her little finger. He had fallen in love with her since the day he had met her, but had realized so only after the Urado case. But till then, it was too late. He could no longer suppress those feelings, but could only watch as they grew in intensity. He was too far gone, and he had not regretted it.

He was completely, irrevocably, in love with Mai.

And it was the reason he had returned.

After he had buried his twin back home, Oliver had thrown himself into work. Anything to distract him. Anything to make it impossible for him to remember her, or her confession.

Her confession that he _knew_ was meant for Gene. She had just, in her grief, projected her feelings for Gene onto him. After all, Oliver was not the one who had been smiling at her in her dreams, who had been helping her with her powers, who was kind to her. It was all Gene.

So, of course she was in love with the older twin. After all, Gene was somebody people could love and care for.

And Oliver was the exact opposite.

He was not the romantic type. Even if he loved her, he was not going to be those overly lovey-dovey boyfriends. He could not bring himself to act that way. He was a methodical, cold, calculative man. He was passionate, yes, but that was not enough for someone to fall in love with him. And didn't she always say he was a narcissist?

When he had found out that she dreamt of Gene, he had been jealous. The one person he loved, cared for, more than himself, and his twin had to take her away. But he could not bring himself to hate Gene, or Mai. He loved them both very much. And somehow he understood the pain they would both feel, not being able to be with the one they love, with each other.

But when Mai confessed, for a moment he thought about believing it, accepting it, kissing her senseless. But he could not use her feelings like that, he could not bring himself to hurt her for his own selfishness.

So he had harshly reminded her that it was Gene she loved, by asking her the dreaded question.

_"__Me or Ge__ne?"_

He had not waited for her answer, he did not have the courage. He had known she would choose Gene, and Oliver would be hurt all over again.

So he had left her there alone, below that fateful tree, left her to realize who she was meant to love.

Before going back to England, he had given her the picture of him and Gene, when they had been young. It was the only thing he could do, as an apology for his behaviour earlier. And he knew Mai would be happy to have Gene close, even if it was just a picture.

After returning home, he had worked himself to death (figuratively, of course. He was not suicidal). He made sure he was always working so that he did not have time to miss her, and was so tired at the end of the day, that he slept without having any dreams of her. It had worked too, for whole two months, before it finally caught up to him.

He was falling even more in love with Mai, even after being apart from her.

He missed her, and it did not help that the tea he had to drink there was horrible.

He had given up then, on trying to forget her and move on. Apparently, he was the type who fell in love only once, and it was forever.

It had taken one more month of missing her, and a few threats from his mother, for him to come back to Japan.

"_Oliver Davis! If you do not get your bloody arse back to Japan this instant, I will fill your room with Mai's pictures, and lock you up there till you break down to a blubbering, crying mess!_"

He truly believed his mother was capable of that. But no, he would not break down, not that easily.

Apparently, Lin, Madoka and Luella had been gossiping. That would explain why his mother knew of his feelings for Mai. And how she believed Mai was perfect for her little Ollie (her words, not his!).

Oliver, then, had decided he would fight for her. Gene was no longer here, and Oliver would not feel guilty about stealing Mai away from him. He wanted to make Mai happy, and he knew Gene wouldn't begrudge him that.

He will just have to make her fall in love with him.

With the decision made, he had been more than ready to jump on the next plane to Japan.

He had informed Madoka, who had been managing the Japan SPR, of his decision to come back. She had been ecstatic and excited, and even suggested at knowing why he was doing this.

He had merely said there was more interesting paranormal activity in Japan.

He hadn't fooled anybody.

Except Mai.

After he had returned, he had felt relieved, unburdened, like he was truly back home. He had missed Mai, yes, but he had also missed the hubble bubble of SPR regulars (though only a little). He could admit to himself that he considered them as his friends.

But seeing Mai again had been the most wonderful feeling. She had not changed much. Her hair was a little longer, she was a little taller. But her fiery nature was the same.

They had both fallen back to their similar pattern quickly enough. Tea and teasing.

Ah, how pleasant his life was.

Thinking of tea made him look at the clock again.

_7.10 AM_

His eyes narrowed. Where was the girl? Had something happe...

"Naru! I am sorry I'm late! My alarm didn't go off!"

Never mind.

A chorus of good mornings went around as the SPR regulars greeted her. Oliver got up from his chair and opened his office door.

"You should get a new alarm clock then. Now hurry up. We are late as it is. We have to reach the site soon..."

"But Naru-bou! You did not tell us anything about the case!" Bou-san interrupted, and pouted at him.

Oliver glared, "You will know once we reach there. Now get moving!"

Everyone got up fast, and were out of the door before the boss could get any more pissed off. But as Mai moved to follow them, he called to her.

"Mai, Tea."

"Aren't we getting late Naru?" She said, and looked at him with a smirk on her face.

Oliver opened his mouth to answer back, but he knew she was right. Plus, that smirk made her look so appealing.

Did he mention that Mai had become _smarter_ in the time he had been away?

Well, atleast smarter when it came to him. And his teasing.

"Hmm. Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Lin was amused as he looked at the two sulking teenagers.

Noll was sitting in the passenger seat, and Hara-san was sitting in the back seat, both glaring out of the van window.

How this situation came about was funny too.

After all had arrived at the office (especially the always late Mai), it hadn't taken them long to get ready to leave. But when the question of seating arrangement arose, all hell broke loose.

"Mai, you will be sitting with us in the van." Noll had simply declared.

"No." Mai had answered with an adamant shake of her head. Noll was surprised, and Lin admitted, so was he. Mai had never before refused to travel with them in the van, so it was quite shocking.

"No?" Noll was getting impatient.

"Yes. I mean no...I mean I am not going to go in the van."

"Mai..."

But she had turned away from Noll and simply started walking towards Bou-san's car.

"Yay! Jou-chan will go with us!" Bou-san had excitedly exclaimed from the driver seat, Matsuzaki-san next to him on the passenger seat, checking her make up in the rear view mirror.

"Mai, where will I sit then?" Hara-san had asked her, her sleeve hiding half her face, and her indignation. Apparently, the absence of their priest had made her grumpy (yes, Lin knew Hara-san liked John, if the looks she gave him when the SPR regulars gathered was any indication, and besides, nothing could be hidden from Lin).

The back seat of Bou-san's car had place left only for one passenger, as the rest of the space was occupied by Matsuzaki-san's numerous bags (something that the SPR team had learned not to comment on the hard way).

Mai had sighed but then brightened.

"Let's decide by rock paper scissors!"

"Mai! Stop wasting time, and just get in the van." Noll was not going to give up (Lin knew the lover boy wanted Mai in the van so that he could keep an eye on her, and watch her when she fell asleep).

Mai had just ignored him, and faced Hara-san, who had reluctantly agreed to play the game.

Hara-san had lost, and Noll had been livid.

But nothing had affected Mai, and she had happily skipped to Bou-san's car and slid in.

"Aren't we getting late Naru?" The girl had then coyly asked the boss.

Both Noll and Hara-san had glared at her and stomped to the van. Since then they had been glaring, and nobody spoke a word.

Lin chuckled at the memory, but covered it with a cough when the two teens' glare turned on him.

How amusing.

* * *

**May 26, Day 1**

"Whoa..." was all Mai could say as she looked at the building in front of her.

"Agreed." Masako too looked at the building as she stood next to her.

"What's with this place? It gives me the creeps!" Ayako said as she climbed out of the car.

"I didn't think an old woman could get the creeps!" Bou-san commented.

"Why you...!"

Mai shook her head at the idiots fighting, and focussed again on the building.

It was not at all beautiful like the few other places they had gone to for cases. It was just old, and burned.

The building was four storeys high, and a perfect rectangle. The glass windows were open, and spaced evenly, giving the building more of a mundane and methodical air, than of grandness that was usually associated with shopping hubs. On the ground was the main door, perfectly in centre, and was big enough to allow a throng of people in at one time. The colour on the outer wall was faded, and at places it was still covered in soot, which was a reminder of the fire that destroyed the building. There was a dried up fountain a few hundred meters away from the front door. It was complete with a small parking space, the gravel there run off in some places, allowing wild grass to grow.

All in all, the place was in dumps.

No wonder people were trying to restore it to something more appealing. And to think, it had once been a mall!

_She_ wouldn't want to shop in a place like this.

"Mai, stop wasting time, and get to work." Her boss snapped, and she turned to look at him.

"Are you sure this is the place Naru?" Mai asked, jerking a thumb back at the building.

"Yes." He answered in a clipped tone, and started walking towards the main door, which was open. Yamamoto-san was standing there, and relief was evident in his form as he saw the team approach. He had probably thought they weren't going to come.

"Shibuya-san, thank you so much for coming! I apologize on behalf of Kaji-san, he is a bit busy at the moment. But he will be along to greet you as soon as he can." Yamamoto-san said as he walked forward to meet Naru halfway, and shook his hand.

"That's alright. Have you made the necessary arrangements?"

"Yes. If you will follow me please, I will show you the way."

"Thank you." The boss then turned to them, "Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san, stop acting like children. Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san, do a preliminary run in and around the building. See if you can feel anything. Yamamoto-san will guide you to the base later. Bou-san, start unpacking. Mai, Lin, follow me."

Everybody snapped to attention, and nodded.

The case had begun.

* * *

"Aaaaaah! So tired!" Mai stretched a little and then slumped on the couch that had been placed in the base.

She had just finished bringing in the equipment and setting it up. Granted, she had help (Lin-san and Bou-san), but it was still hard work climbing three flights of stairs again and again while lugging heavy objects (the monitors especially were no child's play!).

Bou-san sat down next to her and rested his head back with a sigh, "It's so hot outside!".

"I agree." Ayako said as she and Masako entered the room, "Though it's comfortable here."

Mai looked around the base. Kaji-san and Yamamoto-san had outdone themselves. They had cleaned up the rooms SPR would be using, and the bathrooms on this floor. They had chosen a room on the third floor because the workers were not yet working this far. So they wouldn't get in the way of the investigation. They had even furnished the rooms, albeit scantily. There was a couch, a few tables other than those for the monitors, a stove and a few utensils in the base. They had arranged futons in the other rooms, where the SPR would be sleeping. The electricity and water were running perfectly. And as an added measure, they had even installed air coolers in the rooms. Even if it was a construction site, the SPR members wouldn't lack basic comforts.

Mai had been thankful for their consideration.

Naru was checking the monitors, and Lin-san was typing on his laptop.

"Naru, when will John-san and Yasu arrive?" Mai asked.

"Yasuhara will arrive tomorrow with all the information he can gather on this place. John should arrive soon."

Masako lit up at that, a ghost of a smile curving her lips.

Mai giggled and was about to tease the medium, when Naru interrupted.

"Mai, Tea."

* * *

John Brown looked at the building in front of him.

Was this really the place?

He looked around, and saw the SPR van and Bou-san's car parked in front of the building.

It seemed he had arrived at the right place.

He sighed and walked towards the entrance. John could not come with the others, as he had been in Kyoto for a cleansing, and had told Oliver that he would be arriving directly at the site. He even had yet to change out of his priest robes, as he hadn't had the time.

He wondered who all had arrived already.

The medium popped into his head.

John blushed, and shook his head to clear the thoughts. Hara-san would not look at him that way. She was in love with Oliver, even though it was wasted. He smiled as he thought of Mai-san and the boss. They were the two most stubborn people in the world.

He looked around again. Lost in his musings, he had already entered the building. Now to look for the base.

He searched for anybody who could guide him, but nobody was around. The place was too silent. He started moving towards the staircase.

That is when he heard footsteps.

John spun around. There was someone coming his way, from the opposite side. He sighed in relief.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me where the SPR members are?" He asked and started walking in the direction the footsteps came from, but there was no reply.

He frowned.

"Excuse m..." He was about to call out again, when he saw the person walking towards him. It was a woman, her head was bowed, and she was wearing a blue dress. Such an odd clothing for a construction worker.

"Hello miss. Can you help me?" John asked again, and smiled at her. Yet he did not receive a reply.

"Miss? Are you alright?" He asked, and took a few step towards her, but stopped when she raised her head.

He froze when his eyes met hers.

Beautiful red eyes.

* * *

**Done!**

**And a cliffie too!**

**Poor John, the first one to get in trouble! And here we thought it was Mai's job...**

**And in the next chapter I will reveal a little bit of the history of this place, and something about the ghost too. So the story will probably make some sense after that.**

**So stay tuned for more!**

**Ciao.**


	4. Trouble Again

**AN: Here's the next chapter!**

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Trouble Again**

* * *

**May 26, Day 1**

Oliver looked around at the assembled team while he sipped on his tea. He had not yet told them anything about the case, and so, as usual without any work to do, they were making a commotion.

Well, not exactly.

They were all sprawled around the couch, talking, occasionally teasing, and laughing at the antics of the monk and miko. Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san had started yet another fight (about something trivial, as always), and Mai was laughing at them, egging them on. Hara-san was sitting on the couch, and would occasionally take part in the conversation. Her eyes mostly wandered to the door of the room, no doubt waiting for the priest to appear (yes, Oliver knew about Hara-san's feelings. Lin had told him, and Oliver had been relieved. Atleast the medium wouldn't stick to him anymore). Even Lin was sitting at a table close to the group, still typing, but now and then he would answer a question or laugh.

The only members missing were Yasuhara and John.

Oliver had instructed Yasuhara to collect any information he could on this place and arrive here the next day. John was supposed to come today, but there was still no sign of him.

He checked his watch. The priest should be here by now.

He sighed as he placed the now empty cup on the table. Oliver hoped John would get here soon, so that he could explain the case to his team, and start with the investigation. He did not want to explain everything twice.

His eyes wandered to Mai, as she sat there laughing and poking Bou-san. He was still irritated with what she had pulled earlier, out-right refusing him when he told her to get in the van. And she had been so desperate to get away, she had even risked making the medium angry. She had never before refused the van. It was as if she was trying to distance herself from him. It was subtle, and sloppily covered with teasing, but Oliver was no fool.

He felt angry all of a sudden, but then panicked when a thought occurred to him.

If Mai really was trying to distance herself, it would make things difficult for him. He had planned on beginning his wooing of Mai after this case was over. Would it be too late by then?

He glanced at Mai again, and decided he would not waste any more time.

...But how should he proceed?

"Ouch! You unruly old lady! What was that for!?" Bou-san shouted.

"You know what for! You fake monk!" Matsuzaki-san shouted back.

Oliver massaged his temples. They were getting on his nerves now. And he could feel a headache building.

He abruptly got up and made his way to the couch.

"That is enough. You both should act your age. We are here for a case, not for fun."

"But Naru-bou, atleast tell us about the case!"

Oliver glared at the monk, who gulped and looked away.

"I will tell you as soon as John arrives." Then he turned to the medium, "Hara-san, did you feel anything when you made your earlier rounds?"

She slowly shook her head, "I don't know. There is something, but it's vague. I will have to concentrate more."

Oliver nodded. Well, atleast there was a hope of this being a genuine haunting. He was about to ask Mai to get him tea, when the door opened, and Kaji-san entered.

"Ah! I see you have arrived. I apologize for not greeting you earlier. I had to look over some papers." Kaji-san said as he shook Oliver's hand.

"That is alright. This is my team that will be investigating with me. You remember my assistant Mai, this is my other assistant Lin, this is Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san." He introduced them in turn, and they shook hands with Kaji-san.

"Thank you all for coming here! But...", he looked around the room, and then back at Oliver, "There should be one more person, right?"

Oliver looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, as you know, there is a camera at the entrance. I saw someone enter some time earlier, and assumed he was a part of your team."

"Nobody has been here."

"Oh? Well, must be a vagrant then. Dang! Now I will have to look for him and throw him out." Kaji-san huffed angrily, "Really, should have known! What, with his blonde hair, I should have realized he was a delinquent. I only thought he was with you because of his priest robes."

Oliver eyes widened, and the others gasped.

"He was wearing priest robes?" Hara-san asked the man, as her eyes lit up.

Kaji-san nodded, "Yes. Do you know him?"

"He is a part of our team." Mai answered. Then she asked, "How long ago did you see him?"

"About 10 minutes ago. He should have been here by now."

"Eh? Is he lost?" Bou-san said as he took out his cell phone, "I will call him, and tell him where to come."

Oliver nodded, and turned to Kaji-san, "Have there been any incidents since the day you came to us?"

"No. Everything's been quite. The workers, though, were still a little disturbed from... well you know, and they threatened to quit, so I gave them a few days off. They should arrive to start work again tomorrow."

"Good. I would like to interview them."

"Sure. Whatever you need." He then turned to Bou-san, "Did your teammate pick up yet?"

Bou-san sighed as he put the phone down, "No. The call is not going through."

"But cell phones work perfectly in this area. There is a tower only half a mile away." Kaji-san said, confusion evident in his voice.

Oliver glanced at his watch, "Perhaps his cell phone is broken. We have wasted enough time. Mai, go with Hara-san and Bou-san to look for John. Matsuzaki-san, go with Kaji-san and get all the videos from the entrance camera. We will need it for the investigation." He then turned around to go back to his chair, and sat down with his black notebook in hand, "Kaji-san, I will need the names of all your employees, please get a list ready."

Kaji-san nodded, and followed the others as they exited the room.

Oliver sighed again. Not having any eyes around the site didn't sit well with him. But they had not set up any cameras yet, so he would have to deal with it. It would have been easy to find John if the cameras had already been set up.

But he had not known they would have a team member lost so soon. Usually, it was Mai who got into such sort of troubles.

The thought of the brunette made him sigh again.

"Noll," Lin said, looking up from his laptop, "Are you still angry with what happened with the van and Mai?"

Oliver glared at the older man, "Shut up, Lin."

The onmyoji chuckled.

Really! Children.

* * *

Mai glanced at the medium as she walked beside her.

Masako was looking happy. Even though she had covered half her face with her sleeve, her eyes held a pleasant light as they darted here and there in search of the priest.

She was in love. Mai could somehow relate.

It was not that long ago, that her eyes too went searching for the narcissist, even if he was right there in the room with her. If she was being honest, she had not yet lost that habit completely. She had it under control, yes, but sometimes when she was lost in thoughts, she found her eyes wandering to her boss.

Even after she had decided to give up.

...How long ago was that now?

Mai shook her head. She had known it was going to be difficult to move on. She had to be patient. If she had fallen out of love and moved on almost immediately after he left, that would have meant she had not truly loved him.

True love brings happiness, but it also brings suffering with it.

Mai sighed, her thoughts had taken a poetic and melodramatic turn. Really, the things love made you do.

"Jou-chan, why the long sighs, eh?" Bou-san asked her from her right, ruffling her hair, and snickering at her outraged face.

"Bou-san! Not the hair!" She glared at him, and patted her hair to bring back atleast some semblance of its original form.

"Yes yes. Now tell me!"

"It probably has something to do with Naru, as always." The medium answered him, her eyes still forward.

Mai blushed, and that convinced Bou-san that Masako was right.

"Ooooh! Mai and Naru sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"Bou-san!" Mai shouted, flushing a brilliant red, and punching him on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for? I swear sometimes you are worse than Ayako!"

"It was your fault!" She shouted, and then turned towards the medium, "And you are in no position to say anything Masako! We both know why you are so eager right now to set your eyes on John!"

Masako whipped around, and blushed, "Mai, you were supposed to keep it a secret!"

"Oh please, Masako. We all already know." Bou-san said, rolling his eyes, "You were not exactly subtle in your actions, you know! It was evident from day one. Well, except to John, I guess."

The medium flushed again, and looked away, "Whatever."

Mai giggled, and put an arm around her friend to give her a side hug, "Aww! Masako, you are so cute!"

Masako glared at the troublesome girl, but made no move to push her away.

Mai was about to tease her again, when Bou-san interrupted, "Eh? John?"

Both the girls looked at him, and then followed his gaze. And surely, at the end of the corridor, they saw John walking away from where they were standing. He seemed to not have noticed them.

"Oi! John! Over here!" Bou-san shouted to get the priest's attention, but John kept on walking. They were currently on the fourth floor, and the priest seemed to be walking towards the stairs at the end of the corridor, which led to the terrace.

"John!" Mai shouted too, but in vain.

"Something's not right." Bou-san frowned, and was about to walk forward, when Masako dashed past him to get to the priest.

"Masako! Wait!" Mai shouted, as she and Bou-san ran after the medium.

John seemed to be walking at a leisurely pace, because Masako reached him in a few moments without difficulty, despite the fact that she was wearing a kimono.

"John-san! Are you alright?" Masako said, panting, and raised a hand to touch his shoulder.

The priest stopped, and slowly turned around.

Masako gasped when she saw his eyes. They were blood red.

But before she could say or do anything, the priest's hands were around her throat.

* * *

John could not move.

Well, atleast not on his own.

He could do nothing, nor speak, as he followed the mysterious woman down one corridor to next, up one flight of stairs to another. One moment, he was asking this woman for help, and the next he was following her. He couldn't even turn his head to look around. The only thing he could move was his eyes, and he used them to take in his surroundings as much as he could.

He was currently on the fourth floor, if he had counted the flight of stairs correctly. But there was no sign of them stopping.

"Oi! John! Over here!"

John mentally rejoiced when he heard Bou-san's voice. Somebody had found him. But he found himself enable to respond back.

"John!" He heard Mai-san too, but could do nothing. The woman in front of him continued walking; it seemed she had not heard them.

And it seemed his friends had not seen the woman either.

Oh dear.

"Masako! Wait!" The medium was here too. He wanted to turn his head, to look at her, seek her out, but again he failed.

It was a few moments later that he felt a dainty hand on his shoulder, halting his movement. "John-san! Are you alright?" Hara-san had reached him, and her concern for him was evident in her voice and the slight shaking of the hand on his shoulder.

He was relieved when he had stopped moving, hoping it was over and he could have his body back under his control. But when he looked up, he felt himself panic. The woman was now looking at him again, with those eyes, and she had a sinister smile on her face. John suddenly got a bad feeling.

"Kill her." She said in a soft voice, and immediately John felt himself move.

No! He could not kill her. John fought tooth and nail to get his control back, but to no avail. He could only watch in desperation, as he turned and wrapped his hands around the medium's throat.

Hara-san looked at him, fear in her eyes. He applied pressure, and she started choking.

He could only pray that someone could get here in time.

* * *

Mai felt relieved when Masako reached John, and he stopped. But her instincts were going crazy, and she knew there was something very wrong.

She was proved right, when Masako gasped as the priest turned around, and he wrapped his hands around the medium's throat, choking her.

Mai almost stumbled when she saw his eyes; they had turned a beautiful red from his normal blue.

"Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan." Bou-san had already started chanting as they neared the priest and the medium, and it proved to be effective as John's eyes suddenly closed, and he slumped down. Masako caught him before he could hit the floor, and she herself slumped under his weight.

"John-san! Please open your eyes." Masako was in full panic mode, and was shaking the priest with trembling hands.

Mai reached them, and took Masako in her arms, rubbing her back "It's alright Masako. He is alright. Calm Down."

Bou-san kneeled at the priest's side, and felt his pulse. "He is fine, just unconscious. Let us take him back to the base. Ayako can look him over just to be safe."

Mai nodded, and helped Masako up. The medium had tears in her eyes, and Mai didn't know if it was from her horrible experience, or from the priest's condition. She suspected it was a little of both.

After all, it must have been devastating to have the one you love try to kill you.

Bou-san picked up John, and they started walking towards the base, unaware of red eyes watching them with hatred.

* * *

Oliver glared at the screen as he watched the videos from the entrance camera. Matsuzaki-san had returned about 10 minutes ago with the tapes and the list of employees that he had asked Kaji-san to prepare.

He had seen John enter the premises. But had not seen him exit.

So, John was already here, somewhere in the building.

The team members he had sent to look for the priest had yet not returned, and he felt himself getting impatient. They had already wasted so much time, and he wanted to get on with the case.

Mostly, he wanted Mai back here so that he could keep an eye on her.

"Geez! Where are they?" Matsuzaki-san snapped from her place on the couch. No doubt she was getting bored, and wanted to liven things up by fighting with the monk. And as much as Oliver wanted his missing members to be back, he wanted to avoid a ruckus for as long as he could.

Lin was still typing away, ignoring everything around him.

Oliver was about to ask Matsuzaki-san to go look for the absent team members, when the door opened, and Bou-san walked in carrying an unconscious John, followed by Mai who had her arms around the trembling medium.

He immediately snapped to attention, knowing something had gone wrong.

"What happened?" He asked as he moved towards the couch, where Bou-san was laying John down, and Matsuzaki-san was looking over the priest for any injuries.

"I think John was possessed." Bou-san straightened, and looked at the boss. Then he turned towards Hara-san, "He tried to kill Masako."

Oliver's eyes widened, and he looked at Hara-san who had started sobbing.

"Masako! Are you alright? Let me see!" Matsuzaki-san moved towards Hara-san and took her from Mai. She then sat the medium down on a chair, and looked at the slowly forming bruise around her neck.

"I will make some tea. It will help her calm down." Mai said, and moved towards the stove.

Oliver watched her go, and then turned towards the others.

"Matsuzaki-san, how is John's condition?"

She looked up at him, "He is fine. But we won't know anything definite until he wakes up. Masako here is fine too. The bruise will heal in a few days. I will give her some medication to calm her down later, so that she can sleep properly."

Oliver nodded, and turned towards the monk, "What exactly happened, Bou-san?"

Lin came towards the couch as Bou-san recounted all that had occurred.

After he had finished telling everything, the monk collapsed on a nearby chair, and let out a long sigh. "It was too weird, Naru! His eyes, they were completely red."

Oliver thought for a moment. It seems there was a spirit here after all. And it had acted out on the first day itself. That meant the spirit was not shy at all.

And that meant more trouble for them.

"Here Masako! Drink up." Mai returned with the tea, handing a cup to the medium, from the tray she was carrying. She then gave everyone a cup, and Oliver was thankful for her consideration as he sipped on the delicacy. Not that he would thank her out loud (it went against his very nature).

Hara-san had calmed a little, so Oliver took this opportunity to question her.

"Did you feel anything, Hara-san?"

Mai glared at him, but he ignored it.

Hara-san took a moment to answer, "I did feel something. But it was not from John-san. He was not possessed."

"What!? Masako, how can that be? I was right there, and the way he acted, he was definitely possessed!" Bou-san shouted.

"I know! But I did not feel any spirits within him. What I did feel was that there was someone there, someone we couldn't see, but they were not possessing John-san." Hara-san said, tears forming in her eyes as she remembered the incident.

Matsuzaki-san put an arm around her, and glared at Bou-san, who had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry Masako." The monk apologized.

"It's alright." Hara-san answered as she wiped her tears away, and looked up at Oliver, "But I am sure as to what I felt."

Oliver nodded slowly. Things were getting complicated.

A light moan was heard, and everyone turned to look towards the couch, where they saw John get up slowly.

"What is going on?" He asked them groggily.

"John! You are awake!" Bou-san shouted, and rushed towards the couch, Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san following him. "How are you feeling man? You gave us a scare you know!"

Matsuzaki-san pushed the monk away, "John! Are you feeling alright? Any pain?"

John looked at them with a confused frown, but answered in a low tone, "I am fine. But..." He looked around the base, "How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Hara-san asked him as she sat down next to him on the couch.

John flushed slightly when he noticed the medium, but shook his head.

"What is the last thing that you do remember?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I remember coming into the building. I was looking around for someone who could guide me here, and then...nothing."

Oliver nodded, but mentally sighed. Now they had no clue as to what occurred. How convenient.

"It's alright John. Here, drink this." Mai said, handing him a cup of freshly made tea.

John took it thanking her, and sipped on it.

"Well, seeing as everyone is assembled, it's time to get to work." Oliver said, and raised a hand to stop Bou-san as he was about to say something, "I will first tell you about the case. Mai, tea."

"But Naru! You just had some!"

Oliver turned to look at her, his eyebrow raised, "So?"

Mai's jaw dropped. The nerve of this guy! She glared at him, and whipped around to walk towards the stove, muttering under her breath.

* * *

Oliver sighed as he sipped on his tea (third cup, since his team members had returned with John), and looked at the monitors.

After he had finished telling them about the case, he had sent them in teams to set up cameras and microphones. Mai, Hara-san and John (who had refused Oliver's offer to rest, and had insisted on going, as he felt better) were setting up the equipment on the ground floor and first floor, and Matsuzaki-san and Bou-san were doing the same on the second, third and fourth floor.

Some of the cameras were already set up, and Oliver was currently checking their angle on the monitor screen, making sure they were placed satisfactorily. He occasionally gave them instruction over the radio, and they (mostly Mai and Bou-san) grumbled when he made them correct the position of a particular camera again and again.

Oh, how he enjoyed tormenting them.

He knew that if he wanted Mai to start loving him, riling her up would not be beneficial to his plan. But her reactions were adorable, and he just could not stop himself.

Oliver smiled when he remembered her flush face and cute pout.

"Having a good time?" Lin asked him, a smirk on his face, and Oliver knew to what (or specifically whom) he was referring.

He ignored the onmyoji, and concentrated on the screen.

"Ah! Are you happy that you can constantly see Mai now, and keep a eye on her?"

Oliver whipped around to glare at the older man. He was about to tell him off, when he froze.

A scream was heard that resonated in the entire building, and there was no doubt as to the owner of it.

_Mai!_

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Another cliffy!**

**And this is to all you fans out there who just****_love_****to see Mai get in trouble.**

**That includes me!**

**Yeah, I know I said I would explain something about the ghost and the case here, but that would now have to wait. Sorry!**

**Anyways, hope you liked it!**

**Ciao!**


	5. Dreaming

**AN: Hello people! Presenting, the next chapter!**

**Thank you for your reviews and support!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dreaming**

* * *

**May 26, Day 1**

"Noll! Slow down!"

Oliver could hear Lin shout behind him, but he ignored the older man, and continued running down the stairs. As soon as he had heard Mai scream, he had been out of his chair and out the door within seconds.

Oliver cursed himself. He should have known that Mai would attract some sort of unimaginable trouble. He should have insisted she stay in the base. Even if she would have fought him, threatened to cut down his supply of tea, he should have forced her to stay where he could keep an eye on her.

No, he should have gone with her. Not depended on the medium and recently recovered priest to protect her.

Oliver cursed again.

With his head whirling with thoughts that did not make sense even to him, he rushed down the corridor on the ground floor that took him to the west side of the building. He had last seen them on the camera, when they were setting up said equipment in one of the corridors near the entrance, and he knew they were headed west.

Oliver thanked his lucky stars that he had had the foresight to keep tabs on the position of his team members.

He sped up, when he saw the three of them ahead. Hara-san was kneeling beside Mai, who was sitting on the ground, cradling her left hand. The priest was standing next to them, and sighed in relief when he noticed Oliver speeding towards them.

"Mai!"

Said girl looked up when she heard her boss calling her name, and smiled a little, but then grimaced in pain.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Oliver asked as he reached them and knelt in front of Mai. Hara-san stood up then, and moved to stand next to John.

Oliver ignored them as he looked over Mai for signs of any injury. His eyes narrowed when he saw small amount of blood dripping down her left hand. He gently took the injured hand, and examined the cut.

"It's nothing Naru! I just cut myself a little! And before you ask, no, it was not a spirit's doing. It was my own clumsiness." Mai said, and blushing a little when Oliver took her hand to check the injury. Lin had reached them by then, so she smiled up at him to convey that she was alright. She then winced a little when Oliver dabbed at the wound with his handkerchief, and then wrapped the cloth around the injury. Then, still holding her hand, he looked up at her.

"Your own clumsiness? As much I believe that to be true, care to elaborate?" He asked, his tone mocking, but with a hint of concern.

Hara-san suddenly giggled, and Mai whipped around to glare at her. Oliver raised an eyebrow. What was so funny?

Mai was about to tell the medium off, but Oliver interrupted her.

"Mai?" He asked, and expectantly looked at her.

Mai flushed, and looking anywhere but at her boss, and Hara-san continued to giggle. Even John had a reluctant smile on his face. Lin looked at them as if they had lost their mind.

"...M...e." The troublesome girl said it in such a low tone, that Oliver almost missed it.

Almost.

Though the others didn't hear it.

But before he could say anything, Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san arrived at the scene, out of breath, their concerned eyes roving around to take in everybody present there, and finally focussing on Mai.

"Mai! Are you alright? What happened?" Bou-san asked in a rushed tone, kneeling by the girl, while the miko knelt on the other side. She looked over Mai searching for injuries, but paused when her eyes landed on the girl's left hand.

Her left hand, covered in a handkerchief, that Oliver was still holding.

Feeling the miko's gaze, Oliver slowly withdrew his hand, and cleared his throat. That bought everyone's attention on him.

"Mai was about to tell us what happened, before you interrupted, Bou-san." He said, glaring at the monk, and avoiding Matsuzaki-san's eyes, who was giving him a knowing look, a smirk adorning her face.

Nobody else had noticed him holding Mai's hand, longer than was necessary.

Bou-san wilted under his glare, and looked at Mai, "Oh...Well, continue then."

Mai flushed again, and glared at Oliver, who merely smirked at her with an eyebrow raised. She was hoping that everyone would just forget about it, and she wouldn't have to be embarrassed. But it seems her boss had other ideas, if his mocking and amused eyes were any indication.

"Well?" The miko asked impatiently.

Mai let out a sigh. She knew they were not going to let it go. Well, it's better to just get it over with.

"I saw a mouse."

Hara-san giggled again, and as soon as realisation hit, she was joined by both Matsuzaki-san and Bou-san, who let out a boisterous laugh. John smiled nervously, Lin smirked, and Oliver just shook his head.

This girl would be the death of him.

"A...Hahahaha...A mouse? Oh...Hahahaha!" Bou-san couldn't even get a complete sentence out.

Mai huffed, "Well, it was so _big_! And it was looking at me, you know!"

But the monk continued to laugh.

Matsuzaki-san calmed down, and pointed at her injured hand, "How did you get that?"

Mai flushed again, and looked away, "Well, it squeaked, and I stumbled back, and...well...I cut myself on the window sill."

Bou-san laughed harder, but calmed real quick when Mai glared at him. He still giggled a little now and then, but held a hand over his mouth to control himself.

Oliver shook his head again, a small smile touching his lips at her cute glare. He stood up and leaned back on the wall, sighing and closing his eyes in relief.

"Sorry... I made everyone worry..." Mai said in a soft tone, her head down, her shoulders tensed in guilt.

Bou-san patted her head, and smiled when she looked up, "It's alright Mai! Besides, I know if Ayako had seen the mouse, she would have raised hell, far worse than you." He said it in such a serious tone, that Mai giggled, but Matsuzaki-san glared at him.

_Thwack!_

"Ouch! You old hag! Control yourself!" Bou-san shouted, massaging his scalp where the miko had hit him.

"Shut up, you useless monk!"

Oliver massaged his temples, he felt a headache coming on. He looked at Mai, who was smiling at the antics of the two idiots, but she winced when Bou-san accidently bumped into her hand.

_That's it!_

"Enough! John, Hara-san, continue with your work. Lin, go with Bou-san. Matsuzaki-san, we will take Mai to base. You can treat her injury there."

"But Naru, you yourself did such a good job at wrapping her injury, that it hurts my heart to undo such a delicately, yet wonderfully done job. You were even holding her hand so...gently!" The miko said coyly, smirking at him.

Oliver glared at her, while Mai flushed. Bou-san raised a suggestive eyebrow at them, and Lin smirked. John looked confused, and the medium just rolled her eyes, and pulled the priest away to start work again.

"Well well well! Is that true? How scandalous!" Bou-san said, and giggled when the boss glared at him. And before Oliver could lash out, he and Lin escaped.

Oliver frowned at the miko, and helped the blushing Mai up, while Matsuzaki-san started walking away, the smirk still in place.

The three of them then walked back to base; one peeved, one embarrassed, and one victorious.

* * *

_Mai looked around lazily, trying to make sense of the variegated colours and abnormal patterns that swirled in the almost black space she found herself in._

_Her dream world._

_She sighed. She had been here for quite some time now, trying to make the vision, for which she was obviously here, come to her, but so far it lead to nothing._

_Now she was feeling sleepy, even if she was already sleeping._

_How ironic._

_How she missed her dream guide, Gene. He would have immediately come to her as soon as she entered the dream world, and easily led her to the visions. She supposed it was because he had spoiled her so, that right now she was helpless. If only she had learned from him then how all this worked. But at that time she didn't know that he was Gene, and that someday he would be gone. She had thought it was Naru who had somehow found the ability to invade her dreams and help her along, and she had taken it all for granted._

_If only she had known earlier._

_Mai shook her head to clear the thoughts. Missing him won't bring him back. Right now, she had to focus._

_She did everything she had learned from Lin-san, when the older man had the foresight to instruct her on controlling her visions, after him and Naru had returned from England one month ago. But till now, there had not been a need for her visions. Heck, there had not been even the need to stay overnight on the last two cases that the SPR had taken. _

_They had taken the first case a week after her former boss returned. The case had been at a candy shop, the machines would start working on their own. They had set up cameras, and monitored everything from the van (due to lack of space). When night came, they had caught the culprit._

_Apparently, a rowdy employee had been fired a week back, and as revenge, said ex-employee was pulling pranks on the establishment._

_To say Naru had been angry would be an understatement. After thoroughly scolding the shop owner for wasting his time, he had advised him to put up surveillance cameras in the shop. The owner had looked surprised; apparently the idea hadn't occurred to him._

_So they were back home before midnight._

_The second case did turn out to be a real haunting, but the spirit had been kind and benevolent. The house they were investigating had been haunted by a ghost for some time now, but all the activities were targeted against the man who had come to them with his case. The team had just entered the house, when Masako was possessed, and the story revealed. The spirit was that of the grandfather of the 5-year old twins, a boy and a girl, living in the house. After his son, the children's father had died, he had lived with his daughter-in-law and the grandchildren, until he too had passed away half a year back. The mother had re-married, to the client. And the grandfather was back from the grave to protect his family from the wretched, abusive man. _

_The team had understood when they saw the bruised and bandaged children._

_Mai had wanted to hit the evil man to a bloody pulp, but Naru had beat her to it. The punch he had given had the horrible man sprawling on the ground, surprised._

_To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement._

_Mai had been very proud of her boss._

_The police had been called, and when they had asked about the large bruise on the man's face (which one of the officer's had noticed as they were taking him away), Naru had calmly replied 'self-defence'._

_No further questions were asked, since no one believed the wretched man even though he continued screaming 'lies' the entire way to the police station._

_Mai had been glad to see the happy smile on the children's faces, as their step-father was being taken away._

_The mother had been devastated. She had not known the way her kids were being treated, as she was away for business almost all the time. The new husband had always said how much he loved the twins, and had reassured her that the injuries they got were due to playing._

_The grandpa spirit had been content, and he easily moved on._

_So, once again, they had been back home, this time before dinner time._

_As a result, Mai had not had the time to practice._

_Which brings her back to the current predicament._

_She took a deep breath. What was the first thing that Lin-san had told her? To focus, and not let her attention wander. And she had been doing exactly that._

_She smiled sheepishly to herself, rubbing the back of her head in an embarrassed manner. Thank god Naru wasn't here to see her helplessly floundering around in her dream world, or his blasted teasing would have been never ending._

_Ah! There her mind goes, wandering again._

_She slapped her cheeks (wincing, when she hit them a little too hard), and sat down. Then she took a deep breath again and focussed._

_She visualised the burned down building they were in. She tried to put in as many details as she could. Trying to hold on to the fleeting image she had created, she visualised herself walking towards said building._

_A sudden shift in air had her opening her eyes, and looking at the building in front of her. The vision had finally appeared._

_She frowned. This was not the mall. This was a house, styled to the late Victorian, with sloping roofs and large windows. It was beautiful, a small cobblestone path leading to the front door, with a lush green garden on either side of it. The flowers were in full bloom, and the sakura tree at the west end of the house was showering petals as it moved with the silent breeze. The place gave a calm, almost revered feeling. And Mai couldn't help but feel amazed._

_She looked around the area. It did look vaguely familiar, somehow a little similar to the area around the mall, but she couldn't be so sure. _

_Before she could contemplate it further, a wisp of conversation found way to her ears. She turned towards the voices, and started walking closer, hoping to hear more clearly. She was now beneath the sakura tree, and the voices were coming from the open window situated there. She looked in._

_Two girls, about her age, were sitting there. One had long black hair, and burgundy- almost red eyes. She was looking at the other girl nervously, who had short dark brown hair, and blue eyes._

"_Come now, Sumi-chan!" The girl with brown-hair said, addressing her friend, "It won't harm anyone."_

"_But, Mari-chan", the girl called Sumi-chan (though Mai was sure that was a short version of the girl's name) said, nervously glancing at the door, "I can't do that. I promised mama."_

"_It's okay! She won't find out, I promise. It's just for a little while! Think of it like an experiment. Won't you do this for your best friend?"_

"_But..." Before Sumi-chan could reply, they heard a voice calling them._

"_Sumire! Mariko! Dinner's ready!"_

_Sumire jumped, and looked at Mariko apologetically, who just sighed and smiled._

"_We will talk about it later. Let's go." Mariko said, getting up and offering a hand to Sumire, who smiled softly and took it._

"_Okay, Mari-chan."_

_With that, they were gone, and so was the vision._

_Mai sighed, as she was back in the dark space. That was short. And not much helpful either. And to think she worked so hard to bring the vision out._

_What now?_

_She was about to concentrate again, in hopes of bringing about another of her visions, when she heard clapping._

"_Bravo Mai! I knew you could do it!"_

_Mai whipped around, recognizing the voice, her eyes searching for it's owner, hoping against hope that she wasn't mistaken about it. And there he was, standing a few feet behind her, an easy grin on his face, his demeanour relaxed._

"_Gene!" Mai shouted happily, and jumped on the startled boy, hugging him._

_Gene chuckled as he balanced them, unless they go sprawling to the floor. He hugged her back, patting her head. But before he could say anything, he recoiled back in sudden pain, and fell down._

_Mai stood over him, a fist raised, her eyes angry. Apparently, the happiness to see him lasted only so far. _

"_You jerk! You did not even say goodbye! And all this time, you made me think you were Naru! You son of a ..."_

"_But Mai," he cut her off, "I had my reasons! And there was no need to punch me so hard!" He pouted, and stroked his fingers over the slowly forming bruise over his jaw._

"_Shut up! You deserved it! Just be thankful I didn't hit you in the balls!" Mai huffed, still glaring at him._

_Gene blushed, but said nothing as he looked at her, silently asking for forgiveness._

_A few minutes passed, before Mai let out a long sigh, and her eyes softened. She smiled at him, and offered him a hand. He warily took it, and pulled himself up._

"_Sorry... I hit you too hard, I guess. But I missed you!" She said, hugging him again._

_He relaxed, putting his arms around her, and smiled, "I missed you too, Mai!"_

_She sighed as she pulled away, "Well, as long as you are back...Wait! Why are you back? You should have moved on!" _

_Gene grimaced a little at her loud voice, "I don't know, Mai. But I am glad I came back, seeing as I have a lot to teach you." He smiled suggestively, which earned him a smack on the head._

"_Idiot!" She said affectionately, but then her eyes narrowed, "Wait! Were you here the whole time?"_

_He looked sheepish as he gave her an apologetic smile, "Ahaha... I was."_

_Mai glared at him, itching to punch him again, "It didn't occur to you to help me?"_

"_But I wanted you to give it a try, to learn. Besides, your expressions were funny..."_

_Mai huffed and looked away. "Whatever."_

_Gene snickered. It was so fun teasing her. No wonder his idiot scientist of a brother kept her close._

_Speaking of his brother._

"_Did he confess his love for you?"_

_Mai looked at him confused. But her eyes widened as realisation hit her. "No. I confessed, and he rejected me."_

_Gene scowled. What the hell?_

_He was about to ask her to explain, when she raised a hand to stop him. "I am tired. I have to go back. Please don't ask anything right now!"_

_She sounded sad, and so he let it go for now. Besides, there was always time later when she dreamed again._

"_Alright. Rest now. Tomorrow, we start your training."_

_With that, she felt Gene fade, as darkness surrounded her again._

* * *

**May 27, Day 2**

Oliver Davis rubbed his eyes, hoping to get rid of the sleepiness that seemed to be hell bent on making him rest. He sat there in his chair, at 3 in the morning, looking at the monitors, occasionally listening in on the audio. Lin was sitting on the other side of the room, typing.

Yesterday, after Mai's injury had been taken care of (the cut was small enough that it only required a small band-aid), and the others had returned after putting up the cameras and microphones, they had all just stayed in the base with nothing to do. Oliver had spent his time watching the screens for any type of activity, occasionally glancing at his brunette assistant. He had not asked her for tea, seeing as she was injured and he wanted to be considerate. Then, when dinner time had arrived, Lin and Bou-san had gone to a nearby restaurant to bring the food.

The dinner had been a noisy affair, and after much insistence from Bou-san, Oliver too had joined the fray.

After about an hour of laughing, talking, teasing and eating, the group had been tired. So Oliver had suggested that they go to sleep, seeing as there had been no activity other than the incident with John (which they had concluded was only because John had been alone, so he was a victim of opportunity). He had informed them that from the next day, a team of two people would take turns watching the base at night, changing shifts every 2 and a half hours.

The team had dispersed then, keen on getting as much sleep as they could.

When Mai had suggested he should sleep too, he had shut her up by asking her if she was offering to sleep with him.

Everyone had been shocked, and Mai had turned a brilliant red. Oliver had just smirked.

Without another word, Mai had rushed out of the base, closely followed by Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san, who shook their head. Bou-san gave him a wink, before he too had left, followed by John, who still looked a little shocked.

Yes, Oliver had been flirting with Mai. And her blushing face had been beautiful.

Lin had just smirked at him, before returning to work.

So here he was, still checking the monitors, getting more and more tired by the minute. His lack of tea was catching up to him. He could ask Lin to make him some, but he knew he wanted only Mai's tea.

He turned around, when suddenly the base door opened, and Mai walked in, groggily rubbing her eyes, and yawning.

Lin too had looked up from his laptop, and was watching the girl with amusement.

"Mai? What are you doing up so early?" Oliver asked, concern in his voice, though the girl didn't notice.

"Hmmm..." She started, trying to focus her eyes on him, "I had a dream."

"You could have informed me in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"No. I might forget by then!" She sounded a little more awake. She sat down on the couch, and Oliver moved to sit beside her. Lin sat opposite them in a chair, poised ready to type in her account of the dream.

"Alright." Oliver said, and listened with attention as she recounted the events that occurred in her vision. It was short, but it was something. He smirked, when she told them of her difficulty in controlling the visions, but didn't comment on it.

"Sorry Lin-san. Even when you taught me..." She trailed off and guiltily looked at the onmyoji.

Lin smiled and waved off her apology. "It's alright Mai. You did your best. Besides, this was only the first time. You will get the hang of it eventually."

Mai smiled back, relieved.

"Is that all?" Oliver asked her.

She hesitated, as if wanting to say something more, but then slowly shook her head, and avoided her boss's gaze.

Oliver's eyes narrowed. She was hiding something, he knew. But did not press her to say it, knowing if it was important and related to the case, she would have told him. This seemed more...personal, and he would wait till she decided to tell him herself.

So he just nodded.

"You should go back to sleep." He suggested, as he got up to go back to his customary chair.

"No. I am not sleepy anymore. I will just stay here. Ah! I think I will work a little on my essay!" She said as she got up to fetch the books bag she had earlier placed in the room. After finding it, she again sat back on the couch. Lin too had gone back to his work.

Oliver just nodded, and turned back to the monitors. Her dream had confused him. This building was obviously not the house Mai had described, so something must have happened to it for it to be replaced by this mall. He sighed. He would just have to wait for Yasuhara to bring back the information on this place. Perhaps that would shed some light on the case.

He suppressed a yawn, and concluded that he wasn't going to last any longer without any tea. And seeing as Mai was already awake...

He turned around to tell Mai to make him some tea, but said girl was already asleep again, her head hanging precariously off the back rest of the couch, and the book in her hand slipping, ready to fall.

Oliver shook his head, and got up. He went to the couch, took the book from her hand and placed it on the coffee table. Then he laid her down carefully, so that she was stretched out on the couch. He took off his coat, and covered her with it. She looked so comfortable, that he wished he could join her. He was so tired that he did not even notice Lin watching him.

He rubbed his eyes again.

"Noll, you should get some rest." Lin said quietly, careful not to wake the girl up.

"No. I am fine." But then a thought occurred to him, "Lin, you should go rest."

Lin started to protest, but one look from the boy, and he stopped. He sighed. When Noll was being stubborn, there was no way to sway him. Besides, Lin was too tired himself to put up a fight.

He looked at Noll, as he unconsciously watched the sleeping Mai, and smirked. Perhaps he should leave them alone. He would leave one of his shiki here, so that if there was any danger, Lin would know.

"Alright." The onmyoji said, and walked out of the base.

Oliver sighed when the older man left. He made to move towards his chair, but stopped when another yawn threatened to engulf him. He glanced at the sleeping Mai again, and made his decision.

Screw it!

He lifted his coat a little, and laid down next to her. The couch was big enough for them both, so why should he sleep on a chair? He then covered himself and Mai with his coat again, and positioned her so that her head was on his shoulder.

Oliver was amazed at how content he felt, how happy. He smiled a little, pecked the girls forehead (so out of character for him, but how long was he going to ignore temptation?), and closed his eyes.

He vaguely remembered suggesting something like this to Mai earlier in the night, but lost his train of thought when Mai snuggled into him.

Ah! Life was good.

* * *

**Done! Man, this was loooong!**

**Ahhh, my first dream scene. Nice, no?**

**And aren't Naru and Mai just****_adorable_****?**

**Well, hope you liked it! Stay tuned for more!**

**Ciao!**


	6. Awaken

**AN: Here's the next chapter!**

**Thank you all for your reviews! They are my bread and butter, you know...in a literary sort of way...**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Awaken**

* * *

**May 27, Day 2**

Yasuhara Osamu yawned as he trotted towards the blasted building.

Why the _hell_ did the boss have to take a case that was so damn _far_ away?

He had to leave home at freaking 5 in the morning, just so he could reach here in time. He glanced at his watch, and cursed. He had miscalculated. It had taken his colleagues almost two and a half hours to reach here yesterday (as informed by his boss when he had called Yasu soon after reaching the site, to instruct him on the directions), so he had left early. But he had not taken into account the _absence_ of traffic at the god-forsaken hour, hence he had reached earlier than expected.

It was only 6.30 AM now.

The whole team would still be sleeping peacefully (Yasu envied them), well except for boss-man and Lin-san, but they didn't count since they did not like to sleep.

They were not normal, enough said.

He frowned when he remembered the conversation he had with them yesterday over the phone.

Yasu had just arrived home from the library and was making dinner (he lived alone now, since he was attending university, so he had to do the chores himself), when his phone rang. It was Bou-san calling.

"Ah, my dear Hosho, miss me?" He said after picking up, a smirk on his face as he pictured the monk spluttering and blushing at his teasing.

"...Now I know why Bou-san asked me to call."

Yasu's eyes widened. There was no mistaking that voice. Bou-san had become smarter, it seems. But what the college boy couldn't figure out is how the monk had coerced _Lin-san_ into calling him.

Oh well. Target change.

"Why, dear _Koujo_, jealous?"

Yasuhara had laughed hard when he had heard Lin-san hastily hand the phone over to Mai, spluttering excuses along the lines of having typing to do.

Oh, how he loved toying with them.

"Yasu, stop teasing them! It's really uncomfortable watching grown men of their calibre being reduced to such blubbering messes!" Mai had said to him in mock indignation, he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes, yes. Now, onto serious matters. What is going on there?" He asked, his teasing demeanour gone.

"John-san was attacked this morning."

Yasu had cursed, and then listened carefully as Mai had filled him on all the details.

"So be careful when you come, Yasu! Don't roam around. Come straight to the third floor. That's where the base is. Besides, work here starts again tomorrow, so the workers might have arrived by the time you get here. So you won't be completely alone! Still, be careful!"

Yasu had answered in the affirmative, and informed her he would be there early in the morning. With that, he had hung up.

So, here he was, at the site, too sleepy to give a damn about the ugly place.

Well, at least he was not alone.

Like Mai had mentioned, the work on the building was starting again today. And so, even at such an early hour, there were workers milling around, some arriving, some already working on menial tasks.

Hats off to their diligence, Yasu thought while yawning again. He didn't think anyone would work before the sun was properly up in the sky, instead of just hovering over the horizon.

He noticed the camera at the entrance as he reached there, and waved a little, hoping someone would see, so that if he wound up in trouble with the ghost, at least there would be hope of someone coming to his aid.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Yasu turned around at the question, and saw a burly man walking towards him from the parking lot. It seemed he had just arrived.

"I am here with SPR."

"Who now?" The man asked, his eyebrows scrunching.

"Shibuya Psychic Research. We are here to investigate the haunting."

The man's confusion cleared, and he gave a boisterous laugh, "Hahaha! Those so called ghost hunters?"

Yasu wanted to roll his eyes. If the boss-man had heard that tone and the contempt behind those words, the burly man would have been in trouble, even with his huge, muscular form. But Yasu didn't have the power of the 'Death Glare', and the man was huge. He had no interest in getting beaten up so early in the morning.

So, he just smiled politely, "Something like that."

The man frowned, and glared at the boy, "Such a fool Kaji is! Wasting money on liars and imposters! There is no ghost here, I tell you! Just some superstition bullshit!"

"Enough, Hijiri! Don't trouble the young man. They are here on my request." Another man arrived from within the building, sending a warning look towards the burly man.

Hijiri-san just huffed, glared one last time at Yasu (who continued smiling politely), and walked off.

"Sorry about that. By the way, I am Jirou Kaji, the contractor. I was the one who hired your team." Kaji-san said, as he shook Yasu's hand.

Yasu smiled and nodded, "Hello there. I am Yasuhara Osamu. I am the self-proclaimed history researcher and prankster of SPR."

Kaji-san blinked, but then laughed, "Is that so? Well, I wish you the best of luck."

Yasu nodded again, but then asked, "How did you know I was here?"

"Well, I saw you waving at the camera. One of your colleagues, Matsuzaki-san, had informed me yesterday that one of the team members would arrive here in the morning, so I assumed..."

"Ah!" Yasu cut him off, and raised his hands towards the heavens in a dramatic gesture, "So, there was someone watching! Thank God!"

Kaji-san stared at him, and slowly backed away, "Well...Do you need any help?"

Yasu watched the man trying to take another step back, and smiled at his hesitance (he had that effect on people, and he liked it), "No, I already know where to go! Thank you, Kaji-san."

The contractor nodded, and hastily went back the way he came.

Yasu chuckled as he made his way towards the stairs. Now he had one more target. How fun!

He whistled to himself as he climbed the stairs, occasionally complaining about his boss's apparent lack of judging distances (third floor, really!?). He would occasionally look out a window (he was early, so he had time to kill), and admire the greenery around the place; sometimes greeting a worker passing by and pointing out the same to them (he was successful in creeping out two more people). He could make out a range of small mountains in the distance, and the sunrise against this background was truly something.

When he finally reached the third floor (a little out of breath. He was not athletic, so sue him!), he looked around for the base. He sighed when he finally noticed a shimmer of light from the slight space below the door to his right, it had to be the base. He paused, trying to decide whether to go in quietly, or make as much noise as possible.

He decided to go with the former. It was still early, and the rooms that the SPR members were sleeping in were probably right next to base. And if he made too much noise, it would probably wake them up. He was not in the mood to hear endless ranting from a certain miko for disturbing her beauty sleep.

So, begrudgingly, he slowly opened the base door.

And froze.

Well, his befuddled mind thought through the haze, this was...surprising.

First off, no one (namely, Naru or Lin-san) was sitting in front of the monitors.

Secondly, no one (namely, Lin-san) was typing.

Thirdly, his boss was sound asleep, on the couch.

And fourthly, he thought with a shudder of excitement, his boss was sound asleep, on the couch, while _cuddling _with Mai.

My, my. Teenagers.

Yasu slowly smirked as he walked into the room and took in the situation, thinking of endless possibilities of what he could do with this _delicate_ information (aka, blackmail material). He hastily took out his cell phone, stood next to the couch, and clicked many pictures at different angles, all the while trying to control his giggling. If the boss woke up and realized Yasu saw him while he was in such a compromising situation with the assistant, Yasu would have hell to pay. And, contrary to popular belief, he did not fancy that.

He cocked his head as he looked at them. There was no way Mai voluntarily got in the couch with Naru. It was most probable that Mai had gone to sleep first, and the boss had then decided to join her.

That made sense. If Mai only knew. Yasu was aware of the girl's decision to give up on Naru, they went to the same university after all. So, they shared a lot of things with each other. Although Yasu had advised her against it, and told her to have hope, Yasu himself was frustrated by the lack of initiative from the boss's side. Though the looks Naru had been giving Mai since he returned hinted at possible realisation and determination to act.

Hmm... Yasu will have to egg them on, it seems.

No problem, he had ways.

Yasu smiled softly at the couple, and shook his head at their head strong nature. He decided to leave them alone for now. He knew that Naru would want to see the reaction on the girl's face when she got up and found herself tangled with her boss. And anyways, he already had enough blackmail material.

He turned towards the door, and thought about what he would do now.

He smirked evilly, when the thought occurred to him on how Bou-san would react if he woke up to find himself tangled with the bespectacled boy.

Time to look for the blissfully unaware monk.

* * *

Oliver slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the haziness before frowning in slow realisation. He immediately looked at the base door from his position on the couch, and relaxed slightly when he found it shut. Weird, he was sure he had heard the door open. Oh well, must have been his imagination. He started to get up, but stopped when he heard a soft sigh. He looked to his side, and smirked as he remembered the previous night.

He had decided to share the couch with Mai.

Oh, the implications...

He had slept quite peacefully last night, something he hadn't been able to do for quite some time (or rather something he had given up on ever being able to do, concluding it as a consequence of being a genius). The girl's presence at his side had calmed him, and her soft breathing had lulled him into a deep dreamless sleep. Her snuggling into him had been a bonus he had not anticipated, but all the same enjoyed.

He smiled softly as he laid back down, and sighed as she snuggled into him again. It seems Mai was not yet ready to wake up. Well, he wasn't complaining. He was quite comfortable too.

He didn't go back to sleep though. He had his share of rest. So, he stared at the ceiling, his thoughts on the case. It was unfortunate that John did not remember any of the events, otherwise they would have had some sort of a lead. Hara-san did feel something, but she hadn't been able to say anything definite about it: whether it was benevolent (though what happened with the priest and the medium proved that the spirit was far from kind), volatile or violent. He did not know how to proceed, but hoped that the information Yasuhara would bring would throw some light.

Speaking of which, the college boy should be arriving soon.

Oliver suddenly panicked. If Yasuhara saw him and Mai in this position, Oliver wouldn't hear the end of it. The teasing would increase multi-fold, and would be non-stop. It was really unfortunate for Oliver that his death glare had no effect on the bespectacled boy, or he wouldn't be so worried.

He slowly calmed down, reassuring himself that Yasuhara wouldn't come here so early. If he had already come, there would be a lot of noise and screaming (mainly from Bou-san, in response to Yasuhara's flirting).

With that, his mind went back to the case. Perhaps the cameras had picked up something last night. If not, he would have to send Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san for one more round around the premises. But before that, perhaps he should send them to the town to gather information. Also, today he would be conducting the interviews. Maybe that will yield something.

He frowned when he tried to come up with an explanation for John's apparent amnesia. Granted, it happened when a person was possessed, but Hara-san had said that that had not been the case. John had not been possessed. Then what made him act the way he did?

And if it really was a case of simple amnesia due to the emotionally traumatic event, perhaps those memories can be brought back.

Oliver slowly nodded to himself. Yes, he would try hypnotism on John. Perhaps that would help the priest remember.

Well, now he had a plan for the day – interviews, hypnotism, videos and a walkthrough, and gathering information.

He sighed again. He would have to wait for the others to wake up though.

A sudden scream broke him out of his thoughts, a girly 'Kyaaaaa' in a man's voice.

He looked to the base door, trying to figure out what happened. He heard distinct, muffled shouting, and relaxed slightly. Bou-san was screaming profanities, though Oliver couldn't make out the reason.

Before he could contemplate it further, a soft moan and a sigh brought his attention to the girl beside him. Apparently, the scream had woken her up.

Oliver waited for her to wake up completely, and notice their position. Of course he wanted to see her reaction. It was partly the reason he had done this.

Mai opened her eyes slightly, then rubbed them trying to get rid of the residual sleepiness. She felt so comfortable, she just laid there, her eyes on the ceiling. She did not notice the boy next to her.

Oliver chuckled at her antics, and said in a low tone, "Good Morning, Mai. I see you have slept well."

Mai whipped her head at the voice, to look at her boss lying next to her, his coat covering them, and his arm acting as her pillow.

A second scream was heard, this time from the base.

Oliver slowly massaged his abused ears, his eyes trained on the blushing, spluttering girl. She had sat up on noticing him and screamed bloody murder. She pressed back on the couch, covering herself with his coat, looking at him, then the couch, then at him again. He smirked at her panicked look.

"Wha... Naru...How...What?"

Oliver chuckled again as he slowly stood up from his place on the couch and stretched, sighing as his muscles worked. He then turned to her, a serious look on his face.

"What do you mean, Mai? Do you not remember that you were the one who pulled me down?"

Mai's eyes widened, his serious look making her believe his words. She panicked again, blushing and mentally berating herself for acting out her dreams in real life. She paused after a moment, trying to remember if she actually had such a dream.

Oliver smirked at her pout. She was thinking about something, that was clear. But before he could tease her further, the base door opened.

Bou-san entered, looking haggard and scandalized, followed by Yasuhara (when did he get here?), who had a huge grin on his face.

"Aw, Bou-san! Come on! It's alright for lovers to sleep together!" Yasuhara said, slinging an arm around the older man's shoulders.

"No freaking way, you creep! Find someone else to sleep with! Next time I find you in my bed, I am suing you for sexual harassment!" Bou-san half screamed, roughly pushing the boy off. He then huffed, but stopped when he saw Oliver and Mai.

"Mai? You woke up early? That's a miracle." The monk teased, then grinned as he ruffled the girl's hair.

Mai blushed and pushed his hand away. Oliver smirked at the opportunity.

"Your scream woke her up, Bou-san. She was sleeping quite peacefully till then."

Mai flushed again, and glared at Oliver, who just cocked his head innocently, but his eyes gave him away.

Yasuhara coughed, and Oliver's attention snapped to him.

"When did you arrive, Yasuhara?"

"Oh, _quite _some time ago." Yasuhara said grinning, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

Oliver's eyes narrowed at his tone. He frowned in confusion at the bespectacled boy's action, but then his eyes widened when realization set in.

Yasuhara had walked in on him and Mai sleeping.

Oh _bloody _hell.

Oliver glared at the boy, but Yasuhara just smirked and held his phone out. Even though it was casual, the message was clear to the boss – back off or get blackmailed.

He slowly nodded (which made Yasuhara jump in joy), and turned towards Mai and Bou-san, who had thankfully not noticed anything.

"Eh? Sorry Jou-chan! But...why were you sleeping in the base?"

Mai looked away as she answered, "I...I had a dream. So I had come here to tell Naru...So..."

Bou-san cut her off (and she thanked God for that), "Tell me the dream!"

Mai sighed, and proceeded to tell the events of her dream to Bou-san and Yasuhara. When she finished, she got up from the couch, "I am going to go freshen up. See ya!"

Bou-san nodded, and slumped back on the couch. Yasuhara wandered off towards the monitors.

Mai slowly walked to the base door, looking at her boss from the corner of her eyes. Oliver noticed, so he smirked at her, which made the girl blush and quicken her pace.

She was never going to live this down, was she?

* * *

After everyone had woken up, freshened up and had breakfast (all of which took, to Oliver's displeasure, a total of 3 hours), they sat in the base, waiting for further instructions and information.

Mai sat on the couch, Hara-san and John next to her. Bou-san was sitting on the ground, trying to pull himself out of Yasuhara's grasp, and Matsuzaki-san was sitting on a chair next to the couch, occasionally kicking the monk in the leg. Lin was sitting on a nearby table, ready to type. Mai had already told the remaining members of her dream, and they were now discussing of the possible explanations and meaning.

Oliver cleared his throat to get the attention of his team-mates, and started when they looked at him.

"Lin and I have already checked the videos from last night. There was no activity. And..."

"Eh? You mean you didn't watch the monitors last night? That's a first." The miko interrupted. "What were you doing then?"

Oliver glared at the woman, and Mai blushed, looking away. Only the medium noticed, and she looked from the girl to Oliver and smirked.

"What I do with my time is none of your business, Matsuzaki-san." He said harshly, which made the miko huff and cross her arms. "As I was saying, there was no activity. Today, we will be conducting interviews. In the meantime, I want Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san to make a round of the premises..."

"Again? But we did that yesterday!" The miko interrupted one more time.

Oliver felt his patience thin, "Yes, again. Hara-san, see if you can feel anything more definite. But before that, I would like you, Matsuzaki-san and John to visit the town, and gather all the information you can." The medium nodded.

"To the town? In this heat? No way...!"

Oliver merely turned away from the fuming miko as he addressed Yasuhara, "What have you found?"

Yasuhara cleared his throat, "Well, there is not much history of this place. The mall was built around 20 years ago. It was old fashioned, as is clear," he waved his hand around, "But it was quite popular at the time. However, about six months later, it burned down. There was an investigation, but they could not find the origin of the fire. And since the fire happened in daytime, some 10 people were hurt, and 15 people had died."

Mai gasped, and Bou-san shook his head. It must have been horrible.

"After that, the building was abandoned, mostly acting as a shelter for some homeless." Yasuhara continued, "It was brought by the Yazami Company last year, and given to Kaji-san for renovation a month back. I checked the company too, they are clean. They buy such lost properties and to put it simply 'return them to their former glory'."

Oliver nodded, deep in thought. The house Mai had seen in her dream was not mentioned, and they knew nothing of its history. But he knew the house must have existed at some point, he knew to trust Mai's vision.

"Yasuhara, I want you to go to Kaji-san and get contact information for the Yazami Company. Ask them about from whom they bought the land and the building. Then contact the person, and get any information you can on the house that was here before. After that, go to the local library. Perhaps they might have some more information on the house. Bou-san, you will go with him." Oliver instructed the boy and the monk, who nodded.

He then turned to John, "Have you remembered anything?"

The priest shook his head.

Oliver nodded, "If it's alright with you, I would like to do an experiment. Your amnesia is probably due to the experience, and the memory may return if pushed right. I will perform hypnotism on you, help you to remember."

John sat silent as he considered this, but nodded after a moment, "That's fine with me."

"But Naru," the medium said, one hand on the priest's shoulder, "What if something goes wrong?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you doubting my skills, Hara-san?"

The medium flushed slightly in embarrassment and shook her head.

"It's okay, Hara-san." John turned to her, his smile reassuring, "I will be fine."

The medium blushed and nodded. Mai giggled, but winced when Hara-san elbowed her.

Oliver shook his head at their antics, "Well, if everything is clear, lets..."

He did not get to finish, as suddenly the lights flickered, and the building shook violently. A scream reverberated in the building. It stopped as suddenly as it began, and the lights completely went out.

The room took on a red hue, and before anyone could do anything, the base door slammed open.

* * *

**Yes people, this is a cliffie!**

**I loveeeee cliffies!** **Hehehehe!**

**Hope you liked it though, and please review!**

**And if you have any questions regarding anything, PM me!**

**Ciao!**


	7. To Remember

**AN: Hello readers! Here's the next chapter!**

**And I am officially giving the chapters their names. I know, a little late, but I just came up with them. I know, they are a little odd... but that's all I could do for now. I might change them again later.**

**Thank You for all your reviews and support!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**To Remember**

* * *

**May 27, Day 2**

"Good Morning there. Since you all are awake, and all my workers are here, would you like to...Are you people alright?"

Mai turned her head towards the base door, and sighed in relief when she saw Kaji-san standing there. He was watching them with confusion, and she looked around to take in the appearance of the team.

She was on the couch, bending over, hands covering her ears. Masako and John-san were sitting next to her, in a similar position. Bou-san was kneeling on the ground, his hands positioned ready for chanting. Yasuhara was crouching, and Ayako was half stumbling out of the chair she had sat in.

Only Naru and Lin-san looked unruffled, their eyes steadily looking at the contractor.

The lights had flickered back on when no one had noticed, and the room was clear again.

"Yes, we are." Naru answered the man, flicking a gaze at his sprawled team. "Are you and your people alright?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kaji-san asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he slowly entered the base.

Naru raised an eyebrow, "Did you not experience that?"

"Experience what?"

Frowning, Naru got up from his chair and walked towards the monitors, Lin-san following him. "Two minutes ago, the building shook, the lights flickered and there was a scream."

Kaji-san's eyes widened, and he shook his head, "Nothing like that occurred, Shibuya-san. I would know if the building shook like that. And no one heard any screaming."

"It would seem so..." Naru trailed off as he looked over the video recordings. Then he turned around, "The activity was limited to this room alone."

Mai gasped, and looked around at others, who had the same unbelievable look on their faces.

"How is that possible? The whole building shook! Like it was gonna freaking fall over!" Bou-san half screamed as he got up from the ground, and went to Ayako to help her up.

"I do not know how or why. But we will find out." Naru said, glaring at the monk. Then he turned towards the contractor, "You were asking something as you entered."

Mai shook her head at the workaholic. Leave it to him not to be perturbed by such an experience, and go back right to work. Well, not everyone can do that. It seems Ayako had similar thoughts.

"That's it? That's all you are going to say? We just had a scary experience, with no explanation! Give us some time to..."

Naru cut the miko off, "Sitting around doing nothing won't give us answers. The sooner we get on with the case, the sooner we can solve it. But if you want to slack off Matsuzaki-san, you can go home."

Ayako glared at the boy, but said nothing. Bou-san nervously patted her hand (which he was still holding, Mai noticed) to calm her down.

"As I was saying, Kaji-san, you were asking something."

"Ah...Uh...Yes," Kaji-san said as he slowly turned towards the boss, "I was going to ask if you wanted to start the interviews?"

"Yes." Naru said as he took out a paper from his black book and handed it to the man, "This is the order in which I will interview them. If you could send them over in turns."

"Of course!" Kaji-san said as he took the paper, then turned to the others with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, you had to go through that. I cannot imagine how terrifying it must have been."

"It's alright, my dear Kaji-san. It was you who saved us by coming here in time. Or else, who knows what would have happened." Yasuhara smiled at the contractor, and made a move to take his hand, but Kaji-san took a step back.

"Well...If that's all...Uh..." Kaji-san looked helplessly around, his eyes finally landing on Mai, who just smiled sympathetically. Yasu had a new target, apparently, and Mai felt sorry for the older man.

"You can send the first person over after 15 minutes." Naru said, shaking his head at Yasu, who just smiled more.

"Oh, thank Go...I mean, thank you." With that, Kaji-san was out the door.

Everyone watched him go in amusement, and as soon as the door shut close, Bou-san burst into laughter.

"Man! The look on his face! You sure know how to ruffle them, Yasuhara!"

"Why, Bou-san, I was flirting you know! It was all to make you jealous." The bespectacled boy smirked, and slowly sauntered over to the monk, who immediately stopped laughing and backed away.

"That's not funny, Yasuhara! Back off!"

"Don't be shy, Hosho."

"That's enough. It's time to get to work."

Yasu reluctantly stopped at the boss's orders, and sighed. Then he sat on the ground again, and winked at the monk. Bou-san blushed (Mai had to stifle a giggle at that), and sat on the ground next to Ayako's chair. He was tensed, ready to jump away if Yasu tried anything. Mai couldn't blame him.

"Are you alright, Hara-san?" John-san asked the medium next to him, taking her hand in his (Mai almost squealed at this), his eyes concerned.

Masako turned a brilliant red and nodded her head. John-san smiled, and turned to look at Naru as he cleared his throat to get their attention, but did not let go of her hand.

Masako wasn't complaining.

"We will go as planned. I, Lin and Mai will stay here and conduct the interviews. Yasuhara and Bou-san will talk with the company. John, Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san will go into town, and talk to the local people, try to find out anything about this place. After what just happened, I do not think another walkthrough is necessary. Nor will it help." Naru said as he sat back in his chair. "Hara-san, did you feel anything when..."

Masako nodded her head before Naru could complete his question. "She was here. And she was angry."

"She?" Mai asked.

"Yes." Masako answered, and trembled slightly. John-san noticed, and he squeezed her hand.

"But Masako, when John was...acting weird yesterday, you said the spirit wasn't there." Bou-san asked, and flinched when the medium glared at him.

"I had said John-san was not possessed. The spirit had been there, but was not possessing him."

Bou-san mumbled an apology, and sheepishly smiled at Masako, who just huffed.

Naru nodded, and snapped his book shut.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

Mai sighed for the millionth time that day.

This was so _boring_!

After Naru had finished giving instructions, Yasu and Bou-san had left to do the work given to them (Bou-san had protested a little in wake of Yasu's teasing, but one look from Naru, and the monk had conceded. Bou-san was more terrified of the boss than he was of Yasu). Ayako, Masako and John-san had left for the town 10 minutes later (the time it took for Ayako to 'powder' her face), but not before Mai had extracted a promise from them to bring food. Soon after, the first worker had arrived, and Naru had started the interviews.

That had been three _bloody _hours ago.

Mai wished she could have gone with 'to the town' team. No doubt they were having fun. Well, she conceded after a thought, atleast Ayako and Masako were enjoying themselves whichever way they wanted, at the expense of Jon-san who wouldn't know how to oppose the two women wasting time, and would reluctantly go with whatever and wherever they wanted.

Poor John-san.

But atleast _he _didn't have to make tea every two minutes.

Well, okay, two minutes was exaggerating, but still.

Naru had asked (or rather ordered) her to make tea when the first worker arrived for the interview. She had done so, but when she went to pour a cup for the man, Naru had given her a look. She had frowned, not understanding, and had walked away. She did not have to participate; Naru and Lin-san were conducting everything.

So she had sat on the couch, a cup of the tea she had made earlier in her hand, looking over the list of employees Naru had given her. She had to tick their names off as they finished the interview, as well as take their contact information.

She was about to take a sip, when the cup was taken from her hands. Her eyes snapped up to look at her boss, who was standing over her with the cup in his hands, smirking. She glanced behind him to see Lin-san questioning the employee, and frowned up at the narcissist.

"Naru? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Mai? Since you did not care to make any tea for me, I am taking yours." Her boss replied, and took a small sip from the cup.

Mai glared at the action, angry at having her tea taken away, "You did not ask for any."

"Of course I did. Did I not tell you to get some tea?"

"And I did. Did I not give the worker tea?"

"I had not asked you to get _him_ tea. I was telling you to get tea for _me._"

Mai frowned, unable to say anything for a while, but as Naru took another sip of her tea, she glared again, "You should have specified."

"You should have understood. Have I ever before asked you to make tea for anyone else?"

He did have a point, she conceded, but that did not excuse him from taking _her_ tea.

"Well you could have just told me to get a cup for you!"

"I don't like repeating myself."

"Naru..."

"And now that you have started the tradition, you will get tea for all the employees when they come here for the interview, in addition to giving me and Lin a cup every time. That should keep you busy enough."

"What! No way am I..."

"Defying the boss, are we?" Naru smirked at her again, and took another sip from the cup.

Mai had seen red. The nerve of this guy! In all honesty, perhaps it had been an oversight on her part not to get the narcissist his precious tea, but he could just politely ask her to get him a cup, and not be a jerk about it. And now, he had told her she had to repeat the process every time a new interview started.

She was itching to punch him; but gritted her teeth against the overwhelming feeling.

He would most probably cut her pay and send her packing if she acted out. Not to mention, if she did anything in front of an outsider, she wouldn't get off with just a glare. The SPR members understood and sympathised with her situation, but a third party may not understand why she _needed_ to hit her boss.

So she had stiffly nodded, "As you wish, _sir_."

The sarcasm wasn't lost on Naru, but he had just smirked, and walked back to the interview.

So, for the last three hours, all she had been doing was making tea.

She snuck a glance at Naru, as he was in the process of asking the 15th employee some questions. He looked serious, a troubled look over his face, his shoulders tense. It seems the long interviews were getting to him as well. She looked down at the list and sighed. They had 20 more workers to go.

And it was way past lunch time.

As if in agreement, her stomach grumbled and she blushed, hoping the men didn't hear it. She quickly got up to make tea again, this time to keep her hunger in check. Plus, it looked like Naru would be needing it soon.

Mai sighed yet again, this time at herself. She was so attuned to her boss's needs and moods, she always knew what to do and when. It only showed how long she had been watching him, wishing, hoping. For a long time she had kept it to herself, deciding along the way not to confess. She had been content in watching from afar, and had revelled in those few moments when the wall between them had seemed to fall away. A smile from him could make her giddy, and flush like a school girl with a crush.

Well, she had been a school girl when he had first genuinely smiled at her, but even then she had known it was not a simple crush.

She had fallen hard and fast.

Then she had confessed. And had been rejected (the reason why she hadn't mentioned Gene coming back yet; she didn't know what that would lead to).

Why did she keep hurting herself, thinking about it over and over again, she did not know.

Mai cursed her weakness. She knew even now he had the same effect on her. Given, she could hold her own now when it came to him and his teasing, but a smile or a simple touch, and she would be reduced to a blubbering, blushing goo in seconds.

Like what had happened this morning.

Mai flushed at the memory of his face so close to hers that if she had wanted to, she could have easily reached out and kissed him (she would have done so thinking it was one of her dreams, had he not spoken first, something she was very glad for!). Them lying next to each other, relaxed, uncaring was a feeling she wasn't going to forget anytime soon. But what had shocked her the most was the fleeting thought she had before she had screamed.

That how nice it would be to wake up next to him _everyday_.

So she had shot up, and pressed away from him as far as the couch would allow. She had panicked, and flushed even more at the amused look on his face.

And when she had asked him (or atleast tried to) about the..._situation_, he had told her _she _was the one who had pulled _him _down.

Mai had been mortified.

But now that she really had the time to think about it, she realized that Naru could have easily pushed her away if she had forced him down. It was not like she was that strong. But he didn't, instead he had slept by her side all night. She was a little relieved that she had not initiated anything, and a little giddy that Naru had slept next to her.

Did he like her now?

Should she allow herself to hope?

Immediately Mai quashed the idea, and shook her head. She would not, _could_ not allow herself to feel the pain again. She may understand and anticipate certain things when it came to him, but she wasn't so naive as to think that this meant anything. Surely, when it came to him, it was all about logic. It was logical to stay in base, since she had gone to sleep there, and she couldn't be left alone with an unknown entity on the loose. It was logical to share the couch, since he did not want to risk a back pain by sleeping in a chair through the night.

Logical, with no feelings attached.

She slowly nodded to herself as she put the water in the kettle. Naru wasn't the type to do anything without a reason. And if she believed otherwise, she would be the only one to get hurt in the end. So, she would not dwell on the morning events any longer. It was just his logical mind, and his merciless teasing.

Nothing more, nothing less.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Mai whirled around to look at the young man behind her, almost dropping the kettle in the process. He was a little older than her, with sandy brown hair and emerald eyes. He was as tall as Naru, and like Naru he was good looking too. But unlike the narcissist, he had an easy smile on his face. Mai felt herself smiling back.

"How may I help you?"

"Ah, your boss told me to leave my contact information with you...?" He said slowly, glancing at Naru before turning back to her.

Mai nodded, placed the kettle down, and went towards the coffee table, where she had placed the list, "Of course. May I have your name?"

"Mamoru Ozaku."

"Ozaku-san, if you ..."

"Please, just call me Mamoru." He cut her off, and smiled.

Mai blushed, and snuck a glance at the boss and Lin-san to make sure no one witnessed her bashfulness towards the young man , and was relieved to see both men discussing something at the other end of the room.

"Well, Mamoru-kun, if you could give me your number."

"Of course..." He trailed off, and then gave her a wink, "It almost sounded like you were asking me out."

Mai flushed again, and looked at anywhere but him, "Ah... No...That...Um, we need it for..."

She stopped her stammering when he laughed.

"Please, I was just teasing, miss... I haven't asked your name."

"Mai Taniyama."

"Mai...such a pretty name. Well, I will not waste anymore of your time."

With that, he took the paper and pen from her, and wrote down his number in front of his name.

"There." He said as he finished and straightened, handing back the items, "Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mamoru-kun."

"You're welcome, Taniyama-san."

"Just Mai, please." She said, and smiled at him.

"Alright, 'Just Mai'." He said, winking again.

She giggled at the teasing, but stopped and flushed when Mamoru took her hand and kissed it.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mai."

Before Mai could answer, someone cleared their throat, and both of them turned around to look at the boss, who was currently glaring at Mamoru, his jaw tensed and demeanour hostile.

"Ozaku-san, I would appreciate it if you could restrain yourself from harassing my employee."

Mai frowned, and glared at her boss, "Naru, Mamoru-kun was only giving me his contact information."

"Mamoru-kun?" Naru asked slowly, and glanced at their still joined hands, "I did not know you had become so well-acquainted with each other."

Mai flushed and hastily took her hand back. Mamoru looked at her, then Naru, then at her again, and smirked.

"Well, we just met, Shibuya-san. And I guess we hit it off. Anyways, my work here is done. So, I will take my leave now."

He winked at Mai for the last time, before walking out of the base.

Tense silence followed, with Naru staring at Mai, and the girl avoiding his gaze. It was only broken when the base door opened again, and the next worker entered.

Mai sighed in relief as Naru turned away, but gulped when he stopped for a moment.

"We will talk about this." And he walked away.

For some reason, Mai felt like running.

* * *

It was almost evening when the other teams returned.

Yasu and Bou-san came back a little while after the last employee had been interviewed. After the incident with Mamoru-kun, Naru had increased the pace of the interviews, finishing in about half the time. And all throughout, he had been tense, not relaxing even after Mai gave him tea. He would not meet her eye, and in a roundabout way it made Mai feel a little bit guilty about what had happened. Even though it was not her fault (maybe), it was just how he refused to look at her that made her feel like pulling her hair out and screaming in frustration.

And here she had thought things like this wouldn't affect her anymore.

When he had said that they would talk about the incident, Mai had been a little wary. But now, she wanted him to bring it up so that she could confront him about his (in her opinion) childish behaviour, and demand an explanation for the same. She would atleast like to know where she had made the mistake, before she drowned in the feelings of guilt and self-pity.

But the timing sucked big time.

She had thought he would corner her after the interviews, but there hadn't been such an opportunity. Yasu and Bou-san had brought back information, and they looked sombre. And she had been effectively distracted.

"You are not going to like this, Naru-bou."

"What have you found, Bou-san?"

Before the monk could go into any explanations, the base door opened again, and 'to the town' team entered, looking as much refreshed as Mai felt frustrated.

"Ah! You all are here!" Ayako said, and slumped into the couch next to Mai, "Man, walking around in this heat is sooo tiring."

"Maybe if you didn't wear heels." Mai said in a snipped tone, peeved that they had taken their own sweet time in getting here, depriving her of her lunch, and to an extent sanity. After all, staying alone with Naru and Lin-san for such a long time, without anyone or anything to make the situation even slightly bearable, took a heavy toll on her.

Ayako raised an eyebrow at her snarky remark and smirked, but didn't say anything. Masako sat beside Ayako and looked at Mai, her eyes apologetic.

"Sorry Mai, we lost track of time. But we brought back snacks and chocolates." The medium then gestured to the plastic bags that John-san was holding.

Mai clapped her hands at the mention of chocolates, and the priest smiled, handing her one of the bags, before sitting down on the ground in front of the medium.

But before Mai could dig into the horde, Naru cleared his throat, and glared at her when she looked up, "It's almost dinner time, Mai. You will ruin your appetite."

"But Naru, we didn't even have any lunch!"

"You have had enough tea."

"Not by choice..."

Before she could finish, Naru turned away from her and addressed Yasu and Bou-san, "What have you both found?"

Mai gritted her teeth, but dropped the bag on the coffee table and sat back, her arms crossed, and Yasu began to relate the information.

"I called the Yazami Company. They said they had brought the property through a realtor. I took his number and called him too, and he said the property was sold anonymously."

"Anonymously?" Ayako asked, sitting up a little, "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently, in this case it is." Bou-san answered, "The company the realtor works for had agreed on the request by the seller to remain anonymous. Of course, they do have the information on this person, but without plausible cause we cannot demand it. We would have to involve the police if we do decide to push them, and I don't think anyone of us would agree to that. Nor would Kaji-san. And the police would just laugh us off."

The others nodded in agreement, before Yasuhara continued, "I asked the realtor if he knew about the history of this place, and he said he didn't know anything. He had only handled the transaction. I asked him if his company would tell us, and he said they wouldn't. They like to keep away from 'shady businesses'."

Mai rolled her eyes at the corporate slander. Really, selling a property anonymously sounded more 'shady' than ghost hunting!

Naru nodded, looking irritated. And Mai could understand. At every point, the case had proved a dead end. And they were not making any progress. Plus the fact that there was a ghost out there, ready to hunt and hurt, made any information all the more urgent and necessary.

"And have you found anything in the town? Or did you just waste time roaming around and shopping?" Naru asked addressing the Ayako, Masako and John-san.

Mai giggled at the look of outrage on Ayako's face, before covering it up with a cough when the miko turned to glare at her.

"Of course we asked around! We didn't just do nothing, you know!" Ayako shouted, then huffed and looked away. "But, even we didn't have much luck."

"How so?"

Masako answered him, "We asked the shopkeepers and inn-keepers if they knew anything about this place, but none seemed to know anything from before the mall was built. We even went to some houses where there were elderly people residing hoping they would remember something from so long back, but even that didn't yield anything. Instead, they only asked silly questions about what we do. However, one of them did say he vaguely remembered a house being here, but could not recall anything about the owner."

Naru nodded again and sighed, massaging his temples. They were getting nowhere.

Mai was about to suggest tea, when Naru looked at John-san, "Since we have nothing to go on, I suggest we proceed with the hypnotism. If you feel up to it."

John-san nodded, his eyes determined. He slightly squeezed the concerned hand Masako had placed on his shoulder, and smiled a little at her.

Mai hoped everything would go right.

* * *

"Focus on the light...Breathe with it...Slowly relax..."

Mai turned away from the hypnotising light to look at the occupants of the room. Naru was focussed on the task at hand, and John-san looked as if he was in a haze. Masako had a sleeved hand covering her concerned face, and Ayako was next to her, staring at the light. Lin-san stood near the door in case anyone entered (human or otherwise), and Bou-san and Yasu were leaning against the wall near the light switch. Both looked tense.

"Count your breaths in your mind...You are starting to feel drowsy..."

Mai rubbed her eyes to keep awake. Naru's sombre voice was affecting her as well. She focussed instead on John-san, whose eyes had closed, and shoulders slumped.

"Slowly go back in time...go back to what happened yesterday morning...Don't fight it...Let it come."

Everyone straightened a little, in anticipation of what would happen next. Naru had never done anything like this before, trying to bring back lost memories. Although they knew the genius had confidence in his abilities, the unknown factor associated with the experiment had everyone on their toes.

Mai jumped when John-san suddenly stood up, his hazy eyes wide open. Bou-san shifted closer to him, ready to intervene if anything went wrong.

Tense moments passed, and everyone waited with baited breath for a reaction from the priest. Slowly, John-san relaxed, and his eyes cleared. He sighed, then looked at Naru and nodded. Everyone let out a breath of relief, and Yasu switched on the light.

"John, do you remember?" Naru asked, slowly moving to his chair and sitting down, while Lin-san sat at a nearby table, ready to type.

The priest nodded slowly, a sad smile on his face, "Yes. And I remember what I did."

"John-san! Please don't dwell on it! It was not your fault." Masako grasped his arm, making him look up at her.

"Yeah man! We all know it wasn't you." Bou-san said, patting the priest on the head.

John-san nodded slowly before answering, "I know."

"Explain then, John." Naru said.

John-san sighed before taking a seat on the nearby chair.

"I remember walking into the building. I was looking around for anyone who could guide me here. That's when...I saw her." He hesitated a little, the memory still causing him pain, but straightened after a moment, "I thought she was a worker. I called out to her, but she did not answer. Everything was alright...until she raised her head and I looked into her eyes. They were the colour of the brightest red."

Masako gasped, and Bou-san frowned, "That was the colour of your eyes when we found you."

"I don't know how, but after that, it was like I was no longer in control of my own body. I followed her as she commanded. I knew what was happening, knew that something was wrong, but I could do nothing. Even when...even when she told me to...to kill Hara-san..." John-san trailed off, and he covered his eyes.

Masako slowly rubbed his shoulder, trying to comfort him, "It's alright John-san. It's all in the past. You did not harm me."

Mai looked at the couple, and smiled sadly. It was so unfair to them. It was clear that both had feelings for each other, but after what had happened and the guilt John-san was feeling, it had become even more difficult now for them to move forward.

"And when Bou-san chanted, you got back control over your body." Naru said, and sighed when the priest nodded in confirmation.

"Noll, this could get dangerous." Lin-san said, frowning, as he slowly closed his laptop, "We have to be cautious."

Naru nodded, "We will, at all times, remain in teams. Nobody goes anywhere alone."

Everyone nodded.

Yasu suddenly jumped up, "John-san, tell us how she looks. That way, if she comes along, we would know to avoid her."

Mai cocked her head, impressed at the bespectacled boy's logic, but frowned when John-san suddenly stood up and pointed a trembling finger towards the base door.

"She...she looks like that!"

Everyone whirled around to look in the direction, and froze when they saw a woman in the doorway. Long black hair, midnight blue dress. Her head was down, hair covering her eyes.

Mai gasped when she realized it was the girl from her dreams, but felt a shiver down her spine when the woman chuckled darkly.

And before anyone could react, the spirit slowly raised her head.

All Mai could do was stare into her beautiful red eyes.

* * *

**Again, a cliffie!**

**I am having soooooo much fun!** **But don't hate me! It's just to build anticipation, you know.**

**Reviews are welcome! And hope you enjoyed it.**

**Until next time.**

**Ciao!**


	8. Confrontation

**AN: Alright People! I am here with another chapter!**

**Thank you all for the reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Confrontation**

* * *

**May 27, Day 2**

If Oliver had been asked a few years back what terrified him the most, he would have scoffed at the insinuation that anything could frighten him. But at this moment, looking at Mai slowly walk towards the spirit as if in a trance, terrified him so much that he stopped thinking altogether.

What affected him the most were Mai's brilliant red eyes.

His breath hitched, and he could only watch helplessly. He vaguely heard the commotion around him; Bou-san chanting, Lin whistling for his shiki, John praying, Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san and Yasuhara calling out to Mai to stop, but he said nothing. His eyes were trained on Mai, willing himself to overcome the terror and _act_.

As the shiki surrounded the spirit, the woman screamed once before disappearing.

His body moved into action as Mai suddenly stopped, swayed and started falling. He caught her before she could hit the ground, and picked her up. He still spoke nothing, not trusting his voice to come out straight, and placed her gently on the couch. Checking her pulse, Oliver sighed in relief. He continued to sit by her side, holding her hand, waiting for her to wake up. He did not budge even when the others surrounded the couch, and Matsuzaki-san slightly nudged him to give her space to check up on Mai. The miko eventually huffed and walked around the couch to stand with Bou-san, as the monk looked down at the girl in concern.

Lin put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but did not comment.

"Was that the spirit who attacked you, John-san?" Yasuhara asked from his right.

"Yes." John answered, "That was her."

Yasuhara nodded, before turning back to the unconscious Mai.

"Will she be alright?" Hara-san asked softly, her voice cracked a little at the end.

"She seems to be okay. But I can't say anything definitely until Naru here lets me examine her!" Matsuzaki-san half-screamed in frustration, jerking a thumb at Oliver.

"Noll?"

Oliver slowly looked at Lin over his shoulder, nodding at his questioning look, conveying that he was alright. He then looked at Hara-san, and responded to her earlier question, "She is fine. Just unconscious."

It was the first time he spoke since the incident, and his team looked at him in concern and understanding.

"Bou-san, how strong did you perceive her to be?"

The monk looked at Oliver in confusion, before his eyes cleared in realization, "The spirit woman was pretty strong. You saw it too, it took the three of us to get rid of her! Though when she had attacked John, I was enough."

Oliver shook his head, "Your chants freed John from her control; seeing her now, I don't think you had been able to get rid of her then. Hara-san?"

"Yes, she is strong. She has been here for a long time. And all I can feel from her is malice and hatred."

"Can you feel her right now?" Yasuhara asked, and sighed when the medium shook her head.

No one spoke after that, each lost in their own thoughts. Mai was an integral part of their team, and their lives. And whenever something happened to her, they would suddenly turn into the sombre group they were right now. Even though it happened almost on every case, the thought that Mai would be in danger didn't sit well with them. The girl was the epitome of happiness and life, so seeing her lying on the couch unconscious made the others uncomfortable and concerned.

A moan snapped the team out of their reverie.

Oliver looked at Mai, relief flooding him when she raised a hand to rub her eyes, and hoping that the red from them would be gone. He sat up a little, squeezing the hand he still held.

Mai rubbed her eyes, and opened them. She frowned up at the faces looking down at her, and looked at the hand holding hers. She traced the hand back to the owner and blushed, looking away from her boss's intense gaze. She sat up a little, supporting herself on her elbows (but making no move to remove her hand from Oliver's).

"What's going on?" She asked, looking at one face to another, suddenly worried at the concerned gazes, "What happened?"

"Mai! You are awake!" Bou-san exclaimed in a loud voice, which made the girl flinch. Matsuzaki-san glowered at the monk, but he ignored her, instead choosing to ruffle Mai's hair and grin broadly.

"Bou-san! Stop that!" Mai said, pushing his hands away.

"Are you feeling alright Mai? Any pain?" Matsuzaki-san asked, nudging the monk away and placing a hand on the girl's forehead.

"Yes, Ayako. I am fine...But, what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Oliver asked, frowning.

Mai hesitantly turned towards him, "No. Why?" Her eyes widened in panic, "Is everything alright? What...?"

"Calm down." Oliver said, squeezing her hand again, which immediately settled her. Oliver wanted to smirk at that, but instead opted to explain the situation to her, "The spirit attacked again, and this time her target was you."

Mai scrunched her eyebrows trying to remember, but sighed when nothing came up, "I don't remember anything."

"What is the last thing you do remember?"

"John-san telling us about what happened to him, and then...nothing."

Oliver nodded, "The same happened with John, so we can conclude it is because of the possession, and not an aftermath of the emotional trauma."

"Not possession." Hara-san muttered, looking away when Oliver glanced at her.

"Not possession. Then something we are yet to find out." He conceded.

"Did I...hurt anyone?" Mai asked in a small voice, turning apologetic eyes to the priest when he flinched.

"No." Yasuhara answered her, "You just walked towards her, like a zombie. And your eyes were red! You scared me sooo much, Mai! I thought you were going to go on a killing spree!"

Mai glowered at the boy, "You would have been my first target, Yasu!"

The bespectacled boy just grinned. But then suddenly turned solemn, "I mean, the boss looked like he was gonna faint!"

Bou-san laughed at that, while Mai blushed. Oliver glared at the boy, but before he could say anything back, the Yasuhara pointed to his and Mai's entwined hands, "_That _is the proof of how much he was worried. He is still not letting go, see?"

Mai flushed deeper, before hastily pulling her hand away from Oliver's.

"Oh? Naru-bou, you were that worried huh?" Bou-san asked, winking at him.

"Of course I was." Oliver answered, getting up from his kneeling position and dusting himself off.

His answer was met by stunned silence. Bou-san frozen in mid wink, Mai looked at him wide eyed, and the others just stared. Oliver raised his eyebrow at them, before shaking his head, "It's almost time for dinner. Yasuhara and Bou-san will go get the food. We will call it a night after eating. John and Hara-san will take the first shift, I and Lin will follow. Then Bou-san and Yasuhara can take over, and lastly Mai and Matsuzaki-san."

When nobody moved, he sighed before giving his final warning with a slight glare, "Unless you all wish to work some more."

That got the team moving. Bou-san and Yasuhara hastily escaped from the base, keen on quickly getting the food, their hunger at the forefront now that the danger had passed.

"Let's go Mai. We will freshen up a bit. You too, Masako." Matsuzaki-san said, walking to the door. Mai nodded, and got up from the couch to follow her, Hara-san behind her.

"Mai." Oliver called to her. The girl stopped but did not turn around. He did not mind, instead he smirked at her still red ears, "Are you sure you are alright?"

The girl nodded, and slightly turned to look at him, a slight smile on her face, "I am fine Naru."

Oliver nodded and smirked at her, "Don't worry me like that again."

That caused Mai to turn around fully, blushing and staring at him wide eyed, "Wha..."

But Oliver had already turned his back to her, looking at the monitors. He heard her incomplete question, but opted not to answer her. He heard her hesitate, before walking away to the base door. He sighed when he heard the door shut close.

"Have you finally decided to make your move?" Lin asked him, a slight smirk on his face.

Oliver looked at him steadily, before nodding, "I am tired of waiting."

"We all could say the same."

Oliver glared at him, but did not comment.

* * *

**May 28, Day 3**

_Mai sighed as she looked around her dream world. There was a kind of glow to the usually dark space, and she wondered if her dream environment reflected her mood._

_She had gone to bed a little confused, but much more ecstatic. She felt giddy with happiness._

_And again, it was all because of a certain narcissist._

_The way he had behaved with her had left her a little hopeful, despite her best efforts to quash the unreasonable feeling. Even after going through the anguish and pain, she was still ready to risk her heart again._

_Was she a masochist? Or just that much in love with Naru?_

_She shook her head. This was not the time. She would think about this after the case. Right now, she had work to do._

_Like figuring out what the hell was going on with this case!_

_Every research they had conducted had lead them to dead ends, and there hadn't been much information to begin with. They knew very little regarding this case, and with each passing moment, it felt like they understood even less. Her dreams were now the only source of any kind of information. So she had to concentrate._

_Mai looked around, searching for her dream guide. But he was a no-show. Perhaps he wanted her to initiate the vision, like she did last time. For 'training' purposes. _

_She scowled, the brothers were very similar when it came to such things. But she knew Gene was right, she couldn't always depend on him. She had done that the last time, and he had left her hanging._

_Both the brothers had left her hanging, yet she still went back to them._

_She really was a masochist._

_Gene wasn't much at fault, she amended after a thought, seeing as he was dead and all, and he had no choice but to leave her. But Naru..._

_Mai forcibly pushed the thought away. If she went down that road, there would be no end to it._

_She looked around again, trying to visualize the house she had seen last time. When it did not work, she let out a frustrated sigh. Now what was she supposed to do?_

_Her mind went to the two girls she had seen, Sumire and Mariko. They had been talking about doing something, and from the way they had been trying to keep it a secret, it would probably get them in trouble. And Mai was now curious as to what that was._

_The air suddenly shifted, and the near darkness disappeared as trees surrounded her. There was a lazy breeze blowing, and the sun was low in the sky. It was evening. The house was not visible, nor was the burned down mall. She could make out the top of a building a little further away, but it was not the mall. She frowned at the unfamiliar place, wondering what she was doing here._

"_Mari-chan! Wait!"_

_Mai whirled around at the voice, and saw the two girls she had seen last time coming towards her. Mariko was walking briskly, dragging Sumire behind her by her hand. Both the girls were in uniforms, and Mai concluded they were probably on school premises. Maybe that's why she didn't recognize the place._

_Mai looked closely at Sumire, and she felt a pull in her mind. She felt like she should stay from the girl, feeling the urge to run in the opposite direction, but couldn't understand why. She suppressed the feeling, deciding to mull it over later._

"_Sumi-chan! You promised. Now no going back!"_

"_But..."_

_Mariko suddenly stopped, and turned around, "Please Sumi-chan. Please do this for me! Don't you want to see me happy?"_

_Sumire hesitantly nodded, and looked down. _

"_And after this, I will help you with Akihito-kun!"_

_Sumire looked up shyly, and her friend giggled at the red face. _

"_Oh Sumi! You're so cute!"_

_Both the girls giggled, and Mai smiled at their innocence. The girls were normal teenagers, with crushes and first loves. She looked away wistfully, remembering her own first love, and the pain it brought._

"_Ah! Sumi, there he is. Wait here!" Mariko suddenly said, looking beyond where Mai was standing. Sumire nodded, her eyes still uncertain. _

_Mai's eyes followed Mariko as she ran towards a boy, who was wearing the same uniform as the girls. Mariko glowed and smiled broadly, but the boy looked bored._

"_Yusuke-kun, thank you for coming!" Mariko said, and giggled before linking her arm with his. _

"_Susume-san. What is it?" The boy asked, pulling away his arm from her grasp. He was good looking, and he had a deep voice. Mai could imagine hundreds of girls swooning at a mere word or smile from him, and she would have too is she wasn't already smitten with the narcissist._

_Mariko frowned, "Yusuke-kun! I have told you to call me by my name!"_

_Yusuke ignored her. So, Mariko just giggled before pulling him to where Sumire was waiting._

"_Yusuke-kun, this is my friend Sumire."_

"_So?" Yusuke asked, glancing at Sumire before looking back to the way he came, "If that is all you wanted to say, I will be going. My friends are waiting."_

"_Wait! I...Sumi can do an awesome trick! I want you to see!"_

_Yusuke yawned, and pulled his arm away from Mariko again, "I don't wanna see any tricks."_

"_Please! Just this once. If you don't like it, I promise I will never trouble you again."_

_Yusuke stared at her, trying to figure out if she was being honest, before he hesitantly nodded._

_Mariko clapped her hands, "Thank you!"_

"_Just hurry up!" Yusuke snapped, and Sumire flinched at his tone. Mai felt sorry for the girl, but rolled her eyes at the flirty grin on Mariko's face._

"_Okay! All you have to do, Yusuke-kun, is look into her eyes."_

_Mai raised her eyebrow at that. What was Mariko thinking? Making her crush look into another girl's eyes? What was she trying to pull?_

_Yusuke seemed to have similar thoughts, as he narrowed her eyes at Mariko, "What?"_

"_Come on Yusuke-kun! Pretty please!" Mariko said in a cutesy voice, but it was lost on Yusuke who just scowled at her attempt to sound adorable. Even Mai thought it was exaggerated._

_Yusuke sighed, before turning to look at Sumire. The girl gulped, which made him smirk. Mai scowled at him; he was the arrogant type who loved getting attention. She didn't understand why Mariko would fall for a guy like that, why anyone would._

_But then again, Mai was in love with an arrogant narcissist._

_She was such a hypocrite._

"_Is that all I have to do?" Yusuke asked, smirking at Sumire, who looked away. _

_"Yes! Oh come on Sumi! Raise your eyes!"_

_Sumire slowly looked up, her burgundy eyes steady as she looked into Yusuke's eyes. A moment of silence passed before his smirk dropped and his eyes glazed over. His shoulders slumped, and Mariko took his arm to hold him steady. Mai panicked at the turn of events, but Mariko's smile confused her._

"_Sumi-chan, say it."_

_Sumire didn't take her eyes away from Yusuke's, and slightly nodded. "Yusuke-kun, you are in love with Mariko. You want to be with her." She said mechanically, as if reading off a script, "You want a relationship with her." _

_Mai's eyes widened, her thoughts in a whirlwind as she tried to make sense of what was going on. But before she could contemplate it any further, Sumire looked away, and Yusuke's eyes cleared. He blinked, looking around in a daze, frowning slightly when his eyes fell on Sumire, but then smiling when he looked at Mariko._

"_Mariko! There you are. I feel like I have not seen you for so long!" He said, softly caressing her cheek._

_Mariko giggled, "I didn't go anywhere, Yusuke-kun. I'm right here!"_

"_Let's go, I'll walk you home. Maybe we can go on a date today?"_

_Mariko nodded, and closed her eyes as Yusuke leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. She smiled as he pulled away._

"_Of course! But first, maybe you should tell your friends you will be leaving." She said, pointing towards the way he had come._

"_My friends...?" Yusuke looked up the path she pointed out, confused, before he slowly nodded, "Yeah..."_

_Mariko giggled again. "I will wait for you at the entrance", she said before kissing him on the cheek. That brought Yusuke back from his thoughts, and he smiled at her._

"_I love you, Mari."_

"_I love you too, Yusuke-kun."_

_Yusuke then slowly trudged away, as if still dazed._

_Mai just stood there, her mouth wide open, still trying to make sense of all this._

_What. Just. Happened?_

"_That was great, Sumi!" Mariko yelled, jumping up and down, and laughing, "I am soooo happy!"_

_Sumire smiled at her friend, "I am happy for you Mari-chan! But..."_

"_No buts Sumi-chan! Now remember, you will never tell anyone about this. No one can know you were responsible for this!"_

_Sumire nodded, and smiled as Mariko took her hand and started walking back the way they came._

_Mai still could not move as the vision ended, and just stood there in shock._

_She gasped and whirled around when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked at Gene's smiling face with a frown._

"_Gene, what... What the hell was that?"_

_The boy winced at her loud tone, "Calm down, Mai. Take deep breaths."_

"_No! That was...I mean..." _

_Gene suddenly held her by her shoulders, and looked directly at her, "Calm down."_

_Mai stopped her ranting, staring at him, before slowly nodding. Gene sighed as he let her go, but then smiled at her, "Well done, Mai. You did good."_

_Mai smiled slightly at the praise, her mind still on the events. _

_When she did not speak, Gene shook his head and sat down, patting the space next to him, asking her to join him. Mai looked at him for a moment, before sitting down._

_Gene looked around the dream space, which had darkened again, "The atmosphere here has changed. It was lighter earlier."_

_Mai glanced around, "I have a feeling it somehow represents my emotions."_

"_Oh, it does. Did you not know that?" Gene asked, raising an eyebrow, and smirking at Mai's glare._

"_No. No one told me." She huffed._

"_You were happy earlier." Gene continued, as he raised a knee to his chest, and rested an arm on it._

"_Yes." Mai blushed, "But I am not telling you."_

"_I already know." He said, and smiled at her unbelievable look, "I know everything that goes around. I am a spirit, you know. I can walk the living world."_

_Mai nodded, but frowned at him, "How come Masako never sensed you?"_

"_Perhaps she chose not to comment."_

_Mai stared ahead, before she said in a low tone, "Then she knows you are back."_

"_Perhaps." Gene said, and looked at her slightly worried face, "I am guessing my brother still doesn't know."_

_Mai turned her guilty eyes to him, "I just didn't know how to tell him. After all that happened..." She trailed off, and looked away._

_Gene sighed, "He still loves you."_

"_He never loved me."_

"_You're wrong. He..."_

"_Gene. Enough. I don't want to talk about him." She snapped, glowering at him, her lips set in a hard line. When would everyone just stop suggesting that Naru liked her? He had made it crystal clear what he felt for her the last time she had been a fool enough to confess. He would rather have her suffer in guilt and regret than have anything to do with her feelings himself. The arrogant, selfish jerk just loved tormenting her, making her life a living hell. And even now she was sure that he was doing all that just to make her uncomfortable and keep her on her toes. He was merely teasing her, and the reactions she involuntarily gave appealed to his sadistic streak._

"_Don't be so pessimistic, Mai." Gene said, as if knowing where her thoughts had gone._

"_What happened to Yusuke?" Mai asked, ignoring his words and changing the topic._

_Gene shook his head at her, but answered nonetheless, "The girl, Sumire, hypnotised him."_

_Mai gasped and looked at him wide eyed, "What? But, I have seen hypnotism..."_

_Gene shook his head, "It has different forms, and methods. This was just one of them. Although, I suspect she also has some PK-LT." _

_Mai did not say anything for a while, trying to gather her thoughts. If Sumire really had hypnotised Yusuke, just with her eyes, then things were turning out a lot different than they would have imagined, since she had a feeling Sumire was the spirit haunting them if her earlier instincts were anything to go by. She only hoped there was a way that the effects could be reversed._

_"And is the hypnotism permanent? I mean..."_

_Gene shrugged, "I don't know. I have yet to figure that out. By the way, Sumire is your spirit."_

_Mai frowned, "I figured. And it seems she didn't lose her powers in the afterlife."_

_Both stayed silent after that, lost in their own thoughts, before Gene sighed and got up._

"_It's time to go back." He said, holding out a hand to help her up, "It's better if you tell Noll about the dream. He will explain what all this is better."_

_Mai nodded, taking his hand. She smiled at him as she stood up, "Sorry, for snapping earlier."_

_He waved off her apology, grinning at her, "It's alright, Mai. And it will be alright."_

_Mai looked at him solemnly, smiling softly at his optimistic tone, before turning around and closing her eyes._

_The last thing she heard was Gene's soft chuckle._

* * *

Oliver looked at his watch.

It had been a little over two hours since John and Hara-san had gone to bed, and him and Lin had taken over. There had been no activity since what had happened with Mai, and things had been mundane. Though he did not feel tired, Oliver willed the minutes to pass quickly so that he could hand the base over to Bou-san and Yasuhara, and he himself could go to his allotted room to get some reading done.

And gather his thoughts.

He had to come up with a game plan to woo Mai. Not that he had any semblance of an idea on where to even begin, but he figured if he thought about it enough, he would come up with the perfect solution.

After all, he was the genius Oliver Davis.

Oliver smirked at himself, pleased with his decision. He looked over at Lin, only to find the older man typing into his laptop. He didn't look bored, and Oliver wondered where the man got the will to type away incessantly.

The base door opened, and Oliver looked towards it, wondering if Bou-san and Yasuhara decided to come early. He was slightly surprised, but then pleased to see Mai entering, more awake than she had been when she had come in yesterday with her dream.

Oliver smirked at her when she looked at him, but she merely blushed and looked away.

"I had a dream." She said, still not looking at him, and sat down on the couch. Oliver followed, and instead of taking a chair, he sat down right next to her. Mai jumped a little when she felt the couch dip, but still kept her head turned away. Oliver smirked and leaned back.

"Go ahead Mai."

But before Mai could start, Lin got up from his place and approached them, "Noll, since you have company now, I will go to bed." He smirked at Oliver.

Oliver got the message, and nodded at him.

"It's okay, Lin-san. You can stay!" Mai said somewhat desperately, and Oliver rolled his eyes at her attempt to keep Lin there, just so she would not have to be alone with her boss.

But Lin was adamant, "I feel tired, Mai." He even yawned to add to the effect and appear spent. Oliver silently applauded him for his acting skills as the girl took the bait, and conceded.

"Oh...Good Night then, Lin-san."

"Good Night Mai." The older man responded back, and nodding one last time at Oliver, he walked out of the base.

"Should he go alone? I mean..." Mai asked him, looking to the door that had just shut close.

"Lin has his shiki with him." He answered, choosing not to mention that Lin had probably left one of his shiki with them for protection.

Mai only nodded, and still refused to look at him. So Oliver took the initiative. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face so that she was looking at him.

Mai's eyes had gone wide, but he merely smirked, "The dream."

He took his hand away as she nodded, and sat back again to listen to her narrative.

He scowled when she told him about how the Sumire girl had hypnotised the boy. If she did have such powers to control someone merely by locking eyes with them, and knowing now that she was their ghost (Mai had confirmed so, and Oliver silently applauded her instincts), then that would explain what happened with John and Mai.

But the spirit had been violent, full of hatred. And Mai described Sumire as a kind, soft-spoken person, who passively followed whatever her friend told her to.

What could have happened to make her turn to what she was today?

"And then I woke up." Mai said as she finished telling the dream, and looked at him expectantly.

Oliver nodded, "That would explain a lot. And now we know she is our spirit." He then turned towards her, "Do you still not remember what happened yesterday?"

Mai shook her head, "No." She paused, as she thought about something, "I did feel funny when I looked at Sumire. Like I had to be wary of her, run away. Now I know why."

"That was your instincts. After all, you had seen her yesterday when she attacked. You may not remember, but your instincts know to stay away from her. From what we saw of her yesterday and your description of Sumire, there can be no doubt about who is haunting this place."

Mai nodded, accepting his explanation, "And about what she did, her powers? I think it was a type of hypnotism. And perhaps some PK-LT."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her accurate insight, "Well done, Mai. That was a sound conclusion."

Mai scowled at his slightly surprised tone, and blurted out without thinking, "It wasn't me. It was..." She cut herself off suddenly, realizing what she was about to say, but the damage was done.

Oliver frowned, and sat up, "What?"

Mai looked down, cursing herself and her big mouth. She did not answer for a while, but she knew he wasn't going to back off. So she sighed, and prepared herself for whatever was to come, "It was Gene. He is back."

Oliver felt as if he was punched hard in the gut when he heard her softly muttered words. He could not speak for a while, trying to decide whether to be happy that Gene was back, or to be frustrated that his rival had returned. Just when he had been getting ready to make his move, this had to happen.

What was he supposed to do now? Was he supposed to give up and move on, or fight his own brother, who was dead?

Mai looked at him when he did not respond, "Naru? You alright?"

Oliver stirred slightly, and blinked. He looked away, and just nodded. He got up from the couch, "If that's all, you can go back to sleep."

Mai scowled, and hastily got up to grab his arm. She turned him around, but he kept his face away from her. She felt angry at his lack of response. Why wouldn't he say anything? Wasn't Gene his brother, his twin, the reason he only wore black? He wouldn't do that if he didn't care about Gene.

"Naru, look at me." She demanded, gritting her teeth when he refused to listen to her.

Oliver couldn't bring himself to face her, knowing the pain was clearly written on his face. For the first time in his life, he felt he could not control his emotions. They were threatening to engulf him, and he didn't know what to do.

"Do you hate him Naru? Is that why you won't answer me?" Mai asked him, her tone low, and he knew she was about to cry.

He merely pulled his hand out of her grasp, and turned away again, "Why should you care Mai? He is back for you, you should be happy. Let me be, you need not concern yourself with me." He could not stop the incessant onslaught of emotions, nor the words that escaped.

"How dare you, you jerk!" Mai screamed, hitting him in the back with her fist.

Oliver whipped around, shocked at her outburst. She was crying now.

"How dare you! Even after all this time..." She trailed off as a sob engulfed her.

Oliver frowned and took a step towards her, "Mai, calm down. What-?"

But she merely hit him again, "Shut up! Even after all this time, you still have the audacity to assume such things!"

"Mai, what are you talking about?"

"Don't act ignorant Naru! You suddenly start acting detached as soon as you hear his name. Do you think I am that naive? You feel guilty, don't you?"

Oliver hesitated, before his face convulsed in pain, "I feel guilty about a lot of things when it comes to him, Mai."

Mai paused at his anguished tone, looking at his painful expression, but her anger returned when she realised how he refused to say Gene's name or meet her eyes, "You should. Just because you didn't have the guts to reject me properly, you insinuated that I had feelings for Gene. Just because you didn't want the hassle, you went ahead and disrespected my feelings, disrespected your brother's feelings!"

Oliver frowned again, and glared at her when he realized what she was referring to, "I only said it because it was the truth."

"Again? You still want to stick to it?" She half screamed, furiously rubbing off the tears in an effort to not look weak in front of the narcissist.

"Mai-"

"I love _you_ Naru! Why do you still refuse to acknowledge that?"

Oliver froze at her confession, trying to put up with the fresh onslaught of emotions that came along with her words.

"Why Naru? Why..." She asked again, her voice trailing off as the tears came back. When he did not answer, she shook her head, and looked away, "Atleast reject me properly, so that I could move on."

That snapped his attention back to her, "Reject you? Why-"

"You don't feel the same. I understand. But atleast be a man enough to decline me properly, and not just make stupid assumptions about me being in love with your dead brother!"

"I don't assume, Mai. I know." He said, his tone cold. Was she still confused about her feelings? How much did she want him to suffer before she was satisfied?

Mai glared at him, "If I loved him, I would have told him. I wouldn't have confessed to you, you moron!"

Oliver let out a slow breath, trying to prevent himself from feeding the hope that had sprung up, "Why would you love me, Mai? Have I ever been kind to you? Have I ever smiled at you? No, all that had been Gene. So, why would I not conclude you loved him, not me?"

Mai took a deep breath, before slowly answering him, "I fell in love with you before Gene appeared in my dreams. I fell in love with your narcissist, smart-ass attitude, and your addiction to tea. Even when Gene came to me dressed like you, I somehow knew it wasn't you. I love Gene, but only as a friend and brother. I am in love with you, even after all this time, even after your harsh words." She finished, and massaged her forehead as she turned around, "But it doesn't matter anymore. I know your answer. Don't worry, you won't have any trouble from me. I won't bring this up again. I will get over it and move on." She said, and started walking towards the base door when he did not respond.

Oliver stood stunned for a moment, basking in the happiness her confession had brought. He felt relieved suddenly, as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. But he came down from his high when his mind registered her last uttered words.

She was not going to get away this time. Not a chance.

Oliver moved forward, grabbing her arm and turning her around. And before she could react, his lips were on hers.

* * *

**Hmmm... Does this count as a cliffy? I dunno...**

**Oh, they finally kissed! Took them long enough, no?**

**Now to the serious matters...**

**IMPORTANT: I will not be able to update for some time. The next chapter will only come out after 16th May.** **Reason? I have exams, and if I don't do well, bye-bye Laptop (a threat issued by my mum)!**

**Sorry for this, but I promise to update as soon as the exams are over and done with!**

**Thank you, all of you lovely people for being my support till now! This is not a good bye, so don't worry!**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review...**

**Ciao!**


	9. A Certainty called Death

**AN: I am BACK people!**

**Miss me?** **Awwww, I missed you too...**

**Don't ask how my exams went... I won't tell! ~.~**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**A Certainty called Death**

* * *

**May 28, Day 3**

For a moment, Mai just stood there, her eyes wide, staring at the man in front of her, the man who was slowly kissing her, and stared at his closed eyes.

And for a moment, she forgot who he was, who _she _was.

In her befuddled state, her traitorous hands slowly rose and wound around his neck, as if they knew what they wanted, as if they knew how she had been waiting for this for a long time.

And in response, Naru pulled her closer.

Mai finally remembered the name that went with that handsome face, and slowly closed her eyes, forgetting their argument, forgetting her doubts and questions, and his hesitance to answer them.

And she pulled him closer as well.

Her fingers were lost in his hair, softly massaging and occasionally pulling, while his hands rose up her arms and shoulders and down her back, till they settled comfortably on her waist, making Mai shiver with every touch. Naru licked her lower lip, and she allowed him in, both their pulses racing. She gave a low moan when their tongues danced and his fingers slowly rubbed circles on her waist, and with a growl he pulled her still closer. If that was even possible.

But the fog on her mind started clearing, and she snapped to attention when he let go of her lips, and kissed down her neck.

Her eyes widened, and she suddenly started pushing him. It took a moment for him to notice, but he slowly straightened, his smouldering eyes looking into hers, now and then straying to her swollen red lips.

"Naru...What...?" Mai may have regained her reign of thoughts, but her mouth still refused to work, suddenly wanting to just kiss him senseless when she looked at those blue eyes of his. It was like ice on fire. And she wanted to melt.

She closed her eyes, trying to bring her heart under control, as she tried again, "Naru..What are we doing?"

"Kissing."

Her eyes snapped open to look at him, smirking in all his glory, the fire still blazing hot. She wanted to punch herself for asking such a stupid question, but it was not her fault that her mind had been short-circuited. Or that he was still holding her so close.

She pushed him back a little, but he refused to budge, instead he pulled her closer. He started to lower his head for another mind blowing make-out session, but she turned her head away.

"Wait!"

Naru growled, but leaned back and glowered down at her, a little irritated, "What Mai?"

"We shouldn't be doing this!"

"Give me one good reason why not."

"Well, this is too...sudden! And...and we are on a case...And-"

"Not good enough." Naru said before lowering his head again.

"We were arguing! You haven't answered my questions yet!"

Naru stopped, and sighed as he stepped back a little, but still not letting go of her completely, "What do you want to know?"

Mai glared at him, appalled at how he easily forgot every question she had thrown at him not ten minutes before, when suddenly, she thought with a blush, he had kissed her. She pushed him again, but ceased her struggle when he growled.

"Everything, you jerk! You broke my heart that day! Do you even realize that? You made it clear you didn't want anything to do with me, and I would have gladly accepted that! But you had to come up with such a stupid and... and idiotic excuse that I was in love with Gene..." She now had tears in her eyes, and instead of pushing him, she started hitting him with her fists, "Only because you didn't want to waste your time properly rejecting me! Why Naru? Did you think I was not worth the trouble? And just now when I asked you... You just freaking kissed me! Why? Just what do you want from me?" She ended her rant with a final punch, which was too weak to cause any pain, but she didn't notice.

"You. I want you. I have always wanted you." Naru said softly, wiping her tears away with a hand before pulling her in, embracing her.

Mai did not respond, stunned into silence, and Naru continued, "I have been in love with you for a long time. And I was content to be able to see you everyday. I thought I would confess when the time was right." He paused, tightening his hold on her, "But when you told me about how you dreamt of Gene...I knew I had lost. There was no way I could compete with him. He was everything I am not. Even though at that time you didn't know it was Gene, I knew you would have fallen for him. And he for you. And when you confessed, I thought about just going with it, making you mine. But I couldn't do it, not when I had doubts, and knew that you being in love with him was a possibility. And that you were only projecting your feelings for him onto me, albeit unknowingly. So I had to tell you. I couldn't betray the two people I loved more than anything. I couldn't hurt you like that." He closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotions, "I broke two hearts that day Mai, mine and yours. And for that I apologize."

Mai didn't speak for a while, and when Naru sighed and started moving away, she clung onto him. Naru stopped, and cautiously tightened his hold again, breathing her in. They stayed that way for a while, before Mai finally spoke.

"You know, for a genius scientist, you are quite an idiot." She raised her head to look into his eyes, "And given you doubt yourself so much, how can you even call yourself a narcissist?"

Naru raised an eyebrow at her, a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips, "I never called myself that. You started it."

Mai narrowed her eyes, "It seemed legitimate at the time. Now, I'm not so sure."

"Oh? And what-"

Before the ex-narcissist could say anything further, she pulled him down by the collar and kissed him. And he kissed back instantly. But before he could take it any further into another hot and heavy make out session, she pulled back.

"I have always loved you, Naru. Granted, it was Gene who had been helping me in my dreams, but I had always wished _you_ would smile at me like that in reality, and not just in dreams. I had even believed at first that it was you, that somehow you had powers that allowed you to come to me in my dreams. And that you went out of your way to be nice to me only because no one else was there." She giggled when he scowled, and smiled when he touched his forehead to hers, "But I had somehow known that even if the faces were the same, you both were different. And eventually, I only saw 'Dream Naru' as a guide, a helping hand. He was important to me as a friend, while out in the real world, I fell more and more in love with you, your tea addiction, and your arrogance. And I stopped wishing for you to smile at me, because I loved you the way you were." She finished with a sigh, and pecked him on the lips when he smiled at her.

"Sorry Mai. I shouldn't have...I have wasted too much time, because of that. But, no more." Naru said, and she gulped when he smirked as the fire returned in his eyes. He pulled her closer again, and leaned in as he said, "I love you Mai. And I will never let you go now."

Before Mai could protest (even if it would have been a feeble attempt), his lips were on hers, and not wasting time, their tongues danced together again. Her arms rose and wound around his neck, her fingers lost in his silky hair. His hands rested on her hips, and pulled her closer.

Eventually, the need for air came up, and they pulled back. But Naru continued kissing his way down her neck, nipping now and then, and growling low when she moaned.

It was when she felt his hot searing hand on the bare skin of her back, that she opened her eyes and gasped.

"Naru! Stop...Someone might come-"

"So?" That was his only response as he continued his ministrations, the hand on her skin rising an inch higher, making her squirm.

"Naru...wait..." She tried to sound convincing, but failed, his attack on her neck only distracting her. But fortunately, a vagrant thought entered her mind, and she used it as a last resort, "What if Yasu comes in?"

Naru stilled suddenly, and Mai bit her lips, feeling a little guilty for using that, but enjoying his reaction all the same. She giggled when he growled out in frustration, before straightening and glaring at her.

"You know I'm right." Mai said, trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably. He glared a little more, before sighing and pulling away, opting to go to his customary chair and sit down.

"I know you are. But remember Mai, we are nowhere near done."

Naru said it with such a heated tone, that Mai felt a shiver go down her spine. He must have noticed, because he smirked at her and beckoned her with a hand.

"No, Naru." She said softly, taking a step back, more so to control herself than to prevent him from reaching out.

"You know you can't resist Mai. After all, I have good technique."

Her jaw fell open at his words, and she took another step back, shaking her head, "You know, I take my words back. You _are _and _always will be_ a narcissist!"

"A lesson well learned." Was all Naru said, before turning back to the monitors, leaving Mai stunned.

* * *

Matsu Yamamoto shivered as he walked down the fated corridor.

The place where his boss, Shiro Nashi, had last been working before he jumped to his death.

Or rather, was made to jump to his death by a ghost.

Matsu shivered again.

He now felt stupid for coming here alone. He should have brought someone along! But only few of the workers had arrived so far, it was only 6.30 in the morning after all, and all of them were busy with their own chores. And he too had been given some work by Kaji-san; to continue the work that he and Nashi-san had been doing.

To work on the elevator on the ground floor, in the west wing of the building.

To make matters worse, this particular site had no windows around. For some reason, the original builder of the mall had made sure that there was no entry point to this corridor except the one archway, there weren't even any rooms here. The only use of the corridor was that it lead to the pair of elevators at the end.

One of the elevators had been completely useless, so Kaji-san had decided to replace it with a new one. But the other one was still a little usable, so they had decided to salvage it.

But so far it had refused to budge, no matter how much they worked on it.

So, Kaji-san had told him to give it one last try. If it still doesn't work, they would be replacing it as well.

He squinted a little, trying to make out the details around him with the little light that the overhead rusty bulbs provided. Kaji-san had forgotten about replacing them, it seems. Now he would have to work in the torch light, again.

He suddenly stopped and whirled around, breathing hard. He had felt a slight breeze on his neck, and seeing that there were no windows around, that was a matter of concern and fear. According to him, at least.

Matsu took a deep breath, and listened carefully. A low hum met his ears and he looked around, trying to find its source. He sighed in relief when he saw the ventilation shaft a little ahead on the ceiling. So, the breeze had been from the shaft, and fortunately not from a spirit. He laughed out at his own over-imaginative mind and a little in relief of it not being supernatural, before turning around and continuing on his way.

He felt a little brave now, as he felt no more shivers down his spine, and he whistled a tune, not hurrying anymore and taking his sweet time. The light from overhead seemed a little brighter now.

His happy tune slowed down and trailed off when he saw something ahead that completely surprised him. He had almost reached the elevators, and to his astonishment, there was a red light blinking on the side panel, indicating that the elevator he was supposed to repair was now working.

He frowned as he slowly walked up to it, wondering if someone had already repaired it and Kaji-san had forgotten about it, or Kaji-san had not been informed at all. One way or the other, his work was done.

Well, this day was turning out good for him so far, Matsu thought with a smile. He wondered how long it would last though. What if Kaji-san gave him some other difficult task to do, in an equally creepy corridor?

Alright, then he would take his own sweet time going back. Maybe take a detour or two, and maybe check up on their ghost hunters. See if they need anything. He was sure Kaji-san would appreciate that; for some reason his boss had seemed reluctant to go meet them after their last team member, Yasu-something, had arrived.

He shrugged, and giving the red light a last glance, turned around to start his trek back. He had only taken a few steps when a sound had him turning back.

The elevator tinged and opened, revealing a bright mahogany box. The light was brighter than in the corridor, and so the rectangular space within stood out. It seemed relatively clean for an elevator that had been shut for over 20 years. It's not like they had been able to even open it.

He walked to the open elevator, marvelling at the dark wood interior that gave it a posh look; like the ones that were made especially for the rich and successful. He looked back down the corridor, before turning back and entering the box. Might as well ride it up and down once to make sure it was working perfectly, than to have the boss reprimand him for a work half done. And the boss did like them to be thorough.

He turned towards the numbered panel, and pressing the button for the top floor, stood back and relaxed against the steel railing that went around and hung from three sides. The elevator hummed softly as it ascended, and Matsu felt satisfied. Granted, it was slow, which was to be expected of an old fashioned elevator. But atleast it was working, which meant it wouldn't have to be replaced. Which meant a happy boss; which meant a possible raise for Matsu.

Which meant a happy Matsu.

So, he smiled.

The elevator finally reached the top, the doors opening to another dark corridor. Matsu waited till the doors closed again, before he turned to the number panel to take the elevator back to the ground floor, when suddenly the light overhead flickered, and with a grunt, the elevator shut down. Matsu froze mid-step, a hand raised, and cursed his wishful thinking. He had officially jinxed it.

Well, no matter. Right now, his priority was getting the hell out of this suddenly creepy and cold elevator.

He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything from inside, so his only option was to shout for help. Perhaps, someone working on the fourth floor would hear him, and if needed, pry the doors open. Then he would be able to work on the elevator as he wished.

With that in mind, he took a step towards the closed doors, when he felt a shiver down his spine. Goosebumps rose on his skin, and he froze in fear.

There was someone in the elevator with him.

He did not turn, but from the corner of his eye he saw the end of blue fabric. There was quite breathing, distinct from his heavy, hard gasps, but he could still hear it. He gulped, and felt the beads of sweat on his forehead, but he did not move.

There was a small rustle, and a soft step before he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. And despite his best efforts, he felt himself turning and looking back at the source.

And straight into brilliant red eyes.

For a moment, he was amazed at how beautiful the woman was, before she smiled and he felt his blood freeze.

"Goodbye." She said in a soft voice, and as suddenly as she had appeared, she was gone. Matsu thought it was all over, and was about to rejoice at his luck, when suddenly the elevator lurched once, and gave away.

The scream was stuck in his throat, and his eyes widened in terror, as the elevator plummeted down, taking him to a certain death.

* * *

**Alright folks, that's all for now! I know it's short, but I promise to make the next one long!**

**Question: Do you think Naru and Mai should take things forward, or should I let it be T-stuff only? Give me your opinions!**

**And thank you all for your reviews and support till now! Means a lot to me!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Ciao.**


	10. Loss and Concern

**AN: Okay people. Here's the next chapter!**

**I am sorry for the delay, but my workload has increased now-a-days...But here I am now!**

**And last time I asked if you wanted Naru and Mai to take things forward.** **Well, here are the replies:**

**Make it happen: 4**

**Take it slow: 7**

**Dunno's: 3**

**So, I guess they will only do T-rated stuff, nothing lemony...Oh well, if you change your minds, you know I'm right here!**

**And thank you all for your reviews and continued support!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Loss and Concern**

* * *

**May 28, Day 3**

Yasuhara yawned as he trudged slowly down the stairs to the ground floor. He had been dead asleep, when he had dreamt, _dreamt_, of the boss scolding him for not visiting the local library. And that had ended his nice peaceful sleep. Now that he remembered, he knew he had to get on with it, before the boss remembers giving him the task, and asking him why it had not been done yet. It was weird that Naru had forgotten in the first place, but that didn't mean Yasu could take it lightly.

Besides, seeing as he and Bou-san had inevitably ditched their shift (he was gonna blame Bou-san!), Yasu didn't want boss man chewing him out for two 'unprofessional behaviours' now. Though the fact that Naru hadn't himself kicked them awake (something he and Bou-san had decided to depend upon as their wake up call) when their shift was supposed to start was another weird thing.

But still the danger of his infamous anger prevailed.

So Yasu was on his way to see Kaji-san, and ask him if there was any library in the area (all the while making sure to avoid the base altogether). He hoped he wouldn't have to go too far. He was not a fan of travelling, ironic that he had to do exactly that for this job. He just chose to put up with it; after all, this line of work was interesting, and so were his colleagues.

Another yawn, this one bigger than the ones before, made him curse his work ethic again. Why did he have to be so diligent? Well, okay, maybe he wasn't always like this (try never). But the lack of progress in this particular case had even him frustrated. Besides, this place was becoming dangerous, and the quicker they solve this case and put the spirit to rest, the better for all of them.

Yasu sighed as he reached the ground floor and started the walk to Kaji-san's office. Why did it have to be so far from base, he didn't know. He should complain to the boss, but when had the narcissist ever listened?

As, he reached the contractor's office, he knocked on the door, and entered with an unnaturally cheerful 'Good Morning'. Kaji-san looked up about to return the greeting, before noticing who it was and suddenly getting up from his seat.

"Ya...Yasuhara-san?...Umm...Go..Good Morning..."

"Why hello Kaji-san. You look amazing, as always."

Kaji-san blushed, before he paled, perhaps realising he had felt bashful at being complimented, by another man.

Yasu bit his lip to hold in his laughter. He cleared his throat, and with all the seriousness he could muster (it was still too damn early in the morning), he looked at Kaji-san, "Jokes aside, I am here to ask you if there are any libraries in the vicinity."

The sudden turn of mood in his companion had Kaji-san frowning, but when the question slowly sunk, he nodded, "Yes... There is one not a few miles from here, on the other side of the town. If you want, I can ask one of the my men to show you."

Yasu nodded, "That would be great. Thank you Kaji-san."

Kaji-san smiled at Yasu, feeling perhaps he had the wrong impression of the boy. But that thought flew away when the weird smile returned on the boy's face.

"That's the first time I have seen you smile at me, Kaji-san." Yasu said huskily, taking a step towards the terrified older man.

Kaji-san spluttered and took several steps back raising a hand to stop Yasu's progress. But that had the boy laughing out, holding onto the nearest chair for support.

"My god... Hahaha...Kaji-san...you reaction just now...Haha..."

Kaji-san frowned at Yasu, and straightened, raising an admonishing finger at him, "Young man, that was not funny." He said in a half angry, half relieved tone.

"Ahaha... I disagree Kaji-san. Anyways, I apologize. But I did warn you that I am a self-proclaimed prankster."

Kaji-san sighed before shaking his head, "That you did."

Yasu smiled, but before he could tease the man further, there was a crash so loud, that the whole building shook with the vibrations of it. A few seconds of dead silence, before shouts were heard.

The two of them looked at each other, before taking off in the direction of the noise.

* * *

"Mai, you should go back to sleep."

Mai looked up from her book groggily, rubbing her eyes as she tried to focus on her boss, now _boyfriend_.

"It's alright Naru. I'm not sleepy!"

Naru raised an eyebrow at her, and she just rolled her eyes at what he was implying, "It's just the homework that is boring me to death. I am sure if you had to do this, even you would want to just give up and sleep."

"Unlikely." The narcissist answered with a smirk on his face, as he moved to sit beside her on the couch.

Mai sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, and smiled as he relaxed and put an arm around her, "Whatever you say."

They stayed that way for a while before Mai asked, "Are you angry at Gene?"

The fact that Naru didn't tense up or push her away sent relief through her and her smile widened as he answered, "No. I am a little peeved that he showed himself to you first, and not to me at all, but I won on the more important things."

Mai frowned for a moment, but rolled her eyes and punched him lightly when she realised what he was talking about, "It was never a competition!"

Naru chuckled, and rubbed her arm, "I know. There was never a doubt that I would win."

Mai shivered at his touch, and raised her head to look into his eyes, "Liar!"

"Whatever you say." Naru replied, before his lips were on hers. He licked her bottom lip, and she gave way. Naru pulled her into his lap, one hand behind her neck pushing her closer to him, and the other rubbing small circles on her lower back.

Mai shivered and moaned, her hands lost in his hair. And Naru growled, the hand on her back now moving behind her knee, and moving up slowly to rub her thigh. Mai shivered again and pulled on his hair, making him moan into the kiss.

The need for air soon came up, and Naru pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, both hands now on her waist.

"I love you." Naru said in a low voice, a small smile on his face.

Mai smiled brilliantly before pulling him in for a hug, "And I love you."

They stayed that way for a while, before Mai realised that she was still sitting in his lap. She made a move to get up, but Naru pulled her down again.

"Stay."

"Naru! Someone might come."

"Well then, it's about time we told the team about us."

Mai continued struggling, "I couldn't agree more, but I don't have to stay in this...position for that! Do you really want to put up with the teasing if they found us this way? You know how they are! And, what if it is one of the workers?"

Naru suddenly pulled back, narrowed his eyes at her, which made her still her efforts to get away, "Speaking of which, you will stay away from Ozaku."

Mai frowned as she tried to figure out what he was talking about, "Who?"

Naru sighed, "The one you were flirting with when we were interviewing the employees."

"Oh, you mean Mamoru-kun...Wait a minute! I wasn't flirting! We were only having a simple conversation!"

"Which involved kissing your hand?"

"That was...I don't know! He did it!"

"Which is why I am asking you to stay away from him. And stop calling him by his first name."

"He is only a friend."

"I don't think he sees you that way."

"But...Fine! Have it your way!"

"Good." Naru said before placing a kiss on her lips, "You shouldn't make me so jealous."

Mai rolled her eyes, "There was no need for that. I will always be yours." She then blushed when she realized what she just said, but it was too late.

"Oh, I don't doubt that Mai. You are never getting away from me. And if you were not so concerned about people walking in on us, I would have already proved that." Naru said with a smirk, the smouldering look in his eyes making her blush a brilliant red, and sending a shiver down her spine.

She tried to control her heart, and give him a comeback. But before she could say anything, a loud crash shook the whole building.

* * *

Mai looked around the rubble, a feeling of dread coming over her. She looked around at the faces of her co-workers to see them in a similar state of shock and concern. They all had a good reason to feel that way, though.

Her and Naru had rushed out of the base when they had heard the crash, and felt the vibrations that it sent through the building. They ran out only to see the remaining team members in varied state of wakefulness running towards them, the crash had been loud enough to wake them up. Everyone was there except Yasu, and for a moment they had panicked. Was Yasuhara attacked now? Was he involved somehow in the crash they had heard? None of them had spoken a word, yet Mai knew everyone was thinking the same thing.

The questions had them hurrying down the stairs and to the ground floor. They followed the flow of rushing workers to the west wing, only to find the whole corridor filled with debris and dust. But to their utter relief, they found Yasu standing there with Kaji-san, talking to some of the employees.

Naru and Lin-san walked towards Kaji-san while the others took a moment to catch their breath and look around. The dust was finally settling, allowing the light from outside to filter in. And this only because a part of the outer wall had collapsed. It seemed that whatever had occurred had happened at the end of the corridor, since some of the workers were trying to put out a fire that was still blazing.

"You are out of your mind, Kaji!" A voice yelled, and Mai turned around to look at where Naru and Lin-san were standing with Kaji-san and another burly man whom Mai did not recognize. Yasu had wandered off somewhere. "Why do you insist on involving these imposters-"

"Enough Hijiri!" Kaji-san shouted back, "It was my decision to hire them. And you will respect that."

"Respect?" Hijiri-san shouted in disbelief, "Why should I respect your decision to hire these liars? All they will do is lead you along and after they have robbed you of all your money, they will ditch you! Why can't you see that Kaji? This was obviously an accident, not some stupid ghost!"

"The elevator was not working at all, Hijiri! And suddenly it crashed from the top floor? What explanation is there-"

"Obviously, that little fool, Matsu must have repaired it!"

"I had sent him here only half an hour before the crash happened! There was no way he was able to repair an elevator that had refused to work so far, in such a short time!"

"Where is Matsu? We will ask him." Hijiri-san said, turning his head to look around among the throng of workers.

"I don't know. I have not seen him yet." Kaji-san answered slowly, taking in a shaky breath, "I hope he is alright."

"Kaji-san, is Yamamoto-san missing?" Naru asked, looking at Kaji-san and completely ignoring Hijiri-san who was glaring at him.

"Don't you have any manners, you little brat? I am still speaking with Kaji-san! So take your false concern somewhere-" He stopped suddenly when Naru turned to look at him, and Mai knew that Hijiri-san was in trouble (though he deserved it very much). Of course, no one called their narcissist a 'little brat' and lived to tell the tale.

"Hijiri-san," Naru said the name with such frostiness that even the burly man shivered a little, "I was addressing Kaji-san, not you. I am here to do my job, and don't have the time to deal with narrow-minded people who only know how to assert their power by disgracing other people. I prefer smarter company than that. So I suggest you stay out of the way of our investigation, and we will show you the same courtesy. You have not hired us, so we don't have to answer to you."

Hijiri-san looked like he was about to explode and glared harshly at Naru. But the narcissist didn't budge, levelling him with a cold stare. The burly man gave one final look at Kaji-san before stomping off.

Mai rolled her eyes at the immature display, before giggling when a finger poked her side. She turned around to see Yasu standing there, a finger in air ready to attack again.

"Whatcha doing Mai?" Yasu asked with a grin, wriggling the finger. Mai took a step back, ready to smack his hand down if he got closer, and answered, "Nothing, just eavesdropping."

"Ah, I have taught you well." He said, straightening and looking towards where the boss was busy interviewing Kaji-san; the older man looked like he was suppressing a smile.

"That was a good show. I always knew Naru could take on Hijiri-san." Yasu said, a suspicious smile on his face, "I'm happy that the rude brawny man got what he deserved."

"You have met him before?" Mai asked, a little worried about the sinister look in the boy's eyes.

"I did, on the day I arrived here. But I didn't say anything to him then; I mean, I didn't want to get pounded!"

Mai giggled, "I can understand that."

"But I guess now I have to thank the boss...or not!" Yasu exclaimed, and turned towards her, "And where are the others?"

Mai frowned as she turned around to look for her teammates. They had been with her before, but now were scattered around. Ayako was attending to some minor injuries, while John-san and Bou-san were helping the workers clear the debris. Masako was just standing there, a sleeved hand covering half her face, her eyes following the priest's every move.

"Well, it seems they decided to be useful, while you decided to eavesdrop." Yasu said, shaking his head at her, "So lazy."

Mai turned red and smacked the boy, "Oh shut up! You were doing the same."

"So?" Yasu asked, rubbing the spot where she had hit, an eyebrow raised.

Mai narrowed her eyes at him, and crossed her arms, "Why you-"

She was cut off when a startled cry was heard, and a worker rushed from where the elevator had crashed, towards Kaji-san.

"Kaji-san! You should see this..." He said, throwing a terrified look behind him.

"What is it, boy?" Kaji-san asked, concern colouring his face.

"There...there is a body in the elevator..."

Mai gasped, and Kaji-san rushed down the corridor, along with Naru and Lin-san, both looking troubled. Mai took a step to follow them, but a hand stopped her.

"I don't think you want to see that, Mai." Yasu said, his face serious and eyes troubled.

"He's right." Bou-san said as he came towards them, followed by John-san, Masako and Ayako. "You girls stay here, we'll check it out."

Masako and Mai shared a look before nodding, while Ayako refused, "No way! I am coming! I have seen enough dead bodies, and I can be of help!"

Bou-san thought for a while before nodding.

Mai watched them go, before turning towards Masako, "Things are getting bad. Another death in such a short time..."

Masako nodded, "And we are not making any progress either. We-" She stopped, and suddenly paled. But before Mai could ask, the medium swayed. Mai caught her and steadied her, holding on to the medium as she trembled.

"Masako! What-"

"She was here Mai!" Masako said, her voice choking, "She was here!"

* * *

After about fifteen minutes since the team members had gone to check on the body, they returned, all looking troubled. Even Bou-san and Yasu were quite. And Ayako was shaking her head now and then.

"What happened?" Mai asked, a hand still rubbing the medium's back. Though Masako was alright now, she still looked a little pale.

"Yamamoto-san has died. He was in the elevator when it crashed." Naru answered her.

Mai gasped, her eyes widening in disbelief. They had known Yamamoto-san, and now suddenly he was gone. It was a lot to take in, especially the way it happened. Mai knew everyone of them was shocked at the turn of events.

Masako trembled, and said in a low voice, "It was her."

Naru's attention snapped to her, "What?"

But Masako was sobbing now, so Mai answered instead, "Masako felt the spirit a while back. And the spirit was..." Mai trailed off, looking at the medium, rubbing her back as she trembled.

Ayako walked towards Masako and felt her forehead, "You feel a little cold. You should sit down."

But Masako shook her head and suddenly straightened, looking squarely at Naru, "She was pleased with her work, with how things turned out."

"And you are sure this was her doing? I mean, it looks like an accident! The elevator was old, so..." Bou-san trailed off. Perhaps he hoped this was an accident. If not, and this was the spirit's doing, then the danger was now profound.

Masako didn't answer immediately, but then slowly shook her head, "I may be wrong. I hope I am. But I know she was here, and she was pleased."

"Perhaps the fact that someone has died had made her content, and not that she had anything to do with it." John-san suggested, sending a reassuring smile at the medium.

"We cannot be sure. And so we have to be extremely careful." Naru said, looking at each of them in turn to emphasize his point, his eyes lingering on Mai a little longer that the others.

The team nodded.

"Ah! I am glad I found you all." They turned to see Kaji-san walking towards them, a look of defeat on his face. He had lost another one of his men to a tragic death, and the fear and concern were clear on his face.

"We are sorry for your loss, Kaji-san." Bou-san said, and Kaji-san nodded his head, "Thank you."

"How can we help?" Yasu asked, his tone serious.

Kaji-san took a moment before he replied, "I don't know if this was an accident or..."

"We are trying to figure out the same. If you could tell us in detail all that occurred, it would help." Naru said, opening his black notebook, ready to write.

Kaji-san nodded, "At around 6 in the morning I asked Matsu to continue the work on the elevator that he and Nashi, his boss, had been working on before Nashi...passed away. Matsu had been reluctant to come here since the incident, as it happened here." Kaji-san paused, looking around before shaking his head, "I shouldn't have sent him here. It's all my fault!"

"Kaji-san, there was no way you could have known! You shouldn't blame yourself." Bou-san said, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We should now concentrate on getting to the bottom of this; to prevent this from happening again, to someone else."

Kaji-san nodded before taking a deep breath and continuing, "The elevator was always one of our biggest concern. We had to change the one next to it, but Nashi had hopes of salvaging this one. There was only fault in the wiring, otherwise the elevator was in good condition. Perhaps Matsu was finally successful in making it work, but I don't think he had enough time to repair it. Matsu was not very quick at things like this, he took his time with it; he was not that... machine smart."

"Is it possible that someone else repaired it?"

Kaji-san shook his head, "I asked that too, but no one has been here."

"Maybe the worker concerned does not want to come forward, thinking he would be blamed for the accident." Bou-san suggested.

Kaji-san thought for a while, before nodding, "It is possible. I'll ask around, see if anyone noticed anything."

Naru nodded, "We will check our video feed as well."

Kaji-san nodded, and then turned towards Yasu, "Our meeting was cut short, young man. But if you want to go to the library now, I am afraid I can't send anyone with you. After what has happened..."

Kaji-san in his rant completely missed the cold look that Naru gave Yasu, or the way Yasu looked everywhere but at the boss. The others just shook their head at the antics.

Naru interrupted Kaji-san, "There is no need to send anybody. I am sure Yasuhara will find his way." He was still glaring at Yasu, and Mai felt sorry for the boy.

"Oh? Ah... alright then. I will write down the address. I'll make sure to write down the details on how to get there so that you have no difficulties. Let's go to my office." Kaji-san said, and turned to exit the corridor.

At that moment, five workers moved down the corridor, carrying a gurney. And Mai knew what was lying there. But before she could get a look, Naru suddenly stood in her way.

"Yasuhara, take Mai with you."

Mai frowned, "What! No way! Why-"

Naru raised a hand to cut her off, "Do not argue with me, Mai."

Mai fumed, and crossed her arms, ready to fight back, but stopped at the look in his eyes. Concern and love.

And in her moment of shock, Yasu took the opportunity to drag her away.

* * *

Mai glared out the van window, her arms crossed and a pout on her face. Even though the scenery outside was beautiful and peaceful, she was too angry to enjoy it.

And it was all because of her narcissist, as always.

Naru had sent her away so abruptly, and that too for no reason whatsoever, she had every right to be pissed at the narcissist.

"Come on Mai, chill out already!" Yasu said, his eyes on the road as he drove them to the library, "You know Naru did that only because he was concerned."

"Concerned about what?" Mai half-shouted, "It was not like the spirit was out to get me." She said, but amended after the look that Yasu gave her, "At that moment."

"There was a horribly disfigured dead body of a man we knew about to be brought out. And believe me Mai, you would have had nightmares."

"But what about the others then?"

"We already saw it. And Masako has seen worse than that. So she can handle it. Besides, John was there."

"I am not that weak, Yasu! I could have handled it."

"You are not weak Mai. But with the dreams you have, I am sure Naru was concerned you would have dreamt of Yamamoto-san's death, or worse, actually experienced it. And we all agree with him, Mai. We would rather you didn't go through that."

Mai let out a long sigh, "Alright alright. I guess you're right."

Yasu nodded, then smirked, "After all, the boss is in love with you."

"I know."

It seemed that was not the answer that Yasu had expected, as he suddenly pushed the breaks. It was a good thing that Mai had her seat belt on, or she would have crashed into the dashboard and ended up with a bump on her head.

"Yasu! What the hell!?"

But Yasu was looking at her in shock, and Mai frowned at him, "What?"

"You...you know?...I mean..."

Mai rolled her eyes as she somehow understood the broken question, "Yes. And he knows I love him. We confessed. And fought. And now we are together!"

For a moment, Yasu didn't speak, and Mai ignored him as she sat back and relaxed. She closed her eyes, counting the seconds till it took Yasu to react.

It took him a total of 6 seconds.

"Oh my God!" He shouted so loudly that Mai had to cover her ears, "Yahooo! Finally! When did this happen? And how dare you keep it from me? Details!"

"Geez! Calm down, I will tell you! But at least start driving, we have to get to the library."

Yasu nodded excitedly before hitting the road again, "Now tell me!"

Mai narrated everything that had happened, opting not to tell about the kisses in detail, even though Yasu had insisted that she tell him. She just called him a pervert and moved on with her story, up to the point where they heard the crash.

"Wow!" Yasu said as she finished, "It has finally happened! Thank God! And here I was getting ready to forcibly lock you both up in the closet to get you to confess!"

Mai glared at him, "I would have killed you if you did that! Things don't work that way."

"Come on Mai, you would have gotten more kisses out of him!"

"Yasu!"

"Alright alright!" He thought for a moment before continuing, "And Naru is right. Stay away from that Ozaku. Also point him out to me when we get back, I will have to have a _talk_ with him."

"No. There is no need. I know the kind of _talk_ you wanna have! Besides, I think Naru will scare him enough with just his infamous death glare the next time he sees Mamo...Ozaku-san."

"True." Yasu conceded. "But when were you going to tell us?"

"As soon as you all woke up and gathered in the base. But then..."

Yasu nodded grimly, "It's really sad what happened. We knew him, after all. And to die so suddenly..."

Mai looked out the window again, "I hope his spirit rests in peace."

Yasu sighed, "Yeah."

Mai stayed silent for a while before she turned towards him, "Hey Yasu, how come you and Bou-san didn't show up in time for your shift this morning? Wasn't it your turn after Naru and Lin-san?"

Yasu grinned sheepishly, "We kinda ... slept on. I mean, Bou-san suggested that instead of keeping an alarm and risk disturbing John as well, Naru or Lin-san can wake us up when it was time. And well, no one came to wake us up."

Mai frowned, "Lin-san went to bed after I went to base. He said he was tired. And Naru and I...got busy talking..."

Yasu snorted, "Talking? Puhlease, Mai! You both had a full on make out session! And maybe more, but you aren't telling me! But Mai, I hope you kids used some sort of protec-"

Mai cut him off with a whack to his arm, "Shut up Yasu! No such thing happened!"

"Ha! As if I would believe you! It's a good thing that me and Bou-san didn't come, or the things we would have seen!"

Mai glowered at him, "Drop it Yasu!"

"Or what?"

"Naru doesn't seem to remember your tardiness, and if you don't want me telling him..."

The threat was clear, and Yasu narrowed his eyes, "Of course he does remember. He may just have chosen to overlook it since it worked out in his interest."

"Do you want to _risk_it?"

Yasu stuck out his tongue at her, but didn't tease her any further.

Both of them didn't speak for the rest of the way. They reached the library in another five minutes. It was an old building, situated on the outskirts of the town. The paint was faded, and it was about two storeys high. A few people were milling around, but mostly the place looked abandoned. Yasu parked the car in the almost empty parking lot, and both of them walked to the library.

An old woman was sitting at the front desk, the word 'Librarian' ingrained on a plaque that hung on the wall behind her. She looked up as they made their way towards her and smiled at them.

"How may I help you?"

"Hello. Do you keep any old archives and newspaper clippings?" Yasuhara asked, feeling at ease as he had probably done this hundreds of times before.

"Yes, we do. How much old do the records need to be?"

"Twenty years old, and before that if possible."

"We have some of those. Any particular incident?"

"Yes, when the mall burned down."

"Ah! Yes, I remember. Sad thing, that. You know, my daughter was going to go there with her friend that day, but luckily they cancelled!"

"Oh? I am glad to hear she is alright." Mai said with a smile.

"Thank you, child." The old woman smiled at her, "By the way, I am Yuki Shindo."

"I am Osamu Yasuhara, and this is Mai Taniyama."

Shindo-san nodded, "Now follow me, I will take you to your records."

They followed her down rows and rows of bookshelves. A few people that were reading there looked up as they passed them. But mostly, the library was empty.

"It's not always this empty. It's only because most of the people are out of town on holidays." Shindo-san explained, as if reading their mind.

Mai nodded, "It is well kept. You work hard."

Shindo-san chuckled, "I get help, you know. I can't do many things with my old age. But the kids here are helpful, so I manage."

Mai smiled. She looked around again. There were stairs that lead to the floor above. And to the right of the stairs, there was a woman, well into her fifties, sitting in a wheelchair and busy reading a book. Her glasses were thick, but she looked up and smiled when her eyes met Mai's. Mai smiled back, her heart thumping.

The left side of the woman's face was completely burned.

The old woman went back to her reading, and Mai continued on her way.

Shindo-san must have noticed the exchange, because she said in a low voice, "That poor woman comes here often with her nurse-maid. Her life has been tragic. But what's more sad is she doesn't remember her past. Not her name, where she lived, nothing! We call her Aya."

Mai shook her head sadly, before asking "How did her face...?"

"No one knows, and she doesn't remember either."

Mai nodded, and Yasu sent her a reassuring smile.

"Ah! Here we are! This whole shelf and a little of that one should have the records you need."

Yasu nodded as he moved towards the shelf, and Mai thanked Shindo-san.

"No problem, child. If you need anything, you know where to find me." With that she trudged back the way they came.

Mai let out a sigh, and Yasu looked up from a book he had taken out, "Mai, you take out any newspaper clippings and look them over. I will look over the books."

Mai nodded and moved towards the shelf, checking the files and taking them out if they contained any clippings from 20 years ago. After about half an hour, she took out a huge file that contained thousands of clippings. Mai sighed at the load, and sat down at the nearest desk to start her work. But she gasped as soon as she opened the file and saw the photo on the first clipping.

Yasu hurried towards her in concern, "What is it Mai?"

Mai looked up at him excitedly, her finger pointing at the picture, "That is the house I saw in my dream!"

* * *

**Aaaaaaand Cut!**

**Another chapter under the belt.** **Isn't this dramatic?**

**And I will try to update soon, but I have a lot of work right now! So don't worry if I update late, I will not abandon you all!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, so please review!**

**Ciao!**


	11. Some Answers, More Questions

**AN: Alright people, here's the next chapter!**

**As always, thank you all for your reviews and support!**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Some Answers, More Questions**

* * *

**May 28, Day 3**

Oliver glowered at the book before him, trying to get his irritation under control.

But given the situation, he supposed he wasn't to be blamed.

A short while after Mai and Yasuhara had left, the police had arrived at the scene, informed about the accident by none other than Hijiri-san. Oliver had already hated the man, and then this had made him want to hurt the idiot. But he didn't do anything, knowing the police would have been involved one way or another, since a death had occurred.

As usual, the police had asked routine questions, interviewed a few workers, and at last, after an hour, concluded that it had been an accident. They had informed so to Kaji-san, and were about to wrap up, when Hijiri-san had pointed out the presence of Oliver and his team, and told the head constable in not so subtle terms about how he doubted the imposters and liars had something to do with the 'accident'.

Which had led to a whole new set of questions, this time directed towards Oliver and his team.

Even Kaji-san had been angry at the burly man, who had a smug smile on his face for the duration of the hour that the police interviewed the ghost hunters. It was only after Kaji-san informed the head constable that it was him that had asked the SPR team to investigate, and that he had utmost trust in them (much to the chargin of Hijiri-san), that the police left, albeit reluctantly, and not before trying to give Oliver a warning.

Trying. Because one glare from Oliver had the head constable turn tail and hurry out of the building, followed closely by his men.

Kaji-san had apologized to them again and again, all the while glaring at Hijiri (Oliver had decided to drop the honorific after the stunt he pulled), who only huffed and walked away.

Oliver had waved the apologies away, half relieved that the police had not found out that he was _the_ Oliver Davis, but also because it was not Kaji-san's fault. The one who should be apologizing had apparently no interest in doing so, and Oliver vowed that somehow or the other, he would make sure that Hijiri payed for this.

Even if it meant torturing the man.

After many deep breaths, Oliver had been able to calm down enough when a worker rushed towards Kaji-san and him, out of breath, "Kaji-san! You will not believe this!"

"What is it?"

"Just come and see!"

So Oliver and Kaji-san had followed the man, the contractor expressing hope that it wasn't another dead body. Oliver had silently agreed with him.

When they reached the end of the corridor where the crash had occurred, some workers were hurriedly clearing away debris, excitedly shouting about some apparent discovery. And after a few minutes, it was clear as to what had all of them on their toes.

A little area of floor around the lift had given away, and the dark space beneath could be made out clearly.

"My God! How is this possible?" Kaji-san had exclaimed next to him, his eyes wide in surprise.

When Oliver asked him to elaborate, the contractor had looked at him with shock and a little fear clear in his eyes, "It seems that there is a basement down below. But, it should not exist, I mean, there is no mention of it in the blueprints!"

Oliver had frowned then, understanding and filing away the information for later use. The hole in the floor was not wide enough to allow anyone to go through, so there was nothing his team could investigate until the workers had found a way to enter the basement.

"Kaji-san, is it possible for you to uncover more of the basement? It might be important for the investigation." Oliver had asked.

Kaji-san had nodded, his eyes still on the hole, "I was planning to do so. But we can't just remove the floor here. There must be another way in there, and I think if I review the blueprints again, I might be able to pinpoint where. It will take some time, though. And I will also have to talk to the original builders of this mall. This is not a thing they should hide!"

Oliver had merely nodded, accepting his suggestion before excusing himself. After calling over the scattered members of his team, he had proceeded towards the base.

Which had been half an hour back.

His team had since then made themselves comfortable, talking about the morning's events. He had joined them at first, but now he was sitting in front of the monitors, waiting for either Mai and Yasuhara to return, or Kaji-san to discover the entrance to the basement.

His patience was running thin, lack of tea and the petty fights between the monk and miko only aggravating his irritation. He massaged his temples, an action that didn't escape the notice of the onmyoji.

"Noll, are you alright?"

Oliver looked at the older man, nodding slightly, "Yes. Just a little headache."

Lin frowned, "Maybe you should rest for a while. It has been quite the morning."

Oliver sighed, "I suppose. But not right now. There are still things to do."

Lin didn't comment further, knowing how stubborn the boy could get, and went back to his laptop.

Oliver opened his little black book, reading over everything he had written in regards to the case, trying to find something he might have overlooked the first time. He frowned when suddenly a thought occurred to him, and he looked up towards his team.

"Hara-san, do you feel the presence of Yamamoto-san or Nashi-san?"

Silence met his question, eyes widening as his words registered. They had not thought of that before.

The medium closed her eyes for a moment, before firmly shaking her head, "No. I don't feel them."

Oliver nodded, frowning. It was weird, that the spirits of the two men had not lingered, given the violent nature of their death, as well as the fact that another spirit had been involved.

Bou-san had the same idea, apparently, as he let out a long sigh, "Whoa...But that means they already moved on. But then why did the spirit lady kill them? Did she not want their souls to increase her own power?"

"That would be just a speculation. Not all the spirits who kill do so with that aim in mind. But more surprising is the fact that the men's spirits didn't linger. Usually, until now whenever we have been on cases, those who died at the hands of the spirits had stayed, mostly because they had not been ready to die, or because they wanted answers regarding their death, or also because they were not aware they had died." John said in answer to Bou-san's question.

Matsuzaki-san nodded in agreement, "Exactly. So what happened this time around?"

"Perhaps the woman who is behind this is hiding their presence?" Hara-san commented, "She seems powerful enough for that."

Oliver nodded, "That might be a possibility. After all, I am assuming Hara-san that you also cannot feel the spirits of the people who had died in the fire?"

The medium's eyes widened, but she shook her head, "No. I can't."

"Yeah, but that happened some 20 years ago! They might have moved on since then." Bou-san said, sitting back and crossing his arms in front of his chest, "And the fire had been an accident, so there was no reason for them to linger."

"Was it an accident though?" John asked frowning, "We don't have enough details to conclude that. And if it had been an accident, is it possible that the spirit here is of someone who had died in the fire?"

Oliver shook his head at that, "No. From what we know from Mai's dreams, the woman lived in the house that was here before the mall was built, which means she was here before the fire. And which also means, that the fire might have been her doing."

Silence met his observation, each member somehow knowing that what he said was close to the truth, yet hoping that it wasn't so, because then that meant that the spirit has been here for a long time and was very powerful, and that spelled trouble for them.

"Noll, Mai and Yasuhara are back." Lin's words cut through the tense silence, suddenly lightening the atmosphere in the room.

Oliver looked at the monitor to which the onmyoji had pointed, showing the feed from the camera at the entrance. Mai and Yasuhara had indeed returned, both chattering away. But what caught Oliver's attention was the pile of files that Yasuhara was carrying. If their excited countenance was any indication, the two had returned with useful information.

Oliver suppressed a sigh at that, but didn't stop the relief that flooded him at knowing that Mai had returned safely, and also at the possibility of there being a breakthrough in the case.

Bou-san uttered the word that the rest of the team were silently thinking.

"Finally."

* * *

"Hey everyone! We are back!" Mai greeted the team as she entered the base, Yasu following after with a greeting of his own.

"Took you long enough!" Ayako huffed, her arms across her chest, "You even escaped being harassed by the police!"

Mai frowned at that, and sat beside Bou-san on the couch, "Police?"

"Yeah. Apparently, that man Hijiri called them, because he had his doubts that _we _had caused the accident." Bou-san said, ruffling her hair and earning a glare in return, "I swear, that man needs to just mind his own damn business!"

"If Kaji-san hadn't assured the police that we were trustworthy, we would be sitting in a police station, or worse, spending the night in jail." John-san added.

Mai shook her head, that man was more troublesome than he was worth. She frowned when a thought occurred to her, "And Naru didn't do anything?"

"I assure you, Mai, soon Hijiri will get what he deserves." Naru said it with such an evil glint in his eyes that Mai shivered, which of course didn't escape the narcissist's notice, and he smirked. Mai glared at him before looking away.

"Ya boss-man, I can't wait! But then again, that's not the only thing I am excited about!" Yasu grinned and winked, depositing the files he was holding on the coffee table, before taking his place on the floor next to John-san.

Naru raised an eyebrow at the bespectacled boy, before turning to look at Mai, who was blushing and avoiding his gaze. Naru smirked, "I see. But maybe we should first discuss what we have discovered before concentrating on other things."

Confusion was evident on every face present except for a few, but didn't comment on it, knowing Naru would never tell them anything until he decided to do so on his own.

"Okay...Oh hey! Guess what?" Bou-san sat up excitedly and turned to Mai and Yasu, "We uncovered a hidden basement!"

Mai gasped and Yasu raised his eyebrow, "Basement? What's so surprising about that?"

Bou-san pouted, "Didn't I say 'hidden'? Kaji-san said it was not on the blueprints. We only found out about it because the elevator crash cracked the floor and some of it gave away!"

Yasu's eyes widened, "Well, that is interesting."

"And Kaji-san said he would inform us when he found the entrance to it." John-san added, "I hope that happens soon. I don't know why, but I feel like the basement is somehow connected to our case."

"Just so. After all, the people who originally built the mall went to all that trouble to hide it." Ayako said, "Perhaps we should ask the original builder about this."

"Kaji-san will do so. If we interfere, then they might not part with any information at all. But as a contractor who is working on the building, Kaji-san has the right to know, and they will have to answer." Naru explained.

The others nodded at his explanation, knowing what had happened when Yasu and Bou-san had contacted the realtor who sold the property.

"Well, I guess we will have to wait for Kaji-san to come through." Bou-san said, sitting back and relaxing again.

Mai nodded, and then turned excited eyes to the boss, "Naru, we finally found the house! And a whole load of info on it, too!"

Naru got up from his customary chair, and made his way over to the coffee table, picking up one of the files that Yasu had deposited. He then settled himself in a chair close to the couch, "That is good news. But before that..."

Mai cut him off as she got up, "Yeah yeah! Tea."

The others chuckled, and Naru smirked as Mai walked away to the stove, a smile on her face instead of the usual frown that adorned her features the second the demand for tea came.

Soon after, everyone had a cup in their hands, and they relaxed as they waited for Yasu and Mai to relay the information they had collected. There was a mixture of relief and excitement in the air; they finally had some sort of lead in the case.

Yasu cleared his throat as he began, "Well, we found the photo of the house in one of the newspaper clippings." He picked up one of the files, and took out a paper from it, "We couldn't bring the original ones, library policy. But we made copies of all the relevant information."

At Naru's nod, he continued, "This news was from about 36 years ago, 16 years before the mall incident. According to it, the house belonged to a Dr. Abe Karino, and he lived there with his wife Kimiko, and daughter Sumire."

Yasu paused to take a sip, and Mai continued, "This is the girl that I dream about. The first clipping we found was about the fire that occurred in the house, or specifically in the basement."

Ayako and Masako gasped, and Bou-san frowned, "Well, now we know for sure that the basement is important."

Yasu nodded, "And the daughter, Sumire, died in the fire. Her parents had been out of town for a couple of days, and she had been home alone. How or why the fire started, no one could find out. And so at the time, it was ruled as an accident."

Mai sighed sadly as she put her cup down, "There is photo of her given." She took out another paper from the file, "She looks older than she appears in my dreams. So I guess there was no trouble when she was in school."

She passed the photo around, and John nodded slowly, "That is the woman I saw."

"That we all saw." Bou-san added, shaking his head, "Poor woman."

"Then if she died in the fire, we can assume that she was also responsible for the mall fire?" Masako asked, her eyes troubled as she looked at the photo and passed it to Ayako.

"Perhaps. We can't be sure." Naru answered, then looked at Yasu, "Do continue."

Yasu nodded, "Well after that clipping, we found more information, dating before the fire. Apparently, Dr. Karino worked as a psychiatrist as well as researched psychic abilities. And one of his patients, or rather research material, was his daughter, Sumire."

"It is not given anywhere what her abilities were exactly, but from my dreams we know it was probably hypnotism or PK-LT."

Ayako frowned at the girl, "What? How do you know that?"

Mai's eyes rounded, "Oh right! I didn't tell you guys about the last dream."

So the team listened with rapt attention as Mai relayed her latest dream, their eyes widening at the stunt that Sumire had pulled. As Mai finished, Bou-san let out a low whistle, "Whoa...That is damn scary. The girl could control someone with just her eyes..."

"No wonder, John and Mai were controlled." Ayako said, sitting back in her chair, "Well, atleast we now know what she is actually capable of."

The others nodded, before looking at Yasu, waiting for him to continue. The bespectacled boy picked up another file, before speaking, "Well whatever the doctor was doing, the whole town was kinda afraid of him and his experiments. Somehow, the people got the idea that Sumire was treated badly, and that lead the town to distrust the doctor. Eventually, the people started blaming him for the fire as well; they felt the doctor killed his daughter to cover his misdoings. So, a year after Sumire died, the doctor and his wife left town, selling the property to some company. The name is not mentioned."

"There is also a mention of Sumire's best friend, Mariko Susume. She disappeared after the fire that killed Sumire." Mai added, taking out another clipping showing a picture of the girls, standing side by side, arm in arm, and smiling at the camera, "Even this was blamed on the doctor, about how the innocent Mariko caught the doctor red handed, and so was killed. Just her body was never found."

Naru nodded, "Is that all?"

"Well, we brought all the information we could find on the house. Most of it is about the rumours of what the doctor was doing on his test subjects, the house and family mentioned only in passing. But we thought it might be relevant later, so we brought it along." Yasu said, pointing to the remaining files. "We also found a few clippings about the mall fire, but it didn't tell us anything more than we already know."

Naru sighed, "Now we know the people involved. We also know that the fire in which Sumire Karino died was not an accident, otherwise there would be no reason for her to remain here, and not move on. But what we cannot be sure about is whether it was her father who was responsible, or someone else."

Bou-san snorted, "Obviously, it was him! He treated his own daughter like an experiment! God knows what else he was capable of."

Mai slowly shook her head, "No Bou-san. I feel like Dr. Karino was innocent. Remember the first dream I had? Sumire had said that her mother had told her not to do something, and now we know that something was about her powers. So I think Dr. Karino was protecting his daughter. And those are just rumours, people talking nonsense about what they wanted to believe. We don't know to what extent all that is true!"

Bou-san sighed, putting an arm around the depressed girl, "Alright Mai. If you say so, then we know to trust your instincts. Perhaps, there is more to this than we can see."

Mai nodded slowly, before smiling, "Perhaps my next dream will help."

"That's my girl!" Bou-san exclaimed, before ruffling her hair again, and snickering when she smacked his hand away.

Masako suddenly frowned and turned her attention to Naru, "If Mariko-san also died here, then her spirit should also be here. But it's not."

"Yeah. But Yamamoto-san's and Nashi-san's spirits are also not here. Maybe the same thing happened with Mariko." Ayako said.

"Or perhaps she didn't die at all." Naru added, assuming his thinking position, "And her disappearance was merely because she was somehow responsible for her friend's death."

Mai frowned at that, "It's hard to believe, Mariko was after all depending on Sumire's abilities."

Naru nodded after a while, "We won't know until we have more information regarding this. Is Susume-san's family mentioned?"

Yasu shook his head, "Nope. There is no mention of this girl other than how the people think she died."

Naru sighed, before getting up from his seat, "Then for now we will have to rely on your dreams, Mai."

Mai nodded, her eyes determined. She would find something by tomorrow morning, even if it meant threatening Gene to help her instead of leaving her to fend for herself as part of 'training'.

"Yes yes! All that is good and well! But now, onto the more important things..." Yasu said excitedly, wiggling his eyebrows at Mai, who just blushed and looked away.

"Oh? What things?" Bou-san asked, looking between Mai and Yasu, noticing how the girl flushed red. That brought a grin to his face, "This sounds like fun! Tell us, Mai!"

"Oh, you knowwww..." Yasu drawled, a silly smile on his face, " Something we _all _have been wishing would just happen between two very, _very_ stubborn and foolish people! And to think it did happen, that too while doing some such _naughty_ things!"

Bou-san looked confused, blinking at the grinning Yasu, who was slowly inching away from a glaring Mai and a frowning Naru.

Masako suddenly chuckled, her eyes flickering over to the boss and Mai, understanding dawning, "Well, I must say, finally."

Lin-san gave her a smile, "I agree. It has been too long."

Mai flushed a deep red, but smiled in return.

John-san, Ayako and Bou-san still looked confused, so Yasu huffed and pointed at Naru and Mai.

John-san was the first to understand as his eyes widened, and he smiled, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, John." Naru said, still smirking. Mai just sat there, avoiding everyone's gaze, still blushing, and wishing she could just disappear.

"Oh my God!" Ayako exclaimed as she finally got it, before getting up and pulling the embarrassed girl up in a hug, "Finally!"

Bou-san still looked confused, and a little peeved that the miko got it before him, "What's going on?"

Before Ayako could hit the monk and smugly inform him of what exactly was going on, Naru answered him to everyone's surprise, "I and Mai are engaged."

"WHAT?!" It was both Mai and Bou-san that exclaimed in shock. And though the other's were surprised as well, they just grinned. Yasu gleefully pulled Mai out of the Ayako's embrace before putting an arm around her shoulder (and ignoring the boss's glare), "You didn't tell me you were _engaged_, Mai!"

Mai spluttered, flushing a brilliant red, before glaring at Naru, "When...what...I mean...engaged?"

"I told you Mai. I have waited long enough, and I am never letting you go. So why define our relationship as just dating, when it is obviously much more than that." Naru said with a smirk, walking to the blushing girl and pulling her left hand to his lips, "The only thing missing is a ring, which I will rectify as soon as we are done with the case." He added, placing a kiss on her ring finger.

That shocked the rest of the team, including Lin-san, but brought Bou-san out of his shock, "OH MY GOD!" He squealed and hopped to Mai, crushing her in a bear hug, "I am sooooo happy!"

Mai said nothing, as she was still shell-shocked. Her mouth hung open, her head swirling with thoughts. A part of her was happy beyond belief, but another part of her, the more girly part, screamed in frustration at the fact that she had not even been properly proposed to. Eventually, the happiness reigned as his words registered, knowing that coming from Naru, that was the sweetest thing and as close to a proposal as it could get. So she smiled brightly, despite her red face, and laughed softly when Naru smiled back.

"Congratulations!" Ayako shouted this time, pushing the monk away so she could hug the girl again, "But I am telling you now, I will be the one to plan the wedding!"

"And I will help." Masako said, winking at Mai, before turning to smile at John-san.

The priest had been quite for a while, observing the medium and her reaction to the news, hoping that she wasn't too depressed. But when she smiled happily, he felt relieved, albeit a little confused, and so he smiled in return.

"And if you wish, I will conduct the ceremony." John-san offered.

Mai pulled away from the priestess, raising her hands to stop their onslaught, "Oh stop it already! It's not like we are getting married this instant!"

"But soon."

As soon as Naru uttered those words, Mai flushed again and covered her face with her hands, embarrassed and happy, a mixture of emotions that made her giddy.

The other's laughed, but fell silent when a growling sound interrupted the happy moment. Both Bou-san and Yasu grinned sheepishly, before Yasu defended his stomach, "Hey, we skipped breakfast you know! And now it's almost lunch time!"

Lin-san chuckled, getting up from his seat, "Well then, I will get the food."

His announcement was met with a cheer, before Bou-san, Ayako and Yasu bombarded him with the items that they wanted to eat. Lin-san grimaced a little at the three of them shouting, "Why don't you three come with me, then?"

So the three loud members of SPR walked off with the most silent member, and the other four were left behind in base, feeling sorry for the onmyoji.

* * *

**May 29, Day 4**

_Mai frowned, looking around her glowing dream space, the blackness that was usually prevalent was replaced by a light grey colour, an indication of her ecstatic mood. She was searching for her dream guide, almost jumping with excitement, impatient to tell him the good news. But Gene was a no show._

_She sighed, knowing the boy would not come to her until she saw the memory she was here for. But she also knew she would need his help, if she wanted to get the information she desired._

"_Gene, if you can hear me, please come out. This is important!"_

_Her words were only met with silence, no Gene taking pity on her and coming to her aid. Mai let out a frustrated breath, before plopping down and closing her eyes, concentrating on bringing the vision to her. She decided she would first do this, and then when Gene came to her, she would ask him to show the memory she wanted, but not before scolding him for not heeding her call._

_And also perhaps punching him again._

_The thought brought her pleasure, but she shoved it away and cleared her mind as she concentrated._

_When she opened her eyes, she was in front of the house again. But this time, the ground was covered in snow. The sakura tree was barren, the snow covered branches glistening against the setting sun. Mai shivered in anticipation of the cold air that never came, suddenly realizing that this was only a memory and she was dreaming, so she was unlikely to get cold._

"_Oh Sumi, I am so happy!"_

_The voice caught Mai's attention and she looked at the open window below the sakura tree. Knowing she would find the two girls there as she had in the first dream, she walked towards the house. She paused as she reached the window and looked in, taking in the two girls who were enjoying a warm drink. Sumire had a blanket wrapped around her, a scarf covering her head and ears. Judging from her red nose, she probably had a cold. The girl was smiling at her friend, who was wearing a light red jacket. The cold didn't seem to bother her much, as her eyes glowed, a happy smile on her face._

"_I am happy for you, Mari-chan."_

_Mariko giggled, "Yusuke-kun is so cute! And he pays so much attention to me. It's all thanks to you Sumi!"_

_Sumire just smiled, shaking her head, "It's because you love him so much, Mari-chan."_

_Mariko sighed giddily, the smile refusing to leave her face._

_A knock interrupted the moment, and both girls looked to the door as a beautiful woman entered, a smile on her face, her eyes warm, "Ah, have you girls finished your hot chocolate?"_

_Mariko nodded as she placed her and Sumire's cups on the tray, and got up to hand it to the woman, "Thank you, Aunty Kimiko. It was delicious!"_

_Kimiko-san laughed as she took the tray from Mariko, "You are welcome dear. Now, will you stay for dinner?"_

_Mariko grinned, "Of course! I wouldn't miss your oden for anything Aunty!"_

_Kimiko-san smiled again before looking at her daughter, "How are you feeling Sumi? Do you still have a fever?" She asked as she moved towards her daughter and felt her forehead with her free hand._

"_No, Mama! It's gone."_

_Kimiko-san sighed in relief, and kissed her daughter's forehead, "That's good. And your father will be happy to hear that! He is bringing you a gift, you know."_

_Sumire smiled brightly, "Really? When will Daddy get home?"_

_Her excitement brought a chuckle from her mother, "Soon, sweety. Now, you girls continue, but no going out!"_

_Both Mariko and Sumire nodded. Kimiko-san was about to say something more when the door bell rang. With one last smile at the girls, she shut the door as she exited the room._

"_I wonder if that's Daddy." Sumire said, looking out the window, and straight through Mai, a smile on her face._

"_If it's him, he will come straight to you." Mariko said in reassurance. "Now listen Sumi, we went on a date last night, you know, to the movies and then dinner. And Yusuke-kun was such a gentleman! And a few of our school girls saw us, and they looked sooo jealous! Yusuke-kun didn't even look at them when they came to greet us! He was only looking at me!" Mariko said excitedly._

_Sumire smiled at her friend, "That's good, Mari-chan."_

_Before Mariko could say anything further, the door opened again, and a boy entered. He was the same age as the girls, and was wearing the same school uniform as the girls and Yusuke-san had been wearing in Mai's last dream, a bag over his shoulder. He had black hair, and wide brown eyes, a dimple appearing on each cheeks as he smiled when his eyes fell on Sumire._

"_Ah, hello Karino-san. Your mother let me in, and told me I could come to your room. I hope you don't mind." The boy said, blushing a little._

"_N..No. Of course not, Momoshiro-san! Please come in." Sumire said, a light blush adorning her face._

"_Oh come in, Akihito-kun! Don't be shy!" Mariko exclaimed as she got up and pulled the boy in, all the while winking at Sumire._

"_T...Thank you." Akihito said shyly, before sitting down on the floor next to Sumire, who blushed as she turned slightly towards him._

"_You didn't go home yet, Akihito-kun?" Mariko asked as she sat opposite Sumire, a sly smile on her face._

"_No, I had club activities. I was just leaving, when Junto-sensei asked me to bring this book to you. He said since you were absent today, he couldn't give it to you." Akihito said to Sumire as he took out a book from his bag and handed it to her._

_Sumire blushed as she took the book, "Thank you, Momoshiro-san. And sorry for the trouble."_

"_Don't mention it, Karino-san. And... please call me Akihito, if you don't mind."_

"_Yeah Sumi, I call him by his name! Why don't you?" Mariko interrupted, winking at Sumire._

_Sumire smiled and nodded, "But only if you call me Sumire."_

_Akihito blushed, but nodded, "Of course, Sumire-chan."_

_Mariko giggled at the two teens, before looking at Akihito, "Will you join us for dinner? Aunty makes a killer oden!"_

"_Yes, Akihito-kun. Please join us." Sumire said shyly, when Mariko subtly kicked her foot under the table._

_Akihito hesitated before shaking his head, "I'm sorry, but it's quite late and my mother must have already started dinner. Next time?"_

_Sumire nodded and smiled. Mariko pouted but said nothing._

"_Ah, I have to go now." Akihito said as he glanced at his watch and stood up._

"_Oh. Thank you for bringing me the book, Akihito-kun. I will see you to the door." Sumire said as she started to get up, pausing when Akihito offered his hand, before shyly taking it._

"_No problem, Sumire-chan." He said as he pulled her up. He turned then to Mariko, "Bye Susume-san."_

_Mariko waved at him. The couple then turned around, Sumire's hand still in Akihito's and walked out the door, both too oblivious to notice the wistful look that crossed Mariko's face, or the way her smile dropped to a frown as she stared at their joined hands._

_But Mai did not miss it. She blinked, confused at the girl's reaction. But the vision then went away, leaving her in the grey space with her thoughts._

_Mariko had appeared to support her friend with her crush, as was clear by the way the two teens acted. But then she had turned...angry when they were not looking, dropping the facade as soon as she thought no one was looking. What was that all about? Wasn't she herself happy with her relationship with Yusuke-kun, even though it was because Sumire had hypnotised him? And what hypnotism lasted this long? Shouldn't he have snapped out of it by now? To what extent was Sumire powerful exactly?_

_She looked around to search for her dream guide, in hopes that he could answer some of her questions. But Gene still didn't appear. _

_She frowned, and called out his name, but there was no change as she stood alone in the greyness of her dream space. She grew a little worried, and walked around calling out his name again and again. But he didn't come._

_In her panicked state, she realised belatedly as she suddenly started falling back to darkness, a voice calling her name, and she left her dream space as her mind slowly entered the conscious world._

* * *

**Finally finished!**

**Phew! It was hard to think this up with my pounding head, courtesy of my cold.** **Which is why I unconsciously gave Sumire a cold. Huh...**

**And I think I moved Naru and Mai to the next step pretty quickly, but I have a plan for that so...**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more!**

**Ciao!**


	12. A Twist and Turn

**AN: Hello my beautiful people! I am here with the next chapter!**

**Thank you all lovely humans (and other-worldly beings, if any) for your support!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Twist and Turn**

* * *

**May 29, Day 4**

John Brown suppressed a yawn, glancing at his watch, slightly relieved to see it was almost time for Mai-san and Oliver to take over the base. And which meant he could catch a few hours of sleep.

Even so, there was some regret.

His time alone with the medium was going to end.

After Mai-san and Yasuhara-san had finished their report and the team had lunch (poor Lin-san had looked visibly disturbed when he and the three members had returned with the food), the rest of the day had been uneventful.

Kaji-san had returned in the evening to inform Oliver that he had yet to find the entrance to the basement, and that he hadn't been able to reach the company who previously owned the building. Also, after the incident, more than half of the workers returned home, refusing to work there until everything was solved. Those who remained, including Hijiri-san, were the ones who didn't believe in the notion that there was a vengeful spirit on the loose.

Oliver had been peeved that they weren't rid of Hijiri-san, but Mai-san's tea had been able to prevent any 'incidents'.

It was only when it was time for bed that things had turned a little...loud.

"Mai and I will take the last shift." Oliver had announced from his chair, his eyes on his black notebook.

"Oh ho! That's forward even for you Naru! What is it that you plan on doing to her in your...ahem...alone time, eh?" Bou-san snickered, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Oliver had glared, but did not comment, and that along with Mai's blush had been encouragement enough for Yasuhara-san to begin his torment.

"My my! You do know such activities are better saved for after marriage! After all, I am sure Mai wants to wear a _pure_ white dress at the wedding."

The emphasis put on 'pure' made Mai-san flush deeper, "Yasu! Shut up!"

Yasuhara-san had only giggled, but was cut off when Ayako-san shouted, "Oi! Then who will take the shift with me?"

"You will take the second shift with Lin."

"No!" Ayako-san crossed her arms stubbornly and glared at the boss, "No offence to Lin, but I would be so bored, I will not be able to stay awake for long! It would defeat the purpose of watching over the base, don't you think?"

"Fine. You will take the shift with Bou-san. And Lin will take the first shift with Yasuhara."

This time, it was Lin-san who had objected, "Absolutely not."

"Whaaaaa! Ollie-kun! No one wants me!" Yasuhara-san cried, throwing his arms around Oliver, surprising the young man.

Ayako-san and Bou-san laughed, both being content in taking the shift together, which had surprised John. Normally, those two would be arguing to no end. And putting them together to watch the base would mean that no work gets done.

John let it go, when he realized Oliver hadn't changed his partner. Which meant John would be taking the third shift with Hara-san. John had been pleased, and had chuckled when Oliver roughly pushed off the bespectacled boy, glaring at him.

"Lin, I assumed you were mature enough to handle this. Was I wrong?"

Lin-san bristled slightly, but nodded, accepting his defeat. Though he glared at Yasuhara-san, who gleefully grinned back, "Now now, Lin, my love. No need to be so shy!"

Lin-san let out a long sigh, going back to his typing, and Oliver gave one warning look to the boy, who again ignored it. John suspected that Yasuhara-san had grown immune to Oliver's glares, much to the chargin of the latter.

After that the team had gone to bed, leaving Yasuhara-san and Lin-san to watch over the base. John had felt a little sorry for the onmyoji, knowing that Yasuhara-san had the ability to make the older man miserable. But there was nothing he could do about it (John was thankful that Yasuhara-san atleast spared him when it came to teasing and pranks).

John sighed and glanced at the monitor which showed the feed from the entrance. The two guards that Kaji-san had posted there for the night were having a conversation, occasionally laughing, and John wondered what they were talking about.

"John-san, are you tired?"

John looked at the medium beside him, smiling in reassurance, "Not at all, Hara-san."

"Oh. Okay."

Silence took over, but it was serene rather than awkward, both the occupants quite content with it, and each other. John turned back to the monitors, suddenly very aware of the girl...no, woman beside him. She might be three years younger than him, but he knew Hara-san was mature far beyond her years. And it made him like her even more.

John flushed at the errant thought, quickly glancing towards his partner to make sure she did not witness his embarrassment. And he froze when he found her eyes on him.

They looked at each other for a while. Hara-san had a far off look on her face, and he grew a little worried when she did not react.

"Hara-san? Are you alright?"

The medium jumped at his voice, her eyes focusing on him, before she flushed and looked away.

"Yes. I am sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

John smiled, "Then it's okay. I thought something was wrong."

Hara-san covered mouth with a sleeved hand before responding, "No such thing."

John nodded, turning back to the monitors. A few more minutes passed before Hara-san spoke to him again.

"Umm...John-san, can I ask you a personal question?"

John blinked in surprise, knowing that the medium was not one to pry into the private lives of others. So her wanting to ask something personal meant it was somehow important. And besides, he didn't mind answering her queries. "Of course, Hara-san."

"Do you have someone...important in your life?" She asked, flushing slightly, but this time not using the sleeve to hide it.

John smiled, "Of course. The Reverend of the church I grew up in has been more than a father to me. He is a very important person. And so are my friends here at the SPR." He flushed, thinking how it included her as well.

Hara-san frowned, "That is not what I meant. I mean, someone important, with whom you want to spend your life with."

John's eyes widened, his face a cherry red, "That...um...Ah..."

Hara-san smiled, "It's okay if you do not want to say it."

John shook his head, clearing his throat and steeling himself as he answered, "I do have someone like that."

The medium blinked, giving him a shaky smile, "Oh. Well... I hope you can achieve happiness with her."

John gave her a sad smile, "I don't think it's possible."

Hara-san frowned a little, "Is it because you are a priest?"

"No. It's true that I am a priest. But I have not taken a vow of celibacy. If in the future I want to get married, it will be possible. But if I do, I won't be able to become a Reverend or enter a higher church. But I will be able to continue exorcisms." He gave a rueful smile, "I don't think God would abandon me as his child if I were to pursue my happiness, as long as I don't selfishly covet it. His teachings will remain with me, and I will continue to spread the message and help those in need. I will never abandon my faith, and so I believe God will not keep me from my destiny. After all, what parent wouldn't want their children to be happy?"

Hara-san smiled, nodding, "Yes. You're right."

They both sat in silence, each thinking over what was said. A moment passed before Hara-san asked softly, "Then why do you think it is not possible?"

John looked down, not meeting her eyes, "I don't think she feels the same. And I do not think I deserve her."

Hara-san frowned, "Nonsense. You are a good person John-san, and any girl would be happy to be with you. She would be lucky to have you. As Mai would say, 'You are _quite _the catch'."

John flushed red, looking up to meet her eyes, seeing that the words were genuine and not just spoken for false reassurances. So he asked her, "Would you be happy with me?"

Her eyes widened, before they turned serious, and she fully turned towards him as she answered, "Yes."

Before either of them could say anything further, a loud scream echoed down the hall.

* * *

Oliver glanced at the frowning brunette walking next to him, smirking at her mumbled words.

"Stupid Ayako! And just when it was so important! Stupid alarm clock! Stupid stupid stupid!"

Oliver sighed, "Mai, stop it. And just tell me what happened."

Mai huffed, "Well you see, I was having a very important dream; you know regarding the case. Then Ayako woke me up, _violently_, just because she was _very _sleepy and the alarm clock was _disturbing _her! The nerve..."

He cut her off, "Not that. About the dream."

Mai glared at him, "Here I am, telling you about my woes, and all you care about is the case! So much for having a boyfriend..."

Oliver stopped walking, turning to her and pulling her towards him, hands around her waist. He leaned down, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered huskily, "Fiancé, Mai. Not boyfriend."

Mai flushed, her breathing becoming a little laboured. She clutched his shirt to stop herself from falling off her suddenly weak knees, and in doing so pulled him a little more closer. His musky scent hit her nose, making her breath hitch, and she silently cursed his ability to affect her so, at the same time willing her befuddled mind to work. Just because the narcissist was being so amorous didn't mean she had to lose the ability to think coherently. But thinking and doing were two _very _different things.

"I...ah...Naru! Stop!" She pushed him half heartedly as he started kissing down the column of her neck, occasionally biting and licking. She moaned when he hit a sensitive spot, and didn't notice as he started pushing her until her back was against the wall. And by the time she realized it, his lips were already on hers. He moved closer, until every inch of their body was touching, sending hot waves of pleasure throughout, making them moan.

It was only after the need for air came up that they parted, both of them breathing heavily. Oliver rested his forehead against hers, smiling down at her flushed face and swollen lips, taking pride in the fact that he was the only one who could affect her so. She opened her eyes, glaring at him a little, before her eyes of their own volition travelled down to his lips.

He noticed.

"Want to do that again, Mai?"

She pouted, tearing her eyes away from his oh-so-perfect visage, "No. Thank you."

"Liar."

She didn't deny it.

"Now you can't say you don't have a caring fiancé." Oliver smirked, pulling away and taking her hand, before he started walking down the corridor.

"Kissing doesn't mean caring!"

"Oh, that was more than just kissing, Mai."

She flushed again, "That's beside the point!"

"Hmm."

She huffed, before smiling as she glanced down at their joined hands, "Fine then, I will tell you about the dream."

"Finally."

Mai stopped herself from telling him off or sticking her tongue out at him (something she just knew he would have noticed, albeit him having his back to her), instead she just sighed. She shivered a little, vaguely aware that suddenly it had gotten colder, but didn't think much about it as she said, "Whatever. Well, in my dream, I was back-"

Oliver suddenly stopped, and before Mai could raise her head to see what was wrong, she heard his urgent whisper, "Whatever you do Mai, do not look up."

Mai frowned, but did as he said, "Naru... What-"

"She is here."

Mai gasped as understanding dawned, and she stepped closer to him, her shaking hands moving to clutch his arm tightly. He put a reassuring hand on hers, "It's alright. Don't worry. I can feel Lin's shiki. He will be here soon."

She nodded slowly, tightly closing her eyes to ignore temptation. She instead concentrated on Naru, taking a little consolation in the fact that he was breathing normally. He was not afraid, and she wouldn't be either.

"Why...?"

Both of them jumped at the whispered voice, making sure not to look up. They would avoid her eyes at all costs, and soon help would be here. Oliver didn't want the woman to turn violent, knowing she could harm them if she willed it. The elevator may or may not have been her doing, but if it were, he and Mai could be in trouble. As long as they didn't do anything to upset her, they should be fine.

Atleast that much was his hope.

"Why would she do this to me?"

The voice cracked, and Mai knew Sumire was crying. Her heart went out to the girl, having glimpsed her past, and knowing that Sumire was a gentle soul. Something terrible must have happened to change her so, and Mai felt sorry for her.

The crying continued, and the air grew colder. Oliver dutifully looked down, silently wishing Mai would not fall for the spirit's act, at the same time willing for Lin to hurry up. He frowned a little when suddenly everything was silent, and felt Mai squeeze him.

The crying had stopped.

"WHY? WHY WOULDN'T YOU LOOK AT ME?"

Oliver felt Mai flinch at the raised voice, before she moved behind him and rested her head on his back. She was shivering, but he was relieved that atleast Mai wasn't looking at the spirit.

As long as they can keep this up for a little while longer; he thought he could hear someone moving down the hallway, where their rooms were.

He froze suddenly, alarm bells going off when two semi-transparent feet appeared in his line of vision. The spirit had moved closer.

"Mai, close your eyes." He instructed in a strong voice, calling on his ki, ready to fight the spirit if the need arose. He knew he would do anything to protect Mai, and even if she would scold him later for even thinking about using his powers, he would deal with it.

"Mai?"

Oliver took in a sharp breath, and Mai trembled behind him, as they both heard the spirit take her name, not knowing what would happen now. He gritted his teeth, calling on his powers and concentrating them on his hand, getting ready to be rid of the spirit. The way she had said Mai's name had chilled him to the core, and now he was desperate.

"Mai, why wouldn't you look at me?"

Oliver cursed silently, as Mai whimpered, and he knew that at any moment now, she would look up and straight into the spirit's eyes as the dead woman had stepped around him and was standing close to Mai.

"Look at me, please! I am so lonely!"

He felt Mai stop shaking and raise her head slightly, as if deciding what to do, and in that moment he knew he had to act, or Mai would be in danger.

"Noll! Mai!"

Oliver almost sighed in relief as he heard Lin's voice come close to where they were standing, before he felt his shiki cutting through the spirit as a blood curling scream echoed down the hallway. He slowly called his powers back, the tension leaving his body, as Mai again pushed into his back. The heightened situation and the fact that he had called out his powers made him feel a little dizzy, but he shook it off as Lin reached them.

"Are you both alright?"

Mai gave a shaky nod, and clutched at his shirt as Oliver turned to hold her in his arms, rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Yes. We are both fine. That was good timing, Lin."

Lin frowned but nodded at him, before looking away to one side. Oliver knew he was communicating with his shiki, gaining information. He turned to look down at Mai. She had stopped shaking, but was still clutching at him. He sighed lightly before kissing her forehead, whispering reassurances to her. She nodded now and then, and after a while looked up to smile at him, conveying she was alright.

"I am okay now, Naru."

Oliver nodded before pulling away and taking her hand in his. He looked towards Lin as the onmyoji cleared his throat to get their attention, "She is gone for now. The shiki can't feel her presence anywhere."

Oliver nodded, "I believe the cameras may have picked something important, so we should look at them. And..."

"Mai-san! Oliver! What is going on?"

John and Hara-san were running towards them, a little out of breath. Both looked worried, and Oliver knew they were here because they heard the spirit scream. He wondered how the others weren't awake yet.

"It's alright now, John-san. We just had a little run in with Sumire." Mai answered them, a small smile on her face.

Hara-san frowned, "Little? Then why do you look so shaken?"

Mai flushed and looked away, so Oliver answered for her, "It was more than a little run in. I believe that if until now the spirit wasn't targeting Mai, after this incident she will."

John looked at Mai and then at Oliver, "What do you mean?"

After Lin, John and Hara-san were filled in with what had occurred, they decided to move to base to discuss this further.

Lin went to check the videos, while Oliver sat with Mai on the couch as she still refused to let him go. Hara-san smirked (and Oliver ignored her), but sat down on a chair close to Mai, while John sat next to her.

"We will have to be more careful from now on. The spirit seems to have extreme mood swings." John commented, "And since she now came in close contact with you both, I think she is growing bold."

Hara-san nodded, "I can't feel her for now, but I highly doubt she is gone for good. I believe she may have gone into hiding to recover."

"That may be true. But I believe today she was playing with us. If we assume that the elevator was her doing, which I am starting to believe it was, she could have harmed us without us needing to look into her eyes. This was something she did perhaps to gauge our reaction and our capabilities", Oliver said, slightly smiling when Mai squeezed his hand. "It's a good thing she is still affected by Lin's shiki and Bou-san's mantras. And that is why I think John's and Matsuzaki-san's methods would work too. But they will only weaken her, not purify her."

John nodded, "It will be difficult dealing with her."

Mai sighed, "I am just glad it's over."

"I should be the one saying that, Mai."

Mai frowned up at her boyf...fiancé, "What do you mean?"

"You were contemplating going to her and 'helping' her, weren't you?"

Mai opened her mouth to disagree, but stopped when she realized he would know immediately if she was lying. So she just looked away.

"Mai! That's dangerous!" Hara-san scolded, "Not every spirit can be treated with kindness. Especially not this one."

Mai scowled at her, "But Masako! Even you said you didn't want to see the spirits' suffer!"

"Yes, but I didn't mean you had to throw yourself in danger to do that. There is always another way, which doesn't destroy their essence, their very existence, and I am sure even for this spirit we will find a way. Do not make things easy for her, Mai!"

Mai pouted but looked down, suddenly felling guilty.

"Mai-san, there are many people who care about you. Please remember that, and please do not take unnecessary risks." John said to her with concern colouring his tone, and Mai deflated as she nodded.

"Fine. I will be careful."

Oliver nodded, "And I will make sure of that. But now, I believe it's time we started exorcisms. We have waited long enough. It might not work, but it will give us an idea about her strengths, and hopefully weaknesses. We will plan it after everyone is awake."

The other's nodded, knowing he was right. They had to start somewhere, and before anything else happened. They had enough information about her to know her name and how her death had occurred, so it should help.

They discussed some things for a while, and when John rubbed his eyes to try to stay awake, Oliver ordered him and Hara-san to go to bed. He told the same to Lin, but the onmyoji refused to leave them alone.

He felt Mai rest her head on his shoulder, and smiled. The events had left her tired, but he knew she wouldn't admit it. And if he tried to make her go to bed, she would decline and try to fight it off. So he didn't say anything, but just sat there, listening as slowly her breathing deepened, and in her sleep she snuggled closer to him, making him smile again.

* * *

_Mai blinked, looking around the black emptiness. She sighed, she was back in her dream space, for the second time today. She wondered if that was abnormal, and shrugged it away. It wasn't like she could anything about it for now; she would ask Lin-san or Naru about it when she woke up._

_She smiled when she realized Naru didn't wake her up, and let her rest, knowing the events of the morning had affected her. She had such a considerate boyfr...fiancé. She flushed at the word. _

_She looked around after a while (of trying to get her hot cheeks under control), deciding that as long as she was here, she would be useful._

_But first things first, where the hell was Gene?_

"_Eugene Davis, if you can hear me, better get your ass down here. I am not in the mood for games."_

_Still no one came rushing to her._

_Mai knew she should be worried, but her instincts were calm, and so she knew he wasn't in trouble. And she knew to trust her instincts. If any of them had been in danger, she would be the first to know; her mind would be in overdrive, and literal alarm bells would have gone off in her head. So deciding to discuss this with Naru when she woke up, she instead concentrated on bringing a vision._

_Closing her eyes, she pictured the house where Sumire lived, knowing somehow that it was what she was here to see. The air shifted, and opening her eyes, she blinked at the still snow covered house. It was night now, and there was a car parked outside. Either they had guests, or Sumire's father had returned home. Mai believed it was the latter._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"_

_Mai jumped at that, goosebumps rising when she recognized the voice she had heard less than an hour back. It had been shouting then too. She walked closer, this time to the side opposite the sakura tree, where another window was open._

"_You know I don't like eating this shit, then why the hell would you make it?"_

_Mai glanced in, into the dining room, and confusion reigned. It was the supposedly sweet Sumire who was making a commotion, shouting at her mother, who was slightly trembling._

"_But Sumi, dear, this is your favourite dish! I thought..."_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP! You don't know anything!"_

_Her mother flinched, and Mai frowned. Was this the real Sumire, and all that she had seen before was an act? As much as she thought about it, Mai could not make sense of the situation._

"_Sumire, please calm down. Your mother will make you something else." Dr. Abe Karino, a man well into his early forties, looked tired, black circles under his eyes. He was standing close to Sumire, a hand placed on her shoulder, trying to settle her._

_Sumire growled and pushed him away before getting up from her chair, "NO! I HATE IT! I HATE YOU BOTH!"_

"_Sumi, please calm down!" Kimiko-san cried, moving forward to take her daughter in her arms, only to be roughly pushed back. Mai scowled at the display, suddenly wanting to hit the girl to drive some sense into her. Even after having such caring parents, she was acting like a brat, and Mai felt every sympathy she had felt before for the girl evaporating at Sumire's treatment of her parents behind closed doors._

_And to think Mai had felt that Mariko was bad._

"_You both are useless! LEAVE ME..." Sumire suddenly swayed, and Mai gasped as she started to fall. Abe-san caught her before she could hit the floor, gently settling her on the chair again. Her mother rushed forward in concern._

"_Sumi, are you alright? Talk to me!"_

_Sumire moaned slightly, before she raised her head, confusion evident on her face, "Mama? What's going on?"_

_Kimiko-san sighed in relief, enveloping her daughter in a hug, "Thank God! You are back!"_

_Mai gasped in surprise, her mind trying to keep up with the sudden change in Sumire's attitude. She was even more confused than before, but could only watch as Sumire smiled at her mother._

"_What do you mean, Mama?"_

"_Nothing Sumire. You just blacked out for a minute, so your mother was concerned." Abe-san replied, exchanging a look with his wife, which Sumire didn't notice._

"_Oh. I am sorry for worrying you Mama." She hugged Kimiko-san, "I am okay now."_

_Kimiko-san nodded, before straightening, "Alright! Now let's eat. I made your favourite curry!"_

_Sumire laughed, "Really? Thanks Mama!"_

_Kimiko-san gave her a smile, and with a glance at her husband, turned to walk into the kitchen._

_The vision ended with that, but Mai was frozen still, trying to come up with an explanation for what she had seen. It was a while before she could move, and she took in a deep breath._

_Had Sumire been possessed? Or was it a personality disorder? The more she thought about it, the more she felt like hitting something or pulling her hair out in frustration. And now she was going to have a headache. Trying to stifle the pressing need to scream, she took in another deep breath._

_Logically speaking, she was sure Naru would shed some light on the situation. As soon as she returned to the waking world..._

_She suddenly felt herself falling, and having experienced it before, she wasn't that surprised. It only meant someone was trying to wake her up._

'_About time', was her only vague thought as she allowed herself to be pulled into consciousness._

* * *

**Aaaaand CUT!**

**Another chapter under wraps! Yahoo!**

**Though now I realize I don't see when this story will end...**

**Anyways, hoped you liked it!** **See you soon (hopefully)!**

**Ciao!**


	13. Darkness Within

**AN: Hello my lovelies! Here's the next chapter!**

**Thank you all for your support! And if you have any questions, feel free to PM me!**

**Warning: There's slight cursing in this chapter, as well as some slightly dirty thoughts, in the first part. So beware!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Darkness Within**

* * *

**May 29, Day 4**

Hosho Takigawa growled impatiently as he waited for Ayako to get ready for their shift. And they were already five minutes late. He wouldn't have minded, had it not been for the fact that their beloved boss had the shift before them, and Naru was sure to count every second they delayed. And then punish them in his own subtle way later.

And no, finally getting together with Mai had not changed his sadistic attitude one bit, well except towards Mai. Not that he was ever harsh with her even before this case, but Hosho had hoped the boss would soften a little bit towards all of them as well.

He should be so lucky.

He tapped his foot repeatedly, trying to ignore the curses that Ayako was throwing about behind the closed door of the girls' room. He wasn't sure how many were meant for him, and he was in no mood to find out either.

But he had to goad her. It was, after all, expected of him.

"Will you hurry up? It's not like any amount of make-up is going to make you any pretty, so why bother and waste my time?"

A loud thud followed his statement, and he felt the slight vibration from the wooden door he was leaning against, no doubt from Ayako having thrown something at it.

"Shut up you fake monk! I am trying to find my clothes, in this freaking darkness since Masako here refuses to let me switch on the damn light!" Her muffled, but distinct voice came from within, and it was clear she was feeling murderous.

"Use a torch then! And next time, don't leave your things scattered around!" Hosho called back, "And besides, if you didn't insist on bringing your whole damn wardrobe on every case we go, this wouldn't be a problem."

Another thud, and another tremble. Hosho sighed, even teasing her was not as exciting as he had expected.

"Just shut up, you jerk!"

Hosho shook his head, crossing his arms and suppressing a yawn, when he realized something. A wide grin spread across his face, "Ayako, are you..._naked_ in there?"

A muffled, frustrated scream was his reply. He chuckled, "Maybe I should come in there to help you?"

Another thud, this time from somewhere within the room, and Hosho laughed out loud. Apparently, Ayako had tripped. He wondered if she had been so flustered, or was it just in a hurry to get dressed so that she could kill him.

He was about to comment again, when suddenly the door opened, making him loose his balance and go sprawling on the floor. He cursed loudly, and whipped around to give a good verbal beating to the perpetrator, only to come face to face with a very disgruntled and _very_ tired medium.

"Takigawa-san, people are trying to fucking sleep here. And if you want to flirt, or jump each other so badly, I suggest you use your own room, and not someplace where people are fucking tired of your bullshit! Am I making any sense to your primitive brain, Takigawa-san?"

Hosho's jaw dropped in surprise, and words refused to form as he stared wide eyed at Masako. This was the first time he had heard her use such a language, and that fact alone shocked him. But he nodded quickly when she opened her mouth to say something more, and got up slowly, rubbing his abused bottom.

"S...sorry Masako. I didn't realize you were so tired..."

"Why? You think you are the only one who works around here?"

"No! I just..."

"Shut up and stand quietly! I am not in the mood to hear what you have to say." With that the medium shut the door in his still shocked face, and Hosho gingerly leaned on the wall opposite the room, to avoid anymore surprises. And yes, he kept quite. Masako had scared the hell out of him. Seriously, in that moment she had looked like an evil spirit out for his blood, and that image was never going to go away. In fact, Hosho believed from now on he was going to be afraid of Masako for quite a long time.

He shivered slightly at the thought, and let out a long sigh. He had always known that Masako could be terrifying, and today it had been proved. He had just hoped it wasn't him on the receiving end of her ire. Hosho hoped she didn't stay angry at him, and resolved to apologize again when she was well rested.

Perhaps he should keep John close by from now on, just in case she lost it again.

He snickered quietly, glancing warily at the door. Perhaps if he got Masako and John together, he wouldn't have to worry about the medium going all commando on his ass.

Hosho flushed suddenly when what Masako had said registered in mind, having forgotten (in his fear) her mentioning him flirting with Ayako.

Or wanting to jump her.

He flushed another deep red, when his heart actually beat faster at the thought of holding Ayako. Yes, he teased her endlessly, he tormented her day in and day out. But somehow, somewhere along the way of their reluctant friendship, he had fallen for her. But he had not confessed, fearing Ayako would reject him, fearing she hated him for all the torment he had subjected her to.

But how could he stop? Her flushed, angry face made her look so beautiful, her shouting at him made her breathless, her chest rising and falling in a quick crescendo, making him want to hold her tight, make her moan in his...

He cursed quietly at the turn his thoughts had taken, trying to get his blush under control. He blamed it all on the medium, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he thought about Ayako in that way often, even before Masako had said anything. He tried to think of other things, the blood rushing low in his stomach was not what he needed right now. There would be time for it later, after he confessed and she accepted and they kissed and then...

He cursed again, this time loudly, but paled and quickly looked at the door, when a sound came from behind it.

The dreaded door opened again, and Hosho stilled, fearing the medium had heard him. He let out a sigh of relief when Ayako came out, albeit angry, and closed the door quietly behind her. He grinned at her, making sure that his face was clear of the red, but she just turned away from him and started walking to base. He followed quietly for a minute, and when he was sure they were far away enough from the girls' room and away from the ears of one terrifying medium, he began his torment anew, this time mostly to keep his thoughts away from straying to certain... _inappropriate _things.

"So...what exactly was taking you so long?"

Ayako didn't reply, and kept walking, which further encouraged him. He sprinted to her, turning sideways to watch her face, "I mean, I know it takes you an hour just to put on make-up..."

"Don't make me go back and let Masako loose on you again."

Hosho gulped at the threat, but carried on in fake bravery, "Yeah, so? It's not like I am afraid of her."

"You can tell her that, then." With that, Ayako suddenly turned around and started walking back towards the girls' room.

"Wait!" Hosho lunged, aiming to grab her arm to stop her, but miscalculated, causing him to fall down on the ground with Ayako.

Correction, on top of Ayako.

He opened his eyes, and gulped when he came face to face with a flushed miko. He hoped it was out of embarrassment rather than anger, or he would die this day.

"Get off of me, you freak! You're heavy!"

Hosho nodded vigorously, and made to get up, but in his haste he slipped, landing on the miko again.

And this time, their lips touched.

Ayako's gasp was muffled by his lips, as in his shock he forgot to freaking move. And then in an attempt to say something, her lips moved against his, and a shiver ran down his spine. She must have felt it because she stilled, and looked at him, her eyes questioning.

Hosho blinked, and smiled slightly before he closed his eyes and kissed her fully. Lip, tongue and teeth.

To hell with waiting to confess, waiting for the so called 'right moment'. He was sure that was a myth anyway.

His heart thumped in joy when Ayako didn't struggle to push him away, instead she pulled him closer and responded with equal vigour.

He smiled again when she put her arms around him, his tongue battling hers for dominance. He leaned into her, his hands on either side of her face to keep his full weight off of her; something which was proving difficult with her constantly pulling him closer with the hands behind his neck and in his hair. She shivered slightly as he lightly settled his weight on her, pressing into her, and they both moaned at the sharp feeling.

"Well, as much as I enjoy the show, don't you think you two should get a room?" A very amused and elated voice called suddenly, and Hosho, reluctantly leaving the feel of very soft lips, looked up to see Yasuhara standing there, towering above them, a huge grin on his face.

"If it's such a problem, don't you think you should be on your way and leave us alone?" Hosho asked peeved, but slowly got up, bringing Ayako with him, who was busy hiding her red face and at the same time trying to correct her attire and failing.

All in all, a very funny but adorable sight, and Hosho felt himself smiling a little.

"No, no. As I said, I enjoyed the show. It's just that I don't think it's hygienic to go all the way in a random corridor of a burnt, rundown building."

"Pervert! Just shut up!" Ayako hissed, turning to the bespectacled boy, and glaring at him as much as she could with a still red face.

But Yasuhara just smiled back.

"You two decide to make out on the floor in a corridor, where anyone could happen upon you two, and I am the pervert? How ironic." He shook his head, and started walking towards the base, no doubt impatient to tell every soul there about what he witnessed.

"What if he tells everyone? Aren't you going to stop him?" Ayako asked him in a whisper, and Hosho couldn't help but stare at her slightly swollen lips.

"As if anyone could ever stop him from doing what he wants! Even Naru can't scare him, and you think I have a chance?"

Ayako huffed, crossing her arms and turning away from him, "Then you are fine with him telling everyone?"

"That we are together now? Sure."

Ayako slowly turned back to him, the questions she wanted to ask were clear in her eyes. And the fact that she had not shot down the idea of 'together', gave him some hope.

"I didn't do that just because of the situation. I did it because I wanted to, and I have wanted to do that for quite a while now. Because I love you." He stepped closer to her, their faces inches apart, "However, if you feel differently, tell me now, and I will stay away. But I will never regret this, nor will I ever forget."

Ayako suddenly smiled, before reaching up and placing a quick kiss on his lips. She turned around and started walking to base, but not before taking his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers.

"You idiot, I love you too!"

And the rest of the way, all Hosho could think was how he wanted to kiss her again.

* * *

Mai slowly opened her eyes, only to close them again as the bright light assaulted them. She moaned and turned away, before sighing. Why the hell did someone open the window so damn early in the morning? They had never done that in the 3 days they had been here; with the air coolers working, there was never a need to. Had there been a power outage when she was sleeping? That would explain why the window was open.

"Mai, I know you are awake."

She smiled as her fiancé's voice cut through her groggy thoughts, and she opened her eyes. Her smile widened when her eyes landed on the narcissist, sitting in his customary chair, a book open on his lap.

Mai blinked, it wasn't his ever present black book.

She shrugged mentally, and got up slowly from the couch. She stretched, and sighed contently when her muscles worked out the various kinks that came with _not _sleeping on a proper bed. Slumping down on the couch again, she looked around the base, noticing that Lin-san was sitting in the same place as he was when she had gone to sleep, but there were added members in the room.

It seemed John-san had woken up after his rest, and Yasuhara had decided to accompany him to base.

"Good morning, John-san, Yasu."

John-san looked up from a book he was reading and smiled at her, while Yasu, who was busy staring out the window (and Mai realized it was he who had opened it), sent a 'good morning' her way, without bothering to turn around to look at her.

Mai frowned at that. Usually, Yasu would begin his teasing as soon as she was out in the 'world of the living' (a nickname he had given due to her ability to astral project). But this was new; Yasu almost looked _depressed_. Had something happened?

She looked around again at the remaining members present, they all were acting pretty normal. She shrugged again, and got up from the couch, deciding to ask Yasu about it after she had made some tea.

"John-san, Lin-san, Yasu, you want tea?"

John-san smiled and nodded, Lin-san too nodded, and Yasu didn't respond. Again Mai frowned, but turned to the boss when he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"You haven't asked me." Naru asked her in a nonchalant tone, and Mai smiled at him.

"I didn't have to. You will obviously want it."

He just shook his head slightly, and went back to reading his book, which made Mai a little frustrated. Where was the smile he had started giving her now that they were together? Where was the love that had been so clear in his eyes this morning? Had something really happened? First Yasu, and now Naru.

She bit her lip as she walked to her boss, who looked up when she was standing next to him, "Naru, did something happen?"

He frowned, "What do you mean, Mai?"

"I mean, all of you are acting weird. Atleast you and Yasu are." She said, turning slightly to give a fleeting glance at the gloomy college student sitting at the window, "What's going on?"

"I don't know about Yasuhara, but I am perfectly fine."

Mai raised her hand to feel his forehead, perhaps the workaholic had been pushed to his limits, "Are you sure?"

Instead of leaning into her touch like she had believed he would do, he flinched away, shocking Mai, who just stood there, her hand in the air.

"What are you doing? I told you I am fine. Now stop wasting time, and make some tea."

Mai blinked, this time trying to stop the slight moisture in her eyes from spilling over, and slowly brought her hand back to her side. She just stared at Naru, who had gone back to his book.

It took another minute of her just standing there for Naru to shut his book, and turn to regard her fully, "What's wrong, Mai? It is you who is acting weird."

"Are you already tired of me now, Naru?" The tears now fell freely, and she sobbed as she rubbed at her eyes angrily, "God! I should have known!"

"What are you talking about Mai?" Naru was now standing next to her, and John-san, Lin-san and Yasu had their attention on the unfolding events.

"After everything that happened!"

"What are you talking about, Mai? What is it that happened?" It was Yasu who asked the question, moving closer to the sobbing female, putting an arm around her to comfort her.

"Even you are asking that Yasu! I thought you were on my side!" She wailed and roughly pushed the shocked boy away.

"Mai, calm down. We wouldn't know anything unless you tell us." Lin-san's clear voice rang through the room, and she felt herself taking a deep breath. Her tears had almost stopped, but more threatened to spill. She gulped down the pain that suddenly took root deep in her heart and turned to look at her friends.

"I am talking about everything that happened between us! I and Naru!" She said, pointing at herself then at the frowning boss.

Everyone seemed even more confused, before Yasu asked, "Do you mean you guys fought again? But you do that on a regular basis, Mai, so..."

"NO! Don't pretend you don't remember! Yasu, is this one of your pranks? If it is, it's not funny! Now stop it already!"

Yasu again walked closer to her and held her arms, "Mai, I am sorry but... whatever you think this is, it's not a prank! And now, you're scaring me! Just tell us, please!"

Tears, hot and unforgiving, started anew at his statement, because somehow she knew he was telling the truth.

"Mai, what exactly happened between us?" Naru asked her, his voice eerily calm and quiet, and Mai turned towards him, knowing no matter what, she was going to end up hurt.

"You said you love me!" She started slowly, "You said you will marry me! That we will be together forever!" Her voice now rose as her pain rose to a level she hadn't known it was capable of, with the shocked look in his eyes, "Even after all that, you are ready to get rid of me?"

That seemed to have shocked everyone, especially Naru who just froze in place. It was like what she had just said was news to him, and Mai grew even more confused, dread filling her already breaking heart.

"Mai-san, is it possible that you had a dream?" John-san asked in a placating voice, concern evident in his eyes. He exchanged quick glances with his equally worried colleagues, sent a worried glance to his still frozen boss, "Maybe the spirit tried to play with your mind."

Mai suddenly stilled, her head bowed, as she thought over the suggestion. Was it all a...dream? Her heart constricted at the thought, and her brain refused to believe it. It was all real; the kiss, the warmth, the passion...It had felt so real! Was it all a lie? Was Sumire really messing with her head?

"I...I don't know...But..."

Her incoherent sentence was cut off when suddenly Naru straightened and turned away from her, "As flattering as it is that you think and dream of me in such a way, it never happened. And never will. Now, I suggest you take some time to calm down. We have work to do." With that, he walked to the monitors, without a single glance back at the broken girl. He didn't even turn back when Lin-san called to him, angry at his treatment of her.

For a moment, time stopped for her, as she stared devastated at the back of her boss, the love of her life. She felt like running to him, and punching him repeatedly till he pulled her in his arms and apologized for playing such a stupid prank.

But the cautious eyes of John-san, Yasu and Lin-san were enough to finally bring her back to the harsh reality. None of them were lying about anything.

None of those heart-warming, wonderful things had happened. None of those passionate kisses had happened. It was just her wishful thinking.

And will always be so.

The last thing she saw before the darkness consumed her was Lin-san rushing to her as she fell to the ground.

* * *

_Mai stared at her lifeless hands, her eyes hollow. She had slumped down when she had arrived and since then, she had been trying to get her whirling and maddening thoughts under control. But all she could feel was pain, a pain so vivid and intense that it was impossible for her to think beyond it. The space around her was completely black, a deep darkness that even eyes wouldn't adjust to. Yet nothing seemed to affect her notice, as she continued to stare with unblinking eyes._

_She had run out of tears, it seemed, because even after she ran the painful scenario of what had happened a hundred times in her head, each time her pain increasing tenfold, she didn't cry._

_Couldn't cry._

_She had turned numb, to anything and everything._

_Even if Gene came along now, she would think of him too as a figment of her imagination. Maybe that was a possibility. Maybe the Gene she had seen was a dream within a dream._

_And no matter how much she wished for it all to be a reality, she knew it wouldn't be._

_'As flattering as it is that you think and dream of me in such a way, it never happened. And never will_._'_

_His voice still rang clear in her head, the pain only deepening, so much that now it had manifested physically. Her heart hurt, felt like it was about to burst out of her chest; or someone had pulled it out roughly and were stomping on it repeatedly. _

_Like it was consumed in an unforgiving fire of her pain._

_She welcomed the feeling, hoping the pain would end when her heart finally stopped beating from the anguish._

_She let out a shaky breath at the thought, suddenly afraid of how she did not regret it. Was this who she will be now; a suicidal, broken hearted good-for-nothing woman, who will be pitied and sympathized with, but will be never understood or loved?_

_That was enough to bring back the tears, and she fleetingly thought about how she had not run out of them after all. She gave a humourless, lifeless chuckle, at herself, her life, her love._

"_Do you understand now, what a broken heart feels like?"_

_Mai didn't look up at the familiar voice, nor did she feel any fear that Sumire had entered this realm, her dream. Even though her instincts were screaming at her to run, and the goosebumps were evident on her skin, she just sat there, unconcerned at what the spirit might have in store for her._

_She was devastated so._

"_My heart was hurt too, you know. Twice. By the two people I loved the most."_

_Mai didn't respond, and didn't even flinch when Sumire sat beside her. Her form was almost translucent, but the cold she emitted was real, tangible. Mai felt her skin tingle at the proximity, but still she didn't move._

"_Mai. Such a beautiful name. To see you in such a state, it's really sad. I am sorry for what happened."_

_Mai suddenly turned to her, her eyes blazing, and the tears still a never ending flow, "You're lying! You are the one who put those things in my mind!"_

_Sumire didn't even flinch, instead she was calm and eerily fascinated at her outburst, "But Mai, it was your own fault for believing."_

"_Wh...what?" Mai asked in a low tone, as she sat back down, all the energy she had left spent on screaming at a spirit who didn't even care._

"_It was a mistake on your part, don't you think, for actually believing that he could love you."_

_A truth. A bitter truth, something she should have realized on her own. Not only did she end up hurting herself, she allowed a vengeful spirit to successfully manipulate her like that. But how could she have known that it was all in her head? They had not known it was an ability that Sumire possessed; the ability to give her false visions, to mess with her head like this._

_But even so, she shouldn't have jumped on cloud nine when Naru kissed her. Had he ever given her any sign that he loved her? No, instead he had even rejected her when she had confessed. Had she ever believed that there was any possibility of her ending up with him? No, she had made sure to not be such a fool and dream of the impossible. She had even tried to move on._

_Hadn't she always believed that someone like Naru was out of her reach? He was perfection, she was an orphan who desperately hung on to her team members in an effort to belong somewhere, to have a home. Hadn't she always known that it was impossible for Naru to love her, because she could give him noting when he could give her the world?_

_Then why didn't she question anything when things fell into place so perfectly? There had been signs, and she had ignored them. In her desperation to reach a happy ending with the love of her life, she had stopped caring about everything else. _

_Sumire was right, she herself was responsible for her pain._

_As if knowing that Mai had finally seen the truth in her words, Sumire stood up, "You can't blame me, then. If anything, I only opened your eyes to the impossibility of the situation. You should thank me."_

_Mai didn't look up, didn't respond when she felt Sumire slowly walk away. Maybe she could stay here forever. She didn't want to go back to the real world, where now she would only receive pitiful glances from her friends, and hateful words from her boss. This was a safe place for her, for her sanity and heart._

_Then everything that was questioned and answered when Naru had supposedly confessed came to her, and she frowned. How was it possible for Sumire to know everything about them? Mai knew Sumire wasn't capable of reading minds, or they all would have been easy targets for her. The questions she had asked had been buried deep within her heart, and the answers he had given were true. His pain of his belief that Mai loved Gene had been tangible, the broken look was not something she could possibly dream up._

_Or something Sumire could possibly come up with. Mai didn't think Sumire even knew who Gene was._

_Then...what was real?_

_Mai suddenly got up, and looked around trying to find the spirit, "You are wrong! All of it was real!"_

_A laugh resonated in the space around her, humourless, but Mai couldn't tell exactly where it came from._

"_Is that your wishful thinking again, Mai? I thought you had learned your lesson. But it seems you will have to suffer more to realize the truth."_

_Mai paused at the doubts that threatened to rise, her mind shying away from the thought of more pain, "No...It is impossible for you to know everything."_

"_If that is what you wish to believe."_

_The confidence she had felt at reaching the conclusion suddenly abandoned her, as she realized she had again twisted the events to satiate her heart. She slumped down again, her instincts picking up, as if telling her she was right, but she ignored it. She couldn't even trust herself anymore._

"_I wonder Mai, how will you find your reality?"_

_With that, Mai felt the darkness consume her again, and she became numb at the knowledge that nothing but pain awaited her on the other side._

* * *

**And that's done. Phew! That was a lot of angst!**

**So, here I am, leaving you hanging there, not knowing what to believe...**

**I am such an evil person! Hihihihihi!**

**Hope you enjoyed that! Please make sure to leave a review!**

**See you soon!**

**Ciao!**


	14. The Edge of Reality

**AN: Hello people! Here's the next chapter!**

**I know you all have been pulling your hair out trying to figure out what's going on. But don't worry, this chapter will tell you what you need to know, for now!**

**Hope you like it!**

**As always, thank you all for your continued support!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Edge of Reality**

* * *

**May 29, Day 4**

Oliver Davis frowned as he looked at his watch. Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san were late. Five minutes and counting.

He supposed it didn't make any difference to him; he wasn't planning on going back to bed. Mai was still sleeping, right in the base, and he wasn't planning on waking her up anytime soon. After their ordeal that morning, she deserved the rest. But still, he was going to punish the late-comers. Besides, if they got here, Lin would agree to go to bed and get the much needed rest.

Oliver glanced at the brunette sleeping on the couch, and smiled slightly. Her face was devoid of any emotion, and he hoped that meant that she wasn't having any post-cognition dreams. As much as her dreams were useful, Oliver didn't want her to go through anything more this day. Facing the spirit right out of bed was enough.

He sighed at the protective turn his thoughts had taken. While it was true that the girl had always worried him even before, he had been practical enough to reason with himself of the necessity for Mai to enter her dream realm to get the much needed answers. But all that had been before this case, before their getting together. Now all he could think of was how to keep her in his sights all the time. Even though now Gene was there again to be her guide and protect her when necessary, he still felt on the edge when she was asleep, and possibly dreaming.

Oliver knew if he tried, he would be able to find some way to suppress her ability of astral projection. Afterall, nothing was impossible, especially for a genius like him. But the reasonable side of him prevented him from doing so, knowing that the quicker they would solve a case, the sooner she would be out of any danger. And that required, to some extent, for her to dream. He supposed it wasn't exactly necessary; afterall he had been solving cases since before he met Mai, but he also knew that if he suggested something like that to her, she was going to fight him tooth and nail. And mostly because she felt that her dreams were the only useful thing she could contribute to the team and their investigations.

He scowled slightly at the thought; Mai truly did not see, or refused to see, her value to him and the team. Even without her dreams, her presence would have been enough to keep them going. She kept them together, and happy. She worried for them, for him, and even when there was danger to herself, she would not back down. She would do anything to help solve a case, and not just because she wanted it to be over with, but because she wanted the spirits to find peace, for them to move on. She saw some good in anyone and everyone, even someone like him. She had a heart of gold, forgiving and loving, even during the worst of life. And Oliver knew all that required immense strength, something that he knew even he didn't possess.

And she refused to see it, always feeling like she was a burden to them, when she was something that they required to function as a team.

Besides, she made excellent tea.

He shook his head slightly, deciding to drill it into her a little at a time. Though he believed it would be a futile effort; Mai was too humble to believe she was that important to them. But he supposed he could make it up by giving her all the happiness, and loving her for the rest of their lives and beyond; something he knew he was looking forward to doing.

The door to the base slid open, and Oliver looked up to see an unnaturally grinning Yasuhara enter the room. He felt a shudder at the thought of the bespectacled boy having something up his sleeve, but succeeded in suppressing it in time, before said boy could notice and begin his torment.

"What a fine morning it is, boss-man! Don't you think so?" Yasuhara greeted him in a cheery voice, and Oliver narrowed his eyes.

"I suppose." He went back to reading his black book, refusing to give Yasuhara any more attention. Unfortunately, that did not deter the boy.

"Oh, but it is such an excellent morning! Even though I am heartbroken, I am happy that atleast two people were able to find love with each other. And besides, I have Lin-san."

Oliver knew none of that made any sense to anyone. Though he saw Lin stiffen at his name, the onmyoji otherwise ignored Yasuhara. That didn't help Lin any, as the bespectacled boy skipped to the older man, and put his arms around him.

"Now, now, Koujo! Such shyness does not become you!"

Oliver grinned slightly at the visible shudder that went through Lin, and shook his head at Yasuhara's antics. He didn't waste any effort in trying to save Lin, knowing it would only direct Yasuhara's attention to him. That was something he did not need. He was about to go back to his reading, when Matsuzaki-san and Bou-san entered the room, looking flushed and dishevelled, as well as holding hands, and everything Yasuhara had said suddenly made sense to him.

"I suppose congratulations are in order." He commented with a smirk, enjoying the look of embarrassment that passed on their faces.

"He told you, didn't he?" Matsuzaki-san hissed, pointing a finger in Yasuhara's direction, who only grinned wider.

"In not so many words." Oliver answered, shutting his book and getting up from his chair, "That being said, you are late."

Bou-san smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, well, we got distracted."

"And you could not find any other time to get_ distracted_?" Oliver snapped, before looking towards the onmyoji, "Lin, you should go back to bed. We have enough people awake now."

Lin was about to refuse, but reluctantly nodded when Oliver pointedly glanced at a still grinning Yasuhara. He got up from his chair, and with a quick bow, walked out of the room.

"Should he go alone? I mean, you did say none of us should be alone here." Bou-san asked him, a frown on his face.

"Lin will be fine, he has his shiki with him. And they seem to work against the spirit-"

"But what about Masako? She is all alone!" Matsuzaki-san cut him off, and Bou-san suddenly shivered.

Oliver glared at the miko, "If you had let me finish, I would have told you that Lin keeps one shiki outside each bedroom, so that he would know of any danger. It was his idea, and he has been doing it since night one."

"Well, excuse me for asking! It's not like we knew this! You could have told us!"

"I will keep that in mind, Matsuzaki-san." Oliver said with a sigh, before turning around and walking to the couch, where Mai was asleep, "Besides, I doubt the spirit would attack us twice in one day; she already did so today."

"WHAT?" Matsuzaki-san, Bou-san and Yasuhara shouted together, and Oliver grumbled under his breath at their loud mouths. After making sure they hadn't disturbed Mai, he explained to them what had happened in the morning. He then sat on the couch next to Mai, and waited for the three to process the information.

"Whoa...that's bold! Outright attacking you both...I don't know if the spirit is playing with us, or if she is growing desperate." Bou-san was the first to comment as he slumped to the floor next to the coffee table.

"Agreed. And she even showed interest in Mai." Matsuzaki-san said as she sat next to her boyfriend.

"Well, she has already attacked Mai once before. And besides, Mai has an uncanny ability to attract danger." Yasuhara said, his tone and face devoid of any mischief and laughter.

Oliver nodded, "That is true, but I believe after today, Mai might become her specific target."

"Especially if our little Mai decides she needs to help this spirit, on her own!" Bou-san shook his head, "Knowing Mai, that might very well be true."

Everyone nodded in agreement to his statement, knowing how important it was now to solve this case quickly, as well as keep a constant eye on Mai.

They jumped when suddenly, the base door opened, and Lin entered, out of breath, eyes darting here and there, looking for something. Oliver frowned as he stood up, "What's wrong, Lin?"

Lin focussed on him for a moment, before he glanced at every face present, "Did anything happen?"

Bou-san shook his head, "No. We were just talking. Why?"

"My shiki...It felt a presence here. I thought you had been attacked."

"We were not...Are you sure Lin?" Matsuzaki-san asked, giving a wary glance around the room.

Lin nodded, "She was here. But if none of you felt or saw her..." His eyes suddenly went to the sleeping Mai, and Oliver's eyes widened as he understood. He was by her side instantly, trying to wake her up.

"Mai! Mai, get up!"

All of them waited with baited breath for a response from the girl, all the while berating themselves for not being more careful. Mai had been right in the base with them, and if something happened to her...

A low moan had them sigh in relief, knowing Mai would be fine if she's awake.

"Mai, are you alright?" Oliver asked, a small smile on his face as he helped her sit up. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, but her face was scrunched up, a frown adorning her features. She slowly blinked her eyes open when the others called her name too. She focused on each of their faces, her frown deepening, before they came to rest upon him. Her eyes widened, fear and disbelief evident in them, and Oliver grew confused.

"Mai?" He called her again, but this time he felt an unnatural chill when she just blinked and looked away from him.

"Yeah..." She answered in a small voice, staring down at her slightly trembling hands, "What time is it?"

"It's almost 7 in the morning." Bou-san answered, kneeling down in front of the girl, "Mai, what happened? You seem...afraid."

Mai reluctantly raised her head, and gave the monk a small smile, "Nothing...I think I am just disoriented a little."

No one believed that excuse, but they didn't say anything. Clearly something was amiss, her behaviour was proof enough, but pushing her would not give any results. So Oliver decided to let it be for now, knowing she would tell them when she was ready.

Besides, the haunted look in her eyes was chilling him to the core.

"Alright. I believe it is time we woke up John and Hara-san. I plan to start exorcisms today, see what the spirit is capable of exactly. The sooner we get to work, the better."

The others nodded, understanding what the boss was trying to do.

"I'll go and wake up John, and tell him of the plan. We will return as soon as we are ready." Bou-san said, getting up from the floor, and patting Mai's head, frowning when she did not react.

"Yeah, I'll do the same with Masako." Matsuzaki-san added, her eyes on Mai, "You want to come with me, Mai? Freshen up?"

Mai nodded, and got up from the couch. The sudden movement caused her to sway a little, and Oliver caught her before she could fall.

"Careful Mai." He said as he righted her, but kept his arms around her after she was balanced, "You are as clumsy as always."

No angry eyes turned to him, threatening to cut off his supply of tea; no adorable blushing face glared up at him, lips pouting. Mai just stood there, hands by her side, and nodded slightly.

"Mai? What's wrong?" Oliver asked, pushing her hair away from her face with a hand, the other remained at her waist, "Tell me."

"Nothing's wrong Naru." She answered, her eyes still lowered, but she raised her arms, trying to push him away.

Oliver frowned at her attempts, and held her tighter, disregarding the fact that he had an audience, "I don't believe you."

Mai didn't answer this time, continuing to push him away. He caught her chin in his hands and forced her to look up, his breath hitching when he saw the tears and fear in her eyes, "Mai, talk to me."

"Don't touch me!"

Her sudden outburst caused everyone in the room to jump, and Oliver to loosen his hold long enough for her to back away from him, tears now freely flowing.

"Mai..." Oliver tried again, stepping closer to her, shock and dread filling him when she flinched and moved away again.

"Stay away!"

Everyone in the room was shocked stiff at her display. She looked afraid, too afraid, and they didn't know what had happened to make her react this way. Matsuzaki-san stepped forward to comfort her, not stopping even when Mai jumped at her touch.

"Mai, calm down! What's going on? Are you hurt?"

Mai glared at the older woman before pushing her away, "Stop this! I know you are not real!"

Oliver frowned at that, walking to her and taking a hold of her arms (ignoring her cry to let go), as he forced her to look at him, "Mai, what do you mean 'not real'? We are all here, this is not a dream! So calm-"

"And I suppose I should believe anything you say? I already know this is all you, Sumire!" Mai cut him off, tears still flowing, but her eyes told him that she believed what she was saying.

He did not let it deter him, having somewhat got the idea of what the spirit might have done, "Mai, this is real. Whatever you saw, whatever she told you, it's all a lie! Wasn't Gene there when the spirit..."

Mai pushed him off at that, and again moved away from him, "No! NO! You will not trick me again! Gene is not real either! I know he is not back! Sumire, you can't fool me again!" She shouted, looking around the room as if waiting for the spirit to come out and prove her right.

Bou-san took a wary step towards her, "Mai, honey, calm down! We are not tricking you! Please believe us!"

She suddenly gave a bitter laugh, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the tears, "Believe you? Like when I believed it that Naru loved me? That he wanted us together? What good did that do me? He already told me all of that was a lie, just a dream! So I know this is not real, and you all are lying!"

Oliver felt numb at her words, finally understanding what Sumire had used to break her. What hurt him most was the fact that Mai could be so easily deterred, that she still could not believe he loved her. What was he supposed to do now?

"Mai, that really did happen! Naru loves you, and you love him!" Yasuhara tried to reason with her, taking a step back when Mai glared at him.

"Are you trying to fool me again, Yasuhara? Enough with you and your pranks!"

"Mai!" Lin suddenly shouted, "Calm down. You know how you can come to the truth! Think, feel. What are your instincts telling you?"

She looked at Lin for a while, before closing her eyes, "I can't trust them, I can't trust myself!"

"Why not?"

"Because they are biased, and she said-"

"Mai, for now ignore all that the spirit told you. Have your instincts ever lead you astray?" Lin asked in a calm voice, "Even when you had been biased before, when you did not know what to believe, had they ever been wrong?"

Mai took in a shaky breath, but slowly shook her head, her tears starting afresh.

"Instincts are not influenced by what we believe, or want to believe. They will always guide you towards the truth, to what is right. They tell you of what is and what isn't. They tell you of danger, tell you when to run. Your instincts are especially powerful, Mai." Lin said, stepping closer and placing a hand on her shoulder, "If they were so easily influenced, it would defeat their purpose, don't you think?"

Mai nodded slightly after a while of thinking over what he was saying, but she still didn't look up.

"Listen to them, trust them." Lin said, nodding towards Oliver, "And I know right now they are telling you that we are real."

Mai opened her eyes, still unsure of what to believe. She glanced at Oliver, the hope now replacing the fear and pain in her eyes, and he stepped towards her. She jumped slightly when he took her hand, but he did not let go.

"Mai, do you think this is a lie?" Oliver asked as he placed her hand right above his heart, "Do you think Sumire could make you dream of this? You know my heart better than anyone, Mai. Believe that, and know that I love you."

Mai took an unsure step towards him, looking into his eyes, wanting to believe, "It's warm..."

Oliver smiled gently as he pulled her into his arms, "That is because I am real, Mai. This is real."

Mai clung to him as she cried, and the others shared relieved glances at that. There was still some concern, but now they were mostly angry at the spirit, each promising themselves that Sumire would pay for what she had done to Mai.

"I don't know what to do Naru!" Mai said in a low voice after she had calmed down a little, "I don't know how to find my reality..."

Oliver hugged her tighter at her words, vowing to never let her venture into her dreams alone, and suddenly feeling angry at Gene for not being there, "We will help you, Mai."

"Noll." Lin suddenly said as he stepped towards them, "If I may, I can help her with it. I will instruct her on differentiating real from unreal; I don't think the spirit will give up on trying to influence her this way, and unless she learns..."

Oliver nodded, "Of course, Lin."

"And for that, you will have to let me be alone with her."

Oliver frowned at that, ready to refuse when Lin shook his head, "This is the only way. The less people that know how she can separate reality from dream, the more confident she will be, and the more easily she will believe. The spirit will use anything and everything, and Mai has to be ready for that. This is a complication we did not foresee, and the quicker she learns, the better."

Oliver gave a hesitant nod at that, knowing he was right, and reluctantly stepped away from Mai, "Go with Lin. I will be right here when you get back."

Mai looked at him, then at Lin, before glancing at every face present, still trying, he supposed, to hang on to the belief that this was real. She nodded slightly, and walked to Lin, who gave an encouraging nod. She kept her head down as they walked to the door, and turning around to give one last glance at Oliver, she followed Lin out of the base.

* * *

Mai looked down at her trembling hands as she waited for Lin-san to begin. They had decided to use a spare room on the same floor as the base and the bedrooms, using some wooden boxes that had been in there to sit on. Lin-san was now walking around the room, perhaps to make sure there were no eavesdroppers around, especially the spirit.

She was still wary of the situation, knowing this could very well be another dream Sumire was making her see to torture her emotionally, but she still decided to believe that this was real. She knew what Lin-san had said was right; her instincts would always guide her in the right direction. They had never failed to do so till now, never failed her, and so she knew that she could trust them.

But still, the doubts were there, and she hoped they would go away with Lin-san's guidance.

She looked up when Lin-san sat in front of her, "Mai, tell me everything that happened after this morning's incident. Do not spare even the smallest detail."

Mai nodded and took in a shaky breath, before recounting everything that had happened, hesitating a little when what Naru had said came up, but continuing when Lin-san encouraged her to go on. She shuddered slightly as she recounted her encounter with Sumire, realizing now how lucky she had been to come out unscathed, and promising herself silently to be careful from now on.

She sighed when she finished, and waited anxiously for Lin-san to continue. He looked troubled; he had been shaking his head now and then when she was telling him everything, and Mai grew even more worried. She cleared her throat when he remained silent for quite some time, "Lin-san, what's wrong? Did I say something-"

Lin-san shook his head, cutting her off, and smiled slightly, "No Mai. I am just angry, at the spirit. She has gone too far."

Mai didn't answer, and Lin-san sighed as he continued, "I suppose it is us who should be ready for anything that she might do. But I believe she is growing impatient, though I do not know why."

Mai thought back on her dream, when Sumire had approached her. She had said her heart had been broken twice, and that she had wanted Mai to experience the same. She had seemed at ease, confident in the knowledge that things would go her way. Though what end she wanted for this, Mai did not know.

"Alright. Now Mai, I want you to tell me every thought you had in the dream from the time you woke up. Every little, unimportant thought."

Mai frowned as she thought back to the 'dream', as Lin-san had put it, and something she hoped it was, and nodded, "Well, the first thought I remember was about windows."

Lin-san looked confused, so she elaborated, "The window was open, as I said, and Yasu was just sitting there. I had thought about how it was weird; we haven't opened any windows since we came here, with the air coolers and all."

Lin-san nodded, "That, Mai, is an anomaly. Things like that will help you separate real from unreal. What you have to keep in mind is that the spirit will not care for little details like that when creating an alternate reality for you to dream about. She will only go for things that are immediately important, like in this case Naru's behaviour towards you. However, if you can pick up on the little things, you can call her ruse, and destroy the image she put in your mind to trick you."

Mai nodded as she understood, suddenly remembering all the little things she had found odd.

"What next?"

"Yasu was acting weird."

She saw Lin-san shudder a little when she mentioned Yasu, and somehow she knew Yasu might have done something to the older man to make him react so.

And that meant this was all real. Lin-san and Yasu had not behaved how they normally would have in the dream.

"He wasn't cheerful at all, wasn't teasing anybody." She continued, ignoring Lin-san's 'how lucky', "He was...normal. Like us. He wasn't normal like Yasu. He was _gloomy._ When has Yasu ever been that?"

Lin-san somehow must have understood that, because he nodded, and told her to continue.

"And then, there was Naru's always present book. It was not black! I mean, how many times have we seen Naru without his black book?" She asked excitedly, sitting on the edge of her box as her doubts started to clear up.

"Never." Lin-san answered with a small smile on his face, and she grinned back.

"Also, I think it was time for Bou-san's and Ayako's shift, but they weren't there yet, and Naru wasn't complaining! When has Naru never complained about tardy employees?"

Lin-san seemed amused at that, but nodded, and she stood up as she continued.

"And Naru, he did not even once tease me, or insult me! I mean, I know he doesn't insult me now that we are together, but he never misses an opportunity to tease me!"

Lin-san chuckled a little, "So, you do believe that you both are together."

Mai sighed as she thought back on all the moments that had passed between them, "Yes."

She truly meant what she said. Because now that she thought about it, the Naru in her dream (she was now confident that it was all a dream), had been cold, insensitive. She knew Naru could be mean, but she also knew that he would never say something like that, especially to those he considered his friends. He might seem unfeeling, but she knew he still would not treat anyone like that.

"_As flattering as it is that you think and dream of me in such a way, it never happened. And never will_."

Yes, Naru had been capable of those words when they had first met him. But she had seen him change over the years, even if it was subtle and mostly imperceptible, and she knew the Naru now would not be so quick to hurt anyone of them in such a way. He reserved such words for the people who deserved it, especially those who hurt his team or innocent people.

The punch he had thrown at the vile step-father on their last case had been proof enough.

Mai giggled as everything fell into place, and her doubts evaporated, happiness taking its place and filling her to the brim, "And Naru in my dream was cold. But our Naru is not cold at all! He is warm, even though he hides it!"

Lin-san smiled widely, "Exactly."

Mai grinned, "Thank you Lin-san! I understand now!"

"And what have you learned then?"

"That the little things in our lives always matter!"

* * *

Oliver cursed under his breath as he paced next to the base door, waiting for Mai and Lin to return.

They had been gone for almost an hour now, and he was growing impatient.

He did not know how Mai was faring, if she still believed that they were not real, that he didn't love her. His heart still hurt when he thought of her reaction to his touch, the fear in her eyes, and he needed to know that she was alright if he wanted the pain to go away.

He vowed to get even with the spirit in his own way; he would make sure she suffered, and he would not listen to Mai even if she begged him to help the spirit leave this world peacefully.

If Mai ever talked to him again, that is.

He stopped pacing, shaking his head at the thought, encouraging himself not to give up hope. He had to trust in Lin's abilities, as well as in Mai's strength. She will be back to normal!

"Boss-man! Be patient, they will be back soon, and we will have our Mai back." Yasuhara said from his place on the couch, sipping on the tea that Ayako had made for them.

Oliver had refused to touch the tea that Mai hadn't made, and Ayako, though mildly offended, had commented on how it was adorable that he was so hung up on Mai's tea.

The comment had earned her a glare, before the pacing had commenced again.

"Yeah, calm down. Relax! If I know anyone who is capable enough to help her, it's Lin. She'll be fine!" Bou-san said, trying to placate him, and gulping when Naru glared at him.

"I am well aware of Lin's abilities. That does not mean I should not be worried."

The fact that he had openly confessed to being worried had not shocked them at all. Knowing their boss, they knew he would be worried. Even though he didn't admit it outright, they knew he cared for every one of them; more so for Mai, but they didn't mind that. They continued to drink their tea, Bou-san occasionally grimacing at the bitter aftertaste, but not saying anything for the fear of earning his girlfriend's wrath.

"Hmmm...Your tea sucks, Ayako." Yasuhara commented as he finished his cup, placing it on the table, and jumping out of the way of the thrown projectile in time (her high heels were quite dangerous).

"If you don't like it, don't drink it!" Matsuzaki-san huffed, "And I don't think it's bad! Hosho is not complaining!"

"I believe it is more because he wants to get in your pants in the near future. His face clearly tells how bad the tea is." Yasuhara said, pointing at Bou-san who hid the grimace just in time, and instead smiled at her.

"Don't believe him, Ayako! It's really good."

Matsuzaki-san smiled at him, before glaring at Yasuhara (who was giggling) and going back to her tea.

The base door suddenly opened, the second time that day (Yasuhara commenting on how someday he would die of a heart attack due to abruptly opening doors), and Oliver whipped around, "Mai! Are you..."

He trailed off when he saw a confused Kaji-san at the door, suppressing his sigh of disappointment and irritation.

"Oh...Good Morning. I see you are waiting for someone else..." Kaji-san said as he came in, rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed manner, "Sorry about that."

"Nothing to apologize for, Kaji-san." Oliver said as he approached the man, "I was...distracted."

Yasuhara coughed behind him, making Kaji-san tense slightly. Oliver rolled his eyes, wondering how many people Yasuhara was tormenting currently, but otherwise ignored the bespectacled boy. He cleared his throat to get Kaji-san's attention, "Has something happened?"

Kaji-san shook his head, "Fortunately, there have been no incidents today. All is quite, has been relatively so since you all arrived here. Well, except...with what happened to Matsu..."

Oliver decided not to tell him of the events of the morning, knowing it would further trouble the already worn-down man. Instead he nodded, offering the tea that Matsuzaki-san had made.

"No, no. I already had breakfast." Kaji-san said as he politely declined, "Actually I am here with some important news."

"What news?" Bou-san asked as he approached them, Yasuhara and Matsuzaki-san following behind.

"I found a way into the basement!"

Oliver frowned as he heard the older man's account of how he had stayed up all night to find the entrance, finally having a breakthrough this morning. They followed Kaji-san to the coffee table, where he spread the blueprints he had brought with him, and pointed the way to them.

"The entrance is essentially outside, stairs leading down to the basement. But the hatch from where the stairs descend underground is hidden, surrounded by a brick wall, giving the impression that it is a part of a room inside the building. I went there to see if it was so, only to find that there is no entrance to the space from anywhere. It is completely blocked off."

Oliver nodded as he looked over the blueprints, "And have you been able to contact the company that originally built the mall?"

Kaji-san sighed as he shook his head, "No. The Yazami Company doesn't know, and the realtor that sold the building to them still refuses to say anything. The reason is not good enough for them to betray customer loyalty. But I think it is mostly because the people who sold it are powerful, and the realtor and his company just don't want the trouble."

"Yeah, that is possible." Bou-san commented, "But it makes things difficult for us."

"Kaji-san, can't you compel the Yazami Company to find out who the seller is. If you tell them that it is necessary to get the information, that the workers are refusing to come until the case is solved, they might do something about it. If they want the building to be finished in time, they might be able to pull some strings to find out about the original builder and seller. After all, they are powerful people too, and they wouldn't want any delay in reopening the building, as it would cost them financially." Yasuhara commented, looking towards the boss for confirmation.

Oliver nodded, Yasuhara's suggestion making sense, and he turned to Kaji-san, "Will you be able to do so?"

Kaji-san suddenly smiled at Yasuhara, chuckling as he nodded, "I'll do that. The boy is full of surprises."

"You have no idea." Matsuzaki-san commented, but Yasuhara just smiled, a smile that promised torture in the near future. The miko shrank a little, and hid behind Bou-san, who shuddered.

Oliver ignored them as he addressed Kaji-san, "Before you do that, can you uncover the entrance to the basement?"

Kaji-san nodded, "I was planning on doing exactly that. I thought I should inform you before I started."

"Thank you, Kaji-san." Oliver said, before turning to look at the assembled team, "Bou-san and Yasuhara, you will accompany him. I will need you to go in as soon as the way is clear, and find anything that may be of importance. Report back when you can."

Bou-san and Yasuhara nodded, following Kaji-san as he exited the room.

"Well, what should I do? Can't I go with them?" Matsuzaki-san asked, her arms crossed, "I mean, I will only be bored here! And when will Mai be back? Should I..."

Oliver sighed as he tuned her out, opting instead to go back to his pacing. He hoped the search of the basement would yield something, and hoped Mai and Lin would return soon, before he went mad with worry, or worse, before Matsuzaki-san drove him to kill something.

* * *

**Phew, Done! That was long...**

**And I hope all of your worries have abated. Naru and Mai are truthfully, really together now! Cheers!**

**IMPORTANT: I have exams coming up. AGAIN! So, I am sorry but I won't be able to give an update till they end, and that will be after 20 October. I know, I hate this too. But I have no choice people!**

**Leave a review!**

**Lots of love!**

**Ciao!**


	15. The Basement

**AN: Hello people! Long time no see...**

**Sorry for the delay, it was festival season for the last two weeks! Constant guests, celebrations, whole family coming together...**

**But I'm back with the next chapter, so please don't hate me!**

**As always, thank you for the continued support!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Basement**

* * *

**May 29, Day 4**

"You think Mai will be fine?"

Hosho turned to the bespectacled boy standing next to him as they waited for Kaji-san and his men to clear the way to the basement. As per Naru's instructions, they had to be the first people to go down there, and look around for something useful, before the workers began any work there. Even though Kaji-san had reassured them that no one would interfere until the team was done investigating, Naru felt he could not delay it and risk some curious worker going down to the basement and unintentionally messing up anything useful they could have gotten.

Hosho, though, believed that all the workers were too spooked to even enter any unchartered territory. And he also knew that Naru just wanted to hurry things along, especially after what had happened with Mai that morning.

"Yeah! Lin is highly capable. I know our Mai will be fine." He answered after a moment, turning back to watch the men slowly bring down the wall. "And Mai is strong. We should have more confidence in her. Besides, if there was a chance it wouldn't work, do you think Naru would just sit around and do nothing?"

Yasuhara chuckled slightly, shaking his head, "Nope. If he didn't trust Lin to see Mai through this, or didn't believe in Mai's strength, he would have done anything he could and reached out to everyone he knew so that he could help Mai."

"Exactly! Albeit his tentative fear of Madoka..."

Yasuhara laughed at this, knowing the boss-man was desperate enough to call even his teacher if it came to Mai. They knew how much Naru hated his teacher's eccentric nature, more so the fact that she showed no restraint in telling embarrassing stories of him as a child whenever she got the chance.

There was no stopping her.

"Too bad she had to go back to England when Naru came here", Yasuhara muttered, "She was the perfect partner in crime."

Hosho threw him a dirty look, "As much as we loved Madoka, it was a blessing that she had to leave. You alone are a force to be reckoned with, and together with Madoka, you both were insufferable and unstoppable!" He shivered when he remembered the pranks that the two devils of the team used to pull, especially when most of the time he ended up being the victim.

"Hmm...I suppose. And that was quite a compliment Hosho. Too bad you are already taken."

Hosho frowned through a flushed face and looked away, knowing that if he said anything in response to that, it would only encourage the boy to torment him further. He had learned that the hard way. He instead concentrated on the work going on. The wall was almost completely down, and the space beyond was clearly visible. It was not much, but it was enough to conceal the hatch leading to the stairs to the basement.

"It surprising that no one noticed it." Yasuhara said, "Why would the people who built the mall want to hide it?"

"Dunno. Probably because of the fire that killed the spirit lady." Hosho answered, looking up at the building. Kaji-san did not want to take down any walls inside the building, so they had decided to break the outer wall hiding the space. "And do you really think this was a mall? I mean, it isn't structured like one. It's too..."

"Monotone." Yasuhara finished for him, nodding in agreement. "And boring. Besides, who would situate a mall so out of the way? The town is 15 minutes away, and this place is quite isolated. If they wanted to build a mall, wouldn't a site within town be more economical and practical?"

Hosho nodded, "That is why I think this building had a different purpose before it was converted to a mall. Still, the locality wasn't much developed then, so such a place was a rarity. That is why even though it is a little away from the town, people had flocked here."

"That's true."

They fell silent after that, each lost in their own thoughts. They hoped that Kaji-san's conversation with the Yazami Company would give some results. They had been here for four days already, and had made little progress. And as time went by, they were discovering more of the spirit's capabilities, something that had already put the team in danger, but nowhere near finding out how to stop her.

The spirit had already killed twice (atleast as far as they knew), and they had to act before she could take another life.

"I hope you both are not growing impatient. It's been almost three hours since they started working, and my men are getting a little tired, especially with the heat." Kaji-san said as he approached the two, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, before giving them an apologetic smile. "But we are almost done."

Hosho smiled in reassurance, "That's alright. This heat is killing us too! Especially after the comfort of our base. Thank you, by the way, for providing us with the coolers."

Kaji-san nodded, "Don't mention it. It was the least we could do." He looked down solemnly, "It was Matsu's idea."

Hosho patted the man on the back, knowing the recent loss of their colleague, especially the circumstances involving his death were too much to handle for the workers, more so for Kaji-san. And now, only less than half of them had come to continue working, putting more burden on the already stressed contractor. Though no one could blame the men for refusing to work, seeing as their fear was well-founded.

"We will solve this, Kaji-san. Don't worry." Yasuhara said, a small reassuring smile on his face.

Kaji-san nodded in gratitude as he straightened up, "I believe you, young man. And I'll help as well. As soon as we are done here, I am going to call up the Yazami Company and demand answers. I have lost two of my men, and they owe me at least that much."

"We are counting on you, Kaji-san." Hosho said in encouragement, smiling down at the older man.

"Kaji-san! The wall is down!" One of the men shouted from where the work was going on, catching their attention.

Kaji-san nodded at him, before turning towards the two ghost hunters, "Well, I guess you are up." He gestured to one of his men, who came over with torches and vests. "You'll need these. I don't think there is any electricity down there. I will have some light set up there after you are done. It will be easier for you in the future."

Hosho nodded, thanking the boy who handed him a torch and a vest, as Yasuhara did the same.

"I will leave two of my men to open the hatch, and then stay outside the entrance in case you need any help." Kaji-san gestured to another man, who came over. "This is Shinri Masai and the boy here is Mamoru Ozaku." He introduced the two, and each nodded at the acknowledgment.

"Ozaku, huh?" Yasuhara muttered under his breath, giving the boy a chilling look. Hosho was confused at the exchange, and knew that the Ozaku kid would probably be scared of Yasuhara now. But he was surprised to see that the boy in question actually had an amused look on his face.

Kaji-san raised a confused brow at the two, but otherwise ignored it. Hosho knew it was out of fear of Yasuhara, and felt pity for the older man.

"Well, I will leave you to it, then. Call for me if you need anything else." Kaji-san said before walking away, gesturing to the rest of his men, who collected their tools and followed him.

"Right. Let's go." Hosho said as he put on the vest, "And thank you for staying to help, Masai-san and Ozaku-san."

Masai-san grinned, "No problem! Happy to be of assistance."

Ozaku-san nodded, "Same here." He shot another amused look at Yasuhara, before turning around and walking to the recently uncovered entrance.

Hosho watched them go for a moment before turning to Yasuhara, "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Let's just say I have another new target now." With that, Yasuhara walked off, Hosho following him with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, but this time you seem more...serious."

"Bou-san, don't you think it's better him than you?" Yasuhara asked, turning to look at Hosho with a smile on his face. But the glint in his eyes was not missed by the older man, who shuddered slightly before looking away.

"Whatever you say."

They reached the entrance and looked around at the rubble of what had previously been a wall. The space uncovered was small, and dirty. The wooden hatch was barely visible in the mess, distinguishable only due to the rusty metal hinges and handle. Masai-san and Ozaku-san were currently trying to get it open with a crowbar. It seemed that years of disuse had taken its toll on the hatch, as gave away easily under the work.

It took another two minutes to get the wooden doors of the hatch to open. They opened with a loud creak, and the dust that had collected below burst out as soon as the way cleared. Masai-san and Ozaku-san coughed a little, and gestured Yasuhara and Hosho over.

"It's open now." Masai-san said, before coughing slightly, "But I suggest you wear protective goggles and cover your mouth when you go down there." He said, before Ozaku-san scrunched up his face in disgust, "God! What's that smell?" He moved away, and the others followed when the smell hit them too.

"That's some strong stuff." Ozaku-san muttered behind the hand covering his mouth and nose, "Are you sure you wanna go down there?"

"Yes, Ozaku-san. We are professionals after all." Yasuhara said in a monotone, the effect slightly lost by his nose wrinkled in disgust.

Hosho shook his head slightly, "We have to do this, as it might give us some important clues for solving the case. But if you could provide us with goggles, I would be very grateful."

Masai-san nodded, "Sure! Here, you can have mine and Mamoru's." He took out his protective goggles and Ozaku-san did the same.

Hosho and Yasuhara (who huffed a little as he accepted the goggles from Ozaku-san) took the proffered items and put them on. Then they took out their handkerchiefs and covered their nose and mouth with it. They nodded to the two workers, before heading to the recently opened hatch.

It was dark down there, only a few top steps of the stairs that lead down could be made out. The steps were steep, and only one person could fit through the hatch at a time. Hosho and Yasuhara switched on their torches, directing the beam down in the darkness. The bottom of the stairs was visible in the light, and they both sighed in relief that the basement wasn't as deep as they had assumed.

Hosho took the first step down, the wooden stairs creaking under his weight. He slowly made his way down, half afraid that the wood would give away. Yasuhara followed him after Hosho was halfway through, both their lights directed at the steps before them.

"Man, there is so much dust here." Yasuhara muttered, waving his hand around trying to clear some of the dust in front of his face, but it only whirled in the air current he created, making it more dense, "And that horrible stink! How long do you think this place has been boarded up?"

"Quite long, I think. The Karinos' sold the place a year after the fire, right? And assuming that the new building was constructed immediately after, with the basement covered up, that would make it more than 30 years!" Hosho answered, sighing in relief as he reached the final step, "The smell is probably because this place has been closed off for so long. And probably because before that some stray animal died down here." He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought of finding a decayed carcass of an animal, or worse, tripping over said carcass.

Yasuhara hummed in agreement, darting his light around the expanse of the basement, "It was a waste to shut it off, though. It would definitely have been useful, even to the mall people. It is not that big, but still, it could have been used for storage."

The basement was a perfect square, with the stairs lining one of the walls. Three of them were a faded grey colour, while the fourth wall, exactly opposite to the stairs, was blackened in the centre, probably a remnant of the fire that killed Sumire. Only a small part at each end showed the faded grey colour. The wall had a few items of furniture piled up at one end, while some other items were scattered around; all covered with what had once been white coloured sheets. The sheets were now a dull yellow at places, while at some corners, it was grey. The ceiling was cream, except where it was blackened near the back wall. Some of the blackened ceiling had given away at the far corner; no doubt due to the elevator crash which actually lead to the discovery of the basement. A bulb socket hung from the centre of the ceiling, but there was no bulb in it. The floor was made of rough stone, and there was a large faded drawing on it near the blackened wall. The drawing was a dull red colour, and it was large circle surrounding a star; the star had six arms, and the big circle passed through the end of each arm. Numerous small circles were drawn within, and something was written in the centre of the drawing.

"Hey, what do you think this drawing is about?" Yasuhara asked as he kneeled down near the circle, trying to make out the writing in the centre with the limited light he had, but it was in a language he did not know.

Hosho directed his light beam to the floor, over the drawing, "Dunno. Maybe some doodling by a kid."

Yasuhara shook his head, "No. The circle is too precise. Do you think it is important for our case?" He asked while trying to commit the drawing to memory. He looked over at the monk after a moment when he received no answer, only to find the older man frowning at his hand.

"Bou-san, what..."

"Yasuhara, this isn't dust." Hosho whispered, before looking at the boy, concern evident in his eyes, "It's soot."

"Soot?" Yasuhara asked astonished, swiping some of the dust that had settled on the floor with his finger, "Even after all these years? How can that be?"

"Maybe this place had caught fire along with the mall." Hosho answered, looking at the blackened wall and ceiling under the light beam, "Because clearly, it was cleaned after the first fire."

"But how? There are no ventilation shafts down there, which in itself is weird. It's a completely closed off box, except these stairs. Also, if the mall fire spread down here, why were the furniture and sheets not burned? This basement has not been opened since the family moved away."

Hosho frowned as he thought it over, "Maybe it was not properly cleaned the first time around."

Yasuhara shook his head, "I don't think that's it. Well, we'll tell Naru about this. The genius will probably figure it out."

Hosho hummed in agreement, walking to the covered furniture at the end of the wall. He removed one of the sheets, the act making more soot to rise up. He directed his light at the table he had uncovered, and noticed when the light reflected off of something.

"Hey Yasu, over here."

Yasuhara looked over from where he was examining the ceiling and walked to the table. The monk had picked up something and was currently observing it under the light. "What is it?"

"It's a picture." Hosho answered in awe, "Look, its Sumire."

The light had reflected off of the glass of a photo frame that had a picture of Sumire, in her high school uniform, waving at the camera, while a man and a woman, no doubt her parents, stood smiling behind her. It was clear that Sumire got her looks from her mother, and the happiness shining in her eyes was new to the two ghost hunters. Last time the spirit had appeared before them, she had been full of hatred and anger, and the innocent visage of the Sumire in the picture had clearly not been present in the spirit Sumire. Even in the picture of her and her friend that Yasuhara and Mai had found, Sumire had not looked so happy.

"Wow... Makes you wonder what happened to this girl to make her this way, other than her violent death." Yasuhara commented, before looking over at the table. It had many drawers, which he hoped were not locked, and a few more photo frames were scattered on the surface; though they contained no pictures.

"We might find something if we look through the furniture." Yasuhara said, looking around at the other items present in the basement, "But we will need more light. And more help if we want to sort through the things quickly."

Hosho nodded, "You're right. Let's go back up and tell Naru of our initial assessment and show the picture. Mai will tell us if we are right. Then we can ask Kaji-san to set up some lights here. And we can bring Ayako and John to help. Masako probably wouldn't come, with all this dirt and smell. And Naru isn't going to let Mai out of his sight from now on. Maybe we could also ask Lin."

"I know you are excited about spending time with your girlfriend Bou-san, but don't you think this place is a little boring for a first date?" Yasuhara teased as he moved towards the stairs, Hosho following closely with the picture still in hand.

"Shut up Yasu!"

Yasuhara chuckled, climbing the stairs slowly as they creaked and croaked. He suddenly stopped as he climbed over the last step and stepped outside, and Hosho gave him a confused look as he joined the bespectacled boy, "What's wrong?"

"I just realized something." Yasuhara said in a low tone, turning around to look down in the dark, "Even in this hot summer, why did we not feel any heat down there? More so, now that I think about it, it was cold, even for a basement."

Hosho frowned as he too realized the same, "You're right. But maybe it's because it was closed off all this time. And as you said, there are no ventilation shafts. So no air entry and circulation might have caused it to remain cold."

"Yeah...Maybe." Yasuhara agreed reluctantly.

Hosho took a step back and closed the wooden doors of the hatch, dusting himself off as he straightened up again, "I don't know that for sure, though. But maybe Naru will have an answer, as always." He said, turning around and walking towards the two workers who were waiting patiently under a close-by tree, probably trying to find some relief from the heat in the shade it provided.

Yasuhara joined him, a frown on his face, "And the drawing on the ground? It was almost ritualistic."

Hosho smiled slightly at Masai-san and Ozaku-san when they waved at the approaching ghost hunters, "You may be right. And I think Lin will be helpful with that."

Yasuhara nodded, but did not say anything else. They handed over the borrowed equipment to the two workers, thanking them, and asking them to send Kaji-san over to the base when the contractor had time, and also to make sure that no one ventured down to the basement. With that, and without another word to each other, Hosho and Yasuhara started the walk to the base, hoping this case would not get more complicated and dangerous than it already was.

* * *

Oliver glanced at the base door for the hundredth time that morning before going back to reading his black book. There was an untouched cup of tea on the table next to him, made by Matsuzaki-san some half an hour back. He had told her not to make any for him, but she had insisted; and he hadn't been in the mood to argue. She did not seem to care though, that he had not even touched it, and Oliver wondered why she had even made the effort at all.

Probably because she too needed to do something to keep herself occupied and distracted from worrying about Mai. While the miko might have succeeded, Oliver knew nothing he could do was going to lessen his anxiety any. The only thing that could bring relief to him was his Mai coming back to him.

Another glance, and still the door did not slide open to reveal the brunette. He was growing slightly impatient, and the fact that he had been left alone with the miko was not very helpful.

"Hey Naru! When do you think the guys will be back?"

Oliver suppressed his irritation as he told her the same thing he had said for the last ten times, "As soon as they are done."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know."

"Shouldn't I wake up Masako and John?" Matsuzaki-san asked as she looked at her watch.

It was a little after eleven in the morning, Bou-san and Yasuhara had been gone for more than three hours. He supposed it would have taken time to bring down the wall barring the entrance to the basement, so he couldn't be irritated with them. Matsuzaki-san, on the other hand, he a perfectly valid reason to feel frustrated with.

"I cannot allow you to go alone, Matsuzaki-san. And I believe they will be up soon."

The miko snorted in derision, "Here I am, dying of boredom, and those two decide to sleep in. How fun!"

Oliver did not comment, having no interest in any further conversation. It seemed Matsuzaki-san got the message, because she slumped on the couch and did not ask any more questions, and he knew that he would have some peace and quiet for atleast another ten minutes, before she started asking questions again.

He glanced at the door again, and disappointed, shut his book and turned to the monitors. Only half of the workers had come today, and that Hijiri was among them, to Oliver's irritation. He had already been over the videos from last night, and nothing had been out of place, except the attack on him and Mai early that morning. He was still chilled to the core when he recalled the spirit learning Mai's name, more haunting when he watched it on the tape, and blamed himself for it. He had never been this afraid in his life before; it wasn't because of the spirit, but because of the fact that he had come very close to losing Mai. Again.

The base door slid open, and Oliver whipped around, hoping he would not be disappointed again.

He wasn't.

Mai stood in the doorway; Lin, Hara-san and John behind her. She looked around the base, smiling when she her eyes landed on Matsuzaki-san, before they rested on him. Oliver slowly stood up from his chair, and held his breath in anticipation of what would happen next. He knew he would break if he saw the fear again in her eyes, the fear that had affected him so.

Oliver vaguely marvelled at how his life had taken a turn as he waited for Mai to make a move. Before he had met Mai, met his team, he would have cared less of what happened to others, or what they thought of him. He only believed in his own strength, knowing that allowing someone else in his life would only make him weak. The experience with Gene had taught him that.

So, he had kept his distance, even from him own parents. He had never been afraid for anyone in his life, after Gene, and he had never allowed himself to be affected by what others thought of him. Instead, he had taken great pleasure in himself when people called him arrogant and egoist, making his belief in the fact that he could not trust anyone even firmer. He had even considered Lin and Madoka as a burden, forced upon him by his parents. Though he had gradually grown to respect them, he had not considered them as his friends, just colleagues.

All that changed when he came here, and met Mai; and with her came the whole team. And for the first time in his life, Oliver had doubted himself. The silence he had loved before had started to seem mundane. And even though he had continuously scolded them for making a ruckus, he had grown to like the noisy group. All because of Mai. Now that he thought about it, he was glad that he had made the call to hire Mai as his assistant, even though he had called it a mistake once.

Oliver felt relief coursing through him when Mai smiled brightly at him, and ran over. She crashed into him, almost making them fall, and put her arms around him. Oliver smiled as he did the same; the fact that he had an audience did not make as much difference to him as he had thought it would. In fact, he did not care at all.

"Naru, I am so sorry! I shouldn't have doubted you, us, like that. I-"

"Hush Mai." Oliver breathed in her ear as his arms tightened around her, "It wasn't your fault. But I promise you, I will never allow you to be in danger again."

Mai pulled back a little so that she could see his face, "You blame yourself, don't you?" She frowned when he did not answer, and knew she was right, "Idiot! You idiot scientist!"

Oliver smiled slightly at his nickname, "Whatever you say, Mai."

"Seriously Naru! What...mmph." Mai was cut off when Oliver's lips covered her own in a slow, loving kiss, and she relaxed as he pulled her closer. He pulled back after a moment, resting his forehead against hers, trying to calm his beating heart, and reassuring himself of her presence.

"Hey! Stop hogging Mai all to yourself!" Matsuzaki-san's voice cut through to them, and Oliver rolled his eyes as he straightened up and released Mai, but instead just held her hand. He knew that the others knew he was never going to let Mai out of his sight again. And he also knew that they wouldn't let her out of their sight either. So he decided that for now, he would stop 'hogging' Mai.

"Fair enough, Matsuzaki-san." Oliver responded, then looked over at the team members that came in with Mai, and grimaced slightly at the smirk on Lin's and Hara-san's face. Only John gave him a reassuring smile, but the slight flush on his face clearly gave him away.

Matsuzaki-san squealed as she hugged Mai, glaring at him slightly when he refused to let go of Mai's hand; but she did not say anything about it. She released Mai after a moment, "Are you okay now? I mean..."

Mai smiled at her reassuringly, "Yes Ayako, I am absolutely fine! In fact, I am ready for anything that Sumire would throw my way!"

"Here's hoping you wouldn't need to do that!" Matsuzaki-san commented, and Oliver couldn't agree more.

He looked at Lin, who continued smirking, and nodded in gratitude, before he turned his attention to the medium and the priest.

"As I have already informed you, we will be performing exorcisms today. I suggest you get ready. John, you will be up first."

The priest nodded, and smiled down at Hara-san who was looking at him in concern, "Of course. Don't worry Hara-san, I will be fine."

The medium only blushed, and looked away. It was then Oliver's turn to smirk, "Yes, Hara-san. John will be just fine."

The medium glared at him, before huffing and walking to Matsuzaki-san and Mai. Lin walked over to his table, patting Oliver on the back as he went; a silent message that he will give Oliver the details later.

"Hey Masako! What were you and John doing with Mai and Lin?" Matsuzaki-san asked as she sat on the couch, Hara-san and John following her and sitting as well, while Oliver and Mai remained standing.

"I bumped into them when I was coming here. But Mai wanted to freshen up, so I went with her. She also filled me in on what happened." Hara-san shook her head as she recalled everything she had heard, "And Lin-san went to wake up John-san. Then we came here together. But I am sure Mai left out many details, so you will have to tell me everything, Ayako."

"Hey!" Mai exclaimed, "I told you everything!"

"Yeah yeah!" Matsuzaki-san dismissed her before turning to Hara-san and John, who had remained ignorant of the events till now, and filling them in about everything that happened.

Mai scowled at being ignored, turning to look at Oliver when he caressed her cheek, "It's alright. They should know." He stepped closer as he put his arms around her again, "You don't know how relieved and happy I am to have you back, Mai. I thought I had lost you."

Mai looked up at him and smiled, taking his face in her hands, and kissing him on the lips. She pulled back after a while, "I am sorry I worried you. But I promise I will never leave you again!"

Oliver smiled at her, and pecked her forehead. She giggled slightly before taking a step back, gently extracting herself from his arms, "I will make some tea!"

Oliver did not stop her, he was after all craving for her tea. But he glanced her way now and again, making sure she was alright. All that was left now was for Bou-san and Yasuhara to return, and give their report; then they could get going on the exorcisms. He had promised to make the spirit pay, and he could not wait to get started on his revenge. He knew the others shared his sentiment. After all, when it came to Mai, they could not let such things slide.

His only concern was how Mai would react to the spirit's anguish, hoping she would not try to stop him.

And hoping that Mai would not hate him for inflicting the very well deserved torment on the spirit.

* * *

**That's it for now!**

**I know this story is progressing slowly, but I want to take my time with it! So please bear with me!**

**Hope you liked it!** **Leave a review!**

**Ciao!**


	16. Conditions Applied

**AN: Alright people, here's the next chapter!**

**Thank you all for your continued support!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Conditions Applied**

* * *

**May 29, Day 4**

Mai growled in frustration, angry eyes focused on the blank page in front of her.

She had been staring at it for what seemed like an eternity (that was an exaggeration, it had only been 30 minutes), but still she could not think up of anything to write for her blasted essay, which was due tomorrow.

Technically speaking, it was highly improbable that they would finish the case in one night, and return home tomorrow, such that she would have to attend college, and submit her essay. If anything, she believed the case had just begun.

But she didn't want to jinx it; in the event that the impossible occurred, she should atleast be prepared.

She glanced at the team assembled in the base, all waiting for Lin-san and Yasu to bring back lunch, late as it was. But they had been gone for almost an hour now, and their boss seemed to be getting more and more irritated. Mai giggled silently at the scowl on his face, before sighing and looking down again at the blank page. She frowned in frustration, picking up her history book for the umpteenth time in hopes of inspiration, which failed to come yet again.

One of the reasons for her inability to write (other than her growling stomach) was that her mind kept going back to the events of the morning. Even now, she felt dread and despair fill her heart and soul when she thought back to the things that the 'unreal' Naru had said. And she felt angry at herself for believing the lies that Sumire had fed her. As much as she wanted a peaceful end to this case, Sumire's actions were making it very difficult for Mai to continue caring for the spirit.

And more than anything, she felt utterly guilty for ever doubting Naru's feelings for her.

Mai had gone through the events, that had occurred after she woke up in the 'reality', in her head and felt a stab through her heart when she remembered Naru's expression at her blatant and cruel claim that he was not real; that his love was not real. She had felt horrible when Lin-san had made her see the things as they were, and had wanted to cry in misery. She had been sure then that Naru was going to hate her, and that it would be better if she just left him and the team (depressed as she was); but then Lin-san had pointed out that doing so would mean undermining Naru's feelings for her again, as well as those of the team's, and she had snapped out of her self-destructive mood. She had silently vowed never to doubt Naru again; not their feelings for each other, nor his promise to spend the rest of his life with her. She would do anything and everything to make Naru happy; and she knew Naru would do the same for her.

And Mai knew they will be happy as long as they are together, no matter what; that she had learned the hard way.

She put her book down after realizing she had been trying to read only the first line for the past five minutes (even failing to reach the end of said line), and placed her pen down. She then got up and stretched.

All were silent in wake of Naru's irritation, even Bou-san and Ayako were not fighting; though that maybe because they were together now (Ayako had told her earlier, and Mai had jumped in joy, before the medium commented about double weddings, which had effectively silenced both the blushing women).

Bou-san and Yasu had returned shortly after Mai had served tea after returning with Lin-san; both complaining about the heat and hunger. And though Naru had been impatient and had wanted to get on with the case, a blatant refusal on part of the monk and the bespectacled boy had prevented any advances. Yasu had dragged Lin-san away with the purpose of finding food, and Naru had been left scowling.

Seeing the boss's irritation, Bou-san had relayed about their trip to the basement, and Naru had been temporarily subdued.

According to the monk, the basement most probably hadn't been opened since the Karino family moved away. Plus, it was still 'sooty' down there (the word use had Mai shaking her head), which was weird, since it was most likely that the place had been cleaned following the fire which killed the 'spirit lady' (this made Mai roll her eyes; she didn't know why her team mates avoided taking Sumire's name most of the time), as was clear from the furniture present there. Even Naru had found it weird (his frown said it all), but he had no explanation to that as Bou-san had hoped, stating it would be better to properly inspect the basement before coming to a conclusion (Bou-san had pouted then, "But we did inspect it properly!", which Naru had ignored).

Bou-san had then described the basement in detail, of its layout, and the blackened wall, as well as the part of the ceiling that gave away after the elevator incident. He also told them about the drawing on the floor, but couldn't say anything about it in much detail, except that it was in red; Yasuhara had observed it more closely and knew it better than him. And when Naru had asked why he hadn't taken the trouble to observe it closely as well, Bou-san had confessed, embarrassed, that he hadn't thought it was important (Naru had narrowed his eyes in contempt at that, and Bou-san had apologized sincerely, promising to be more attentive in the future).

The monk then proceeded to tell them about the discovery of the picture (which he took out from his coat pocket and showed it to them), and how he and Yasu believed that they might gain more things and information if they scoured the furniture. But that would require proper light and manpower, and that he had already told Masai-san (one of the workers that had stayed with them) to inform Kaji-san to come to the base when he had the time. Naru had approved of the suggestion, and had decided to perform the first exorcism in the basement (sine that is where Sumire had died), and to start as soon as the lights were set up. Everyone had agreed to that.

But when Naru decided on Lin-san and Ayako to help Bou-san and Yasu in the basement after the exorcism was done, it led to an argument between the miko ("There is no _way _I am going down in that smelly, dusty place! Oh, the horrors it would mean for my hair! And why not send Masako?") and the boss ("If you are so worried about your hair, Matsuzaki-san, then perhaps you should head home.") Needless to say, Ayako had been subdued, but Naru had entered another one of his bad moods.

Another cup of her tea had lessened his irritation to some extent, but when Bou-san had giggled and winked at the boss, the scowl had returned full force, which was unfortunate for the monk. Now he couldn't even open his mouth to yawn without earning a deadly glare from Naru.

Mai sighed again as she glanced down at the blank page; deciding to try again at bed time as her stomach growled once more. She closed her books and picked up the paper, hiding it between the pages of one of her books after one last glare.

"Is your homework done, Mai?"

She looked up at Naru, smiling at him (and noticing how the rest of the team let out a relieved sigh that the boss had finally broken the silence), and shook her head, "No. I can't think up of anything to write down right now."

Naru smirked, but didn't comment, and Mai narrowed her eyes, knowing exactly what he was thinking, or specifically, what he was silently insulting (her lack of brain cells). Though she knew it was only for poking fun at her, and that he didn't really think of her as an idiot, it still irritated her.

"Very funny Naru."

"I didn't say anything, Mai." Naru said, getting up and walking over to the monitors, watching the one which showed the video feed from the entrance, perhaps hoping that his two remaining members would return soon, "Are you hearing things now?"

Mai glowered at him, before turning her glare to the monk and miko, who had laughed at Naru's comment. It didn't stop them though; Naru's highly intense glare had made them immune to her comparatively cute non-sweat-inducing pout.

"Do you want me to stop making tea for you, Naru?" Mai asked in a clipped tone, arms crossed, and smirked as Naru narrowed his eyes at her. She giggled when he finally sighed and shook his head, before she walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Then shall I bring some tea?"

Before Naru could answer, the base door opened and Kaji-san entered, looking tired and fraught with concern.

"Hello there! I come bearing some good news!" The contractor said with a slight smile as he took a seat next to Bou-san, "I hope the heat isn't getting to you."

"Yeah, it's pretty hot! But we are quite comfortable here. Thanks again for that!" Bou-san said, handing the older man a water bottle (since he looked like he needed one), "Don't know how you can work in such heat."

Kaji-san sighed, "Years and years of working gives you some immunity, I suppose." He took the bottle offered with a thanks, "Anyways, I contacted the Yazami Company."

Naru nodded as he returned to his seat, "And what did they say?"

"Apparently, all these going-ons have affected them too, and they had already started investigating since Nashi died. They didn't release any information since they feared if the story got to the press, it would be a huge spectacle. But when I told them that you absolutely needed it for your investigations, and told them about the workers threatening to not come until this was all solved, they decided to give me all the relevant information."

Bou-san patted the contractor on the back, "Well done! That is awesome news."

Kaji-san smiled slightly before sighing, "However, there is one condition."

Naru frowned at that, "And what would that be?"

"They will be sending someone over who will aide in the investigation. And all the information will be sent with that person."

Mai frowned slightly, exchanging a wary glance with Bou-san. If Naru absolutely hated something, it was being manipulated, especially by underhanded means like this. And his anger would be justified as well; even Mai felt it was quite wrong of the Yazami Company to put down such a condition, when the ghost hunters were only trying to help them.

"That is unacceptable." Naru said, "Not only will they get in our way, it would be dangerous for the person."

Kaji-san nodded, "I said the same thing. However, they are adamant. If we want the information, we have to accept this."

"I don't think they are in any place to force our hand like this!" Bou-san exclaimed, "We are working here to save their asses as well!"

"Exactly! What if we decided to just dump this case and move on? What would they do then?" Ayako shouted, crossing her arms in indignation, "It's dangerous here; we are risking our lives at every moment! If they still think they can make us do what they want, then we should just leave!"

Kaji-san suddenly sat up straight, his eyes widened in fear, "Please, don't do that! We need you! I have already lost two men, and I...I can't..." He choked, and trailed off, slumping into the couch once more.

John-san put a hand on the older man's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile when he looked up at the priest, "Don't worry Kaji-san. We wouldn't abandon this case."

"Yeah man." Bou-san muttered, scratching his head in embarrassment, "I was just ranting. Sorry if we scared you."

Ayako nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry as well. I blame the heat, though. And I am famished!"

As if on cue, a growling sound penetrated the room, and Bou-san nervously chuckled, "Ah, I am hungry as well..."

Kaji-san's shoulders sagged in relief, and he chuckled, "Am I keeping you from lunch?"

"No, our food isn't here yet." Mai said, smiling at the man, "In the meantime, how about some tea?"

Bou-san and Ayako cheered at that, and Naru smiled at her. Mai smiled back, and after throwing a meaningful look his way, she walked to the stove.

Naru sighed as he got the message; it wasn't like he was going to abandon the case either way. So obviously he had to accept the condition. But that didn't mean he couldn't add a few conditions of his own. He would make sure that the situation worked out perfectly for him, and in the best interest of this case.

"Kaji-san, I am prepared to accept their terms, only if they accept mine in return."

The contractor nodded, "That seems fair."

"They can send over the person; however, where and how they would be useful to us will be decided by me. And any more information I might require in the future, I should get it without much hassle. The person should not interfere, nor question how we work. And they should follow every instruction I give to them. It would not only be for their own safety, but for that of my team as well. Also, the person should be well aware of the danger coming here presents; they should instruct this person beforehand not to venture anywhere alone, starting from the moment they get here. Hopefully, they will make this person aware about the deaths that occurred in this place, and the circumstances surrounding the deaths. They should not send anyone who is even a little bit wary of coming here; I do not want someone who would run out at a crucial moment. And one more thing, I will _absolutely_ not stand any investigation into and spying on my team. If the Yazami Company accepts these terms, then I will accept their condition as well."

"I understand." Kaji-san said, "I think the terms are fair; after all, it is for the safety of everyone involved. But, if they refuse, how should I proceed?"

"Then you should warn them that if anything happens, I will not be held responsible. Knowing the danger that person would be exposed to, and in the event that they were harmed in any way, the company will have to take up the burden. And if such an event occurred, I will not hesitate to take it to the press."

Mai glanced at Naru, her eyes wide in surprise; even for him, that sounded harsh. He wasn't the type to use threats like that, and he himself absolutely loathed the press. She wondered what he was actually thinking.

"But Naru-bou, is it right to threaten them?" Bou-san asked, "I mean, this could backfire."

"I am well aware of the risk, Bou-san. But we have no other choice. I will not bend to their will, and be blamed for anything that could happen, just because the person did not heed us. Whoever comes here should be well aware and well prepared, for any and every possibility. Besides, the only other choice we have is to refuse their condition, as well as the information. We may be able to get the information from somewhere else, but how long do you think that will take? We are lagging behind as it is."

John-san nodded, "Oliver is right. We have to hope they accept."

Kaji-san frowned at the priest, "Who's Oliver?"

Silence met his question; Bou-san exchanged a panicked glance with Ayako, and John-san sent an apologetic look towards Naru, who just sighed. Mai shook her head, taking the kettle off the stove when it whistled, deciding to take her time with preparing the tea. That was bound to be an awkward conversation, and she didn't want to be a part of it.

It was Masako who spoke first, "Ah, it's just a pet name we have given to our boss."

Everyone, even Naru, looked at the medium in mild shock. But she just ignored them as she continued to address the still confused contractor, "It was from a book that Bou-san read, the character really sounded like our boss here. So..." She turned to the monk, "Tell him, Bou-san."

Bou-san gaped at the medium, before jumping when Ayako pinched him. He glared at her for a moment, then narrowed his eyes at Masako, who only glanced towards the expectantly waiting contractor. Bou-san laughed nervously, "Yeah..Um...I read this awesome book a while back, and the character kind of reminded me of the boss; you know, arrogant and narcissistic and bossy..." He suddenly felt a chill, and somehow he knew that meant stopping that statement that instant (Mai suppressed a smile; Naru had a killer glare), "Anyways, I showed it to the others, and they all agreed, and so we started calling him that occasionally." He then suddenly pointed to John-san, "And now, he is the only one who says it though; we all stopped a long time ago. John, man, what's up with that?"

The priest flushed slightly, as he opened and closed his mouth, hoping to get a word out. Mai felt sorry for him, it was difficult for the holy man to lie, even when it was absolutely necessary. Bou-san though had no problem lying his teeth out; Mai wondered sometimes if he really was trained as a monk.

Fortunately for John-san, the medium had an explanation ready, "It's easier for him to call Naru with that name, because of his accent. He is from Australia, you see." She sent a glare towards Bou-san, who only stuck his tongue out.

Kaji-san was now staring at John-san in wonder, "Oh! Now I see! I did find your accent a little...different. No wonder, you are from a different country!"

Bou-san and Ayako giggled behind their hands, not even trying hard enough to cover it. Masako glared at them, and John-san flushed again. Mai bit her lip to keep from smiling, and instead concentrated on filling the last cup with the tea.

Kaji-san, oblivious to the things around him, turned to Naru with a smile, "So that's why they call you Oliver. Nice name too."

Naru blinked, warily glancing around at his team (some were flushed in embarrassment, some were trying not to laugh, some were glaring at some who were trying not to laugh), before looking down at his black notebook, "Yes...I suppose." He suddenly looked up, an unnatural smile on his face, which sent a chill down the spine of each and every member of his team present there, "Though I hadn't been aware of the origins of my..._pet _name. I might have to read the book, too. And see if the character really resembles me." He turned the smile to Bou-san, whose giggling had stopped short, "How was it that you put it?"

Bou-san had started to sweat now; he looked at his team members for support, but no one, not even John-san (who merely sent an apologetic smile to the monk) came to him rescue. They had better sense than that; they were more afraid of Naru when he was angry than they would be of a powerful ghost (yes, Sumire included).

"Ah..hehe...I said that he was, you know, smart, intelligent, _friendly_..."

Bou-san was cut off by another chilling smile, "No no. I think you said I was 'arrogant and narcissistic and bossy'."

"I didn't say you were!" Bou-san half-shouted in an effort to save his hide, "I said the character was like that."

"Ah, of course, my mistake. You were only describing the character, who _resembled_ me, as you put it."

Bou-san looked like he was drowning in deep waters, so Mai decided to take pity on him. She picked up the tray, and made her way to the couch where everyone was assembled, smiling at Naru as she put a cup in front of him, "Tea is ready."

Naru immediately relaxed, his glare losing its intensity, and the smile now more natural, though it was directed only at Mai. Bou-san mouthed her a thank you (Did his eyes look a little wet?) when she placed a cup in front of him, and she gave him a smile that clearly meant 'you owe me a big one', to which he hastily nodded.

Kaji-san smiled and shook his head when Mai offered him a cup, "Thanks, but I already had my tea. And too much of it gives me a stomach ache. I am tempted though, it smells really delicious."

Mai smiled in gratitude, before taking a cup for herself and pulling a chair next to Naru.

"Ah! I just remembered!" Kaji-san exclaimed after a few moments of silence, "Did you need anything from me, Takigawa-san? Masai told me that you asked him to..."

"Ah yes! We almost forgot." Bou-san said, "It was about setting up some lights in the basement."

Kaji-san nodded, "I was going to suggest the same. Well then, I will see to it immediately."

"Thank you, Kaji-san. But make sure that the furniture down there is not disturbed too much." Bou-san said.

"Of course! I will take my leave then." Kaji-san got up from the couch, "I will inform you when it's done."

"One more thing, Kaji-san." Naru said as the contractor took a step towards the door, "I cannot stress how important it is that none of your men go down there alone. And not just there, but anywhere in the building. It is necessary that they always go around in groups or pairs."

Kaji-san sighed grimly, "Yes. I have already suggested so to my men. But I will remind them again."

Naru nodded at him, and the contractor waved at them before walking out of the base.

"That was some sad excuse." Naru said, referring to the 'Oliver' incident, "I had believed you all were capable of coming up with better lies, but I was mistaken."

Masako and Bou-san flushed, and glowered at the boss.

"Hey! We were only trying to help you, you know! Keeping your identity a secret!" Bou-san grumbled, "You should be thankful."

"Oh? Well then, thank you Bou-san. Rest assured, you will receive the gratitude that is due to you, after I decide in what form I shall give it to you."

Though the words were polite, his tone was anything but that. Bou-san shivered again (sensing the danger to his life; and they thought only Mai had animal instinct), squeaking out a 'Don't worry about it!', before shutting up and drinking his tea in silence.

It was quite for another few minutes as everyone finished their tea, before Bou-san spoke again, "Naru, why do you think the Yazami Company put up this condition? I wanted to ask you before, but with Kaji-san here, I felt I should wait."

Naru nodded, "You were right to do so. I believe they want to send someone over not to 'aide' us, as they put it, but to get information on us, possibly keep an eye on our activities. Of one thing I am certain, hiring us had been Kaji-san's idea, and the Yazami Company might not have been informed until we got here. To them, we might seem like imposters, here to cheat Kaji-san out of his, and ultimately, their money."

"But then one of the terms you put up would make sure they wouldn't try that." John-san commented, "If they agree, that is."

Oliver smirked, "I added that term with the fact in mind that they would send over someone to spy on us, albeit agreeing to our conditions. In fact, I am relying on that."

"Why?" Mai asked, cocking her head in confusion, "What use would that be to us?"

"So that the moment I decide that the person isn't useful, or is in the way, I can send them packing, citing that the Yazami Company violated my terms of the agreement by sending a spy, and so I had the right to refuse their condition. They wouldn't be able to do anything about it, but we would still have all the information that we need."

Bou-san let out a low whistle, "Wow...You _are _a genius."

Naru raised an eyebrow at him, "I thought that was well established."

Mai rolled her eyes, "Ya, we already knew. But it still surprises us sometimes." She giggled when Naru pouted at her, before rolling her eyes, "It's really irritating that the Yazami Company feels the need to keep an eye on us. They really do believe we are imposters and liars."

"Much like how Hijiri thinks of us." Bou-san said, earning a scowl from Ayako and Naru.

"Yeah, for all we know, that man himself might have contacted the company, and filled their ears with lies about us!" Ayako grumbled, crossing her arms in irritation, "Cheh! If I could just get my hands on him-"

"That being said", Naru interrupted the miko's ranting, "I believe there is one more explanation for their condition."

Bou-san frowned and nodded, "I think I know. They would only want someone here on site if they were somehow involved in the matter."

John-san's eyes widened, "You mean, with all the things happening here, they might somehow be responsible?"

Bou-san shook his head, "Perhaps not the current things. But there is a possibility they might be involved with the past happenings. Or atleast they know who was involved, and want to either protect them or gather more information to blackmail them."

Naru nodded, "I suspect they decided to get involved after finding out who all were involved in this case; which I believe they took the trouble to find out only after Kaji-san asked them to give the specific information after the elevator incident, and not since the beginning as they led Kaji-san to believe. So when he asked them again, they jumped at the chance of getting one of their own here, just to keep an eye."

Mai nodded in understanding, "Which is why you gave your own conditions; no matter what, they are going to accept since they want a spy here! And not only will this warn the person coming over of the possible dangers, he would have to listen to you."

Naru smiled at her, "Exactly. Kaji-san will not have to threaten them at all. Which is why I did not want him to know; if he knew that we believed that they are sending a spy, he would have given it away immediately to them about what we suspected, albeit unintentionally. We have an upper hand here, and I plan on using that till the very end."

"I hope the person's not too much sceptical though, looking down on our work, and questioning our motives at every turn." Bou-san said with a frown, "Even if we warn the person, if they don't believe us and the fact that there is a dangerous spirit here, it would be troublesome to have them here. Besides, the person will be sending details about our work. Wouldn't that be bothersome for us?"

Naru nodded, "It is a risk we have to take. Besides, as I said, if at any point I feel that this person should no longer be here, I will get rid of them. Even so, as long as we keep an eye out, and be careful with what we reveal, it shouldn't be a problem." He then turned to John-san, "That is why, be careful not to call me 'Oliver'. I do not want to give away my true identity just yet."

John-san smiled apologetically, bowing his head slightly, "Yes. I am sorry, I should have been careful."

Naru waved his apology away, "I do not mind if you do address me as that, as long as it is not in front of the people outside of this team."

John-san nodded, "Of course. But are we going to tell Kaji-san about the spy? He will have to be careful as well, about what he gives away."

"At this stage, them sending over a spy is of high probability, but still only a speculation on our part. Until we can confirm it, I believe it is unnecessary to burden Kaji-san with the news. We will tell him when the time is right."

Bou-san nodded, "Yeah. That man is worried about his men and work as it is."

Everyone agreed to the assessment, and Mai got up to put the empty cups away. She wondered if they were right, if there is soon going to be a spy in their midst, and hoped that things didn't go out of hand, and that the person who does come here has enough sense not to interfere with their work and put themselves in danger.

Her thoughts were cut short when the base door opened, and a grinning Yasu and an irritated Lin-san entered, carrying bags and bags of food in their hands. She giggled when Bou-san jumped up and hugged a stone shocked Lin-san, thanking him for bringing the food, but she laughed out when Yasu put an arm around Ayako, telling her how he pitied her for ending up with a 'bisexual' boyfriend.

Fair to say, lunch was delayed for another 10 minutes, until Naru put his foot down and scolded the immature adults for throwing tantrums and shouting, just because they couldn't take a little teasing.

And fair to say, Yasu earned a deadly glare for his comment: "Look who's talking!"

* * *

After much hassle, and threats, Oliver had finally gotten his team to sit down and eat.

One would think it should have been easy; they had been complaining about the hunger non-stop before the food had arrived. But then their will to fight and make a commotion had overcome their need for sustenance, and chaos ensued.

Oliver's patience had almost abandoned him, but Mai helped him get his team under control, and it calmed him a little.

Even so, Bou-san and Yasuhara would bicker now and then, even while eating; they were almost on the verge of throwing food at each other, and Oliver _really _didn't want to end up in the middle of a food fight.

It was time to intervene again.

"Yasuhara, Bou-san said you observed the drawing on the basement floor closely. Can you describe it?" The only way Oliver knew to control the situation was to steer their minds in a different direction (his anger might subdue Bou-san, but Yasuhara, who wasn't at all afraid of his 'death' glare, would end up turning his attention to Oliver, which he absolutely did not need or want). And discussing the case while eating was akin to killing two birds with one stone, so he wasn't about to let the opportunity slide.

It had immediate effects as the team snapped to attention, and Yasuhara turned to him with a serious expression, "Yeah, I even drew it out on a page while on the way to get food, and showed it to Lin-san." He took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and passed it along for everyone to see.

"I don't know this accurately, but I have seen the drawing somewhere before. And from what little I remember, I believe it is drawn as a part of a ritual." Lin said in a grim tone, "I will need to do more research, though."

Oliver took the paper from Mai, giving a reassuring smile to ease her worry. The possibility of some dark and sinister ritual taking place here, and somehow be connected to the case had everyone a little on the edge, as was clear from their expressions. Who could have possibly done this, and to achieve what end; these questions were eating at him as well.

He looked down at the drawing, and passed it along to John. It was not something he was familiar with, so they would have to wait for Lin to come through with the answer. Even so, the drawing heralded another concern which added to the already high and still growing pile of worries regarding this case.

At every turn, with every new discovery, they ended up with more questions that became extremely difficult to answer.

"I only drew from memory, and with the limited light there, I couldn't observe it any better. There was something written right in the middle of the drawing, but I didn't understand the language."

"I will go to the basement and observe it more closely. Perhaps I can help with deciphering the writing as well." Lin said, nodding towards Oliver who tilted his head in consent.

"Yes, and Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san and Yasuhara will accompany you. But first I would like to have an exorcism performed in the basement, which John will do after Kaji-san has finished setting up the lights."

Yasuhara frowned, "Kaji-san came?"

Bou-san nodded at him, and then explained what all had occurred during the contractor's visit. That Yazami Company had put up such a condition seemed to make Yasuhara angry, and Oliver's own conditions had Lin frowning, who only glanced his way and went back to listening to Bou-san's account. Though it was fleeting, Oliver knew that look well ('You better tell me what possessed you to take such a risk'), and he sighed in resignation. Lin always got the answers he wanted from Oliver.

Then Matsuzaki-san took over and proceeded with the part where John called him 'Oliver' and the sad excuses they came up with. This caused Yasuhara to laugh till there were tears in his eyes; even Lin seemed amused but at the same time a little concerned that Oliver's identity had almost been exposed.

Oliver, though, was beginning to get worried about the wicked grin forming on Yasuhara's face, and he hastily ended the topic; instead he told Yasuhara and Lin of what the Yazami Company was possibly aiming for, and how they might be sending a spy to them.

"Whoa! The nerve of some people!" Yasuhara ranted, whatever he was previously thinking completely forgotten, "To think they would go to such lengths!"

"Yeah! Man, thinking about it makes me so worked up!" Bou-san grumbled, "Makes me want to torture the person who's gonna come here."

Yasuhara suddenly grinned again, and put an arm around Bou-san, "Well well, that is a good plan."

The monk immediately understood, and he smirked, "You're quite right."

Oliver did feel like he should stop them, he really did. But under no circumstances was he going to divert their attention from a stranger he hadn't even met, onto him. It seemed the two of them had already made up their minds about kicking up trouble for someone, and if it wasn't the new person, it would most definitely end up being him. So all he could do for now was watch over quietly, and intervene only when things got too much out of hand.

"Bou-san! Yasu! You guys shouldn't think like that! Atleast first try to get to know the person before you decide to torment them!" Mai scolded the two kids, and they pouted.

Oliver smirked; he would have Mai stop them if the need arose, they listened more to her than him anyways.

"Mai..." The two idiots whimpered, but were immediately cut off.

"No buts." Mai returned, an adorable pout forming on her face.

Oliver cleared his throat, getting their attention, "Now, for today. As I said, John will perform an exorcism in the basement. Then, Lin, Bou-san, Yasuhara and Matsuzaki-san will look through the things there and try to find something useful. During that, Hara-san and John will make another round of the premises, and help us decide where the next exorcism should take place. Mai and I will stay in the base, to help if the need arose."

Everyone agreed to the plan (some reluctantly; the miko was still perturbed about going down to the basement, and Mai grumbled about overprotective boyf..._fiancés'_!).

Bou-san sighed, "Only if Mai could dream of where the spirit is exactly, we could just exorcise the place and get it over with!"

"It has never been that easy, you stupid monk!" Matsuzaki-san said, though her tone was not harsh, "Have we not learned that from our past cases?"

Bou-san was about to answer when Mai suddenly sat up, "Ah! I completely forgot!"

Yasuhara looked at her with a raised brow, "Nothing new there, Mai. You always forget important things."

Mai flushed, "I do not! Anyways, I had two dreams, one last night and another in the morning. Well, three, if you count the one where Sumire..."

She trailed off, her sentence unfinished, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind as to what she was referring to.

"Mai..." Oliver started, but she raised a hand to stop him, and smiled.

"Really guys, I am fine now. Actually, I am quite angry at her. You don't have to worry, because I think all the three dreams are really going to shed some light on the case!"

They smiled back at her and nodded, and she then told them about her dreams. The first one, in which Sumire's friend, Mariko, was happily going out with Yusuke, courtesy of Sumire and her hypnotism or PK-LT. Then Sumire's crush, Akihito _something_ ("I forgot the last name", Mai said while blushing) had come over to Sumire's house, and it was apparent that they liked each other. Mariko had acted like she supported the two, but behind their backs, it seemed like she was not quite happy with them after all.

Then the second dream was about Sumire, and her apparent dual personalities. The soft and kind Sumire that had usually appeared in her dreams was replaced by a person who was full of hatred, even towards her parents ("Much like how she is now as a spirit!" Bou-san commented). Mai had almost believed that it was a different person, until the girl lost consciousness and awoke again as the kind Sumire, right in front of her eyes.

The last dream, about her conversation with the spirit, and Sumire's rather successful attempt at making Mai doubt her reality, as well as the events that had occurred in the 'unreality' (though now they concluded that it must have been a dream as well) had everyone frowning. Now they understood the way Mai acted; with what had occurred in the 'unreality' and Sumire's well placed words, no wonder Mai had her beliefs shaken.

Her dreams had given a little more insight into Sumire as a person, and Oliver found himself getting impatient to know more. The dreams created even more questions about the spirit and her past, and her eventual death; he couldn't even properly predict about the sequence of events that might have occurred. All they could rely on for now was Mai's dreams; he did hope that they found something useful in the basement, and that Kaji-san was able to negotiate with the Yazami Company without any problems. Another person coming over or not, they really needed the information regarding the previous owners and sellers, if they were to proceed in a particular direction.

"Man, that Sumire woman is getting weirder and weirder." Bou-san said, putting away his plastic spoon and leaning back on the couch, "A split personality, huh? That could explain a lot of things though."

Everyone was done with lunch, and Yasuhara and Matsuzaki-san got up to clear away the dishes (it was their turn; Oliver had decided that the team would do the chores in turns, it had become necessary as he didn't want to deal with any fights that could, and undoubtedly would, breakout).

Hara-san nodded, "We had assumed that her violent death had made her a vengeful spirit, but if she was already like this even when alive..."

John sighed, "But we still don't know which was the dominant personality; the kind one or the other one."

"She has appeared as a benevolent person in most of Mai's dreams, so perhaps that was her dominant personality." Oliver said, "And it seems only her family was aware of the personality disorder; her friend perhaps knew nothing."

Mai nodded, "I think so too. Among the two of them, Mariko definitely is the dominant one, dragging Sumire around to do things her way. And it didn't seem like she was aware that Sumire had another personality as well, which was perhaps more dominant than even Mariko's."

Oliver glanced at Mai, "You don't seem to like Mariko much."

Mai looked at him, before shaking her head, "It's not that I have any ill feelings towards her. Just the way she had looked at Sumire and Akihito, it felt like she might do something." She stopped for a moment, then sighed, "But my instincts didn't go into any overdrive when it happened, and so I am not sure..."

Oliver put an arm around her, "Don't think about it too much. We will know when we will know."

Mai nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder, "You're right."

They stayed that way for a while, the team discussing her dreams around them, before Mai sat up again, her eyes concerned, "Naru, Gene has disappeared."

That statement caught everyone's attention, and before Oliver could ask her to elaborate, Lin stood up from his chair, "Gene? He is back?"

Mai frowned slightly, before her face cleared and she gasped, looking up at Oliver, "We forgot to tell them!"

"WHAT?!" Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san shouted, glaring at the boss, "Even you knew?!"

"And what do you mean he is back? How in the hell..." Yasuhara grumbled, staring accusingly at Mai, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Mai looked at Oliver again, and he sighed, "It was not deliberate. We just forgot to mention it."

Lin scowled at him, "Forgot? Noll, this is not something that you could 'forget' to mention."

"Yeah! Why did you keep it from us?" Bou-san asked, as he crossed his arms, "Do you not trust us?"

Oliver glowered at him, "As I said, it was not deliberate. With all the things that happened, it escaped mention. But we will tell you now, so do not blow this out of proportion."

Bou-san deflated at that, nodding and sitting down again. Lin was still scowling at him, but he took a seat as well. John looked a little disturbed, but smiled at Oliver and Mai in encouragement. Only Hara-san looked like she wasn't that surprised, and Oliver had an inkling as to why.

"I saw him in the first dream, and the dream after that. Even he didn't seem to understand why he was back, but that he was and that he could still help me with my dreams." Mai said, folding her arms on her lap, "I only told Naru about him after the second dream, but that too only because I blurted it out. I wasn't sure how to mention this, you know..." She glanced at Oliver, who nodded and gave her a small smile.

"I found out after that, but somehow it escaped our notice that you all were yet unaware of this. For that, I apologize." Oliver said, deciding to keep his argument with Mai that led to their getting together to himself. It was something personal, and he didn't want to explain the circumstances to them for now.

Lin calmed down a little, "So he really is back."

Mai trembled slightly, "Yes, but for the last three dreams, the ones that I mentioned before, he hasn't appeared. I don't know why, but..." She took in a shaky breath and Oliver rubbed her arm to calm her down, "What if Sumire did something to him? What if he is injured? Or in trouble?"

"I don't think so, Mai." Hara-san said calmly, "I believe he is fine."

Everyone now turned to the medium in shock, the question of 'What?' clear from their expressions.

"Yes, I saw him, just earlier today. Though the image was only transient, and I couldn't make out what he was saying, but I know he is not harmed." Hara-san said in a calm tone, looking away from the prying eyes.

"You knew too?" Matsuzaki-san asked shocked, "How?"

"Well, I am a medium, you know!" Hara-san snapped, "I happened to feel his presence!"

"And you didn't tell us?" Yasuhara asked, crossing his arms, "Why?"

Hara-san glared at him, "It was not my secret to tell."

"It was never a secret, but Hara-san is right." Oliver defended the medium, "It was my decision whether to tell you or not. And I already apologized for unintentionally keeping it from you."

Bou-san sighed, "Yeah yeah. Sorry for overreacting", Matsuzaki-san and Yasuhara mumbled an apology too.

Mai smiled at the medium, "Thank you, Masako. You don't know how relieved that makes me!"

Hara-san nodded back, "No problem, Mai. Though I still don't know what he was trying to communicate."

Lin answered this time, "Perhaps that the spirit is preventing him from getting to Mai in her dreams. It is possible."

Oliver nodded, "That is true. But if that is the case, all we can do is hope Gene can somehow overcome the restrictions."

Everyone agreed, hoping Gene would be able to help Mai with her dreams and keep her out of trouble. But they were still not clear about why he had returned in the first place, and the question for now was going to remain unanswered.

It was half an hour later that the base door opened again, and a man entered.

"Masai-san!" Bou-san exclaimed, "What brings you here?"

Masai-san smiled, bowing slightly, "Hello! I am here with a message from Kaji-san."

Oliver nodded and Yasuhara introduced the team to the man. After the pleasantries were out of the way, Masai-san turned towards Oliver, "Kaji-san said he has talked to the company and they have agreed. The person will arrive with the information tomorrow morning."

Oliver smiled, knowing that was the outcome he had predicted and nodded at the man to continue.

"And Kaji-san deeply apologizes, but he won't be able to set up the lights until tomorrow. The equipment needed isn't available here, but he has already sent two men to get it. But it won't arrive until early in the morning tomorrow, since they have to get it from a town that's about five hours away. But he promised to have the basement ready by the time you all wake up tomorrow."

Oliver frowned at the news, but he knew there was little he could do about it. Kaji-san was trying his best, and so this delay in investigating the basement is something he would have to accept.

"Alright. But inform Kaji-san to seal the basement properly; we do not want any accidents happening."

Masai-san nodded, and with a last bow, took his leave.

Bou-san sighed, "Now we will have to wait till the morning. But atleast the Yazami Company agreed. And we will have the information tomorrow itself, so that is something to look forward to."

Yasuhara nodded, and grinned, "Yeah, but what about today? It would be wasted if we don't have some fun!"

Oliver smirked, "It is not wasted at all. I have work lined up for you all, so that you wouldn't get lazy. Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san will change the tapes and check the equipment on the ground floor and the first floor. John, Hara-san and Yasuhara will do the same on the remaining floors. Mai and I will go outside and around the property, and Lin will man the base and research about the drawing. That should keep us busy enough."

Everyone, except Lin, groaned at the instructions, grumbling about workaholic bosses and irritating brats (Bou-san never learned, did he?). They sighed in resignation before following Oliver who had already left his seat and walked over to the base door. Mai pouted as she reached him, and he smiled in return, making her blush and look away ("Don't do anything I would do!" was Yasuhara's comment at that).

By the time they all finished their work and returned, their stomachs were protesting in hunger, and it was Yasuhara who dragged away Lin, again, to get food. But they didn't take long to return this time around, and after a noisy dinner and a quick game of 'Go Fish' (Yasuhara had brought the cards; Oliver and Lin didn't participate, obviously), the team left Lin and Yasuhara to the man the base, while they caught up on some much needed sleep.

* * *

**And done. Phew!**

**I apologize for the delay in updating, but I have been super busy with my finals coming up! And so, IMPORTANT NOTICE, I won't be able to update for some time now, most probably till the end of January! As I said, my finals are coming up, and if I ace them (fingers-crossed), I will officially become a Doctor (YAY!)! So I have to give my full attention to my studies!**

**Sorry guys, but I have to do this, you know...**

**I will miss you!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Ciao!**


	17. Behind the Facade

**AN: Hello my lovelies! I am back!**

**How have you all been? Miss me?**

**The blasted exams are over now, thank GOD! And now I can update again! YAY!**

**And sorry for the extra delay! I went on a trip to Europe with the family... And I fell in love with Switzerland! It's now my second love (first one is Sesshoumaru of course. PS: Don't own him either!)**

**Well, without further delay, here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Behind the Facade**

* * *

**May 30, Day 5**

Maki Hagino frowned up at the run down building.

This place, this far away and isolated place was something that should have been beneath the notice of his company, the Yazami Corp. And even though their interest in this place was merely because of business rivalry, he could not understand why the company would risk such a loss just for the sake of one upping some other company.

Really, these people could be so petty sometimes.

"_Hagino-san, you haven't answered my question."_

Maki cringed slightly at the high pitched voice of the Director's assistant on the other end of his cell phone. He cleared his throat and answered, "Yeah yeah."

"_Well?"_

He tried to remember what her question was, but he had been distracted since the building had come into view as he drove there. The assistant, Ms. Mara, had been giving him directions since he exited the highway, and also repeatedly reminding him on what he was to accomplish here. He had tuned the woman out for most of the part, save for the directions, and now he had difficulty in recalling the blasted woman's question.

"Uh, what was that again?"

A snarky comment about tardy employees had him rolling his eyes, before she asked him again, "_Have you reached there? Do you understand the situation? Did you memorize your assignment, or would it have been better if I had written it all down for you?_"

Maki scowled, "Of course I know my assignment woman! Stop treating me like a child. How many times do you think I have done this? And yes, I have reached the site."

The woman snapped, "_No one is treating you like a child. And someone from the so called 'team' should be out soon to guide you to their base_."

Maki nodded slightly, "That's all well and good, but... Why do I have to keep an eye on some stupid...um...ghost busters?"

The voice on the other end sighed, "_Hagino-san, you have already been briefed about this, and most of your questions have been answered. And they call themselves SPR, headed by one Kazuya Shibuya. We have already investigated a little, and they have quite the reputation. Remember the former Prime Minister's mansion that burned down_?"

Maki sighed. He had already been told all this, but he did not want to piss the woman off, "Yeah..."

"_Well, our sources confirm that this team was somehow involved in it. And that the former Minister is all praises about them, though not openly. His mansion was haunted or something; and this team solved it for him. Though how burning a huge mansion can be viewed as a solution is beyond me. Big load of crap, it is_."

Her derision for the people he was going to investigate was clear to him, and Maki felt himself hate her even more. Judging a bunch of people by their beliefs and occupation never sat well with him; after all, his father had been a magician in his time, and though it was mostly by trickery and sleight of hand, at least he had made people smile. Maki himself would have followed in his father's footsteps, had his old man not been so adamant that Maki be well educated and find a job in a good company.

Well, he hadn't finished college, but atleast he worked for a big company, even though it was as an investigator and spy. He had started doing this when he was 21, after his father had died, and his family had needed the money. He had been averse to it in the beginning, but the job had its advantages (the company could never fire him for the fear of their secrets being spilled), and the pay was good, and so even after twelve years, he just continued doing it.

And it was because he knew all their dirty secrets that Maki felt that anyone from the company, especially the Chairman's assistant (he knew about their affair), judging others for what they did was ironic.

Also, his own encounters with the supernatural helped him keep an open mind when something like this came up. Though this was the first time his company had to deal with ghost hunters.

"Maybe there is some truth in what they do."

The woman snorted loudly, "_Please! Are you telling me you believe in this stuff? Trust me, they are there only to rob us of our money! That stupid Kaji got pulled into their lies, and now we have to make sure they don't ruin us! I always knew that contractor was a mistake, but no one else was ready to take up a job in such an isolated area! And if they are as good as they claim, why aren't they advertising or promoting themselves? They are never in any news! The only reason they might not want to be acknowledged is because they would be caught for their con. I am telling you, be careful and don't get mixed up with them! You will only..._"

He tuned her out again, and sighed. As it were, it was now 7 in the morning, and the workers were already milling around on the site. He had been informed that only half of the employees had agreed to continue work here, and the others would only return after whatever was going on here was solved. Going by that, Maki believed that something must have truly spooked them to abandon work, and so he couldn't completely label the ghost hunters as con artists yet.

Especially not based on the judgement of someone as prejudiced and self-centred as Ms. Mara.

"_Are you listening, Hagino-san_?"

Maki jerked to attention, "Yeah yeah. Look, I gotta go. It's already seven, and as you said, someone from the team will be here soon. Talking on the phone while holed up in my car may look suspicious."

"_I suppose you are right. After all, they only think that you are there to help them, not investigate them. Now, do you remember their so called conditions? Do you have the information files that you are to give to them?_"

"Yeah, I remember them, and I have the files."

"_Good. Take note, they cannot know you are there to spy on them, to get any information you can on them. You have to-_"

Maki cut her off, "I know all that. I'll contact you when I have something."

He did not wait for a reply and hung up, sighing in relief and rubbing his abused ear. Though he knew the woman was going to get back at him for that later, he also knew she couldn't do much, what with all the dirt he had on her.

Maki grinned slightly at the thought of Ms. Mara's tortured face when he revealed what he knew about her, and opened the car door. He stepped out and stretched, taking in the cool fresh air. He knew it would get warmer soon, and he wasn't looking forward to that. He hated summers; it made spying so difficult, with all the sweat and smell, especially when he had to be cooped up in some small, narrow space in order to...spy.

He leaned back on the car and closed his eyes, thinking back on the assignment he was given. He had been told to make sure that this SPR team did not con them out of their money and to expose them for 'what they truly were' as quickly as he could; and also to make sure that these people did not reveal anything to the press. This incident had to remain all hush hush, making sure that the company's reputation didn't suffer. Even the deaths of the two workers were being kept under wraps, and it helped that they hadn't had any immediate family. The matter of the police would have been troublesome, had the Yazami Corp's Chairman not been friends with almost every powerful person in the country; one of the reasons why they knew about the former Prime Minister's mansion and this team being somehow involved in the fire that destroyed it.

One thing he was sure about; these were no ordinary people. The conditions they put down were proof enough; the people at the company thought of them as an easy way to get access in here, but Maki knew better. He had a suspicion that the team knew why he was here, and had taken measures beforehand to make sure that Maki didn't find out whatever they wanted to hide.

Well, they maybe be smart, but Maki was patient. They were bound to screw up somewhere.

Another thing that bugged him was something Ms. Mara had mentioned. He himself had looked into it as well; this team lead by Kazuya Shibuya had never been in any kind of news, even though they had solved a few notable cases for well-known families; he couldn't get the case details though. When he really thought about it, maybe it was on the request of the families whose cases they had solved. After all, no one would want to be in the news for such a thing as supernatural haunting, especially when it would be mentioned that they even hired help for the same.

But that would mean that these people were not after fame or recognition; rather they were diligent and honest in what they did. Maybe it wasn't a con at all.

Then that would mean this place really was haunted.

Maki opened his eyes and looked over the building again with a slight shiver. Yeah, this place did look like something that belonged in nightmares. He had read that the building had burned down some 20 years ago. He also knew that it hadn't been a mall as everyone was lead to believe. And that this property had been tossed from one owner to another before it fell in his company's hands. The reason that no one wanted it was not because it was supposedly haunted, but because it was a complete waste of money and space; there was no profit to be gained from it.

He also knew that the Yazami Corp bought this place only because it once belonged to its rival company, AkiShiro Corp, to whom it had originally been sold to by the family that lived here; they moved away because their daughter had died or something. And now the AkiShiro Corp wanted it back. Though why, he didn't know.

And that was another reason he was here. To make sure that these ghost hunters were not sent by the AkiShiro Corp to defame the Yazami Corp and in turn buy out the property. This in particular was Ms. Mara's belief; Maki believed her to be unreasonably paranoid. But he had to do what was asked of him, no matter his thoughts on the job.

There was a whole lot of other information about this property, all of which was supposedly contained in the three files he had brought with him. He hadn't looked through them, predicting that the information might be wrong. So he had done his own research. And knowing that witch of an assistant, she no doubt would have falsified some of the details in the files, just so that the company couldn't be incriminated in any way.

Well, it didn't matter to him what-so-ever. He knew what he needed to do. And he didn't care if this team didn't get all correct information. Should the need really arise for them to know the facts, something he knew could happen if it was a genuine haunting and they were real ghost hunters, then he would give it to them himself. No need to tell them anything till then; his first task would be to assess the truth of the matter and find out what was really happening.

"Excuse me."

Maki jumped a little and focused on the two people approaching him; one tall with dark hair, and the other a little shorter with spectacles over his eyes. The tall one seemed grim and serious while the kid had a goofy smile on his face; Maki hesitantly smiled back.

"Yes?"

"Are you the person sent over by the Yazami's?" The one with the goofy grin asked, while the taller one silently looked on.

"Ah, yes." Maki offered a hand and the kid shook it, "I am Maki Hagino. Pleased to meet you."

"Hello Hagino-san. My name is Osamu Yasuhara and this is Koujo Lin. We are with the SPR team."

Maki blinked; now that he looked at them closely, they were quite the lookers, even the tall, silent one. He wondered if Ms. Mara would be able to keep her prejudice if she saw them, since most of her judgement depended upon a person's appearance.

And what kind of ghost hunters were such good looking people? He had always imagined them to be nerdy, beardy and squinty eyed, and smelly. Especially smelly. But these people were the complete opposite (Yes, he even sniffed slightly to confirm that these people knew about hygiene). So, were these people really con artists? Because those looks would certainly come in handy when tricking someone, rather than in hunting ghosts.

"Hagino-san?"

Maki startled a little, but then recovered and smiled, "Sorry, I'm a bit out of sorts. I got up way too early in the morning and had to drive all the way here. So..."

Yasuhara kid laughed, "I can understand. Believe me, when I first arrived here, I felt the same way."

"Even though you did not drive here?" The tall one asked, a sceptic look on his face. Maki had to suppress a sigh; a good face and a heavenly voice, some people were gifted with just everything. Even Maki, who was straight by the way, could appreciate the fine male specimen before him. Hell, all that would have been needed was for this Lin guy to smile at Ms. Mara, and she would have given up all the information without any hassle.

The kid laughed, bringing Maki out of his reverie. Lin guy said nothing, but turned around and started walking towards the building, which prompted the kid to shake his head.

"He is not much for the humour, you see. Well, don't worry, you will get used to us in no time at all! We are all a friendly bunch, despite our appearances. And if you thought that Lin-san was handsome, wait till you see our boss!" Yasuhara winked at him, and Maki frowned. This kid was insightful and very perceptive, something that could possibly be a hindrance to his job here. He had to be wary of this guy.

"If you say so." Maki answered; taking a hint from the tall guy, he started walking towards the building as the kid fell in step beside him. Lin guy was waiting for them at the main door, his eyes on them, and Maki felt like he could see through his soul. What was up with these people?

"You'll see! And boy, will you like it here. Especially since our beloved boss is so _friendly_ and _open_ and _kind_. You will just love him!"

The way Yasuhara said those descriptive words, Maki was sure they were not to be trusted. And if these two good looking weirdoes were anything to go by, Maki felt like he shouldn't expect anything different from the rest of the team.

* * *

_Mai suppressed a yawn and looked around the dream space with an almost annoyed countenance._

_She found herself alone in the space, again. Where the hell was Gene? And as much as she wanted to concentrate to bring about a vision, even a slight shift in the air caused her to jump; whether with the hope that it was Gene or with the trepidation that it was Sumire, she wasn't sure._

_She wasn't afraid of Sumire though, or what underhanded tactics the spirit would use to try to break Mai this time. But she didn't want to face her anyway; as Mai feared that in her anger at Sumire, she might do some irreversible damage to the case and herself._

_Especially when she could do no damage to the spirit at the same time._

_Mai sighed and shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts and calm herself long enough to conjure up a vision. It was all she could do right now, and they needed more information on the case. But it was easier said than done. _

_She relaxed her muscles and threw all wayward thoughts out of her mind; then trying to visualise the Karino house, Mai tried to picture Sumire and her parents in it..._

"_Mai."_

_Said girl gave a startled gasp and turned around to look at the intruder, a hand over her rapidly beating heart. She smiled when she saw who it was, but frowned when she took in his pale and exhausted appearance._

_Well, paler than he usually was. How much paler could a spirit get anyway?_

"_Gene! You scared the crap out of me! Where have you been? And what happened to you? You look so-"_

_Gene chuckled as he settled besides Mai, "Slow down Mai! You might faint from all that excitement. One question at a time!"_

_Mai scowled at him but nodded. She then smiled and gave him a hug, "Long time no see! Where have you been?"_

_Gene gently returned the hug and smiled, "Just around. You know, here and there..."_

_Mai frowned in confusion, "But then why wouldn't you come before, when I was dreaming? When Sumire..."_

_She trailed off, not knowing if Gene knew what had happened. Though his suddenly grim countenance and apologetic eyes told her he knew something about it._

"_Yeah, I have an idea of what happened; I don't know the complete details though. I am so sorry Mai, that I wasn't here! You don't know how much I regret that."_

_Mai rubbed his back and smiled again, "It's alright. It's not your fault! We didn't know how powerful Sumire was, and we certainly didn't know she was capable of blocking you-"_

_Gene cut her off as he shook his head, a bitter smile on his face, "I wish it was because of that woman that I couldn't enter your dreams. But it's not so. Mai..." He took her hands in his, "I think...I believe I am getting weaker. I didn't notice it before, but... And eventually...I might have to go...permanently."_

_Silence hung in the air at his announcement, Mai refusing to comprehend those words. It was one thing when she had believed that it was good-bye after Gene's funeral, but to do it this time around, after he had returned to them, was something she wasn't capable of handling at all._

_And in her refusal to accept the words, she took them to mean something entirely different._

"_Liar!" She pulled her hands away, "You are not Gene! Sumire, you are doing this to break me again, aren't you? Well guess what! It's not gonna work this time! How dare you-"_

_Gene took her hands again, "Mai! Calm down! It is me! Please!"_

_It took another two minutes to make her believe he really was Gene. Tears spilled down her cheeks as reality came crashing down, and she threw herself at him and clung to him as she sobbed uncontrollably, speaking something along the lines of "It's so unfair" and "why", which somehow made sense to him. He held her as she cried, giving reassurances now and then, which were half hearted at best. Even he didn't want to go and leave them behind, especially his brother, and his best friend and future sister-in-law. _

_They stayed like that until she had calmed down, and then stayed that way for a while longer, both lost in their own thoughts._

_Mai bit her lip as she thought about what Gene had said; even though it was inevitable that he had to move on, since he was no longer living, it hurt to think that she would lose her best friend. And if it affected her this much, she didn't know how well Naru would be able to handle the news. She feared he would go back to being a living shell when he heard he was going to lose his brother again. _

_How were they going to cope with this loss?_

"_Mai? Have you calmed down?"_

_Mai didn't say anything, but gave a slight nod. Gene relaxed under her and chuckled lightly, "Silly girl! I didn't say I had to go immediately. All I am saying is that a time may come when-"_

_Mai cut him off with a light punch to his stomach, and sat up straight. She glared at him, "Don't even say it, you jerk!"_

_Gene smiled, "Sorry, for breaking it to you in this way. But I had to make sure you knew, so that if anything..." He trailed off when her glare intensified and he changed the topic, "So, how have you been coping with the visions, having to do it all alone?"_

_Mai scowled, "Not very good, I'm afraid. Sumire almost made me crack! And the fact that she herself had a split personality, I guess I can understand her behaviour now, but..."_

_The look of confusion on his face made her stop and her head cocked in question, "What?"_

"_Split personalities?"_

_Mai nodded and told him about the visions she had had without him by her side. She told him about Sumire's and Mariko's conversation, and about their classmate Akihito's visit, Sumire's apparent crush on him, and Mariko's unhappiness at seeing them together. Gene didn't seem too confused about that, as he nodded in acceptance. Then she told him about Sumire's split personality and how she had treated her parents. At the end of it, Gene had a scowl adorning his features that Mai was sure wasn't because of Sumire's behaviour towards her parents. And as she narrated her turmoil when Sumire created the false reality as well as her encounter with the spirit in the dream world, her voice cracking slightly now and then, she felt Gene grow angry, but more confused as well._

_They went quite after that, Gene lost in his thoughts and Mai observing him silently. Something in her narration hadn't sat well with him, and she waited patiently for him to sort out whatever he was thinking about, and tell her about what was so confusing to him._

_It took another five minutes before Gene finally spoke, "Mai, I don't think all of those visions are...true."_

_Mai frowned, "What do you mean? I remember what I saw. I don't think..."_

_Gene shook his head, "No, I am not saying you are mistaken. And I am actually quite angry about the extent to which that woman went to...I hadn't known the complete story, just snippets from what I had heard in the living world from you and the others, that too with much difficulty! If I had known all of this earlier, that woman would have suffered by my hands! And-"_

_Mai put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "No Gene! You will take no such risks! Please!"_

_Gene sighed, and covered her hand with his, "Alright, I promise not to take any risks. But she has to pay one way or the other-"_

_She cut him off, "What did I just say? No way. Now calm down!"_

_Gene pouted, but conceded, "Fine! Now, what was I saying?"_

"_About my visions not being true. Do you really think so?"_

_Gene nodded slowly, "I believe so. From what you tell me, that woman is capable of giving you dreams, as happened when she tried to make you doubt your reality. Going by that, wouldn't it be possible for her to fabricate most of these visions you see as well, to make you believe something that actually isn't true?"_

_Mai bit her lip as she thought it over, his words somehow making sense, "I suppose. But that means Sumire doesn't have a split personality, or that Mariko is unhappy about Sumire and Akihito."_

_Gene shook his head, "The first vision, I believe, might be true. But the one about her two personalities, is not."_

"_How can you be so sure, Gene?"_

"_Remember in the past I brought the visions to you? Well, this time, even when I am leaving you to fend for yourself in order to train you, that doesn't mean I am not investigating on my own. Being a ghost has its advantages, especially since I was a medium when I was alive. If you consider someone's life, there will be many events that occur, which by that person's consideration are important. Same as with the spirits you have encountered so far in your cases. And if you tried to bring forth a vision associated with a spirit, there will be a hell lot of those which are completely irrelevant to the case. So, I used to screen them, and bring you the visions that were important, that would help the case. Do you understand so far?"_

_When Mai nodded, he continued, "This time, you did all of that on your own; you are used to them enough by now to know what you are actually looking for and hence you get the relevant visions. You have learnt to focus only on the part of the spirit's life that is important for the case. But that doesn't mean I am sitting idly by; I have been screening them as well, saving the important ones away should you need to see them. I haven't gone through all of them, of course, but as far as I have seen of this woman's life, even the mundane events, she has never projected a split personality. She has always been the kindred person that you saw in your first dream."_

_Mai sat silently as she took all of this in, admiring the hard work Gene had been doing till now, and wondering when she had grown smart enough to do that on her own. As much as she doubted her abilities, she was thankful that to an extent, she could independently do something as important as seeing only the relevant visions, though she had no idea how she accomplished that. _

_Setting her doubtful achievements aside, she thought about how the vision about Sumire's split personality might be fabricated, and somehow knew Gene was right. _

"_So, she gave me that vision to throw us off, and have us chasing dead ends. That sounds..."_

"_Like something she would be capable of. She is a strong spirit, and she had psychic powers when she was alive that somehow have grown stronger since she died; so something like this would be easy for her. It's basically the same as what I do, just that the vision she gave is fabricated." _

"_And about the dream where she appeared in front of me, and talked to me? When she said she had her heart broken, twice. Do you think she was lying?"_

_Gene shook his head, "That I don't know. I have only seen till the part of her life of which you saw the vision last time. After that, I didn't get the opportunity to see any further. So I still don't know what had happened in her life to make her the way she is now. There you will have to go by instinct."_

_Mai sighed, rubbing her temples to help fend off the headache that was slowly forming, "Why does this have to be so hard? Dammit!"_

_Gene chuckled as he rubbed her back in reassurance, "You will be fine. And now that you know what she really is capable of, I don't think she will be able to fool you again. Believe in your strengths, Mai."_

_Mai glared at him, "It's not that easy! Now I will constantly fear that any vision I see is fabricated. I wouldn't know which to trust!"_

"_Your instincts will guide you, Mai. Besides, any visions that occur in my presence will obviously be true. That woman wouldn't be stupid enough to feed you false information when I am there."_

_Mai sighed, "This would be so easy if you could just bring me the visions that I need to see!"_

_Gene shook his head, "You wouldn't learn that way. And it's very important that you do so now that..."_

_He trailed off, and Mai slumped at what he was implying. There may come a time, sooner than anyone of them would have liked, when Gene would have to leave them, forever. And she had to be ready to control the visions and her powers by then, something she thought she should forgo in the hopes of keeping Gene here. If he had unfinished business here, like training her, he wouldn't go, right?_

_Gene must have understood her train of thought, since he glowered at her, "Not how it works, Mai. I will have to leave because I am growing weak as a spirit, not because I would no longer have unfinished business in this world."_

_Mai pouted and mumbled, "Worth a try..."_

_Gene sighed, "There is nothing you can do Mai; there is nothing anyone can do. And I think it is better this way; if I stay too long, I might turn vengeful, and then you all will have to forcibly remove me from this world."_

_It was Mai's turn to glower at him, "Shut up Gene! Nothing like that will ever happen!"_

_Gene chuckled, "Alright alright. Calm down. But promise me you will never stop learning, and learn as much as possible from me as long as you can!"_

_Mai nodded solemnly, and Gene smiled, patting her head, "Atta girl!"_

_Mai rolled her eyes, but said nothing in response. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Mai asked, "What were you trying to say to Masako when she saw you?"_

_Gene frowned slightly, "That I couldn't get into your dreams, as I was growing weaker." He paused and then sighed, "And since I was growing weaker, I wasn't able to hold on long enough for her to understand."_

_Mai nodded, "We thought it was Sumire who was stopping you, though. Say, does she know you are here?"_

_Gene slowly nodded, "I think so. I mean, I have been looking through her life, so she is bound to feel my presence. And we exist in the same realm, so there isn't a possibility of me remaining hidden from her."_

_Mai looked up at him, "Then why hasn't she done something to block you out? Without you, I wouldn't know about the fabricated visions, and her work would be a lot easier!"_

_Gene frowned as he thought it over, "You're right. It would be easy for her to be rid of me, but she has done nothing of the sort. She hasn't shown even the slightest interest in doing so."_

_Mai nodded, "Exactly. But why?"_

"_Maybe because she knows I am weakening? Maybe she is too confident with her powers?"_

_Mai shook her head slightly, "No. She doesn't seem to be the type to take anything for granted. And you weren't getting weak when you first arrived in my dream after this case started. It started only recently, right?"_

_Gene nodded, "A little longer than a day ago."_

"_So, what's she playing at?"_

_Gene shook his head, "I don't know Mai; I honestly can't figure it out. I mean, it was only when you pointed it out just now that I realized it. I might have to look into that."_

_Mai frowned and shook her head, "Please don't do anything dangerous. What if she tries to get rid of you when you investigate this? And besides, wouldn't you have a clue if you looked into her life, as you have been doing till now?"_

_Gene sighed, "You're right. But at some point she may decide that my presence is threatening to her and whatever she is aiming for; and at that time if she tries to get rid of me, I will have to do something."_

"_Whatever you do Gene, just be careful!"_

_Gene nodded, before he slowly got up, offering her a hand as he stood, "I will do fine. Don't worry! But now it is time for you to return."_

_Mai sighed as she took his hand and stood up, "Alright, though I am a little disappointed that I didn't get to see any visions tonight."_

_Gene chuckled, "Maybe it's all for the better. It might have been another fabricated one. Though now you will know which to believe; trust your instincts!"_

_Mai nodded and smiled up at him, "That, and you will be here as well to help me."_

_Gene smiled back, "Of course." He suddenly turned solemn after that and his expression turned serious, "And I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Noll anything about my...condition."_

_Mai frowned, "Gene, that's not fair! He has the right to know!"_

_Gene nodded, "I agree, Mai. But I think it's best if the news came from me."_

_Her expression cleared as she understood, and she smiled sadly, "I guess you're right. But do it soon, Gene! He deserves to know; he should have known even before me!"_

_Gene patted her head, "I will tell him as soon as I can form a connection with him. It won't take long, so don't worry!"_

_Mai nodded slowly, "Okay. And Gene, stay safe!"_

_He smiled, "Always."_

_Mai returned the smile, her eyes watering slightly when she felt her dream and Gene fading away, praying with all her might that she would be able to see him again._

* * *

**And that's that for now.**

**Not so long, I am afraid. But I am suffering from a minor case of Writer's Block, which I am hoping will go away by the next chapter!**

**Don't worry though, I will update as soon as I can!**

**Hope you liked it! Leave a review!**

**Ciao!**


	18. An Encounter with Death

**AN: Hello again! Here's the next chapter!**

**Sorry for the delay, but I have officially become a doctor, and the internship is killing me. I barely get time to write.** **But I will not abandon you or this story, so please bear with me!**

**Thank you all for your reviews and support!**

**Now read on!**

* * *

**An Encounter with Death**

* * *

**May 30, Day 5**

Oliver frowned, turning the pages back and again, making sure he had read it right.

He couldn't believe that he had missed such an important detail, even after carefully noting it down in his book.

'_Discuss the missing camera with Lin.'_

The missing camera, he remembered accurately now, referred to the one they had set up in the corridor that led to the elevator, where Yamamoto-san died, and where said man had last seen his boss, Nashi-san . Since they didn't have enough monitors, he had decided not to directly link the camera's feed with the monitors in the base. Instead, every two days he could send someone to replace the tape, and watch the preceding one later.

But then, it had disappeared altogether.

He hadn't mentioned the fact to anyone on his team when he found out, seeing as they had all been busy a last couple of days with various things. It was a wonder Hara-san or John hadn't mentioned it either, as they were the ones who had set it up in the first place. Mai had returned to the base before they could get to that corridor, so she didn't know. But why didn't the medium or the priest say anything about it?

Perhaps it had slipped their mind; Yamamoto-san's death had been a tragic event after all. He had also thought that the camera might have been destroyed when the elevator crashed, but the workers hadn't uncovered any such destroyed equipment; he had asked Kaji-san, and the contractor had seemed concerned, but replied in the negative.

So the camera had just disappeared.

Oliver scowled and let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn't understand it though; who exactly could be responsible for this? If it were the spirit, why would she need to make it disappear in the first place? They already knew of her presence, so it was unlikely she wanted to hide. And if she didn't want anyone to notice Yamamoto-san's death, she wouldn't have used an elevator crash to kill him. And if she was just being prissy, she could have damaged the equipment and left it for them to discover. Why make it disappear altogether?

"Naru-bou, what's the matter?"

Oliver turned towards the monk, casually sprawled on the floor next to the couch, Matsuzaki-san on a chair next to him busy tending to her nails. She looked up when Bou-san asked the question, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, you look frustrated. Is it because you ran out of tea? Should I wake up Mai to make you more?"

Oliver glared at her, glancing at the peacefully sleeping Mai on the couch and shaking his head. He had asked the team to assemble early in the morning, to welcome their guest; and for once they all had been on time. But Mai had been completely out of it; yesterday's events had taken a toll out of her, and she wasn't yet fully rested. So he had suggested she should just go back to sleep. Mai had refused at first, but when Bou-san also insisted, she conceded and went to take a nap on the couch; but not before she made them tea. Oliver hadn't argued about that.

"I am fine, just thinking."

Bou-san rolled his eyes, "Naru-bou, you always do that. I am asking because you look troubled, and maybe there's something we could do to help."

Oliver turned towards the monitor that showed the feed from the entrance. Lin and Yasuhara hadn't reached there yet; he had sent them off some fifteen minutes back to check with Kaji-san on the progress of setting up the lights in the basement, and then to await their guest at the entrance. If they weren't there yet meant they were still with Kaji-san; Oliver hoped the contractor came through and the work was completed; he didn't want to delay the exorcisms any longer.

"Oliver?"

He turned towards the priest, sitting on one of the stools near the coffee table, while the medium sat next to him on a chair, "John, Hara-san, do you remember setting up a camera in the corridor leading to the elevators?"

John blinked at the question, while Hara-san frowned, before her expression cleared, "Yes. The camera was one of those that could not be linked to any of the monitors, for the lack of equipment. I believe there are five more such, one on the second floor, and two each on the third and the -"

Oliver cut her off, "Yes, I know where they are Hara-san. I am asking if you did set it up?"

The medium scowled at him, but before she could say anything, John answered, "Yes, Oliver. I remember setting it up. Is something wrong with it?"

Oliver sighed, "It has disappeared."

Bou-san frowned, "Disappeared? What do you mean?"

"It was not there when we went to investigate the crash; and it hasn't been found by any of Kaji-san's men when they cleared the rubble."

"Is it possible that one of the men moved it away so that it wouldn't get in the way?" Matsuzaki-san asked, "They might have then just forgotten about it."

Oliver shook his head, "Kaji-san already asked around. And besides, we would have seen the camera somewhere, either when we went for the rounds, or on the monitors."

Bou-san nodded, "True. We didn't see anything when we went around changing the tapes yesterday either. There was an extra tape left over after we were done, but we had just assumed that Lin had mistakenly given us an extra. I didn't think there would be a camera missing."

"Lin must not have noticed it either, though that is unlike him. He usually keeps a diligent track of all equipment," Oliver frowned, "And it is unlike John and Hara-san to forget such a detail."

John glanced at Hara-san, "Usually that would be correct. But perhaps with everything happening, we just didn't notice."

The medium nodded, "It was our fault. We apologize. We will replace the-"

Oliver shook his head, cutting her off, "That is not what concerns me, Hara-san. Rather, how and why it is gone is what I cannot figure out."

Bou-san frowned, "Maybe that Sumire woman did it."

Matsuzaki-san turned towards the monk, "And why would she need to? I mean, what would compel her to just make it disappear? It's not like we don't know she is here. I don't think a spirit would need to do that."

John nodded, "I agree with Matsuzaki-san. There is something else going on."

"Perhaps it would be right to assume that someone else is involved, someone who is human, who would be discovered if we watched the tape." Hara-san said in a low tone, earning startled glances from Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san. Oliver narrowed his eyes, knowing that it was a high probability that the medium was right. If it were true, the human factor in the case might not only be dangerous, but would further complicate things. However, he still felt reluctant to go with the conclusion, lest it turn out to be nothing, and decided not to jump to any conclusions until they had further proof.

"Man, that would be sick! I mean, who would want to help a vengeful spirit?" Bou-san asked incredulously, a little disgust tainting his voice.

"Maybe the Sumire girl is controlling this person, and making him do her dirty work, just to throw us off." Matsuzaki-san commented, "Or she may be laying a trap for us."

"In all we have experienced with this spirit, I don't think she is able to control two people at the same time, or keep control over one person for a prolonged time; atleast not as far as we know." John said, sending a reassuring smile towards the medium, who relaxed a little and smiled back.

"But what if she is that powerful, and we just don't know yet?" Bou-san asked, "I mean, she could just be fooling us. She is certainly capable of it, right?"

"But then why wait this long to show us? If she is working towards a goal, wouldn't it be better for her to hurry it along? Or is she confident we wouldn't be able to get her before she can achieve what she has set out to do?" The miko frowned, looking towards Oliver, "And what exactly is it that she wants?"

"That is something that even I do not know, Matsuzaki-san. And I believe it's unreasonable to think of this in such a complicated manner. It could be something as simple as a vengeful spirit wanting to spread fear and havoc, with no ultimate goal." Oliver answered. Then looking at a sleeping Mai, he uttered in a tone so cold that it sent a shiver down their spines, "And she has gone too far coming after Mai. However powerful she might be, she will pay for it; that is something I am absolutely certain about."

Bou-san smirked, "That you got right, Naru-bou. We all feel the same."

Matsuzaki-san snorted, "Exactly. Sumire can think that she is all tough and mighty, but we are so going to bring her down."

John and Hara-san nodded in agreement, and then they went back to discussing mundane things with the monk and miko that didn't interest him. Oliver turned to the monitors again; Lin and Yasuhara had arrived at the entrance. They must have spotted the person concerned, since they didn't hover long and walked towards the parking lot, something that he could not observe as there were no cameras placed there.

He went back to his black book, deciding that Lin would know not to dally any longer than necessary, and bring the person immediately to the base. He didn't know how to approach the person, whether to put everything out in the open and tell him or her of their suspicions regarding their presence here, or to first determine if it really is as they thought, that they now have a spy amongst their midst.

Oliver thought it best to go with the latter; this person might actually prove useful to them, and if so, it would be foolish to cause misunderstandings and dislike right from the start.

A low moan from the couch caught his attention, and a small smile graced his lips when Mai stretched and opened her eyes; she sought him out immediately, a tentative smile on her face. Oliver immediately knew something was the matter, but before he could ask, Bou-san jumped up.

"Mai, you're awake! Welcome back! I hope you know, I am Bou-san, and this is Ayako, and that is-"

Mai glared at him, as Matsuzaki-san punched him in the gut, "Not funny, Bou-san!"

The monk grimaced and held his side, "What? I was just making sure you knew you weren't dreaming anymore, or that Sumire didn't try anything else, and-"

"Yeah yeah! I am fine. Actually, I didn't dream about Sumire at all."

"What did you dream about then?" Matsuzaki-san asked, pulling the monk down next to her, "I mean, at one point, it seemed like you were going to cry. We thought you saw something sad."

Mai hesitated, glancing at Oliver before shaking her head slowly, "Nothing like that. It was just Gene."

A sense of relief washed over him at that, knowing now that his brother was fine, and back to helping Mai again. He had many questions regarding Gene's impromptu disappearance though, but he felt he should wait until he was alone with Mai before he asked them. Something in the way she had hesitated and glanced at him made him more curious and impatient, but he knew if Mai wasn't saying anything right now, it was because they had an audience.

"He's back? That's awesome! It was that spirit lady that was blocking him wasn't it?" Bou-san asked, jumping from his seat again, and in the processes, bumped into the miko's head, causing her to glare at him.

"No, Sumire didn't block him or anything..." Mai trailed off, prompting Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san to calm down, and look at her with worry.

"What was it then, Mai?" Hara-san asked as she walked to the couch and sat next to the brunette, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Is everything okay?"

Mai shook her head, a smile replacing the slight frown that was there before, "Everything's just fine, Masako. Apparently, Gene's still feeling some side effects from disappearing for so long. He's sleepy and all. But he said he is okay now, so there's nothing to worry about."

Her cheerful tone and the forced smile might have fooled the others, but Oliver knew better. She was hiding something, in regards to Gene, and it looked like she had promised his foolish brother not to say anything. He decided not to force her, though, as it looked like she was having a hard time with it as it is. It seemed he would have to confront his brother directly, by the only way he knew how. Oliver nodded to himself, and resolved to try to contact his brother as soon as he was able.

"Naru, Gene told me not to trust the previous vision I saw, about her having a split personality. He believes that it might have been fabricated by her, just so she could throw us off."

Oliver frowned at the news, suppressing the temptation to throw something. This spirit was driving them insane; the case had become a complicated maze now, with more dead ends than anything they had handled before. This also meant that they couldn't really believe Mai's visions anymore, not unless Gene was present with her, or if he led her to the visions.

"Man, what the hell? I thought her behaviour now could be explained away by the split personality! But if it isn't true, then why the hell did she turn this way?" Bou-san ranted, collapsing in his seat and shaking his head, "I don't know what to believe anymore!"

"Tell me about it! This is our fifth day here, and we are still going around in circles, without making any headway! In the meantime, that girl is pulling off tricks one after the other, making it more and more difficult for us!" Matsuzaki-san said angrily, her tone frustrated, "What do we do now?"

"Gene said I could trust any visions that I saw in his presence, so it's not completely hopeless." Mai said, sending a reassuring smile towards them, causing the monk and miko to relax somewhat, and they smiled back.

The team continued discussing the turn of events, and Oliver tuned them out. Now he had one more reason to contact his brother, and he found himself growing impatient to do so.

Right now though, he had to concentrate on their guest.

* * *

Maki Hagino sighed for the umpteenth time.

For all the patience he prided himself in having, he was running out of it pretty fast at this moment. His two chaperones, if they could be called that, had led him first to the contractor's office to confirm that the basement was ready; apparently the contractor had asked them to come back after meeting up with their guest when they had met with him earlier, as he would have a definite answer by then. Maki didn't know what that was supposed to mean, and what they would need the basement ready for. The contractor, Kaji-san had answered in the positive, and also told them that he would place two men down there when the team of ghost hunters investigated, should they need something. The kid thanked the contractor enthusiastically (Was it just him, or did Kaji-san seem a little bit wary of Yasuhara?), while the tall man just nodded.

They set out again, presumably to what they called their base (atleast he hoped so, he wasn't exactly in the mood to go around the premises so early in the morning), but on the way they encountered a worker, who Maki had no doubt hated these two.

"Well, well. If it isn't the so called ghost hunters! Still haven't run away? Or do you need some more encouragement? Coz I will be more than happy to supply it." The burly man sneered, causing the kid to take a small step back and behind Lin guy.

"We are not going to run away, Hijiri-san. We are here to help, and we will stay till the very end." Yasuhara kid answered the man after he was sure he was secure enough behind the taller man.

The brawny man sneered again, taking a step forward and coming nose to nose with Lin, who didn't even blink, "Liars, the lot of you. If it weren't for Kaji, and these stupid laws, I would have beaten the hell out of you, and laughed all the way. Especially the ladies; I would have enjoyed beating them up."

The statement caused an instant reaction; both of them, even the kid, took a step forward and glared at the sick man, who was then forced to take a step back. Even Maki felt angry at this Hijiri; though he hadn't met the team, he believed no one had the right to treat any woman that way. Yes, Ms. Mara was insufferable, but he wasn't about to hit her.

It was Lin who spoke this time, each word more freezing than the last one, and Maki decided never to get on the wrong side of this guy, "Hijiri-_san, _think about touching _anyone _in this team again, I will make sure you will never be able to use your head or stand up again. I will show you what hell really feels like, and you will regret it _dearly_."

The temperature around them dropped; even Maki felt goosebumps rising on his skin. It seemed like some energy was swirling around the tall guy, like an untameable aura, which only added to the threat that his words and eyes conveyed. Hijiri took another step back, before mumbling something about 'freaks' and walking away.

It wasn't for another fleeting moment before the two in front of him relaxed and the temperature rose again, causing Maki to let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that, Hagino-san. As you can see, not everyone is always accepting of us." Yasuhara addressed him with a smile, gesturing towards the retreating man, "Nothing new there, though."

Maki nodded, "It's alright. No one would take it lightly if their friends were threatened so. I can understand."

Yasuhara smiled again, "That's true. But us bunch are more like a family, really."

Lin had started walking again, without another word, and the two then started to follow. They were quite again, and Maki decided to use this time to think about the situation. It was clear that the SPR team wasn't accepted by all here, and that even when threatened, they just didn't pack up and run away. So they weren't cowards, nor were they the type to take threats without retaliating.

And from the so called conversation just now, it was clear that this was a close-knit group; as the kid put it, they were a family. So it was unlikely he would find a weak link among them that he could coerce into revealing the group secrets to him; most of his jobs until now had depended on the fact that there was atleast one person who wasn't completely loyal. That meant getting someone from this team to talk was going to be impossible; if he tried, it could jeopardise his whole mission.

He wondered if they saw him as a threat, and if they would try to be as secretive as possible. If it would be so, they were bound to make a mistake somewhere, something that would work to his advantage.

He glanced at the two people in front of him and frowned. Usually, when he met the people he was to spy on, he never put his trust in them, but only viewed them as a stepping stone, as tools to complete his job. With this people though, he didn't feel...how to put it..._uncomfortable. _It was the first time since he had started doing his thing some twelve years ago that he _liked_ his targets, even if just a little bit. He felt like he could trust them, like they were genuine, and so he felt a little reluctant to lie to them. But Maki wasn't about to risk this just because he has some gut feeling. It was possible he was feeling this way because he might have been blinded by their charm and beauty, and so he wasn't going to act any different than he did on his other jobs, especially when he was yet to meet the rest of the team.

"Ah! Yasuhara-san, Lin-san. Good morning."

Maki looked up to see another man standing in front of them, bowing slightly. They were now on the second floor; the kid greeted the man with a smile.

"Good morning, Masai-san. How are you on this fine day?"

Masai smiled back, "I am quite fine, thank you. Kaji-san sent me to inform you that myself and Mamoru will accompany you to the basement. Please feel free to ask for anything you need."

Yasuhara smirked, "Ozaku-san too, huh? This will be interesting."

Masai-san looked surprised, while the tall guy just shook his head slightly. Their conversation went on about something or the other, but Maki tuned them out. He had things to think about, and normal pleasantries didn't really interest him.

It was then that he felt a sudden chill, and Maki turned around and gasped. There was a woman standing behind them, a beautiful one by any standards; her head bowed, her long hair flowing down her shoulders, her midnight blue dress shuffling slightly even when she stood motionless. Maki was enchanted; he wondered if she was a part of the SPR team (she definitely didn't look like someone who did manual labour). He turned back to the three men talking in front of him; they hadn't noticed the woman yet.

He was about to call out to them when he felt a dainty hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around and face the woman. And stare straight into her beautiful red orbs. Maki felt his breath hitch; suddenly everything around him disappeared and he could see and feel only her. The words and phrases from the other three felt so far away; but he couldn't bring himself to care when the woman suddenly smiled at him.

"Hello. Would you like to come with me?"

Against all better judgement that had nonetheless suddenly abandoned him, Maki nodded. The woman smiled again and took a step back, gesturing him to follow with a small, pale hand.

And follow he did.

He followed her down the corridor, followed her up the stairway to the floor above, and again down another hallway; all the while he couldn't think, nor speak, nor control his own body, he was so mesmerized. But he couldn't bring himself to care either. All he could really think about was the woman in front of him, walking as if she were floating on air, and he wondered if she were even human.

It was that fleeting thought that brought him out of his sudden enchantment, and Maki panicked when he didn't, no, he couldn't stop walking. He could do nothing but struggle to take control over his body, only to be disappointed. He mentally cursed, he couldn't even speak to do that out loud, and concentrated on his surroundings. They were now approaching another stairway that no doubt lead to the top floor, and his panic began anew. He remembered reading in the case file of how the first death had occurred here; the man had jumped to his death from the terrace of this very building. And for some reason, he felt that that was the way his life was going to end too. He cursed again, this time at his own weakness for beautiful women against his better judgement, not that it made any difference right now.

One part of him was sure that the woman in front of him wasn't human; which meant that she was something paranormal, which ultimately meant that the SPR team was right. But another part of him believed that this was the team's doing, so that he would be forced to believe them; though he didn't know how they could pull off something like this. He didn't have any control over his own body for heaven's sake, and what human was capable of such a power?

Maki tried again to gain some semblance of control over his own body; he decided to try the smaller things first. He tried moving his fingers, concentrating really hard on his left hand. He rejoiced when his fingers twitched under his control, but it was short lived as again the hand fell unmoving by his side.

Dammit! If only he had called out to the other three; if only he hadn't agreed to follow this blasted woman/ghost!

All that didn't matter right now; what was more important was how he was going to overcome this situation. If this was somehow the team's doing, he was reassured that atleast he wouldn't die; the SPR team would immediately fall under suspicion if it happened. But if it were really a ghost, he was doomed.

Maki never put much faith in prayers; but in this moment he abandoned his doubts about the existence of some divine figure and prayed. Prayed that the kid or Lin guy would notice him gone and come after him; that someone else would see him and stop him. That if it became necessary, God himself would come down to save his sorry ass.

But his chances seemed bleak, when he realised that they had now reached the terrace. The woman had walked till the edge and was peering down; and to his small relief he had finally stopped moving, standing a few meters behind her.

Everything and everyone stayed still for a moment, causing him to hope a little more. For a moment, he felt it was over, that the SPR team was done playing with him, and now they would 'save' him. In his utter relief he hastily grew angry, deciding to bring this con-team down, no matter what it took, and make them pay for these minutes of horror that he had experienced.

For a moment, he felt confident about his conclusion.

And then that moment ended when the woman turned around and gave him a chilling smile, uttering a single word that shattered all of his hopes; his anger vanishing completely, his heart filling with dread.

"Jump."

And in the few seconds it took him to walk to the edge, he suddenly realised with stark clarity.

This was no ordinary case, nor was this any ordinary spirit.

* * *

**And done. Phew!**

**Yes, another cliffie. Kudos to me!**

**And as I said earlier, updates will be slow, because of my Internship. I even have to do night shifts three nights a week!** **Sadly, there is no way out of this. So I will have to buck up, and you will have to be patient with me...**

**Hope to see you soon!**

**Ciao!**


	19. One Step Forward

**AN: Hello People! Here's the next chapter!**

**As always, thank you for being my awesome and patient readers and reviewers!**

**Now, read on!**

* * *

**One Step Forward**

* * *

**May 30, Day 5**

Maki Hagino stared at the man, no, _boy_ in front of him as he slowly sipped his delicious tea.

The aroma was pleasing to his senses, helping a little with his trembling; but the way the boy was staring at him, it somehow worsened the feeling of apprehension that had taken a firm hold of him since the..._incident_.

Maki shuddered again when he remembered the experience, hastily taking another sip of his tea to hide it. Had it not been for the people in this room, he would have been dead. That ghost lady had almost succeeded in making him jump to his death, and in those last moments he had thought were his last, he had realized how this situation wasn't as simple and straightforward as it appeared. He had even started praying, in the hopes that somehow it would lessen the burden of his sins and reduce the term in purgatory he was surely to be awarded with when he passed on to the afterlife. He had given up all hope, he now realized, and that made his second chance at life even more better appreciated.

The Buddhist Chant that had driven the spirit away, and the hand of the kind priest who had pulled him back from the brink, were a blessing to his sorry soul. He had been almost comatose from the shock, the flurry of people around him ignored for the most part, until he had been safely seated on the comfortable couch in this room, and a cup of tea handed to him by a pretty girl with a kind smile some fifteen minutes back. Since then he had calmed down a bit, and really observed the people around him.

The monk who had sent the ghostie away looked more like a rock-star, and had he not introduced himself as a monk, Maki would have never guessed it. Then there was the red haired hottie who had called herself a miko, and Maki really wondered if these people were even qualified to practice religion. He didn't comment on it though, seeing as this man had saved his life, as well as supported his lax form as they walked back here; and he felt like if he said anything about the _miko_, the monk would be angry with him. Maki had made a mental note to remember their names, and he did; Hosho Takigawa and Ayako Matsuzaki. Maki had introduced himself as well.

Then there was the priest, John Brown, who smiled at him as he introduced himself, and Maki had felt himself smiling back. The young man was genuinely kind soul, he was sure of that, and even in normal everyday clothes, the priest had an air around him that calmly demanded respect; Maki was sure that John-san was someone he would always hold in high regard (even though he was way younger than Maki); he also felt a little bit of guilt, though he didn't know why. Perhaps it was because of Maki's line of work, or that he had stopped believing in God since his father had died, or perhaps both, and that this was a holy man (not that he felt anything when he looked at Takigawa). Though the fact that he had prayed with all his heart when on the verge of death was quite fresh in his mind, and Maki was certain that he wasn't fooling anyone with his atheist crap, especially not himself.

Standing next to John-san was what Maki had first thought was a human sized doll, beautiful in her traditional kimono and jet black hair; he had wondered then how weird could these people get, going around with a huge, realistic doll. But then she had moved her arm to place her hand on John-san's shoulder, and talked to him in low tones, and Maki felt himself redden at his own foolishness. Perhaps he was still a little woozy from that life changing experience, and his sharp senses had dulled a little; she introduced herself as Masako Hara (Maki instantly recognized the name, a little shocked to meet a celebrity here, but controlled his reaction and just nodded).

The one who had served him tea, Mai Taniyama, was a pretty little thing; her cinnamon brown eyes mesmerizing, especially when she smiled. Maki instantly smiled back; no one who could make such good tea could be a bad person, he had concluded. He relaxed further when her smile brightened and her eyes twinkled (almost wishing she were a decade older, or atleast he a decade younger), but apparently his sharp senses had returned because suddenly his nerves had tingled and his hair were standing on end; an indication of, as he had learned from varied experiences before, danger. That is when he had glanced at the last remaining person in the room, and immediately looked away.

To say this man, no, _boy_ was beautiful would be an understatement. He surpassed even Lin in the dashing looks department; add an aura of mystery and danger, and you have the perfect panty-dropping package. Blue eyes with black hair, pale skin and sharp, handsome features; Maki briefly wondered what a Greek-God look-a-like like him was doing here in this dump when he could have been uber-famous as a model or an actor. Was he really a part of this team?

Since then, the boy had been staring at him with cold eyes, and Maki made sure their eyes never met.

Maki had been right when he had first concluded after meeting Lin and Yasuhara kid that this team was going to be formidable, in looks or otherwise. Seriously though, how come they ended up doing this kind of thing? He was curious, oh so curious to know; but he wasn't going to make the mistake of asking them. No way.

He frowned slightly when he remembered what he had first thought when that ghost lady had attacked him, that maybe it was a trap set up by these people and he had fallen into it. He remembered how livid he had been. Maki wasn't sure now if his thoughts then had been sound or a product of fear and despair he had felt, but decided to store them away should he need to review them again. Right now, by no means did these people seem like they could pull something like that. Maki knew to trust his intuition to atleast an extent.

But that didn't mean he trusted them.

The door opened suddenly, and Maki jumped a little, hastily looking towards it to make sure that the ghostie wasn't back to get him. He was slightly relieved to find only Lin and Yasuhara there, both out of breath and looking around the room. When their eyes finally landed on him, they sighed and entered the room; the tall man with a set glare that made Maki sweat a bit, and the kid was shaking his head.

"My, my. Hagino-san, you scared the crap out of us! You shouldn't have left on your own! What if something had happened?"

So, they both didn't know of his near death experience? How come they hadn't noticed him walking away? And the man, the worker who was with them; didn't he notice either? How was that possible?

But before he could say anything, the boy who had been staring at him spoke, "Something did happen, Yasuhara. And had you both not been distracted by what I assume must have been a trivial matter, Hagino-san would have safely made it to the base. That was the responsibility I gave you, was it not?"

Maki shivered slightly at the distinct, barely suppressed cold fury in the boy's tone, and was shocked when both Lin and Yasu kid looked down guiltily, albeit a little surprised. That is when it hit him; this boy said _he_ had given _them_ the responsibility of being Maki's chaperone. And the way he talked, it was as if he was the boss, and these people his employees. Maki frowned and shook his head in disbelief. No way. No way was this kid with holy-freaking good looks was the boss! He was too young!

"But boss, what happened? I mean, we were only talking to Masai-san for like a minute, and then we turned around and Hagino-san was gone. What-?"

Boss? He really was the boss?

"I do believe I told you to come straight to base after receiving Hagino-san. He might not be truly aware of the dangers here, but you both certainly are. How come then he ended up on the terrace, ready to jump under the control of the spirit?"

Yasuhara and Lin looked shocked at that, glancing at each other, before looking his way, "We apologize. We should not have been distracted. I should have paid attention."

It was Lin who spoke this time, even turning towards Maki and bowing in apology, Yasu kid doing the same.

"Sorry Hagino-san. And Naru too, sorry for not paying attention." The kid said as he addressed him and then turned to their boss.

"Lin, did your shiki not pick up on the spirit? I do not believe you could forget to pay attention to the extent that you sense nothing."

Maki was surprised to see the look of guilt and shame on the tall man's face; he had believed nothing could shake this man, as formidable as he was. But this boy had more influence on him than Maki could have imagined, confusing him even further. What exactly was the hierarchy in this team? Lin was older than...Naru, was it?...So how come he wasn't the boss? Or Takigawa? And why 'Naru'? Maki was sure that their boss, which meant this boy, was called Kazuya Shibuya. How do you get Naru from that? Had he been mistaken about the name? Maybe it was just an alias.

"Either way", Naru continued, "Be careful from next time. It was fortunate that we caught him on the cameras, or he would have ended up dead."

Wow, that was cold and blunt, something Maki surprisingly appreciated at the moment. It made his relief at being alive all the more tangible. And did this boy mention cameras? How come Maki hadn't noticed any? Had he been so distracted by this new place and his mission, and then with saving his own life, that he hadn't paid much attention to his surroundings?

That was a first for him. This place had made him incompetent, as if this was his first time on the job. An amateur grasping at straws. That sucked big time.

The two nodded, bowing to Maki once more before they were handed a cup of tea each by the pretty brunette, Mai. They took it from her with a smile- even the tall, silent, never smiling Lin, and Maki wondered just how important was this girl to the team.

Mai went around handing a cup to everyone (she had made tea for everyone this time, when before she had made some for him only), including himself, and even this second cup he accepted with the utmost gratitude. He smiled at her slightly and she smiled back, before turning around and walking to the one remaining person who as of yet hadn't been served any tea.

Maki almost choked on his tea at the look of pure love and happiness on the boss's face, warmth replacing the cold fury that had been there before. Naru even smiled at her, and Maki sighed; man, this kid was handsome. With just a smile he had even Maki blushing slightly (again, Maki was _not _gay!), and the way a flush crept up the girl's neck wasn't all that surprising.

Maki looked away, believing he was somehow intruding on a private moment, and sipped his tea. There were small conversations going on around him, not all that audible to him, while Lin and Yasuhara sat in front of a bunch of monitors. They seemed to be reviewing some tapes, most probably those which showed himself, and Maki got a little curious. He got up and walked up to the two, standing behind them, and watched the monitors. He saw himself on the screen, walking slowly down a corridor, as if in a trance. But the ghost woman, who had been in front of him, was not visible anywhere. It appeared as if Maki was alone, but he knew better. He shivered again when he remembered those red eyes, hastily looking away from the screen and walking back to the couch.

"Hagino-san, have you calmed down?"

Naru-boy asked him as he set down the cup, and Maki wondered how fast this kid could drink his tea. Maki settled on the couch and nodded towards him; the others gathered around the couch and took a seat; some on the chairs, some on the ground. Only Lin and Naru-boy remained where they were.

"Alright. Can you tell us what happened?"

Maki put his cup down, and cleared his throat, "Umm...Where should I begin?"

"From the moment you three met Masai-san."

Maki nodded and recounted the experience, in much detail as possible, leaving out his thoughts on the team, of course. Boss-boy asked a few questions here and there, and Maki answered them with as much truth as he could. Seriously, how would someone answer a question like, 'Had you been aware she was a ghost?'

Of course he hadn't known, at first. But then the way she moved, the way he _couldn't _move, and the fact that he had been told these people were ghost hunters had helped him come to the conclusion, albeit with dread. He informed so to the boy, and he only nodded before asking Maki to continue with his tale.

At the end of it all were silent, Takigawa and John-san shaking their head, while Lin and Naru-boy exchanged a look. The others looked worried, but he believed it was more so about the ghost than him.

"She is attacking more freely now, first with Naru and Mai, and now with Hagino-san. She targeted him even though Lin was right there." Takigawa commented, shaking his head again, "Either she is getting impatient, or overconfident. Whatever it may be, it's not good for us."

Boss-boy and the pretty girl had been attacked by the ghost to? How come they looked unscathed then? They weren't shaken at all, as if they were used to such things. Maki frowned.

"Agreed. Hagino-san, didn't your company warn you about the danger here? They were to instruct you to be careful, and always have someone with you anywhere you go." Naru-boy said, his steady eyes waiting for a reaction from the older man.

Maki gulped, and slowly shook his head in the negative; at the same time cursing that little weasel of a secretary for this humungous oversight. Maki was sure Ms. Mara hadn't said anything to him because she had believed there was no danger; but it was still unacceptable for her to not have mentioned it at all!

Naru sighed, before turning towards the tall man, "Lin, what did Kaji-san say about the basement?"

Lin looked up from the monitors when Naru addressed him, "The basement's ready. Kaji-san has also placed Masai-san and Ozaku-san down there to help us with anything we might need."

Naru-boy frowned at the second name, and Maki wondered what this team had against that poor guy.

"Then we can proceed as planned. John, Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san, and Lin will go to the basement and John-san will perform an exorcism. Bou-san, be ready to join him if needed."

The indicated people nodded (though Maki first wondered who 'Bou-san' was; he got his answer when Takigawa-san nodded along with them).

"I, Mai, Yasuhara and Hara-san will stay in the base until the exorcism is done. Then Yasuhara and Hara-san will join them in the basement, and investigate it. _Thoroughly_." The last he said looking at Taki...Bou-san (it suited him), who only grinned sheepishly.

Naru-boss continued, "Hagino-san will relay the information he has brought at lunch; which will be only after the basement is cleared."

Everyone nodded; John-san got up and started walking towards the door (but not before giving a reassuring smile to the famous medium, who had looked towards him with worry), Bou-san and the miko following him. Maki sat back on the couch, relaxing slightly, knowing all they had to do now was wait. Though given the tense atmosphere in the room (which he believed was probably because of his presence, or his recent experience, or both), he somehow believed it was going to be a _long _wait.

* * *

John shivered slightly as he took the last step down into the basement.

The air here was thick, and dusty; John scrunched his nose when the smell hit him (Bou-san had warned them about it, and now he knew the monk wasn't exaggerating about how powerful this smell was). He bent down and rubbed his finger on the ground, the dirt coating it as he did so. He stood back up and observed it closely. It wasn't dust, it was soot; Bou-san had been right.

Lin-san stepped in behind him (his face devoid of any reaction to the smell; John wondered if the onmyoji was affected by it at all), the monk and miko had entered before him and were already near the back wall; Bou-san was showing her something on the floor there, probably the drawing that Yasu-san and Bou-san had mentioned before. Lin-san too moved to join them, taking a camera out of his pocket as he did. John wondered when he had taken it from base, but realized that the onmyoji probably kept one on his person at all times, in case it was needed urgently. That seemed like something only Lin-san could think up of.

John looked up at the blackened burnt wall, feeling pity for Sumire who had died in the fire that had left the scorch marks. Somehow, her violent death explained her behaviour now, though it didn't justify her actions. And was the fire an accident or had someone deliberately set the poor girl ablaze? It was another horrifying but important question that they hadn't been able to answer yet. The ritualistic drawing on the floor suggested the latter, and John grew grim at the thought of the pain and anguish the girl had suffered.

Lin-san was now clicking away on his camera, the lights Kaji-san had set up provided ample lighting. Bou-san and Ayako-san had now moved on to the furniture.

All the furniture down here was a deep mahogany, and consisted of a dresser, two study tables, two chairs, a small bedside table, a huge chest of drawers and three small stools. They surely needed a little dusting and polishing, but otherwise they were in good condition. The pale cloth that covered them was now lying on the floor, covered in many places in soot.

"Man, we are gonna need a wrench to open these!" Bou-san exclaimed as he tried to pry open one of the drawers of the study table, "I had hoped they wouldn't be locked, but I guess not."

"Damn! And here I thought we could get this over with quickly enough; I cannot stand that disgusting smell!" Ayako-san exclaimed, Bou-san nodding in agreement.

"We will ask Masai-san to provide some equipment to aide us. But first, we will perform the exorcism." Lin-san said while putting his camera away, but his gaze still lingered on the drawing, specifically at its centre, "John, are you ready?"

John nodded, pulling out his bible and a flask of holy water from his robes, "I'm ready. Where should I start?"

"Probably at the drawing. It seems... responsible somehow..." Ayako-san muttered, looking over the drawing and then on the burnt wall, "I mean, that's where that spirit woman died, right? So it's a good place as any to start."

Lin-san and Bou-san nodded in agreement, and John walked to the edge of the drawing. Ayako-san was right, it gave off an ominous feeling. The red colour in itself was eerie, as if the drawing was made using blood; John shuddered slightly as he realized how it could possibly be exactly as he thought, but then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"John, you okay man?" Bou-san asked quietly, and the priest turned to him, smiled and nodded, before looking forward again.

"Heavenly God, please allow us to worship you. Your soul becomes our heaven and the earth. In the beginning was the word..." John started his chant, spraying holy water on the drawing and the wall, before moving towards the furniture. He went around the basement, chanting and sprinkling holy water; all the while Lin-san and Bou-san remained on alert, should anything happen, as was clear from their tense forms and darting eyes.

John came to a standstill as he completed his chant, while the other three relaxed. Bou-san let out a low whistle, "Man, that was fast. And uneventful. Not even a flicker of light!"

Ayako-san snorted, "You should be glad that it went without a hitch! Did you actually want something bad to happen to John, you idiot?"

"Of course not! I am just saying that Sumire doesn't seem the type to give up quietly!"

"John, do you feel any difference?" Lin-san asked as he held up a hand to quieten the other two. John closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before slowly shaking his head.

"I feel nothing. I do believe that the exorcism was a success, but...I don't think there was anything to exorcise here in the first place." John opened his eyes and turned towards his comrades, "There is no doubt that this place is paramount for our case, and that Sumire did die here, but it's as if this place is at a...standstill. As if time has stopped here completely."

The bewildered look that the monk and miko sent his way made him chuckle, "I am sorry, I don't know how to explain it any better."

Lin-san frowned, "Do you think that the spirit hasn't come here, or is rather unaware of this place?"

John nodded, "It's possible. She hasn't given us any trouble here, neither has she warned us to stay away. It's either that she knows there is nothing of importance that we can discover here, or she cannot see this place at all. If it is the latter, why can she not do so? She did die here, so shouldn't she be attached to this place?"

"Yeah, when you put it that way, I think it's weird too." Bou-san said, "I mean, even after your exorcism, the soot hasn't cleared, nor is it any warmer here. Though I don't know if these have anything to do with the spirit, but there is no change here at all."

"At standstill..." Lin-san muttered as he looked around, before his eyes focused again at the centre of the drawing, "It could be because of some ritual."

They went quite after his statement, each lost in their own thoughts. Sumire didn't know of this place albeit having died here, and if it was so, this basement was apparently the safest place in the whole building. But how and why was something they didn't know, and so they wondered if it was a mistake to consider it so. Sumire had a knack for playing with them, tricking them; maybe this was one of her tricks as well. Or was it as John had said earlier; that she didn't consider the discovery of the basement and its contents threatening to her existence.

"Is everything alright here?"

John blinked and looked up, only to find Masai-san standing at the top of the stairs to the basement, looking down at them with furrowed brows. Bou-san smiled at him and nodded, "Yes, just thinking."

Masai-san relaxed slightly, "Oh. Um then, sorry for disturbing you, but we didn't hear any voices from down here for some time, so we got worried..."

Ayako-san shook her head, "Don't worry about it, Masai-san. We appreciate the concern."

Masai-san smiled, "Alright. Is there anything you need?"

"Ah yes! Could you get us some wrenches? We need them to open these blasted drawers!" Bou-san exclaimed, pointing to the furniture.

Masai-san nodded, "I will get them for you!"

With that he was gone, and Bou-san sighed, "Well, I guess it's time to work. And also update the boss on the situation. And let me tell you, it ain't gonna be me."

"Not me either!" Ayako exclaimed, crossing her arms in front of her, "No way!"

John smiled nervously at them, before throwing a cautious glance at Lin-san, who shook his head at the two, "You both act like Noll is going to eat you alive." He then proceeded towards the stairs as he took his cell phone out, "I will inform him then, and tell him to send Yasuhara and Hara-san over." With that he climbed out of the basement.

"Good luck with that." Bou-san muttered, earning a sagely nod from Ayako-san. John chuckled slightly.

It wasn't long before Lin-san appeared again at the top of the stairs, "I have informed Noll of the situation. Yasuhara and Hara-san are on their way. And since I am not needed for the ...furniture scouring, I will return to the base and begin my research on the drawing. Good luck with that." It was clear that the last sentence was a taunt, and John wondered how sharp Lin-san's hearing was.

With just that, Lin-san disappeared again, deaf to shouts of "Hey" and "Traitor" by Bou-san and Ayako-san. John gulped, finding himself becoming more nervous by the moment; though was it because of the thought of being left alone with the monk and miko, or because Hara-san would be joining him...them soon, he did not know.

* * *

**That's that for now...**

**Sorry for the extremely late update, but believe me, I just couldn't find the time to write! Summers are always so hectic!**

**Anyways, I am expecting a lull on work behalf, so I may be able to update sooner next this time around. Fingers-crossed!**

**Thanks for reading, and leave a review!**

**Ciao!**


	20. A Little of the Past

**AN: Hey there lovelies! I am back with the next chapter!**

**This will unravel some of the mystery regarding the case, but I am still gonna keep you on your toes for a little while longer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Little of the Past**

* * *

**May 30, Day 5**

Mai bit her lip to stop herself from giggling, though she failed miserably.

Not that it mattered, for the people she was laughing at weren't exactly paying any attention to what was happening around them.

"You know what, Naru? To hell with you!"

"Matsuzaki-san, I do not care either way."

Ayako bristled again, ignoring Bou-san's muttered words meant to calm her down, "Do you know how long it took to go through the things there? And especially with that...that _smell_! And you want us to go there again? _WHY_?"

Naru sighed lightly, "You are well aware why."

Ayako half-screamed in frustration, on the verge of throwing one of her shiny red heels at the boss. But Bou-san intervened again; that was a mistake on his part though, for Ayako now turned her angry eyes to him.

"And _you_! Why aren't you saying anything? Do you wanna go back down there?"

Bou-san gulped audibly, and Mai sighed as she turned back to the stove, taking the heated water off of it and turning off the gas. She had silently begun to make tea as soon as the argument between Ayako and Naru had started, knowing tea would be needed soon to soothe frayed nerves.

Lin-san had returned to base after the cleansing of the basement; and as he had informed them, it didn't seem to make any difference. Naru had frowned but nodded, and then sent Yasu and Masako down to the basement. From there the medium, accompanied by their priest, would make another trip around the site, so as to determine where the next exorcism should take place.

Yasu, Bou-san and Ayako were to thoroughly search the basement.

All had been well and good, and _quiet_ until some ten minutes ago, the basement party had returned- tired, haggard and angry. Well, only Ayako was angry though.

They had wearily recounted their work down there; how they had thoroughly searched each and every piece of the furniture, going as far as to look for any secret compartments; how they had found nothing even after 2 hours of searching; and how terrible the smell was down there. Most of Ayako's anger at having unnecessarily wasted her time evaporated as she rested on the couch; until, of course, Naru opened his mouth.

"Are you sure you missed nothing?"

Ayako sat up and glared at the boy, and Mai had taken that as a sign to start making tea.

Since then they had been arguing, tempers flaring especially after Naru said they should search the basement again, just to be sure. Even Masako's and John-san's return had not deterred them.

"If you don't trust us, why don't you go down there yourself?" Ayako muttered, arms crossed as she sat on the couch. It seems Bou-san had been successful in calming her down a little, though her ire still remained.

"I never said I did not trust your assessment. I merely said it might be a good idea to give it a general look over one last time, before we completely disregard the basement having anything important hidden there."

Ayako frowned, but before she could say anything, the college boy exploded.

"Oh for God's sake! Fine! I will go down there again to make sure we didn't miss anything! Ayako, you can just stay here! And Naru, now can we _please_ have some food?"

Mai blinked at Yasu's outburst; it seems the heat and hunger were quite too much for the trouble-maker. Even Naru looked a little surprised, while Ayako and Bou-san just stared at him. Finally, it was Lin-san who cleared his throat and offered to go get their lunch; though he hurried out before anyone could offer to go with him, clearly wanting to avoid the irate miko's or snappy Yasu's company. Mai sighed and arranged the cups on the tray before going around handing a cup to each member, earning a grateful smile from them in return.

All throughout, Hagino-san had remained quiet; only observing them with an astonished look on his face. No wonder he found them..._different _(to put it politely). Mai wondered if they had scared the poor man a little bit, but snorted at the thought. Of course they had. Her beloved family had a penchant for terrifying almost any poor unsuspecting fool, as had been clear from all of their previous cases. But Mai had a feeling that Hagino-san was terrified only of one person so far, Naru.

For the two hours he had been left alone with her, Naru and Lin-san, Hagino-san had barely spoken. Even when Naru asked him a question, the older man merely glanced his way before looking down and answering whatever his query was. Naru did not seem to care, he never did; Mai readily believed he actually enjoyed the terrified reactions of other people to his person.

And so Mai made it her personal mission to make Hagino-san comfortable, even if just a little bit more than he was now. She knew there would be no help from others- Naru and Lin-san didn't care, Ayako was too easily pissed off, Masako would only scowl at her at the insinuation that she needed to do something so trivial, Yasu and Bou-san would only make her task difficult by doing exactly the opposite of what she set out to do. The only person who would help her was John-san. But he too was engrossed in a conversation with the medium, an easy smile on both their faces. It seemed that they had somehow grown closer on their trip around the site, and so Mai decided to let them be.

"Hagino-san," Naru started as he put down his now empty cup, "We will go over the information you have brought after lunch."

The older man nodded, without looking directly at Naru, but frowned when something occurred to him, "Ah...I left the files in the car. I quite forgot about them when Yasuhara and Lin came to get me."

Naru nodded, "That's quite alright. You can fetch them now." Then he turned towards Yasu, but before he could get a word out, Yasu stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, I know. I will go with him."

They two exited, and all was quite in the base again. Ayako and Naru openly ignored each other; the former sending dirty looks his way now and then which the latter didn't pay any attention to. He was engrossed in his little notebook again, though Mai suspected he just didn't want the hassle that would follow if he actually returned the miko's glares. She sighed as she gathered the cups and walked to the sink; this was going to be a very, _very_ long day.

* * *

To Oliver's pleasure, lunch had been a quick and quiet affair; something which was rare. With some members of his team refusing to proceed with the case until fed, he had no choice but to listen to them and their growling stomachs. He had resigned himself to another few wasted hours, when surprisingly, it took only less than half the time it usually did. Everyone ate quickly, perhaps themselves wanting to get on with it.

Oliver didn't comment on it though; he wasn't about to push his luck.

As soon as the clean up was done (it was John's and Lin's turn), Oliver took his customary seat, Mai sitting next to him, and cleared his throat to gain their attention. They all settled down, eyes trained on him; except Hagino-san, who just looked down at the files in his lap.

"Hagino-san," the man jumped slightly at being addressed directly, looking up to meet Oliver's eyes, "If you could proceed with relaying the information you have brought along."

The older man nodded, before opening one of the files and settling more comfortably in his chair, "Right. Let's see... I brought any and all information that the Yazami Corp provided me with on this place, and it is quite a lot. I will start at the beginning, from the point where this property was originally bought, and proceed from there. Ask me anything if it isn't clear."

At Oliver's nod, he continued, "Okay. Before this building, there was a house here, belonging to one Dr. Abe Karino. He was a psychiatrist. He sold the property to AkiShiro Corp after a fire in the house basement killed his only child, Sumire Karino. She had been 21 years of age."

Mai gasped, a trembling hand placed on Oliver's arm, which he took hold of and squeezed reassuringly. The spirit's age had been unclear so far, but now they knew. This meant Mai had dreamt of the events that occurred some five years before Sumire's death, when she had been in high school.

Hagino-san glanced at them before continuing, "It had been a quick transaction; apparently the doctor knew the CEO of the company. So the doctor and his wife left a few months after the incident. The CEO had handed over the property to his son, Akihito Momoshiro, who was then still learning the ropes of his family business. It was kind of a coming of age gift; Akihito Momoshiro was to make a profit from the property, before he could be seen as ready to take his father's position as the head of the company."

Bou-san frowned slightly, "Hagino-san, if you don't mind me asking, how come your company knows such...personal details regarding the transaction and the hows and whys?"

Hagino-san grinned, "Well, AkiShiro Corp is kind of Yazami Corp's rival. As such our company went to great lengths to discover everything there was to know regarding this property as well as the circumstances involved at the time."

"But how come the Yazami Corp ended up with the property?" Yasuhara asked, moving forward slightly as his interest peaked.

Hagino-san shook his head, "Not yet. You will understand better if you listen from the beginning. We will get there in a moment."

At Yasuhara's nod, he continued, "Akihito, then himself only 22 years of age, took down the house to have an office building built here. You must understand, this was about 35 years ago. And this area then was very remote. So the decision had baffled many. When asked, he cited the reason was to help the local community develop further; apparently he had attended high school here as his family was originally from this town, and that an office building would help invite businesses here. That had seemed acceptable to his father, and so this building was built."

"We were right, then, in thinking this building had a purpose other than being a mall." Bou-san muttered, exchanging glances with Yasuhara. "But then why was it called a mall?"

Hagino-san grinned as he continued, "The building was built within half a year. But it did not serve the purpose as expected. As I said, the area was too remote. Plus, this property itself was some distance from the town, making it a little difficult to access. Had it been within the town somewhere, it would have been more practical and purposeful. Anyways, Akihito himself tried to run the business from here, but eventually moved to Tokyo when the opportunity presented itself, leaving the building neglected."

Hagino-san put the file down as he picked up another, though Oliver doubted the older man required any help from the files to recite the information. He seemed well versed in them.

"It wasn't a decade later that AkiShiro Corp sold the property to a small local business that was just starting out, Mamai Co and Sons. They had taken the idea of a mall from big cities and wanted to apply it here. AkiShiro only sold because at the time the company was going through some economical difficulties, and so got rid of the property at a cheap price. Anyways, as small a business they were, Mamai didn't have enough money to raid down this building and build a mall in its actual structure. So they decided to use the infrastructure as it was, only making minor changes here and there to make it more presentable and appealing." He looked up and grinned towards Bou-san, "And I hope that answers your question."

Bou-san nodded, and Hagino-san continued, "The locality was still new to the idea of big shopping centres at the time, so it took time for them to warm up to the mall. It didn't thrive then as it would have today; and eventually the Mamai Co and Sons allowed local merchants to set up shops here. Big brands didn't want to commit, knowing it would only be a loss for them. This lasted for some 6 years, before a fire occurred here that eventually caused the building to be shut off."

Oliver frowned, "The fire, we are aware of. But do you know the cause of it?"

Hagino-san nodded, flipping a page, "Yeah. The fire started in the kitchen of the only high-ended restaurant in town at the time, which had been set up in this building. Not well versed in the fire hazard safety, there was nothing that could be done as it spread quickly. Fortunately, it occurred after hours, so there was minimal damage to life. Only 5 people died, including the cook and the mall's night security guard. But as there was no fire brigade in the vicinity, the whole building burned down by dawn."

Yasuhara held up a hand to stop him, "Hagino-san, are you sure that is the correct information? From what I have discovered of this mall, it was thriving. And the fire occurred only after six months of opening. It occurred during the day, and some 15 people died."

Hagino-san frowned, and slowly shook his head, "I don't think so, young man. It was a major fire, enough to shut down the mall. And it happened after 6 years of the mall's opening. Only 5 people lost their lives. That much I am sure about."

He said it with such certainty, Oliver was sure the man himself had researched this a bit. Or perhaps everything. That meant Hagino-san knew more than he let on, and much more than what was contained in those files. Oliver was no fool after all; he had reasonable doubts that the Yazami Corp had not sent them all the information, and some of the information given might perhaps be false.

Which meant they will have to rely on Hagino-san to relay all and correct information, something the older man seemed reluctant to do. Oliver wondered what would give reasonable cause to the man to help them out, but filed away his thoughts as Hagino-san spoke again.

"I don't know where you got your information, but perhaps it was falsified at some point. By who, though, is something that even I don't know."

Yasuhara frowned as he sat back, "Perhaps. I didn't find much on the incident, so I really don't know if it was true or not. Anyways, do continue, Hagino-san."

The man nodded, "As you can imagine, Mamai couldn't recover from the blow, and they went bankrupt. The property was therefore seized by the bank they had taken loans from or something. It remained ignored for almost two decades, until some 6 months back, Yazami Corp acquired it."

Oliver frowned slightly at his address of Yazami Corp, as opposed to calling it his company. He was employed there after all, but not once had he said anything about working there. It was as if he was disconnected from them, a separate entity, who didn't care much about the company. It that were true, perhaps he would not be averse to helping them out. But if he had any other agenda...

"But why would Yazami Corp want this property? Surely it would have been a huge loss for them." Matsuzaki-san asked, a scowl on her face, "It doesn't make sense."

Hagino-san hesitated for a moment, before sending her a small smile, "The president is a little...flamboyant. He...uh...well the property was on auction, and he bought it only because the AkiShiro Corp bid good money for it. They wanted it back, I suppose. And since it couldn't be wasted, the president decided to restore the building to function as a mall again."

Oliver frowned as a thought occurred to him, "As far as we have been informed previously by the Yazami Company, they bought the property from a realtor, who had sold it to them for an anonymous seller. Even the realtor refused to give us the name of the original seller." His eyes narrowed at the confused look on Hagino-san's face, "Yet, now they say they bought it at an auction."

Hagino-san sighed as he shook his head, "What I am telling you are the actual facts. I'm sure they only lied to you to protect their own reputation. Yazami Corp is a well established and successful company; if people found out that they bought a property they knew was going to be a loss for them, that too at an auction, just to undermine another company, it would cause lot of back talk in the business circles."

"I am not sure why all the secrecy is needed. Company rivalry is not unheard of." Oliver commented, and continued when Hagino-san shrugged, "It would hardly cause any damage to their reputation. Besides, such things hardly remain a secret for long."

"Well, who knows how these big corporations think." Hagino-san said (and Oliver again noted the detached way he used when referring to the Yazami's), "But I'm sure that is why they gave you the false information."

"Then what about the realtor that we talked to?", Yasuhara asked, frowning at Hagino-san who raised an eyebrow, "We talked to the person, whom the Yazami's said was the realtor who sold them the property. As Naru mentioned, it was the realtor who told us that the property was sold anonymously, and that without probable cause they couldn't reveal who it was to us. Even Kaji-san was told the same when he contacted them after the basement was discovered."

"The Yazami's probably hired someone, or told one of their office workers, to act as one. Not that hard to do." Hagino-san answered.

Oliver frowned, "It seems they were desperate to make sure we did not find out the truth, even after we had told them that the information was of extreme importance. Why, then, should we trust them to give us the right information now?"

Hagino-san blinked, before grinning, "Well, because I am the one giving it to you now."

Oliver raised a brow at that, before smirking. He didn't say anything else, so Hagino-san decided to continue, "As I said, Yazami's only bought this property because AkiShiro Corp wanted it back, and desperately so. This property isn't really worth the amount of money they were ready to part with just to get it back."

"But why would AkiShiro Corp want it back at all, when they had sold it before in the first place?" John asked.

"As I said, their hand was forced when the company wasn't doing well. Now, however, they are at their top form. Though why they wanted it back, I don't know." Hagino-san answered the priest with a smile.

"AH!" Mai suddenly exclaimed from Oliver's side, startling everyone, "That's it! That's where I heard the name before."

Bou-san blinked at the girl, "Mai, please, tell us as well. I mean, you almost gave us a heart attack; might as well know the reason behind it."

Mai rolled her eyes at his teasing, "Remember when I told you about that dream? The one where Mariko and Sumire were talking in her room about Yusuke and their classmate came to visit?"

When everyone (except Hagino-san) nodded, she continued, "Akihito Momoshiro was Sumire's and Mariko's classmate; he was the one who had a crush on Sumire!"

A startled intake of breath followed her statement, Oliver only frowning as he remembered. Akihito was Sumire's crush, and vice versa. Though if their relationship had moved forward or come to any conclusion was not known, since Mai had yet to dream of it.

"Well, that explains why he wants the property back! It's kinda in memory of his dead girlfriend!" Yasuhara supplied, suddenly frowning in thought, "Assuming Akihito is still alive."

"Ah...he is. Old he may be now, but he is still as ruthless as ever." Hagino-san said in a measured tone, looking around at them in confusion, "But...what are you all talking about?"

Oliver realized then, that Hagino-san had no knowledge of Mai's abilities. In fact, he knew nothing about what any of them were capable of. All he had seen and heard till now were their introductions to their profession, their constant watch on the monitors and their petty squabbles. Now that he thought about it, this was a point of no return. He had to decide now whether to relay the dreams to the old man, making him aware of Mai's post-cognition and astral projection; or make up an excuse to cover up the slip, keeping him in the dark for a little while longer.

He decided, after a moment, to tell him the truth. There was no risk of any harm coming to the team or the investigation should he know. And besides, if Oliver presented to the older man some semblance of trust, then he might be compelled to return it.

Everyone had their eyes trained on him, leaving the decision up to him, and Oliver cleared his throat, "Mai has the ability of astral projection and post-cognition. She dreams about the events pertaining to a spirit's life."

Hagino-san looked even more confused, so Oliver let Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san explain it to him in simpler terms. Mai glanced at him, her eyes apologetic. Oliver turned towards her and smiled, reassuring her that her outburst did not cause any damage. However, Oliver decided not to tell the man everything about them at once, since there might not rise a need to reveal all of their abilities in the future.

When the older man was all caught up (Bou-san had even told him of all the dreams that Mai had seen so far), he sat quietly for a moment, taking it all in. He glanced at Mai now and then, and Oliver was somewhat relieved to find only curiosity there, and no fear or revolt.

"But Mai, you said the spirit told you that her heart had been broken twice. Do you think one of the reasons for her heartbreak was this Akihito person?" Hara-san asked, a dainty frown on her face, which surprisingly she didn't take the trouble of hiding with her kimono sleeve.

Mai tilted her head slightly in wonder, "Perhaps. But as Gene said, she might have been lying about that. I think, though, that part was atleast true."

Hagino-san glanced up again at the mention of Gene's name, but didn't press the matter. Oliver was glad for that. The man knew when not to overplay his hand, deepening Oliver's belief that he was not a simple employee at the company.

And speaking of his brother, Oliver had yet to contact the older twin. He made a mental note to do that soon, preferably by this evening. Mai had been acting a little down when she had mentioned him before, and he wanted to know why before she ventured into her dream world again.

"Hagino-san," Bou-san addressed the older man, "You mentioned that this Akihito...-san, was ruthless. How so?"

Hagino-san frowned slightly as he answered, "How do I put it? Hmm...his method of conducting business is absolutely cold blooded. He shows no mercy when it comes to work. He cares for no one, not even his employees. He has a family, a wife and a son, but they are rarely seen with him. Actually, they are rarely seen at all. The son, as far as I know, has also studied business to follow in his father's footsteps. And given Momoshiro Sr.'s age, one would think that he would give up his place in the company so that his son might take over, but no such thing."

Mai looked surprised, "The Akihito I dreamt of was nice. How come he ended up like that?"

"Perhaps what happened with Sumire affected him adversely." Matsuzaki-san commented, "No wonder he wanted to keep a memento of her, in form of this property."

"But if he really wanted to remember her, wouldn't he have left her home as it was? Not bring it down, cover up the basement, and construct another building in its place." Yasuhara said, and the others quieted down as they took in his words, knowing he made a good point.

Oliver suddenly sat up, "Hagino-san, was there any mention of a basement in your...in the company's research? Or why it was covered up?"

Hagino-san slowly shook his head, taking out a set of blueprints from the remaining file. "This is the original blueprint from when this building was built. There is nothing to indicate that there is a basement here. The situation, when mentioned by the contractor Kaji-san, had baffled even the company. They hadn't known it existed at all."

Oliver nodded as he took a look over the blueprints, before handing them over to Lin, who would study it further, "The entrance was covered by a wall, the small space completely closed off. It was only discovered after the elevator crash."

Hagino-san tensed slightly at the statement, but said nothing. Oliver, however, took note of the sullen look on his face, and wondered what had upset him.

He didn't comment on it though, choosing instead to get on with the case, "Lin, any progress on the drawing and the writing?"

The onmyoji shook his head, "Not yet. The writing, I believe is Latin, but I am still having trouble finding out what it means. Same with the drawing, but I think once I decipher the writing, the drawing will be easy to understand."

Oliver nodded in acceptance, before turning to Hagino-san, "Is there anything more in the files?"

The man shook his head, looking away with a frown, deep in thought. Oliver left him with that, "Yasuhara, you offered to go scour the basement again. You can do so now, and take Bou-san and Hagino-san with you."

The latter jumped at the mention of his name, looking confusedly at Yasuhara, Bou-san and then at him. Oliver inclined his head as he explained, "I thought you might want to see the basement for yourself. Don't worry though, the spirit doesn't linger there. And now that they have learned their lesson, these two will remain vigilant."

Bou-san grinned sheepishly while Yasuhara flushed in embarrassment, before both gestured towards Hagino-san, who looked a little amused as he stood to follow them.

They were just out of the base door, when Mai turned to him with concerned eyes, "Naru, do you think Hagino-san can survive those two?"

Oliver smiled as he kissed her cheek, "One can only hope, Mai. One can only hope."

* * *

**That's it for now folks.**

**I know, short. But as I said, you will have to be patient with me!**

**Hope you liked it!** **Leave a review!**

**Ciao!**


	21. Reflection

**AN: Yo people. Surprised to see me so soon?**

**Hehe! Well lucky for me, we interns were given a few days off before the start of next term; so I am using this time to give you the next chapter!**

**I bet you love me right now!**

**Onward with the tale!**

* * *

**Reflection**

* * *

**May 30, Day 5**

Maki raised an amused eyebrow as he listened to his companions bicker.

The two had broken out in a light banter as soon as they had been clear of the base, which had now escalated into a slight argument. The kid was only jesting, but the monk was quite angry with the young man; something to do with Yasuhara's inability to stop 'mock' flirting with Takigawa.

Maki tuned them out after a while, choosing the opportunity to go over the afternoon instead. He had gained quite some insight into the group, the most important one being that they seemed like genuine ghost hunters. The way they had listened to him in all seriousness, asking valid questions, forming conclusions from them, was similar to how one would investigate a potential case; similar to how Maki would investigate a case. These were the small things though, something that might easily be attributed to simple curiosity, or acting.

What had pushed his belief was the fact that the girl, Mai, had post-cognition ability. And if she had such ability, it wasn't hard to conclude that the others too might be gifted; though the boss hadn't mentioned anything about anyone else. Maki had been surprised when they had decided to disclose the girl's abilities to him instead of keeping him in the dark, and he had taken that as a sign of careful trust. He had no doubt that the boss expected Maki to trust them in return, and Maki was now beginning to consider doing just that.

He was still wary of the group in general, and a few people in the team in particular, but he now somehow believed that they had not been lying regarding their occupation, and regarding this place being haunted. His own experience, as well as those of the team that he had overheard in snippets, had proved to him atleast that much; especially after hearing about the girl's abilities and the dreams she had so far.

Contrary to what they had believed, he had known the meaning of the terms post-cognition and astral projection when the boss had spoken them. He had just been shocked into silence on hearing them again after so long; his older sister had been gifted with something similar, and as a kid he had watched her help out many people who dared to believe. It was her penchant for such selfless endeavours that had lead to her untimely death, which had left him and his family devastated. He had loved her dearly, and she had been the one to introduce him to the world of supernatural.

Maki shook his head slightly to clear the thoughts of his long gone past, focusing instead on the matter at hand. He decided, then, that he would help out these group of misfits, all the while keeping his ears and eyes open. Any sign that this was all a big fabricated lie, and that they were just that good actors, he would show no mercy in bringing them down.

Satisfied with that, Maki now concentrated on the basement that they were headed towards. He had not lied when he had told them that the discovery of the basement had left even the people back at the company perplexed. He believed that was the only reason the president had even considered spying on the team and finding out the truth, instead of simply ordering the contractor to kick them out. Ms. Mara hadn't said as much, but this fact had left even her slightly jilted, though her blind and biased beliefs regarding what this team did had not lessened any. She had simply considered it an overlook on the part of the original builders.

Maki had considered another possibility, that perhaps the basement had been deliberately hidden. That in itself wasn't that suspicious, but the reason behind such a step made him pause. If the aim was to simply obliterate the space, why not just destroy it? After all, the house had been rowed down, and this building was built anew. Why go the length and effort, and risk, to hide it exactly as it had been?

This had been another point in favour of the ghost hunters, strengthening Maki's previous conclusion and decision. Especially with the way its existence had been discovered; the elevator crash that had killed one of the employees had caused some part of the floor to give away, revealing the space hidden beneath. This was not something that could be deliberately pulled off as a part of an elaborate act. It had been an accidental discovery, and not a stunt.

"Hagino-san, are you tired?"

Maki started slightly at being addressed, focusing on the monk who had turned to look his way. The kid, too, turned towards him at the question, a frown on his face.

"If you want to rest, you can say so."

Maki blinked, slightly offended that they thought him too weak to even make the short trek to the basement. Takigawa must have picked up on his thoughts, as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't get us wrong. We were just concerned that your...adventures this morning might still be weighing heavy on you."

Maki smiled as he understood, but shook his head, "I'm fine. Just thinking."

Yasuhara snorted, "Of course you are. We did give you a lot to think about."

Takigawa scowled at the kid, "Yasu..."

Maki chuckled slightly, causing the monk to pause and turn back to him, "Its fine, Takigawa-san. He's right, after all. You all have turned out to be...well, something I didn't expect. It will take some time for me to get used to the idea of ghost hunting, and the team."

Takigawa nodded, "That's understandable, though I must tell you, you are not anything we had expected either. No offence, you don't seem like someone who spends a lot of time behind a desk."

"That's because I don't." Maki answered with a grin, earning startled glances from his two companions. He didn't say anything else, choosing to bide his time before he revealed his real purpose at the company, and the actual reason he was here (though he had no doubt that these people already suspected it, smart as they were), and gratefully, the two didn't pry further.

They arrived at their destination in a few minutes, as both the kid and Takigawa slowed down and looked around the area, as if looking for something or someone. Perhaps they were just checking to make sure the spirit wasn't there in their immediate vicinity, and Maki shivered slightly at the thought of ghostly eyes watching their every move.

Yasuhara stepped up to a section of the wall that had been hacked away to reveal a small, dark space behind. It was clear to Maki that the space had indeed been well obscured, with no way of finding any entry to it. The basement hadn't been just shut off, it had been carefully hidden away.

Which again raised the question of why?

It was certain that the person who had gone to such great lengths was the person who had commissioned this building, Akihito Momoshiro. That, along with the fact he had learned earlier about Akihito and the woman who died here being friends or something more, only deepened his suspicions regarding the old man's involvement in whatever was happening here. What that was, though, was something he didn't know yet. He doubted anyone, except the old man himself, knew.

Takigawa called him over then, and Maki jogged to them.

"Hagino-san, be careful when you climb down the stairs. Though it isn't dark anymore, the steps are a little steep."

Maki nodded, watching as Takigawa stepped down through the small opening, the space beneath illuminated by iridescent lights that the contractor had set up, as far as he knew. The kid motioned for him to go next, and Maki shivered slightly as he followed the monk. He placed a hand on the adjacent wall to steady himself, and slowly took one step down, then next.

As he took the final step down, Maki sighed in relief; but took in a sharp breath as he looked around the basement. It was more of a closed off concrete cell, with no ventilation, no proper flooring or carpeting. The walls were a dull grey, except where it was black; the ceiling was cream, a part of it had given away at a far corner. Some furniture was scattered around, the pieces of dull cloth that covered them now piled up in a corner. The lights that had been set up hung from the walls, two on each, sparing the wall lined by the steep stairs he had just climbed down.

What exactly had this concrete box been used for? And why had such a miserable thing been part of a home?

He noticed the red drawing near the blackened wall, and immediately he felt the need to look away. He didn't know why, but it gave him the creeps. He shivered slightly at the thought, and partly due to the cold thin stale air down there. The kid and Takigawa seemed accustomed to the coolness, but Maki frowned when he noticed their scrunched up noses.

"God! There's just no getting used to that god-forsaken stink!" Takigawa exclaimed, breathing in through pursed lips, hoping to keep the smell out.

Yasuhara nodded his agreement, but didn't say anything.

Maki took a careful sniff, frowning when he smelled nothing. He wondered what these two were referring to, but refrained from asking. It was clear they did smell something nasty, and why Maki himself couldn't smell anything caused him little concern. Perhaps his sense of smell wasn't strong enough, something he felt grateful for on noticing the constant grimace on the faces of his two companions.

"Hagino-san, why don't you look around while we check the furniture again?" Takigawa asked as he walked towards one of the desk, Yasuhara walking off to another such piece of furniture, "This will take some time."

Maki looked around one last time before following Takigawa, "I have already seen enough. If you don't mind, can I help you?"

The monk nodded, "It would be appreciated actually. Why don't you take up any furniture you like? Just look through it thoroughly, and call us if you find anything. And sorry for keeping you here with that smell."

Maki only grinned, before walking to the dresser and preparing himself to search the chosen piece of furniture as carefully as he could, hoping to discover any secret that these people had overlooked before.

* * *

Oliver shut his book softly and turned to address the onmyoji.

"Lin, there is something I wanted to discuss."

Lin looked up from where he was engrossed in his research and nodded. Standing up, he walked to the chair closest to Oliver and sat down. Mai had looked up from her homework when he had called Lin, and was now looking between the two men.

"Naru, Lin-san, would you like some tea?"

Both the men nodded with a smile, and Mai sauntered off to the stove, her careful handling of the utensils the only sound in the base. Oliver had sent off Matsuzaki-san with the medium and the priest when they had mentioned wanting to walk around the grounds again, as on their earlier trip they had felt nothing that could help them pinpoint the next location for an exorcism. The miko had seemed ready to make a fuss about being bored, so even after receiving a look of warning from Hara-san against sending a third wheel between her and John, he had all but ordered she go with them.

"Lin, do you know anything about the missing camera?"

The older man frowned, and slowly shook his head, "What are you talking about, Noll?"

Oliver explained to him about the missing camera, causing the frown on the onmyoji's face to deepen. He stayed silent for a while after Oliver finished, looking up only to nod gratefully at Mai when she handed him his tea. Oliver smiled at her when she handed him a cup and sat next to him, leaning over to peck his cheek.

It was only after a few sips that Lin finally spoke, "I do not like the implications this presents, Noll. The only reason a camera would be rendered missing, in my opinion, is because someone other than the spirit is involved. Someone...human."

Oliver nodded, "I thought the same. Sumire has no need to make a camera go missing, we already know of her existence. And the fact that only one camera, the one that was placed in the corridor that lead to the elevators, was taken, leads me to believe that it might have recorded some evidence to the involvement of a person, perhaps one of the workers here, with the accident that killed Yamamoto-san."

Mai frowned, "One of the workers?"

Oliver turned towards her, "No outside person can find entry onto the site without being captured by the camera at the front door, or by the night watchmen. The only people here other than the workers are us and, now, Hagino-san. None of us have misplaced the camera, and Hagino-san only arrived recently. So that leaves the workers."

Mai slowly nodded, "I understand but...why would someone help Sumire, and kill their own colleague?"

Lin sighed, "Assuming it was the spirit's doing, and not an accident." He frowned as he continued, "They might not be doing so voluntarily. Sumire may be controlling them."

Mai shook her head, "I don't think she is capable of maintaining control on two people at the same time."

"Perhaps not. But Mai, from what we know from your dreams, Sumire was capable of 'suggestion'. For example, what she did with her best friend's boyfriend. She instilled the idea in his head, while he was hypnotised. The fact that she was able to do that just with her eyes is a proof of her power. But she has never 'controlled' anyone in your dreams. There is a difference between the two, and she seems capable of them both." Oliver explained, eyes narrowing slightly as he added, "Though how long her 'suggestions' last is something we still don't know, since you have yet to dream of what happens next."

Mai sighed, "It was atleast for a few months. Seasons had changed between my two dreams, and Mariko had still been dating Yusuke. I don't know how long that lasted, but I think it was for quite some time."

Oliver nodded, "So for her to get someone to help her for a prolonged time, she may have placed a suggestion in their mind via hypnotism. Her other victims, she had merely controlled for a short while."

Lin frowned, "But we have no proof it is just one person. 'Suggestion' is not something that requires constant attention and power. Once placed, it can last forever if powerful enough, or if deeply ingrained. So isn't it possible she has more than one involuntary helper?"

His question was followed by silence, the other two in the room thinking over his words. They had had a taste of her powers, had an idea of what she could do, but what was the extent of her reach? How many people could she control at a time, how many were under the power of her 'suggestion'? The questions were difficult, almost impossible to answer, and Oliver wondered if they really needed a specific number or range for her powers. Would it make any difference to their plan of completely erasing her from the face of this planet?

Mai finally sighed, "It seems I will have to dream some more, huh?"

Oliver placed an arm around her shoulders, breathing her in quietly as she leaned into him, "Only if you want to, Mai. We will get her, no matter what."

Mai nodded, "But my dreams will make it easier. And I want to help in any way I can."

Oliver and Lin exchanged knowing glances, the onmyoji shaking his head slightly at the head strong girl. Even after all she had been through, she was ready to do whatever was necessary to help them. Oliver wondered if he would be kept on his toes for the rest of their lives, trying to make sure that she was safe and that she didn't take any unnecessary risks. He was sure she wouldn't back down even if her life was in profound danger, and Oliver wondered how many mild heart attacks he was going to be suffering from for their forever together.

* * *

Oliver looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and frowned, sending a glance towards the shut door.

It was now evening, and Matsuzaki-san, along with Hara-san and John had returned a while back, rendering the peaceful quiet of the base null and void. Oliver had heard their assessment about their trip; even this time they had felt nothing. He had sighed and dismissed them, leaving them to their own devices as they waited for the three who had gone to the basement to return.

It was then that he decided to make use of the free time, and make contact with his twin. They had nothing to do, and he wanted to have a chat with Gene before Mai slept tonight and dreamt.

Getting out of the base to the relative safety and solidarity of the bathroom had been difficult; Mai and Lin had outright refused to let him go alone when he had announced he needed to visit the loo. Oliver had no choice, so he took the least nosy person of the group with him.

John had smiled when Oliver had asked him to accompany him, though Lin had narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Oliver might have taken Lin along under any other circumstances, but for now he wanted to keep his conversation with Gene a secret. The priest might get curious, but he wouldn't pry.

After asking John to wait outside, but call him immediately if there was any danger, Oliver had entered the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. He had gone over to the mirror over the sink and calmed himself, opening his mind and searching for his brother's presence.

That had been some 10 minutes ago, and Oliver had been unsuccessful so far. He was loath to make the priest wait, though he knew John wouldn't ask anything nor get impatient. He somehow believed John suspected what Oliver was doing; the priest was perceptive that way. And the team already knew how he contacted his twin sometimes.

Oliver took a deep breath before closing his eyes and concentrating again. It wasn't usually so difficult; though infrequent, Oliver could quite easily establish a contact with Gene. Perhaps he was out of practice since he hadn't tried to do this after he had buried his twin back home, believing Gene had moved on. He was proven wrong, though, when Mai revealed his return as her spirit guide.

Or perhaps Gene was reluctant to talk to him.

Oliver frowned at the thought, and searched harder with his mind for the thin string of connection between him and his older twin. It took another two minutes before he felt a pull, and Oliver opened his eyes to stare back, not at his reflection, but at his smiling brother.

"Hey there, Noll! Long time no see!"

Oliver narrowed his eyes at the cheerful greeting, finding it a contrast to the pale and tired countenance of his twin. Gene looked sickly, as if suffering from an untreatable illness. It did not suit him at all.

"Gene. What's wrong?"

Such a direct enquiry caused the smile on his face to falter slightly, but he only shook his head, "Why do you think something's wrong?"

Oliver gave no answer, only stared back disapprovingly. Gene tried to keep up the act, but when Oliver didn't budge, he sighed and threw his hands up in defeat, "Alright already! There is no winning over you!"

The younger twin frowned, "Gene, enough of your drama. Answer me."

Gene blinked at him, before giving him a small smile, "What could be wrong, Noll? I am a spirit, so what do you think?"

Oliver tilted his head slightly in contemplation, "You haven't moved on."

"Thanks, Mr. Obvious. I noticed." Gene snapped, then sighed and slumped, "I haven't moved on...yet."

Oliver frowned again, "Gene, say it clearly. You have already told Mai, I believe, if her depressing mood after waking up this morning is any indication. Why can't you be straight with me?"

Gene snorted and shook his head, "It's harder with you, you idiot scientist! I don't want to say goodbye to my adorable little brother again!"

Oliver's eyes widened as realization sunk in, and his twin's appearance finally made sense, "Gene, you're...Bloody hell!"

Gene grinned at him, "My my, Noll! You aren't one for cursing."

"Gene." Oliver snapped, causing his twin to wilt slightly. He sighed as he continued, "Are you...certain?"

Gene gave a gloomy nod, "Yeah Noll. I am getting weaker. It's not rapid, or at a constant rate...But slowly, it's happening. I will have to go soon, and this time permanently."

Oliver shut his eyes to hide the pain that would be stark clear to Gene, from whom he hadn't been able to hide anything all their lives. He suppressed the shudder of grief that threatened to engulf him, his memories taking him back to the time when he had had the vision of Gene dying. His brother's death had made him hollow, and he had sworn to mourn for the rest of his life. That was the first time Gene had died for him.

Then had been the time when he took his older twin's body back to England, and for Oliver, Gene had died all over again.

Now this. Oliver wondered if he would ever be able to recover from the sorrow of finally saying goodbye to his brother. He may have never admitted it, but this connection he had with Gene was something he truly treasured. And soon, he will never be able to talk to him again.

"Noll," Gene called softly, "Please..."

Oliver growled, "What Gene? What do you want me to say?"

"Noll, calm down. I didn't say I was going at this very instant. In time, I will. But not right now!"

Oliver glared at him, "No Gene. I will find a way. I will not let something like that happen."

Gene levelled him with a warning look, "Don't be foolish, little brother. You should know better than anyone what that would entail."

"I don't care!"

"Don't you care about Mai?"

That gave him pause, and Oliver looked up at his older twin in anger and confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I am her spirit guide. If you find a way to keep me here, forcefully, when it is clearly my time to go, I will turn evil. Nasty. Even if I don't want to. And if that happens, what's to stop me from harming her?"

Oliver frowned, "You would never hurt her."

"I wouldn't. But the entity I will become may not be averse to harming her. Have you not learned atleast that lesson from the numerous cases you have solved, brother?"

"It's not necessary you will turn. Don't be absurd, Gene."

Gene sighed, "Noll, you idiot scientist! Don't be so blind to this! I am not going to be an exception to the workings of the spirit realm just because I'm your brother. It's a wonder I lasted this long, most probably because I was a medium in life. But it will happen Noll, I will turn."

All was silent between the brothers for a few moments, then Oliver sighed, "You're right, Gene. I apologize for my outburst."

Gene chuckled, "No worries, Noll. You know I love it when you show emotions."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Right. I'm a robot."

"Nope. Just an idiot scientist."

Oliver smiled slightly, "I suppose."

"Mai had the exact same reaction, you know. Though, at first she believed it was another trick by the spirit."

Oliver nodded slowly, "She will be hurt too, when you go."

Gene raised an eyebrow, "Too? Is there someone else who will be hurt?" He teased, earning a glower from his brother. Gene chuckled, then sighed, "I know, but it is inevitable, and something you will both have to accept. I am not worried though, you two will have each other."

Oliver looked at his twin then, a glimmer of guilt in his eyes. Gene just raised a hand to stop him from saying anything, "Don't be stupid, Noll. Mai has been and always will be my best friend, nothing else. You have no reason to feel guilty! Or should I tell Mai that you still have silly doubts, and let her have your head?"

Oliver chuckled as he shook his head, "I don't doubt her love for me, Gene. I just..."

"I know."

The two brothers smiled at each other in content. Oliver felt a slight pang when he thought about how this was one of the few remaining times he could have such moments with his brother, but took solace from the knowledge that Gene would finally be at peace. It would take Oliver some time to completely accept it, but he knew that this time Mai will be with him, helping him handle the hurt. They will be helping each other with coping with the loss a beloved brother and friend, and Oliver knew they would keep Gene alive in their hearts.

"You will tell Lin, and Madoka?"

Oliver nodded, "In time."

Gene sighed, "I don't want Mum and Dad to know, though. She will only cry again, and not eat for days, and get weak, and sick...and Dad will be hurt seeing her like that."

Oliver looked away at the thought of their parents, realizing that Gene was right, and that telling them would only hurt them more. But how would he face them the next time he saw them, without feeling utterly guilty for hiding the fact that their eldest had returned, albeit as a spirit and only for a short while?

Then again, they had already mourned Gene, made their peace with the loss; Oliver saw no use in revealing this information and causing them any more pain. It would be, should be, his burden alone.

Another quite minute passed before Gene spoke.

"Noll," Oliver looked to his twin and noticed the slight frown marring his face, "About this spirit, Sumire. All is not as it seems."

Oliver tilted his head questioningly, "What do you mean?"

Gene was lost in his thoughts for a moment before he shook his head and answered slowly, "I think...she isn't doing this because she wants to."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I. Of her life I have seen so far, Sumire has never been vindictive or violent. Her powers, while her own, have been used quite a many times by those around her, those she thought of and saw as her friends. I don't know what is going on exactly, but keep an open mind towards her."

Oliver glowered, "No, Gene. I cannot bring myself to feel sympathy towards her after what she has done to Mai. I will stop at nothing to make her suffer in return."

Gene sighed, "Mai won't like that."

"Mai won't know."

Gene frowned, "That's what you think. She'll know. She knows you better than you know yourself. And she will stop you."

Oliver didn't answer, but his eyes relayed the unspoken words. The spirit will get what's coming to her, and Mai will not stop him. She could try, she may hate him later, but he will deal with it when the time comes.

Gene snorted, "You can't stand her hating you. You know that."

"Gene, do you not know what that woman did to make Mai suffer?" Oliver asked softly, dangerously, the soft aura of his power rising in response to his barely suppressed fury, "I almost lost her, Gene. I almost lost Mai."

Gene looked at his brother in understanding and sighed, "I know what she did. I was ready to kill her as soon as Mai told me the whole story; of course Mai made me promise to keep away from her. But...I just want you to have an open mind. You can punish her after if you think she still deserves it."

"Are you on Sumire's side?"

"Absolutely not. As I said, even I'm not sure. Just that we should be open to all probabilities. I still have many things to discover about this spirit, so I'm not going to decide anything about her just yet."

Oliver nodded, considering his words; though his ire didn't lessen any. Not only was Oliver going to be difficult to sway regarding his decision to give the spirit what she deserved, he was certain the rest of the team felt the same. And as protective they were of Mai, no one would agree to forgiving the spirit, no matter what.

"Say Noll, what do you think of the new addition?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow at his question, "Hagino-san? He seems... careful; trained in such excursions. Not someone who does paperwork."

Gene chuckled, "You think he is on our side?"

"I hope so, for his sake and our own."

Gene nodded, then sighed, "John-san is still waiting. Man, he has the patience of a saint."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "He's a priest, a man of god. Of course he has patience."

Gene chuckled, "Well, you better get back. We'll talk again."

Oliver gave his twin a level stare, then nodded. Yes, they would talk again.

* * *

**Aaaaand Cut!**

**Yahoo! Chapter over!**

**Like it? Love it? Hope so! And leave a review!**

**Hope to see you soon!**

**Ciao!**


	22. Unexpected

**AN: Hello my lovelies! How have you been?**

**So here's the next chapter. But a word of warning- this may be considered as a high T chapter, due to *ahem* Naru and Mai (mostly Naru, since he's a pervert)! I don't know for sure though, but ye have been warned!**

**Okay! Onward with it!**

* * *

**Unexpected**

* * *

**May 31, Day 6**

_Mai stole a glance at Gene as she lowered herself to sit next to him, waiting for him to speak. _

_She had arrived in her dream space some five minutes ago, and immediately noticed Gene sitting there lost in his thoughts. She hadn't tried yet to break him out of his reverie, wondering what he was thinking about; but seeing that he was here meant he wanted to show her something. The only thing she could do then was to wait._

_Mai looked around her dream world; the happy and content feelings of her waking world had transformed this space into a bright coloured, peaceful niche. She hummed softly, a silly smile on her face that refused to leave. Really, this wasn't the time to feel like this, but she just couldn't help it. _

_After all, right now she was sleeping in the arms of the love of her life._

_She blushed at the thought, remembering back at the conversation, or rather the argument that Naru and Bou-san had had after dinner._

_After Bou-san, Yasu and Hagino-san had returned to the base, this time too with nothing to report, they had a relatively peaceful dinner (owing to the presence of their guest), which Bou-san and Lin-san had procured from the town (Lin-san had only mentioned dinner, and pulled Bou-san away with him, before Yasu could offer to go with him). After they had eaten and cleaned up, Naru had given instruction on who would take shifts and when; it was the same sequence as before. But all hell broke loose when the question of sleeping arrangement arose._

_Naru refused to let Mai leave him even while asleep; he didn't want to take the risk of the spirit doing something to Mai again, something like what had happened previously. Mai had blushed but understood, and accepted; only to have Bou-san throw a fit, about not wanting to let the sweet, cute, innocent Mai fall into the arms of a wolf. Naru had undoubtedly glared and scowled at the monk, and told him to grow up and use his head (Naru had been pissed enough to act childish), but Bou-san had refused to budge. It was only after getting a face-full of Ayako's purse and her assurance that Naru wouldn't do anything when on a case, that he finally relented, albeit reluctantly. That didn't bother Naru though, nor did the monk's warnings thrown his way as he took Mai's hand and led her to their room (Mai blushed again at this point, obviously). Mai knew part of Naru's irritation stemmed from the fact that even the second excursion to the basement had turned up nothing. _

_No one else said anything, only leaving Yasuhara and Lin, and now Hagino-san, for the first shift. Hagino-san had insisted on helping, and Naru had agreed. Even the older man had seemed amused at the drama that Bou-san and Naru had presented._

_But really, there had been nothing to worry about. Naru had only kissed her goodnight, took her in his arms, pulled a blanket over them, and gone to sleep. He was a gentleman, afterall._

_Even so, Mai had been a wee bit disappointed. Just a wee bit._

_Mai sighed, letting that particular thought drift away. Of course, now wasn't the time for such things. And hadn't it been her who had vehemently refused his advances when they had confessed to each other?_

_Though that was because they had been in the base where anyone could have walked in on them, but this time that was not the case._

_Mai sighed again, but then smiled, wondering if she could somehow feel him in the dream space. Well, she did feel warm. Giggling, Mai turned again towards Gene, only to find him watching her with a raised brow. He looked so much like Naru when he did that (well, more alike than usual; they were twins afterall), that Mai flushed again, causing Gene to grin._

"_Ah...Has my brother been amorous again?"_

_Mai scowled through a red face, and smacked him on the arm, "S..Shut up!"_

_Gene only giggled, "I am soooo curious now!"_

_Mai huffed and looked away, "Whatever, pervert!"_

"_Oh! I am the pervert?"_

"_Yes! Get your mind out of the gutter, idiot! We are just sleeping together, okay? We didn't-"_

"_Oh my! The implications!"_

"_Gene!" Mai growled, sending a Naru-level glare his way, causing him to flinch and raise his hands in defeat!_

"_Alright, alright! Easy there, tiger! Man, you picked up all the wrong things from Noll!"_

"_Hmph! As I was saying, my overprotective boyf...fiancé wanted to make sure I was safe even when asleep, so we are sleeping next to each other. That's all!"_

_Gene chuckled, "Okay Mai. I was only teasing, you know!"_

_Mai pouted a little, but smiled after a moment. Gene grinned back, and stood up, extending a hand to Mai to help her up._

"_Now, shall we get down to business?"_

"_A vision?" Mai asked, taking his hand and pulling herself up._

_Gene grinned, "Yup."_

_Mai sighed and turned forward, waiting for the memory. But when nothing happened, she turned questioningly to her companion._

_Gene chuckled, "Now now, I am not going to do all the work, silly Mai! Come on, you know what to do!"_

_Mai frowned but sighed, turning forwards again and closing her eyes, "Anything particular I should concentrate on?"_

"_Sumire and Mariko."_

_Mai took in a deep breath, and slowly let it out, thinking of the two friends together, and the shift around them was instant. Mai opened her eyes to find Sumire and Mariko walking towards them; they were in their school uniform and the sun was hanging low in the west, so perhaps they were going home. The two were talking animatedly, well Mariko was, while Sumire only smiled and nodded along. _

"_That was fast. You are getting a hang of it, Mai." Gene praised lightly, his gaze directed towards the two girls, "Now let's listen closely and follow them."_

_Mai nodded, and focused on the girls. The two girls passed them, of course without being aware of their presence, and Mai and Gene fell in step behind them._

"_And Sumi! You should have seen Yuri's face when Yusuke-kun kissed me in front of her! I mean, I was scared for a moment, you know, that she might attack me!"_

_Sumire frowned in worry, "Mari-Chan! You should be careful!"_

_Mariko laughed, "Don't worry! She is too much of a wuss to do anything anyways!"_

_Sumire sighed, "But still..."_

_Mariko smiled softly at her, "Sumi, you're my only friend, you know! My best friend! You're the only one who cares about me."_

_Sumire blushed and smiled back, "Mari-chan, you're my best friend too! And don't say that! Aunty and Uncle care about you too!"_

_Mariko suddenly gave a dry laugh, "Yeah, right. They only care about their reputation, that's all. As long as I don't do anything to tarnish that, all's good."_

_Sumire looked down sadly, tears in her eyes. Mariko noticed and stopped walking, turning to pull the girl into a hug._

"_Geez, Sumi! I'm not sad! So don't be like that!"_

_Sumire sniffled, "But Mari-chan..."_

"_No buts! I am happy as long as we are with each other!"_

_Sumire nodded slowly, and giggled after they separated and started walking again, "And you have Yusuke-kun too!"_

_Mariko looked at her for a moment before turning her gaze away, "Yeah...About that. I think it's time I ended this relationship."_

_Sumire looked surprised, "But why?"_

_Mariko went quite for a moment, perhaps thinking over what to say, and Sumire didn't push. Mai felt conflicted. This Sumire was a good person; kind, gentle, genuine, a true friend. It was impossible to think she would ever hurt anyone, or even think about it. In contrast, the Sumire they had encountered as a spirit was pure evil; not even a flicker of the old Sumire. She had already killed two people as far as they knew, attempted to kill John-san and Hagino-san, and almost driven Mai insane. To find such extremes of personalities in a single entity was rare. Perhaps Sumire changed after she was betrayed, as she had claimed. But Mai doubted someone with such a heart could hold a grudge for so long, let alone at all._

_Maybe it was what she had seen of Sumire so far, or maybe it was just her instincts; but Mai believed that they were not seeing the whole picture about this girl. Many pieces of the puzzle were missing, many just didn't fit; she wondered if they were ever going to find out everything related to the girl, including the circumstances of her death. Mai was sure Naru didn't care if they found a way to help Sumire move on peacefully, not anymore. He was surely to force her out of this world as soon as he found a way to do it._

_And more importantly, the others in their team would feel the same; especially Bou-san, Ayako, Yasu and Lin-san (though he would never allow Naru to use his powers for this if it came down to it, neither would she). Masako, like herself, was conflicted. John-san would never think about hurting another soul, much like the Sumire in her visions. But if the others made up their mind, he wouldn't interfere either. _

_Mai was the only one who could stop them, and stop them she will. All she had to do was convince them of Sumire's true nature, that first they have to find out the whole story before doing anything. Ayako, Bou-san and Yasu were easy; but Naru would be the most difficult adversary. _

_It didn't matter how hard it would be; Mai was going to stop Naru. She was not going to let Naru do something as dreadful as completely destroying Sumire's existence, partly because it would be wrong, and partly because she knew it would haunt him forever. He is not a wicked person, hurting other people wasn't in his nature. He may be doing this due to his over-protectiveness over her, but at the end of it, he was also a good person. Naru would never admit it to anyone, never let anyone find out; but if he did this, he would forever feel guilty, burdened. _

_And God knows it's about time he let go of that particular emotion! Hasn't he felt guilty enough over Gene, when it has never been his fault? _

_Mai would make sure he was free of it, even if he hated her later._

_A sudden prick at her heart brought a grimace to her face, not unnoticed by her companion (who chose not to comment on it). That particular thought had brought on a very recent memory of the alternate reality, where Naru had perhaps hated her; well, he had certainly made it clear he didn't love her. Even the thought of Naru despising her caused her pain; and if it became a reality, she was most certainly going to die of immense agony._

_But Naru came first. For him, she was ready to give up everything; her happiness and her life included._

"_I...want to feel real love, you know. I don't want a love that is just a mere illusion."_

_Mai broke out of her thoughts when Mariko answered Sumire's question. How long had it been?_

_Sumire frowned, "But Mari-chan, aren't you happy with him?"_

_Mariko gave her a sad smile, "Yeah... But Sumi, he only loves me because you hypnotise him into it every week! Without it, he just doesn't see me at all! He isn't going to fall for me, for real, if he hasn't yet! And so I think it's better to let him go while I'm still capable of moving on."_

_Mai and Gene exchanged startled glances. They had assumed Sumire's suggestion worked for long periods, perhaps forever, and not just a week. But it seems Sumire had been renewing her hypnosis every week to keep Yusuke and Mariko dating. Was this the extent of her powers after all, or was she more powerful but this Sumire didn't know the extent of her powers?_

_Sumire stopped walking, raising tearful eyes to her friend, "Mari-chan, I am so sorry! Because of me-"_

"_Because of you, I got to live my dream of being with Yusuke-kun! I admit I saw myself being his bride someday," Mariko blushed lightly and put an arm around Sumire, "But I want to marry my true love, someone I don't have to hypnotise into loving me! Besides, I am not okay with using you for the rest of my life."_

_Sumire sniffled, "Mari-chan! You aren't using me! I want you to be happy-"_

"_Then stop crying, silly girl!" Mariko grinned, "Now come on! I wanna eat auntie's oden!"_

_Sumire smiled in return and nodded. Both the girls continued walking away, but Mai and Gene stayed behind. The vision went away with the two girls, and Mai let out a frustrated growl._

"_Damn! I am confused all over again!"_

_Gene sighed, "You said it. And to think I almost missed it!"_

"_Do you think this vision is fabricated?"_

_Gene shook his head, "Nope. This is the real deal!"_

_Mai frowned, "But then what do you mean you almost missed it?"_

_Gene tilted his head as he thought about how to explain, "Hmm...Let's see... Didn't I say I was streaming through her memories? Well, that means the things she considered as important events were saved as unforgettable, a memory that would always be on the forefront of her mind, or something she could easily recall. Something like hypnotising Yusuke would have been a mundane event, done without any memorable happenings, especially since it seems it was a regular event. So it would not have registered in her brain as an important event, and so the memory, though created, only got lost with other non-important daily happenings. It happens with us too, right?"_

_Mai nodded slowly, "I get it. It's like how we don't sometimes remember what we had for breakfast or lunch a few days back. Unless we ate something memorable, or something bad..."_

_Gene stared at her, with such awe and surprise that her hackles were raised, "What? I can't be smart?"_

_He chuckled but shook his head, "Nah. Just thinking how you caught that quickly. I was right when I said you're doing well with this."_

_Mai stuck out her tongue at him, and rolled her eyes, "Whatever idiot, you didn't have to be so surprised!"_

_Gene grinned, "Geez Mai! I was only complimenting you. Now, are we going to continue arguing, or shall we go on to the next memory?"_

_That surprised Mai, and she tilted her head in question, "Another memory? Two for tonight?"_

_He nodded, "I thought you wouldn't mind, since any progress with the case has been slow."_

_Mai sighed, "You're right, and I don't mind really. I was actually thinking of asking you about doing it anyways."_

_Gene smiled, "Alright then! You know what to do, so whenever you are ready!"_

_Mai grinned back at him and closed her eyes, this time focusing only on Sumire, since she had a feeling that's what she was meant to do. The shift around them came immediately, and Gene hummed his approval. Mai slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself and Gene standing in the living room of the Karino house. Until now, in all the visions related to the house, she had been outside. This was her first time inside the Karino house, and so she took the opportunity to admire the beauty of the simple yet elegant home. _

_Her and Gene were standing near a large window that opened to the garden in front of the house; the sun was still high up, which meant it was early afternoon. It was warm outside, and the light wind that blew in through the window felt quite comfortable for a hot day._

_On the wall adjacent to that with the window was a fireplace, with a comfortable looking rocking-chair placed near it, and a door was placed at the far end of the room. On the wall opposite to the fireplace was an archway that lead to the dining room. Several picture frames hung from the walls, a few on the mantle above the fireplace; all containing photos of a smiling Sumire; some of her alone, some with her parents, and a few with Mariko. _

_In the middle of the room was a three cushion couch, of a faded green colour, with a matching recliner chair next to it and a coffee table in front of it; all facing a small television placed on a mahogany stand, which also had several drawers. A bookshelf stood next to the stand, with a small study table and a chair situated in a corner of the room near the bookshelf. It was on this chair that Sumire sat, hunched over the table, clearly writing something. _

_Mai and Gene exchanged glances, but before they could think or say anything, a woman entered the room from the dining room, carrying a tray with two cups and a plate of cookies._

"_Sumi-chan, I brought you some snacks!" Kimiko-san said as she placed the tray on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, "Come honey, before the tea gets cold."_

_Sumire looked up from where she was writing and smiled at her mother, before carefully closing the grey notebook and putting it in one of the drawers of the study table. Surprisingly, she even locked the drawer with a key, and then placed the key in her skirt pocket. It was only after she stood up and moved towards the couch that Mai noticed two photos on the table next to the study light; first was of her with her parents, the one they had found in the basement, and the second was of her and Mariko in their school uniforms, grinning at the camera._

_Sumire sat next to her mother, and took one of the cups and a cookie from the plate._

_Kimiko-san smiled as she took the other cup, "Was that your diary you were writing in?"_

_Sumire nodded, "Yup! Papa was right, keeping a diary really helps me handle things better!"_

_Her mother frowned, concern clear in her eyes, "Sumi, are you still being bullied at school?"_

_Sumire shook her head, "No, Mama! Really, that was a long time ago! You shouldn't worry anymore; besides I have Mari-chan now!"_

_Kimiko-san smiled, "That's true. Say, does she know about your...gift?"_

_Sumire's eyes widened, and she quickly took a sip of her tea, before turning to her mother, "She knows, Mama. I told her a long time ago. But she has never questioned me about it, and she isn't scared of me because of it, so-"_

_Kimiko-san chuckled, "It's alright Sumi. Even I know Mari-chan is a good friend to you, and a really good girl too. I was worried that if she knew, if anyone knew, they would try to use you. But I know Mari-chan wouldn't ask you to use it for anything!"_

_Sumire hesitated slightly before she smiled and nodded at her mother, perhaps feeling guilty for keeping the truth from her. From what Mai had seen so far, Sumire and her mother had a good relationship (she didn't take into account the angry, shouting Sumire in one of the dreams before, since it was clear now that it was fabricated); so Sumire might feel reluctant to hide things from her. But Mariko was important to Sumire too, and with the level of trust that Kimiko-san had in Mariko, Sumire wouldn't want to break that trust and cause her mother to hate her best friend. And since in Sumire's view, she was helping Mariko of her own accord, it wasn't like Mariko was using her (though Mai felt differently, but this Sumire was too much of a kind person to think otherwise). _

_The mother and daughter pair went quite after that, peacefully enjoying the tea and cookies. Mai glanced at Gene and nodded, before moving towards the study table. She wondered if this was one of the furniture found in the basement, but decided she would ask Naru after she awoke to take her there. He hadn't let her go to the basement even once since it had been uncovered, as over-protective as he was, and Mai felt it was about time she visited down there. _

_Gene stood right behind her, observing the room once again, especially the photos on the walls. Mai turned to the table again, this time concentrating on the drawer that Sumire had placed her diary in, committing it to memory. She knew they had already searched the furniture in the basement twice and found nothing, and she wasn't even sure if this study table was stored down there, but still she hoped it would help. Mai believed that finding Sumire's diary would help them take a huge leap in the case, or atleast she hoped it would. They had been on this case for five days now and still had little to go on. No doubt they had discovered various things, especially after Hagino-san had arrived with the information, but there were still many answers they didn't have yet._

"_Have you finished your school work, Sumi?" Kimiko-san asked as she stood up, picking up the tray with now empty cups and plate._

_Sumire shook her head, "No, mama. Mari-chan and I are going to do it together; she'll come at five."_

_Her mother nodded, "Alright then! Why don't you ask her to stay the night? Tomorrow is Saturday, and Papa isn't going to work. We could all go out."_

_Sumire smiled brightly at her, "Really Mama?"_

_Kimiko-san chuckled, "Yes dear. Now go call her up! And tell her I will make her favourite dish tonight. She won't refuse you then. I will ask her mother as well, if she is home. So, use the phone in the kitchen!"_

_Sumire giggled and nodded, "Okay, I will be right there! I just have to finish my entry in the diary."_

_Kimiko-san glanced towards the study table, "Really Sumi, you should clean up that drawer! I have seen it, it's a mess! How you can find anything in it is a wonder!"_

_Sumire shook her head, "But mama, it's my treasure trove!"_

"_I think you're just lazy! Alright then, let me clean it up!" Kimiko-san turned to wink at Sumire, "Of course, you can hide your diary someplace else when I do it."_

"_Mama, I don't mind it if you read it."_

_Kimiko-san smiled, "I know honey! But I think that diary is your safe haven, sort of. Somewhere you can be honest, be yourself. And so I think it should remain private! Besides, you tell me everything anyways."_

_Sumire smiled and nodded, watching her mother as she walked out of the room. She then sighed and walked to the table, causing Mai and Gene to back away from it (though it was unnecessary really, it wasn't like Sumire would have noticed them, it was only a memory). She unlocked the drawer, took the diary and closed the drawer again, this time leaving the key there. Sumire then walked out of the living room through the door, Mai and Gene following behind, traversed the entryway, and entered her room. She then went straight towards the chest of drawers placed next to her closet, but instead of opening any of the drawers, she pulled the whole thing away from the wall (from the fact that it was easy for her to do so convinced Mai that Sumire either had done this before, or the drawers were nearly empty, or both). Then she put an arm in the small space created between the wall and the piece of furniture, and placed the diary there, before pushing the chest back against the wall. _

_Mai didn't know what that particular action of Sumire's had achieved or where she had placed the diary, since it had been obscured from her view. But she knew there was something on the back of this piece of furniture, and so she committed it to memory. Sumire then exited the room, and the vision ended, unfortunately before Mai and Gene could find out more about the chest._

_Gene sighed, a frown adorning his face, "What was that, a secret compartment?"_

_Mai shrugged, "Maybe. I am hoping for it, though."_

_Gene nodded, "Yeah. If we can get the diary, it would really help, huh?"_

_Mai was about to answer him when she felt a pull, and knew it was time to wake up. She turned to Gene, "Time to go. I'll try to find that chest in the basement. I hope it's there!"_

_Gene grinned, "Then that will be your homework for today. Good luck!"_

_Mai smiled before closing her eyes and falling back into the darkness, anticipating waking up next to Naru, wondering if he was still asleep and she would get the chance to stare at his sleeping face._

_Such a pervert she had become!_

* * *

Oliver slowly opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling above him while he got his bearings.

He wondered if having real sleep after such a long time was messing with his brain, leaving his senses in disarray. He quickly went over the events of last night to discredit the previous thought (nothing rattled Oliver Davis!), and smiled when he realized what the comfortable weight on his chest was, and why he felt warm.

Mai was curled up against him, breathing softly; her head was resting on his chest, his arm around her holding her there. Her every breath tickled his skin through the thin shirt, sending slivers of heat through his gut, down to his very toes. He shivered when he realized why he felt this warm, and the fact that it had nothing to do with sharing body heat.

No wonder his brain felt frizzled (correction: nothing rattled Oliver Davis, except Mai Taniyama)!

Oliver let out a slow breath, trying to get his now raging hormones under control. This was not the time or the place for something that important to happen between them, and with the jump he had taken from being the boss to being the fiancé (he completely skipped the boyfriend phase), he believed the next few steps had to be slow.

Besides, even now just a mere peck on the lips caused her to turn as red as a tomato (and that he found adorable, of course), so he knew she wasn't completely used to him in a physical sense. He wanted to treasure her, now and forever, so he was going to wait as long as it took for her to be ready.

It wasn't like he was going anywhere, or letting her leave him, anyways.

Mai sighed quietly and snuggled closer to him, causing Oliver to break out of his thoughts. He kissed the top of her head causing her to sigh again, this time with his name softly following it, and Oliver closed his eyes tightly, suppressing a groan, almost rethinking his earlier resolve and cursing how hard it was going to be to hold back. Especially if she continued to snuggle into him like that.

Oliver almost snorted at his situation; the great genius narcissist who had always prided himself on his complete and unshakable control, was slowly losing his mind trying to keep his hands off of his fiancée. Oh, how the mighty had fallen!

"Naru?"

Oliver blinked and looked down at Mai, only to find her smiling up at him, "Good Morning!"

He smirked and kissed her forehead, "Good Morning, Mai. Sleep well?"

He looked so ruggedly handsome with that unkempt hair, and that slightly sleepy smirk, and not to mention that sleep-caused slightly hoarse voice, that Mai blushed red, "Yup. You?"

"Oh, I had some difficulties."

Mai frowned and sat up, looking at him with clear worry, "What? Why? Are you not feeling well?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, taking her hand that was still on his chest and pulling her to lie on top of him, "Silly girl, you always jump to the wrong conclusions."

Mai tilted her head in confusion, "Then what-". Her eyes suddenly widened and she flushed when he smirked and flipped them, caging her beneath him, "Naru?"

"Mai, do you really want me to spell it out for you?" Oliver asked, grinning wider when she understood and flushed a deeper red, "Oh, you do get it."

Mai smacked him slightly on his arm, the blush never leaving her face, "Idiot scientist!"

Oliver only chuckled before slowly kissing her down the column of her neck, causing Mai to shiver in delight, "I hope you understand what you do to me. Do you know how difficult it was for me to just let you sleep last night?"

Mai panted slightly when he bit down on the sensitive skin below her jaw, moaning when he sucked slightly on the skin to leave a definite mark, "But... you didn't do anything last night..."

Oliver paused in his ministrations and raised his head to smirk at her, "Were you expecting something, Mai?"

The poor girl again went a brilliant red, opening and closing her mouth repeatedly to form a coherent reply, choosing instead to just glare at him when no words came out. Oliver chuckled and sat up, pulling her up with him. He held her face and kissed her gently before holding her eyes with his smouldering ones, "I want to do many things to you, Mai, believe that. And I will do all those things when the time is right. At that time, there will be no place for any hesitation or embarrassment on your part. So you better be ready when the time comes."

Mai flushed again (Oliver vaguely worried about that much blood going to her head so many times and giving her a nose bleed), but smiled and nodded shyly.

Oliver pecked her one last time on the nose before getting up from the bed, "We should get going. It's time for our shift."

Mai stretched as she moved off the bed, "Right! I'll freshen up quickly!"

"I will accompany you." When Mai looked at him questioningly, he rolled his eyes at her inattention, "Really Mai, I think I made it quite clear that you are not leaving my sight any time soon."

Mai huffed, following her narcissist to the door, "Geez! I know already!"

Oliver smirked as he held the door open for her, "Good. Now, any dreams?"

Mai nodded, a slight frown marring her face, "Yeah, two actually. Gene seemed to have picked up on our impatience."

Oliver then asked her to recite the dreams as they walked towards the washroom, and also told her about his conversation with his brother the previous evening. Mai seemed surprised; Gene hadn't told her anything about it, but she wasn't angry about that. Her dreams, on the other hand, brought Oliver a small relief; now, not only did they have an answer to a very important question, but also another very important clue. He consented to Mai's idea of taking her to the basement to see if that chest of drawers from her dreams was still there, and decided they would go together as soon as everyone was awake.

After they freshened up, and Oliver again kissed her breathless (his excuse, she looked absolutely adorable when she pouted. Never mind that the reason for her pout was his teasing smirk), they made their way towards the base.

Oliver frowned slightly as they approached their destination, noticing that the room was too quiet, with no whispers of any conversation that were usually the norm between the priest and medium.

Mai was thinking along the same lines, it seemed, "Naru, did Masako and John-san fall asleep?"

Oliver shrugged slightly, "Perhaps, though that would be the first for them."

Mai giggled suddenly, "Or maybe they are just dreamily staring into each other's eyes!"

"I hope not, that would mean they are not watching the monitors."

Mai scowled and lightly punched his arm, "Geez, Naru! Where's the romantic in you?"

Oliver raised a brow suggestively as he smirked down at her, "Oh? You think I am not romantic enough, Mai? You didn't seem to be complaining a few minutes back when I was kissing you senseless."

Mai flushed and huffed, "I am talking about in general!"

"Work is work."

Mai sighed, shaking her head at him as they reached the base, "Typical Naru."

Oliver only rolled his eyes and opened the door, only to come to a standstill in shock at the view before them.

Mai gasped in horror, grasping his arm with a trembling hand, "Naru...What happened here?"

The base was in complete disarray; the couch was pushed over, it's fabric ripped in places, and the chairs lay broken a few feet from the now upturned coffee table; the kitchen utensils were scattered around the room, the table where Lin usually typed lay half broken next to the door; few of the monitors lay broken on the floor, those still intact and standing showed only static with no video feed; the lights in the room flickered, shedding some light on the scattered papers and files.

Oliver moved into the room slowly, Mai right next to him, as they both took in the now destroyed base. However, the most worrisome fact of all caused Oliver to curse under his breath.

"Naru, where are Masako and John-san?"

* * *

**And done! With a cliffie! Hihihihi!**

**Well, just to be clear, that was me laughing evilly!**

**Hope you liked it (I mean the chapter, and also the laugh, and the cliffie...), and review please!**

**See you next time!**

**Ciao!**


	23. Shadows

**AN: Hello people! Long time no see!**

**First of all, I will apologize for this looong delay! But my beloved laptop burned out on me! I gave it for repairing, hoping to salvage it's life, but after a trying for week, they had to declare it officially dead! :,(**

**Thankfully, because I have a paranoid personality, I had backed up my stories and research beforehand, so hope wasn't lost. All I needed now was a new laptop.**

**Unfortunately, that took another two weeks (I blame my brother), but I finally have a new laptop! YAY!**

**Alright, that's a story in itself! Now, thank you all for your love and patience with this story and me!**

**Onward with it!**

* * *

**Shadows**

* * *

**May 31, Day 6**

John sighed quietly as he took in their situation again.

He had woken up about half an hour ago, confused when he had looked around and found himself in the basement, and that too not alone. Hara-san had been lying unconscious next to him. This had worried him, but after giving her a once over and concluding she was uninjured, and merely unconscious, he had sighed in relief. John had then walked around the basement, to make sure the spirit wasn't there (he had a hunch on how they got here from base, and he knew it undoubtedly involved Sumire), and tried his luck with the hatch at the top of the stairs. It didn't even budge, no doubt something blocking it from outside, and John gave up after a few pushes. He had thought about shouting for help, but a glance at his watch told him it was way too early in the morning for anyone to be around, and he would merely be wasting his energy.

And their limited supply of oxygen.

John gave another glance at his still unconscious team-mate, and took out his cell phone. Still the same as before, no signal. He knew this was an urgent situation, with the basement having no means of ventilation, and the only opening shut tight, but he also knew panicking wouldn't help. He had tried getting a signal by walking around the space and again climbing the steps to the hatch, but nothing. John didn't know how soon they were going to run out of air, but he certainly didn't fancy finding that out either.

And the smell was unbearable too. John hoped it didn't affect Hara-san much after she would wake up. At the moment, the unconscious medium was blissfully unaware of the smell, and John felt glad for that.

At least the lights that had been set up were still working; they had been on when he had woken up. But he had turned off most except a few needed to lighten up the space enough for them to move around. Too much light had been giving him a headache.

John sighed again at his mundane thoughts, keeping a tight lid on the panic ready to take hold of him. If they wanted to safely get out of here, he had to keep calm.

A low moan broke into his thoughts and he hurriedly turned towards his team mate.

"Hara-san, are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?"

The medium swayed slightly as she tried to sit up, and John quickly held her by a shoulder. She slowly looked up, eyes blinking as she tried to focus on him, "John-san, what happened?"

"I believe we had another encounter with the spirit."

Masako gasped, "How? And..." She trailed off as she looked around, taking in a deep breath and immediately regretting it, "Where are we? And that smell!"

John sighed, supporting her as they stood up, "I don't know how, but I do know we are in the basement. And that is the smell that Bou-san has mentioned before."

Masako shivered slightly as she nodded, "It's cold in here...John-san, are you alright?"

John gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Masako nodded, her nose still scrunched up in disgust, "Yes, just confused...We're still alive. Do you really think we were attacked by Su...the spirit?"

John frowned as he considered her words, "I don't remember how we ended up here, but that happened when she controlled me...Perhaps this time too..."

Masako shook her head, "But I don't remember either. And she isn't capable of controlling two people at once!"

"That is what we had assumed, but we have no proof."

Masako thought it over before she nodded, "I suppose. But why keep us alive?"

John sighed, "I have no idea. But I am glad she didn't kill us!"

Masako smiled and looked up at him, finally noticing how close they were standing together, his hand still on her shoulder. John's eyes widened as he noticed it too, as well as the blossoming blush on her cheeks, and felt his face redden as well in response. He quickly took his hand away and took a step back, clearing his throat as he looked everywhere but towards her, "Yes...Um, so, I checked the h-hatch, and it's locked, and it's too early yet, so we will have to stay here, and air is limited so we have to think of something, and the phone has no signal so..." John trailed off, out of things to say, and finally glanced over at Hara-san, only to find her covering her face with her kimono sleeve.

Masako had blushed at their closeness, and she had fleetingly hoped that he would pull her closer; even believed for a moment that he was thinking the same when his face turned red. But his abrupt step back and away from her dashed all her wishful thinking, and Masako felt disappointment and sadness take hold of her heart. She covered her face to keep him from seeing the emotions there, barely keeping up with his rushed speech. She looked up when he finally trailed off, only to find him glancing at her, before she slowly put her hand down and nodded, confident enough to keep her emotions under bay. No, Masako would not show him how his little step back had broken her heart, even if it wasn't such a big deal; and she now knew he felt nothing for her.

"Perhaps we should try the cell phone again." She suggested as she sat down on a nearby stool, "In the meantime, we can regulate our breathing to save up on air."

John nodded slowly, the uncomfortable feeling in his chest at her suddenly cold demeanour causing him to hesitate. She looked around the basement again, ignoring him, and John sighed before taking out his cell phone. Was she so disturbed by their closeness, so disgusted by it, that she would treat him like this, even though it was merely accidental? That thought sent a chill through his heart, and it took him a moment to really focus on the cell phone in his hand.

But then, what was that blush about?

Was it merely anger at their situation?

His thoughts came to a sudden halt when his phone rang, making both of them jump. John sighed in relief as he saw Oliver's name flash on the screen, and he picked up as Hara-san walked towards him with questioning eyes.

"Oliver, it is so good to hear your voice!"

_"John, where are you? Are you alright?" _John smiled slightly as he heard a panicking Mai-san throwing questions at Oliver in the background, and didn't fail to notice a relieved smile on Hara-san's face.

"We're fine, Oliver. Just locked up in the basement."

Oliver cursed under his breath, and John cringed slightly, the holy man that he was, _"Stay put. We will be right there."_

"Alright." John responded, putting the phone away when Oliver hung up. He then turned towards Hara-san, "Well, we will be getting out of here soon enough."

Masako nodded, but frowned when a thought occurred to her, "John-san, doesn't this all seem too..._easy _to you? I mean, we are unharmed, unaffected and now we are being rescued without any mis-happenings..."

John thought it over before responding, "I suppose...But it is how it is. Anyways, we won't find any answers here."

Masako shook her head, "I know, but still! What if...what if this is a trap?"

John smiled at her reassuringly, "Hara-san, I already checked for the spirit. I did not feel her presence, still don't."

Masako slumped slightly, partly in relief and partly in confusion, "I... Perhaps we will find out eventually."

John smiled, "Yes, I believe we will."

Masako nodded at him, but turned around when she remembered their earlier altercation. She still felt a bit reluctant to face him long enough to not show any pain in her eyes, concerned what he might make of it.

John felt the sting in his heart again when she turned away, and now he wanted to know what went wrong, why she didn't want to face him. He hoped it wasn't what he had thought earlier, because that would...

He cleared his throat and took a step towards her, "Hara-san...Masako, did I do something wrong?"

Hearing him say her name, her first name, for the very first time ever surprised Masako, and she whirled around to face him. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed his eyes, and the barely suppressed sadness and pain in them. Masako took a step towards him, raising a hand to reach out to him, "John-san, I-"

A loud bang caused them both to jump and take a step away from each other, and they looked towards the hatch, only to see it open and Lin-san take a step down into the basement, "John, Hara-san?"

John sighed and walked towards the stairs, "Lin-san, we are down here."

"John-san, Masako! Oh God, we were so worried!" Mai half-screamed as she followed Lin-san down the stairs, Oliver following her. "What happened?"

Masako took a step towards the worried girl as she answered, "We aren't sure. We don't remember." She smiled slightly as Mai pulled her in a hug, patting her back in reassurance. "We're fine, though."

Oliver nodded towards them, "As long as you are both unharmed."

John nodded and glanced over at the medium, only to find her looking away from him. He sighed at her going back to ignoring him, and was slightly disappointed that she couldn't finish what she had wanted to say. He hoped Hara-san didn't continue treating him coldly, and that they got time again to talk about...well, them.

Lin raised a brow at the tense air between the priest and the medium, before clearing his throat, "We should head back. The others are waiting."

Oliver nodded, turned towards Mai while the others walked towards the stairs, "Mai, let go."

When she didn't answer, Oliver frowned and walked up to her, only to find her with her eyes trained on something in the basement, "Mai, what is it?"

Mai smiled brightly as she turned towards him, a finger pointed at the piece of furniture that had interested her so, "Naru, I found it! The chest where Sumire hid her diary!"

* * *

"Is it done?"

Sumire turned her red eyes towards the face that went with the voice, and nodded, "Yes."

A chuckle permeated the air, and Sumire suppressed a scowl at the disgusting sound, "Good girl. Soon, they will leave, and we can go forward with our revenge."

Sumire frowned, but nodded. Yes, revenge was why she was doing this in the first place, doing as he instructed. She had never felt the need to doubt or question him, still didn't.

But she definitely had started doubting herself.

Ever since she had been brought back from her deep sleep (or so it had felt like), she had felt only deep anger and betrayal, and the need to get revenge on the people responsible for her pain. From the time she woke up, he had offered her help with that revenge, and not knowing anything else, she had quickly agreed.

Agreed to bind herself in a contract with him.

She hadn't cared; after all, she would get what she wanted. A small downside to that was his control over her, and how she was compelled to do his bidding. Sumire hadn't minded; if it lead to be finally be able to make the people who wronged her pay, she would do whatever he wanted her to do. And so she had done it all, happily.

She had never thought about her actions, whether they were right or wrong.

Until now.

"Do you not want revenge on them, Sumire?"

Sumire frowned at the question, but slowly nodded at him, "Of course."

"Hmm...Somehow you don't seem as enthusiastic as before."

"I just...I don't understand what the use was of locking those two up in the basement, without harming them? They would be easily rescued as well." That was true; he had merely asked her to render the priest and the kimono girl unconscious, and destroy the room. He would be responsible for moving the two down to the basement; for some reason, he had instructed her never to go down there, and she didn't care enough to ask why.

Another chuckle, and this time she scowled openly, "The purpose is to scare them off the premises. Their presence only hinders our path."

Sumire stayed quiet for a few moments before she asked, "Why not just kill them?"

A sigh and a shake of head, "Sumire, I told you before. If we kill one of them, we invite even more investigation, and these people have...abilities of their own; that could spell trouble. And we don't need the attention, not yet. However, if they still don't leave, we can start harming them seriously enough to make them run."

Sumire snorted, "Then why kill those two?"

"Nashi and Yamamoto? A necessary sacrifice. They were onto us."

Sumire highly doubted that. She had seen the altercation he had had with them, as they were his superiors and he hadn't been completing the work given to him. They had even threatened to get him fired. But she didn't care about them.

"I tried the easy way, you know. Why do you think I called the Yazami Corp and informed them about these hunters? I thought those people would call Kaji-san and ask him to throw them away, but no. Instead they sent another smart-ass! If only you had been successful in killing that pest..."

Sumire shuddered at the suppressed anger in his voice, "I'm sorry! I hadn't realized they were watching."

He snorted, "And I thought you were smarter than that. Well, no matter, we will get them one way or another."

Sumire frowned and she turned away.

She didn't know if she still believed in his promise of revenge, of retribution to the people who had...

Sumire bit her lip in thought; for the first time since she joined him, there was something that caused her to regret ever agreeing to this man.

She didn't remember why she wanted revenge, just that she did.

And now even that feeling was slowly dissipating, especially since she started regaining her memories.

When she had first awoken, she hadn't remembered anything but her name, her abilities, the feeling of deep pain and betrayal, the two people responsible for it, and what they had meant to her. At first he had told her that they only needed to scare these people away, but then he had told her to kill, and in her anger-addled mind, she had done it without any questions.

Then these hunters had arrived. Sumire had almost laughed at the silly notion that she could be hunted or harmed, and set out to prove it by killing one of them, even though he hadn't told her to do so. That priest would have died, had his friends not interfered; and after the altercation, Sumire knew she could feel pain even in this form, with their holy chants.

She had been about ready to kill them all, but he had told her not to. He had other plans. For the time being, she was only to scare them without doing any harm. And that she had done unhindered.

But both the times she had to stop half-way; the first time because the blasted contractor interfered, and the second time because that tall man's creatures had harmed her.

Still, he had refused to let her kill anyone from this team.

Sumire now realised that him stopping her at the time was the only thing for which she was thankful to him.

For her memories had started returning soon after the hunters had arrived here.

When the first memory hit, she had been shocked, and a bit troubled. Why would she begin to remember her life at that particular moment? Why hadn't it happened before?

And then she had thought about when it had started, growing angry as the realization hit. She had no doubt now that these so called hunters had something to do with it; they were somehow feeding her these false memories to make her doubt her purpose and his words.

As livid as she had been, she hadn't said anything to him. Sumire wasn't going to go to him for every little thing. Besides, if she thought herself incapable of handling this on her own, he would think the same, and his retribution was not something she wanted to be on the receiving end of.

So she had decided to use her own powers and give these hunters a taste of their own medicine. But first, she had to find the weak link, someone in that team whose mind she could easily break into.

When she had 'visited' that girl, Mai, and her lover when they had been alone, she had liked the brunette as a potential target; especially after Sumire noted how easy it was to manipulate her, cause her to feel sympathy for Sumire through only a few well placed words. Her visit had been cut short by those blasted creatures again, but she now had her target.

She hadn't wasted much time after that; as soon as that girl fell asleep, Sumire had broken into her mind. At first, she had given Mai the false memory regarding herself; but when she had felt that just that was not enough to punish them, Sumire had decided to shake the girl's whole reality.

An almost realistic dream and a few well placed words from Sumire, and Mai had been devastated to her very core. It had been easy; all she had to do was attack where Sumire knew it would hurt her the most, her own pain making it easy to manipulate the girl's.

Sumire had felt completely satisfied with the results, and left Mai after that. But that little excursion into the girl's mind had left her with more doubts than before.

The hunters hadn't been feeding her fictitious lies; those memories were something that Mai herself had been dreaming about, and Sumire had realized that those memories were truly her own, about her very life.

Sumire had then carefully started accepting her memories, and they had not stopped coming back to her. She didn't know if she should be thankful for them, or disturbed that her memories were causing her to question her actions and anger she had felt until now.

She remembered herself, who she had been, how loved she was- her parents who put her before anything and anyone, even themselves, despite her abilities which had caused them to be isolated from society; her best friend who was like a sister to her; and then there was the love of her life. She was surprised at the latter two; all she had remembered about them before (from the time she woke up) was that they had somehow caused her pain.

Sumire had also noticed the presence of another spirit like her, a boy's, and knew he helped Mai see the memories (which now Sumire suspected was because Mai had some abilities of her own). But the boy's spirit was weakening, she could feel it.

Sumire didn't remember everything, especially the memory which would explain her emotions when she first woke up; she remembered enough to have started wondering about what they were doing in the name of revenge.

But not enough to stop; her pain was still there, after all. It had merely caused her some confliction.

Sumire did regret it though, giving the reigns over to this man; but it was too late for that. If she didn't do his bidding, if she even thought of resisting or rebelling, the pain that overcame her was strong enough to make her scream.

Like someone was twisting her very heart from the inside.

She had experienced it for the first and only time, when she had lashed out at him for scolding her for trying to kill that priest. Sumire had been angry that she couldn't do what she wanted, and had tried to use her abilities on him. It had backfired, his power over her because of the binding contract was far more stronger, and the pain had rendered her curled up in a corner for a day.

Since then, she had ended up even more his puppet.

His control over her was annoying, and she knew she would have to get out of the contract somehow. Sumire knew she didn't need him to carry out her revenge, but she understood that he needed her abilities to do the same. Without her, he was just some weak human.

And now she knew what she had to do to get her way.

These hunters had abilities of their own, and if she played this right, they could help her. This was one of the reasons she was glad he didn't want to kill them; they were of no use to her dead.

Sumire had already decided, after she realized her memories had indeed started coming back and were not something the hunters wanted to trick her with, that she wouldn't take any more innocent lives; but Mariko and Akihito would suffer.

At least, that's the plan for now.

Sumire wondered why she didn't go back to being how she was, in her life, and whether she even wanted to become that again. Kind, gentle, helpful, self-sacrificing...what had all that lead her to? Dead, and back as a vengeful spirit.

Certainly, she remembered being happy, remembered being loved, felt how she had felt then; but the unanswered questions about what had happened caused her to be resist fully giving into her old self, and she held onto the that feeling of betrayal and revenge in fear of being hurt again. Even without these emotions, she highly doubted she was capable of being kind and gentle anymore.

She was now merely a shadow of her past.

"You're awfully quiet."

Sumire jumped slightly, she had forgotten he was still there, "No...Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

There it was, the suspicion in his voice, bordering on anger. She had to lie, if she wanted to carry out her plan. Good thing she hadn't told him about the other spirit or her memories, "About _them_, and my revenge."

He chuckled, "Ah, yes. I think about it all the time too. How I would go about it, how I'll make him suffer...He will pay for all he has done to my mother and I! Even though he's my father...What better end for scum like him than being killed by his own blood? You can have your fun with your friend, while I will take my revenge on him for both of us!"

Sumire suppressed a scowl as he laughed, "I can't wait."

He calmed down and smiled at her, "Neither can I."

Sumire looked away, and after a tense thought on whether she should or not, she finally decided to ask, "Anything else for me to do?"

He shook his head, and Sumire quietly sighed in relief, "Not now. I will call you when it's time."

Sumire nodded and took a step away, and disappearing into thin air.

* * *

**That's that for now! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sorry about it being so short, but the next part will require a chapter of its own!**

**Leave a review!**

**Ciao!**


	24. A Glimpse into Her Life

**AN: Hello there people! Looong time no see!**

**You wouldn't believe the last few months I have had! First, I had my entrance exams in Jan, for PG courses. Then, the results came, and I had to rush about to get everything ready for admissions.**

**And after that, sadly, my grandpa passed away. So I had to be there for my mum!**

**But good news is that I have finally become a resident doctor! Bad news: work! Work! WORK!**

**Updates are going to be as slow as a turtle, so you will have to bear with me. I apologize for that.**

**As always, thank you for the continued support and love!**

**Onward with it!**

* * *

**A Glimpse into Her Life**

* * *

**May 31, Day 6**

_'Dear Diary,_

_Hi! Umm...So, this is my first time keeping a diary, but Papa said it will help me feel better, unburdened; that I could write anything here, anything that I cannot tell them or Mari-chan._

_So, this is my first ever entry._

_I really don't know what to write..._

_Anyways, Mama said we have to go shopping today, so I'll be going now!_

_Hope I will have something soon though. _

_Sumire.'_

_x_

_'Dear Diary,_

_Today was the first day of High School! And guess what? Mari-chan is in the same class as me! I'm so happy!_

_I was afraid Uncle and Aunty were going to send her away, to study in the city. Mari-chan didn't want that either, and somehow she convinced them to let her stay! I'm grateful that they agreed! Now, our wonderful High School life begins!_

_I can't wait to go to school tomorrow!_

_Sumire.'_

_x_

_'Dear Diary,_

_I told Mari-chan about my...powers. Mama and Papa had told me not to tell anyone, but I couldn't hide it from Mari-chan! She has been my best friend since we started middle school, and stood by me even when I was bullied; and because of that, she was isolated by our classmates too. Even so, she said she only needed me as her friend! I was so happy, but I felt bad that she had to suffer because of me._

_I had to tell her, I couldn't keep the secret any longer._

_I was worried at first when she didn't speak after I told her; but then she hugged me and told me she understood how difficult it must have been for me till now! She even promised not to tell anyone! That she doesn't hate, she isn't afraid of me!_

_She said Sumire is Sumire, no matter what._

_I'm so glad I have a friend like Mari-chan! _

_Sumire.'_

_x_

_'Dear Diary,_

_Mari-chan told me about her crush on Ozaku-san, who is our sempai. She was so red when she told me, that I understood how much she liked him. I'm happy for her, but I worry that Ozaku-san might not see her in the same way. Mari-chan gets so sad when she sees him with another girl at school. _

_But I hope she can find happiness with him._

_Mari-chan asked if I liked someone, and I told her about my crush too. Momoshiro-san, our classmate. But she didn't look surprised when I told her; she said she had already suspected that I liked him._

_Apparently, I blush a lot when he's around or we talk to him!_

_Traitorous heart!_

_Sumire.'_

_x_

_'Mari-chan asked me to help her today, help her get together with Ozaku-san. She said I was her only hope! _

_But that means I will have to use my powers!_

_Mari-chan said that if she wasn't so desperate, she would never use me like that. And that if I really didn't feel okay with doing it, she'll not force me._

_But I really do want to help her, I really want her to be happy! And of course it doesn't mean she is using me! Friends look out for each other, don't they?_

_I hope Mama and Papa never find out about this._

_Sumire'_

_x_

_'I finally did it, I hypnotised Ozaku-san into going out with Mari-chan! And it worked. Mari-chan was so happy, I'm really glad I decided to help her!_

_I will have to keep hypnotising him, though, if Mari-chan wants to keep dating him. But I hope Ozaku-san truly falls for her soon, so that she can truly and forever be happy._

_Until then, I will stand by her side and support her, whatever may come._

_Sumire.'_

_x_

_'Today, Momos...Akihito-kun came to visit me!_

_I had a cold, so I stayed home. Mari-chan came over, and she was telling me about her date with Ozaku-san when Akihito-kun came in. I was so shocked, but pleased too. He said our sensei had told him to give me a book since I had been absent from school, and that's why he came. _

_He stayed for a while, and we talked. He even asked me to call him by his name. I asked him to do the same!_

_Mari-chan later said he only came so that he could see me, the book was only an excuse._

_I hope what she said is true! And I hope I stop blushing before Papa gets home; he will only worry that my fever has returned._

_Sumire.'_

_x_

_'Today was the last day of our cultural festival at school!_

_The last three days have been so much fun! Our class decided to do a costume cafe for the festival, and Mari-chan and I both dressed up as mikos! It was amazing to see the different costumes our classmates dressed up in, some were funny too! Akihito-kun was dressed as a samurai, and he looked so handsome!_

_We all took a class photo, and Akihito-kun stood next to me! Mari-chan said I was blushing the whole time!_

_After our shift today, Mari-chan and I went around the school to see what the other classes had decided on doing, and then met up with Mama and Papa, and showed them around. Mari-chan's parents couldn't come because of work, but Mari-chan said she wasn't sad about it._

_I noticed how Mari-chan avoided Ozaku-san's classroom, but I didn't get an opportunity to ask her why._

_Sumire.'_

_x_

_'Mari-chan told me today that she wanted to stop dating Ozaku-san._

_She said she didn't want to have to hypnotise him into loving her and keep dating her; that if until now he hadn't developed any real feelings for her, he never will. Mari-chan wants to find true love, someone who would accept and love her as she was, without having to use my powers!_

_I was sad that Mari-chan had to give up on Ozaku-san, but now I truly think she will find the love of her life soon!_

_And then she will be truly happy!'_

_x_

_'Ozaku-san broke up with Mari-chan today at school._

_She didn't cry, only accepted it and walked away from him. Ozaku-san looked confused, but thankfully he hasn't figured out that I used my powers on him. _

_Mari-chan said she was going to come over today because she really needed to be with me, otherwise she was going to cry and try to go back to him. And she really didn't want to do that._

_We decided to do our homework together once she gets here. Maybe she can stay-'_

_x_

_'Sorry, I couldn't finish the entry before! Mama had brought tea and cookies, and I couldn't resist..._

_Anyways, Mama herself suggested that Mari-chan stay over; and I called her up and she agreed! We're going on a picnic tomorrow too- Mari-chan, Mama, Papa and I! We'll have so much fun!_

_I hope Mari-chan will cheer up with that. I don't like seeing her sad._

_Sumire.'_

_x_

_'It's already our second year of high school, and the teachers now are getting a bit strict with us. They say it's necessary so that we would be prepared for our last year and the eventual university entrance exams._

_Mari-chan has gotten over her break-up, but she hasn't dated anyone since Ozaku-kun. I don't think she likes anyone either._

_Time seems to be going too fast to me; I hope we can enjoy our school days till the very end!'_

_x_

_'Today is the happiest day of my life!_

_Akihito-kun said he liked me, that he has liked me since the beginning of our first year! And that he wanted us to be boyfriend and girlfriend! I couldn't believe it! But before I could say anything, confess my feelings as well, the bell rang to end the lunch break and we had to rush to our next class. _

_So he told me he would wait for my answer, if I wanted to think over it._

_I told Mari-chan and she had jumped up and down in happiness; she said she had been waiting for this for so long! She said she already knew that Akihito-kun liked me, but she wanted me to hear it from him first!_

_I even told Mama, and she said that she wants me to be happy; and if I felt the same, then I should tell Akihito-kun._

_I'll give him my answer tomorrow, after I confess my feelings too. _

_I'm so happy!'_

_x_

_'Akihito-kun and I went on a date today. Not our first, but still I had to write about it._

_Because we shared our first kiss today!_

_It was so...wonderful! Everything I had thought it would be, and more! We went to see a movie, and then we had soba at Shindo-ojii-san's shop. Akihito-kun then said he would walk me home._

_We were half-way here when he suddenly stopped walking and told me that he wanted to try something and asked me if I could close my eyes. I really had no idea what he wanted to do, but I trust him, so I closed my eyes. I was so surprised when he kissed me, and then so very happy!_

_He kissed me again when saying good night after we reached here._

_Mama saw it from the window, and she squealed so loudly after I came in that I was scared for a moment. She told me she was so happy that her Sumire now had a boyfriend, and asked me to give her all the details._

_I told her everything, and then called up Mari-chan and told her everything too. She had the same reaction as Mama, and now my ears hurt a bit!_

_Papa still doesn't know that I have a boyfriend; Mama thinks that Papa will feel sad that his little Sumire is all grown up now, and going on dates and stuff. So she said I should wait a bit more before telling him._

_I don't like hiding it from him; and Papa has nothing to worry about, I will always be his daughter, and I will always love him!_

_But for now, I will do as Mama says.'_

_x_

_'Papa now knows about me and Akihito-kun. He cried a little, saying he was happy if I was happy; he was only a little bit sad that I wasn't his little girl anymore, just as Mama had predicted. And he told me to bring Akihito-kun so that he could meet with him properly._

_I'm glad I told Papa. I called Akihito-kun, but his mother answered and said he was out; she didn't know when he would be back._

_I'll ask him tomorrow in school, then.'_

_x_

_'Akihito-kun took me to meet his parents today._

_His father, Masaru Momoshiro-san, is a very successful business man, and his mother, Kayuri-san, is a well-educated lady who assists her husband in his work. Both of them are very nice people, they treated me very kindly. We had a pleasant dinner, and then Akihito-kun walked me home._

_Papa greeted us at the door, so we couldn't kiss good night. But he likes Akihito-kun, so Papa didn't get angry when he hugged me good night._

_Mama and Papa later asked how the meeting with his parents went; I reassured them that it was great, and how nice the Momoshiros' are, and they were very happy at that._

_They asked me if I had told Akihito-kun about my powers, and I said I hadn't._

_It made me wonder if I should tell him; I don't want to hide it from him for too long. But I'm afraid; what if he hates me after I tell him, and he leaves me? What if he becomes afraid of me? What would I do then?'_

_x_

_'I don't know what to think anymore! I can't stop crying!_

_Akihito-kun said his parents told him to break up with me, because I wasn't right for him! They don't like my father's work, because they believe he's doing some bad things!_

_I told him that Papa was just a psychiatrist, and that he never does anything wrong; and Akihito-kun said he believed me, loved me, and that is why he will not break up with me, even if that meant going against his parents!_

_But I don't want Akihito-kun to suffer because of me! What if his parents punish him for not listening to them? But I don't want to break up with him either! I love him so much!_

_I thought they liked me, but it turns out they hate me!_

_What should I do?'_

_x_

_'Mari-chan came over today, to study with us, Akihito-kun and I. We have finals from tomorrow, so the three of us decided to study together. _

_We'll be third year students soon, and I hope we're still in the same class, as we have been for the last two years. I don't know what I would do if I had to separate from them._

_I haven't told Mari-chan about Akihito-kun's parents, or that I have already told him about my powers. _

_I had to tell him, I couldn't hide it any longer, especially when he said he wanted a lifetime with me._

_He didn't react badly; he was shocked, but then like Mari-chan, he hugged me and said he was sorry for all the time I had to suffer by myself. And that now, I had him to rely on; that I will never be alone again._

_I was happy that he accepted me, but I'm still sad that he isn't talking with his parents because of me._

_I wish I could do something to make them accept me.'_

_x_

_'We three are still in the same class. I am happy about that. But I have a very important decision to make. _

_Akihito-kun was feeling down because of his parents; they have given him a final warning- he has to break up with me or they will disown him. I cried when he told me this, I thought it was the end for us._

_I told him I wanted him to be happy, and to do what it takes for him to be so, and he said the only way to do that was for him to be with me and for his parents to accept the fact._

_I said I would do anything to make it happen._

_And that is when he came up with the plan._

_Akihito-kun is sure that once he proves himself as a good son, as a successful business man, his parents will be happy enough to accept his relationship with me; and that given time, once they got to know me even better, they won't have any problem with me. But for that to happen, they needed time. _

_And also, if they were to declare him their heir legally, they could never think of disowning him again._

_He asked me if I could hypnotise them into forgetting about us being together, as well as making him the heir. He said he would then introduce me only as a friend, which will be better accepted by them, and that's the only way they will even try to get to know me. _

_I don't know if it's the right thing to do, but Akihito-kun says it's the only way; that he plans on spending the rest of his life with me, but he also wants his family to see me as I am and accept me, not hate me for taking their away son from them._

_But he doesn't want me to feel forced about this. He said to do it only if I'm absolutely sure, and that if I don't want to, he will try to think of something else._

_I wish I could ask Mari-chan what to do!'_

_x_

_'I did it. I made the Momoshiro-sans forget about our relationship._

_I decided to do it after seeing Akihito-kun even more troubled than he was before when he came to pick me up for our date. Thankfully, I'll not have to do it again and again like with Ozaku-san. But it's done._

_Now to them, I'm only Akihito-kun's friend. And soon, Akihito-kun will be their heir._

_When I went to their house with him, they were again so welcoming, asking me why I hadn't visited since last time; acting as if nothing was wrong. But Akihito-kun had still looked a bit troubled, so I went along with their act. I don't want to hate them, but this made me a little bit uncomfortable. _

_And after dinner, under the impression of showing them a trick, I did it._

_I haven't told Mama and Papa about any of this- about them not liking me, about me telling Akihito-kun about my powers, about me using them on his parents. I didn't want to worry them._

_But...was it wrong of me to do this? I certainly haven't harmed them in any way. I only did it so that they could get to know me better and not hate me, and then accept me as Akihito-kun's girlfriend when the time came to tell them. And since Akihito-kun is the only child, it shouldn't matter if he is their heir, right?_

_Then why does it feel so wrong?'_

_x_

_'I had a fight with Mari-chan._

_Akihito-kun told me that she had cornered him today and threatened him to leave me alone, to never come near me again. She said she didn't like him using my powers on his parents, manipulating me into doing so in such an underhanded way!_

_I had told Mari-chan everything yesterday, all that had happened, when she asked me why I looked so troubled these last few weeks. But she hadn't been angry at that time; she only listened to me and told me it was going to be okay. I hadn't known she would blame Akihito-kun for this._

_But it isn't his fault at all!_

_So I called her to explain it better to her, but she just said I shouldn't let Akihito-kun use and manipulate me like that. She even said I should just break up with him, because he was a bad person._

_I got so angry that I shouted at her for the first time ever. I told her that she had done the same to me with Ozaku-kun, so she shouldn't be calling Akihito-kun bad. Mari-chan hung up after that, without saying anything..._

_I didn't mean to shout at her, and I didn't mean what I said either! I felt so ashamed after that, I called her back but she didn't pick up. I want to apologize to her, beg her to forgive me! I was so mean to her!_

_But I will have to wait till school tomorrow...I don't think I'll stop worrying till I see her.'_

_x_

_'It was the last day of school today, and there was a small celebration to honour our graduating class. We all will soon be leaving for the universities of our choice._

_And I still haven't completely made up with Mari-chan._

_She ignored me for a month after the fight, even when I tried to apologize. Akihito-kun said I should just leave her be; but I can't do that, she's my best friend! And I was the one at fault, so she has the right to be angry._

_Then after that, she started talking to me again, but only sometimes, and I took the opportunity to say sorry again and again. She said it was alright, that it was in the past. But whenever she saw Akihito-kun with me, she ignored me._

_She hasn't been to our home too after our fight, and Mama constantly asks me what was wrong, why Mari-chan doesn't visit anymore. But what am I supposed to tell her?_

_Mari-chan still talks to me, but not the same way as before. And she completely disregards Akihito-kun. He does the same towards her._

_I don't know what I should do! I don't want to lose either of them!'_

_x_

_'I was accepted into a university in Tokyo, in the same one where Akihito-kun is going. I'm so happy that we weren't separated from each other as I had feared! Mama and Papa are a bit reluctant to let me go so far away, but they aren't worried much since Akihito-kun is going to go with me._

_But what they don't know is that we will be living together there._

_Akihito-kun asked me as soon as our acceptance letters arrived. He said it was only natural since we were together, and were going to be so for a lifetime, and because he knew about my abilities, a secret I couldn't share with just anyone. He said we shouldn't tell my parents yet, for the fear they would not like it._

_And because his parents still didn't know about us._

_I asked him why we haven't told them yet, and he said it wasn't the right time. _

_He also said that they haven't made any moves to make him the heir, that perhaps the hypnotism didn't work. I was worried he would ask me to try it again, but he only said that it didn't matter now, since we were off to university anyhow._

_Mari-chan isn't going to go for higher studies; she's instead going to learn how to run her family business from her parents. I was sad that she wouldn't be with me, but glad that she had atleast called me to tell me her decision!_

_I have to go start packing now, Mama is going to help me. Papa said he was going to bring me a going away gift; I can't wait till he gets home!'_

* * *

Masako Hara sighed as she put the faded grey, hard cover book down after reading aloud the last written page in it, and glanced around at her solemn team mates.

Mai's last dream had paid off; they had discovered a secret compartment in the back of a chest of drawers that Mai had pointed out when in the basement, where this book had been hidden away. The rescue team had had a good timing too, otherwise she would have said something to John-san that would have caused her regret later.

Masako had come very close to telling him her feelings, and ruining their still afresh friendship.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts, and concentrated on the diary that they had discovered.

After her and John-san had been 'rescued' from the basement, and the diary found, they all had returned to the base, only to find Ayako, Bou-san, Yasuhara and even Hagino-san, trying to clean up the messy room and bring it back to its formal 'glory'.

Lin-san had muttered under his breath about the broken monitors, which had prompted John-san to apologize, but the onmyoji had merely waved it off, saying it wasn't his or Masako's fault.

Sumire was now going to have to pay for the damaged equipment too, among other things. It didn't seem like Lin-san was going to let this one go.

And while they tidied up, Naru sat Hagino-san down and explained the whole case to him. Why he had decided to do so was not something he had shared with the rest of the team, and they hadn't asked either. They had left the decision up to him anyways, so it didn't matter.

When Hagino-san was all caught up, he seemed to have gone quiet from shock and surprise. He didn't get up from his seat, lost deep in thoughts, and Masako wondered what he contemplated of all this now.

Well, it didn't matter to her.

After the room had been cleaned up enough, and the scattered things returned to their proper place, they had sat down to talk about what had happened, while Mai made tea.

Then Mai had told the team about the last two visions, and also that Gene was alright. Masako was a bit reluctant to accept that; she had seen Gene for herself, albeit it being a transient image, and he had looked...well, exhausted.

But telling the rest of them what was wrong with their other-worldly team-mate was a decision that Naru and Mai had to make themselves; and Masako was sure they would say something when the time was right. She hoped that the time would come soon enough, though.

According to Mai's dreams, Mariko had wanted to break up with Yusuke, something about wanting to find a true love instead; with the next vision revealing to them the existence of Sumire's diary, as well as where it was possibly located. And it lead them right to the book.

They had waited until everyone had finished their tea, before Masako had read their spirit's diary out loud for everyone to hear.

All the dreams Mai had had till now were mentioned as a memory in the diary, except for the one where their spirit apparently had a split personality; they had already concluded, though, that it was a fabricated memory. There were also things that they hadn't known, that they couldn't even have imagined would have happened; and the fact that this diary was an insight, unbiased and true, into the mind of their spirit was making them a bit uncomfortable.

Uncomfortable because now they felt a bit sorry for Sumire; because now to them she was someone who had been real, very real. She had lived here in the past, and she had been an actual person, not just a dangerous entity on the loose, harming and killing.

Mai relaying her dreams to them, and them then forming a picture about Sumire from that was one thing. They had no idea until now what she was really thinking. But this diary was full of her thoughts and experiences, written in her own words; and so now they had to accept the hard truth.

Nothing was as it seemed, there was more to Sumire, and her life and death than what they had believed before.

Masako wondered if they would still be prepared to just exterminate Sumire for all that she has done, or would they now hesitate to do so, knowing that things were a bit more complicated than being simply good or bad. There was a whole grey area of Sumire's reality that they were still only beginning to discover.

"Wow...That was..." Bou-san trailed off with a low whistle, Ayako nodding in agreement.

"Well, all of Mai's dreams have been confirmed as real now. Except for that one dream. But I guess we already knew not to trust it." Yasuhara commented, frowning, "There is nothing that is written in there that even suggests another personality."

John-san nodded, "True. But there is one thing that is a bit out of place: the time skips in the diary. I mean, Sumire-san wasn't writing in it regularly, she was only writing about any important event. Perhaps that is how she believed keeping a private journal worked, but still..."

"There is too much of her life that's still unknown to us because of that." Masako finished, smiling at the priest in hopes that that would somehow amend for her behaviour and their altercation earlier; she relaxed a bit when he smiled back.

Naru shook his head slightly, "But I do not believe all that would be relevant to our case. What I'm more concerned with is that there is no entry after she leaves for university. According to Mai, and the newspaper clipping, she had been 21 years old when she died. Then there is still a few years of her life left till her death that we know nothing of."

"So we may have made progress, but we're still in the dark about the most important things." Yasuhara concluded, before his eyes narrowed, "Well, we have discovered a very important thing though: Yusuke was Yusuke Ozaku."

Bou-san blinked, "As in Ozaku-san who has been helping us? You think they might be related?"

"Only way to find out is to ask him." Yasuhara grinned, his eyes glinting, "And I would _so_ like the honour to do that!"

"Yasu..." Mai warned, only to be ignored by the bespectacled boy, who turned pleading eyes to Naru.

Naru sighed, "You may pursue this as you wish, but not at the moment. Yusuke Ozaku was someone that the two girls had no contact with after Mariko broke up with him. And so I highly doubt Ozaku-san or Yusuke himself, if alive, will be able to tell us anything we do not already know."

Yasuhara pouted, but nodded, and Naru continued, "For now, we will consider the things written in the diary. Why don't we all discuss what we have each observed or noticed about it?"

Bou-san nodded, "I'll go first. I noted how Sumire seemed to have somehow matured over time; it's clear from the tone of her writing. But even then, her innocent and naive visage was retained throughout."

John-san continued, frowning, "And it seems her relationship with her best friend had soured. Sumire-san was very much apologetic about it, but as far as we know they hadn't properly made up. Even so, Mariko-san hadn't presented any sort of danger to her; she even warned Sumire-san to beware of Akihito-san."

"Yeah, but was it because Mariko was really worried about Sumire, or because she didn't want anyone else to know about Sumire's abilities? Maybe she wanted to be the only one who could use them, use Sumire," Ayako said, "Didn't Sumire feel the same? She has written so."

Mai shook her head, "But Sumire also wrote that she only said those things out of anger, not because she meant it."

"Still, she was right. Mariko had used her too." Yasuhara added, "Just like Akihito did."

"Akihito's personality that seems to be coming off of her writing is very conflicting," Lin-san spoke up, "He seems to have cared for her, and yet he had pushed her to use her powers on his own parents. Making them forget about his relationship is one thing, forcing them to declare him the heir is something entirely different."

"But Sumire mentioned that it hadn't worked, the heir part. And anyways, why would Akihito want his parents to be hypnotised into it? He was the only child as far as we know, so he would have inherited either way." Yasuhara commented, then frowned when a thought occurred, "Unless they disown him. But wasn't that threat invalid since Sumire made them forget about the two of them going out?"

Naru frowned, "If they really did have a problem with it, that is. Akihito's parents never directly showed Sumire that they disliked her; she only knew this through Akihito's words. Isn't it possible, then, that he was lying?"

"But why?" Bou-san asked, slumping against the couch, "What reason could he possibly have?"

"Ah...there is something you are wrong about though."

Everyone turned to Hagino-san, and Masako frowned slightly when she realized she had almost forgotten he was even there. He had been quiet for the entire time she had been narrating the diary and afterwards until now, so everyone was a bit startled when he spoke, addressing them.

"What do you mean, Hagino-san?" Yasuhara asked, cocking his head in question, "Is there something you know that we don't?"

Hagino-san nodded, "You said that as far as you knew, Akihito Momoshiro was the only child. But that isn't true. He has an older sibling, a sister."

Mai gasped, "That is why he was desperate to be declared heir! He wanted to inherit! But...," She frowned, locking eyes with Naru, "Why would Sumire agree to do something like that in the first place?"

"She was being manipulated, but even so, she should have thought this through herself, and not blindly follow what her boyfriend said." Naru answered, shaking his head, "She was naive, and her friend and boyfriend took advantage of the fact."

John-san sighed, "Poor girl."

Ayako snorted, "Not such a poor girl anymore though." She then paused as a thought occurred, "But...this was some thirty five years ago, right? Then, shouldn't have Akihito inherited anyway, since he was the only male child? I mean, the oldest was a daughter, so..."

Hagino-san cleared his throat again, grinning at Ayako when she looked at him, "You're right. It was still common at that time to only have male heirs, but Masaru and Kayuri Momoshiro considered themselves forward minded. They had already decided long ago that their daughter, Akari, would be given the full reigns of their family business when she was ready."

Naru levelled a glare at the older man, "Hagino-san, you seem to know more about this than you previously let on. You even said you had no more information to share. Care to explain?"

Hagino-san smiled sheepishly, "I didn't lie before, you know! You asked if there was anything more in the files that I brought, and there isn't. This, it's all my own research."

Naru sighed, "Fine then. Is there anything else you are willing to tell us from your own 'research'?"

"Well, I think this Sumire girl had actually succeeded in whatever she was trying to do. Akihito Momoshiro had been declared heir when he had been in his last year of high school. It was such a sudden decision, that it had shocked many of their business associates. The Momoshiros' had been getting Akari ready for the business all this time, and suddenly they changed their mind, when Akari herself was already in the last year of university."

Masako frowned, "Then why didn't Sumire find out? And why did Akihito lie to her?"

Hagino-san shook his head, "I don't know why he lied to his girlfriend, but the declaration wasn't a public thing; only their legal team as well as close business associates were told, initially. Slowly, the word did spread, but perhaps this girl and her family never found out because, well, they never touched circles."

When everyone nodded in understanding, he continued, "Many tried to change their mind, but it didn't work. In fact, Yazami Corp was actually an associate of AkiShiro Corp in Masaru Momoshiro's time. But all that ended when Akihito took over the company. I had always wondered why the Momoshiros would do something like that, but I guess now I know."

Bou-san sighed, "Sumire unknowingly did something so awful; if she had found out, what would she had done?"

"Maybe she did find out, later, during university." Ayako commented, "Though why she didn't know that Akihito-kun had a sister in the first place is beyond me."

"Akari Momoshiro had spent almost all of her life in the city, with her uncle's family, where the Momoshiros had sent her to prepare her as an heir. It's possible very few people from town knew that Akihito actually had an older sister." Hagino-san said, leaning back in his chair, "And after Akihito was declared heir, she was angry enough that she broke all ties with her family."

Yasuhara shook his head and sighed, "And they never even tried to bring her back? I mean, her parents would have still loved her, right?"

Hagino-san smirked, "They had tried, but failed; and Akihito forbade them from contacting her when Akari got married to the then CEO of Yazami Corp, Tetsuya Yazami. The current CEO, Takeru, is their son."

"Whoa!" Bou-san exclaimed, "That means the Yazami Corp CEO is Akihito's nephew!"

"What a complicated family!" Ayako commented, "So, Takeru Yazami bought this property in revenge for his mother, because it was so important to Akihito. And Akari married Tetsuya to spite her family. I guess that makes more sense."

"No, in fact Akari was already betrothed to Tetsuya; an arrangement made by their parents themselves. It was Akihito and his refusal to acknowledge Yazami Corp as an associate company that broke all ties between them. Masaru and Tetsuya's father, Kiriyo, had been friends. Akari may have broken all ties with her family, but she honoured the engagement out of respect for her uncle, Kiriyo, in whose home she had grown up in the first place." Hagino-san revealed.

Mai's eyes widened in surprise, "Wow...So Akari and Tetsuya sort of grew up together. But why did Akihito hate the Yazamis' then? And why did he lie to Sumire? Why did he sabotage his own sister? What happened with Sumire after they left for university?"

Bou-san sighed, "This diary has raised more questions than it has answered! Well, at least we know more than before, and some of those questions have been answered, thanks to Hagino-san. Say, do you know anything about Mariko and Sumire as well?" He asked addressing the older man, who only shook his head.

"I hadn't even known they existed until I arrived here. I only investigated Akihito Momoshiro because of Yazami's enmity with him."

Masako noticed Lin-san and Naru exchange a glance when Hagino-san mentioned 'investigating' Akihito, but didn't say anything. She believed it was because Hagino-san was giving them the information so freely, and they didn't want to jeopardize it.

Yasuhara frowned and turned towards Naru, "Another thing that bugs me; why didn't Sumire need to repeat her hypnotism with Akihito's parents like she had to do with Yusuke?"

Naru thought it over before answering, "I believe it was because Yusuke's mind wasn't as susceptible to her suggestions as the Momoshiros' had been. It maybe because Sumire was essentially a stranger to Yusuke and so he might not have trusted her enough to completely open his mind to her, even if unconsciously. Akihito's parents knew her, perhaps trusted and liked her, so they were more open to her suggestion. And before you ask, what she had done with John and Hagino-san was 'control', not 'suggestion'. These two are very different things."

Yasuhara nodded in acceptance, and Mai sighed, shaking her head, "That means Akihito also lied to her about his parents hating her. As Hagino-san said, they were well-educated, forward thinking people; so it's unlikely they would have believed the rumours they heard about Sumire's father, and despised her because of it."

"Which raises another question," Yasuhara spoke up, straightening in his seat, "People here thought Dr. Karino was doing psychic experiments on his daughter. Then wouldn't everyone also know about her powers? If so, why was it such a secret?"

Naru again thought for a while, before looking up at Yasuhara, "Can you find the newspaper clipping that mentions the rumour? See when it is dated."

Yasuhara got up and went to the pile of papers they had placed on a near-by table during clean up. It was a mess, the previously well and properly arranged information now chaotic, and so it took him some time to find the relevant page, but he returned with it with a frown on his face.

"Well, I never thought to check it. This article is dated some 5 years before Sumire died, I guess when she had been in her second year of high school."

Naru nodded, "Then my assumption might be correct. There are no such articles before that, I presume, and this one came out only after Sumire told Akihito about her powers, and Akihito came up with the plan to overthrow his sister. I believe Akihito was the one who contacted the press, and gave them what I believe now is false information. From what we have read so far in the diary, as well as the fact that there have been no such articles or accusations till then _or _after, then it's safe to assume that the doctor was just a normal psychiatrist. He might have had some interest in psychic abilities because of his daughter, but I do not believe he ever experimented with them. I don't believe he had any such patients either."

Everyone nodded as they understood and accepted; Naru was right, again. From what they had discovered so far, Akihito was shaping up to be rather the psychopath, and so it wouldn't be surprising if he turned out to be involved in Sumire's death.

But then, what had happened to Mariko?

Masako cleared her throat, speaking out the words they were all thinking, "Is it possible Mariko was harmed or killed as well when Sumire died? It doesn't seem like she was involved, all the facts point more towards Akihito being the perpetrator."

John-san sighed, "I hope not. Why would Mariko-san be here the night Sumire-san died, if she wasn't involved in the first place? And if she is alive, where is she now?"

"All the important events that lead to Sumire's death seemed to have occurred only after they entered university. But she hasn't written any entry during that phase of her time." Naru observed, frowning, "But why stop at all at that point? She could have taken the diary with her."

No one said anything, since none of them had any answers. Masako wondered when they would have all that is needed to proceed with the case, and help Sumire move on.

Or destroy her. Whichever way, they didn't seem to be any closer to being able to do either.

"I guess I'll just have to dream more." Mai said as she smiled at everyone present there, "So, Naru, can I go to sleep now?"

Everyone smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood, but Bou-san and Yasuhara laughed out when Naru told her she could do that only after making some tea, and only if he could go to sleep with her.

Needless to say, a red faced Mai huffed and left to make the tea, leaving a now light hearted group behind.

* * *

**Phew! That was fun!**

**There's some progress in the case it seems; well, there has to be, since we are getting closer and closer to the finish line.**

**IMPORTANT: I have edited the last 23 chapters; only grammar and some parts that didn't fit. But you don't have to read it all again, since I haven't changed anything important!**

**Anyways, as I said, work! Work! WORK! But I still hope to see you soon!**

**Leave a review!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
